Mi segunda primera vez
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: *UA* La leyenda cuenta que "la primera vez" será el momento más lindo que una chica podrá recordar para el resto de su vida, ¿pero qué ocurre con aquellas que descubren que esto puede ser una equivocación?, ¿habrá cabida para quienes ya no creen en los cuentos de hadas y viven la cruel realidad?, tal vez lo correcto sería vivir sin esperar nada más, de nada ni de nadie... pero...
1. Asumiendo la realidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo los ocupo con fines de entretenimiento y sin lucro.  
**

**¡Hola chicas!... bueno, fue así como "la locura" se concretó y ahora me encuentro presentando mi primer UA oficial ^^  
Dije que publicaría la historia cuando tuviera al menos 3 capítulos más de respaldo, pero como sé que mucha de ustedes han esperado actualización de "Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo 30", he querido compensar el tiempo de espera con el inicio de este fic ;D por cierto, actualizaré en cuanto vuelva la famosa musa inspiradora, que anda de viaje por el mundo al parecer y todavía no vuelve ¬¬ jajaja, pero ya seguiré trabajando con eso y con muchas energías!**

**Les comento que este fic será mucho más rápido que los demás, irá directo al grano y expondrá diversos temas difíciles de la juventud, como infidelidades tontas, equivocaciones con amistades, embarazo juvenil, problemas familiares, rebeldía, desenfreno, etc. pero también tendrá "su lado rosa", con el fin de demostrar que incluso todo lo malo puede convertirse en algo bueno ^^  
Espero hacer de este fic uno realista en la medida de lo que se permita, pero no dejaré de incluír mi "lado fantástico", ya que como saben, el romanticismo y la ternura se me da bien a la hora de escribir.**

**Gracias a todas mis chicas bellas que quisieron leer el adelanto del fic y me dieron su apoyo *emoción*  
**

**Les dejo este primer capítulo... es pequeño y solo cumple con ser la introducción de lo que pasará después.**

**¡Espero que les guste!  
**

* * *

—¡Ay, fue tan lindo!, no tienen idea chicas, él simplemente hizo todos mis sueños realidad —comenta una sonrojada chica de piel clara, cabellos castaños y profundos ojos verdes. Su altura no hace justicia a lo frágil que realmente parece a la hora de recordar y hacer resumen de lo que fue "un momento especial" para ella.

—Aw… —suspiran un trío de chicas al unísono, mientras se balancean de lado a lado, con sus ojos cerrados y amplias sonrisas, sonrojadas casi al punto en que la protagonista de este suceso lo está.

—¿Dijo que te amaba? —interrogaba ansiosa la más estruendosa de aquellas tres jóvenes. Era una rubia de cabello lacio tomado por media coleta, sostenida por un listón color rojo, tan rojo como el color de sus mejillas al momento de exponer la pregunta.

—No se cansó de decirlo —responde a baja voz la interrogada, hundiendo su mentón en el pecho, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Y te trató con cariño? —ahora preguntaba una chica de cabello larguísimo, oscuro en su totalidad, haciendo perfecto contraste con su piel blanca.

—Como si hubiese estado hecha de cristal —contesta una vez más la interrogada, a la vez en que arremanga la falda que llevaba puesta, debido al nerviosismo.

—¿Fue respetuoso? —pregunta una chica de voz mas tímida. Su cabello era corto y azulado, sin duda la más titubeante a la hora de formular su pregunta.

—Fue todo un príncipe —responde la castaña, ahora tomando sus manos entre si, llevándolas al pecho, mientras suspira profundamente.

—¡Aw…! —vuelven a decir el trío de amigas, suspirando tan profundo como la castaña.

—¿Príncipe?, ¿Todavía creen en esa mierda? —irrumpe la restante chica en el lugar. Una rubia de chonguitos, también de cabello muy largo. Esta, a diferencia de sus amigas, había permanecido en silencio escuchando todo lo que sus amigas decían mientras enarcaba una ceja y refunfuñaba de cierta forma, como desacreditando el valor de toda la conversación que mantenían.

**_POV Serena_**

A mi no me vengan con el cuento de hadas barato en el que todas creen, es demasiado absurdo para que alguien como yo crea en eso, ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta de que la vida es muy distinta?

Creo que partí mal, debería presentarme antes de comenzar con mis descargos amorosos…

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 18 años y hace mucho que dejé de creer en Santa Claus, ok, creo que de nuevo inicié mal…

Bueno, bueno… podría comentarles que no soy "una chica normal", no es que tenga dos cabezas o seis pies –aunque a ratos me hagan sentir que fuera algo así- es solo que no suelo mirar las cosas como el resto de la gente parece verlas, no sabría decir si esto es cualidad o defecto, solo sé que me gané el derecho a pensar así por todo lo que me ha pasado.

Mi familia es pequeña pero bastante unida dentro de todo. Mis padres, a pesar de estar separados, se llevan bastante bien, excepto cuando ha tocado que las respectivas parejas de cada uno se encuentren por ahí, lo cual por algún extraño factor desata celos en ellos… ¿no que se separaron porque ya no querían estar juntos?, si, la pregunta es horriblemente redundante y tan obvia que llega a ser patética, sin embargo la interrogativa es tan sincera y verdadera como eso, ¿Por qué celar a quien dejaste?, absurdo. En fin, mis padres se llaman Kenji e Ikuko, los adoro a ambos, siempre y cuando no me vengan a dar la lata con sus temas personales, ¡no me interesa saber si no tenían relaciones sexuales satisfactorias, por favor!, pero por alguna razón, ellos me creen su psicoterapeuta o algo así, es aterrador con qué sinceridad ambos son capaces de contarme cosas de ese estilo, no me digan que la idea de sus padres teniendo sexo salvaje no los espanta, ¿eh?

También tengo un hermano, se llama Samuel pero todos le decimos Sammy, es menor que yo, él tiene 14 años, es un chico bastante normal para su edad. En la escuela no es el último grito de popularidad pero tampoco está en el grupito de los rezagados. Sé que ese tipo de cosas no tienen sentido, pero cuando vas en la escuela, el mundo es tan limitado que muchos creen que pertenecer a ciertos status dentro de ella es algo de vida o muerte, algo que por satisfacción de mi orgullo de hermana, Sammy no ha tomado en cuenta.

Parte de mi familia también consiste en una gatita llamada Luna, es una preciosa felina de pelaje oscuro, sus ojos son entre rojizos y anaranjados, tiene una calvita en la frente con forma de media luna y es de ahí su nombre –dah- es tan linda, aunque no hable sé que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y que a ratos pareciera regañarme con la mirada, es por eso que la amo, es de lo mas expresiva que he visto en una mascota, así que es con ella la que hablo en las noches que creo que ningún humano en la tierra parece comprenderme.

También tengo mi familia de amigos, no son muchos pero si los necesarios…

Molly: Mi amiga de la infancia, confidente por muchos años y especialista en burlarse de mis gruñidos de mal humor… no la veo hace algún tiempo, pero la amistad sigue presente. Ella es novia de Kevin hace ya unos cuatro años. Creo que en su búsqueda de un príncipe azul, Molly fue capaz de hacer algo que no todas las chicas pueden, es decir, fijarse en alguien más allá de su aspecto físico. Punto para ella.

Kevin: Amigo de la escuela tan antiguo como Molly, es un chico muy tierno, estudioso y responsable. Pasó la mayoría de la preparatoria regañándome por las calificaciones que yo obtenía. El pobre se desvive por mi amiga, la consiente en todo lo que puede y lo que no está a su alcance lo logra obtener como sea, sin duda a este, cupido lo flechó con uno de "sus dardos más venenosos"

Amy: La erudita que está a la par con Kevin, ella no solo me molestó en la escuela sino que lo sigue haciendo hasta el día de hoy. Su sueño es ser doctora y vaya que se esmera por lograrlo. Es muy inteligente y disciplinada, pero introvertida a un punto que dan ganas de azotarla para que diga algo.

Rei: Mi amada-odiada pelinegra, desde que lo recuerdo, Rei y yo nos hacemos burlas y bromas de mal gusto, como así también solemos discutir seguido, pero en cierta forma estamos muy conectadas, muchas de nuestras ideas son parecidas.

Lita: La gigantona de cristal, así le digo yo. Su exterior es duro e intimidante, pero en realidad es una de las mujeres más femeninas y delicadas que conozco. Cocina como los dioses, es ordenada y muy atenta, simplemente "la chica ideal" para cualquier hombre que quisiera tener una esposa perfecta.

Mina: La pervertida del grupo. Es casi imposible que ella no ligue cualquier comentario con cierta parte de masculina intimidad, por lo mismo es la más graciosa de todas, esa diablilla si sabe como hacerme reír.

Debo ser bastante objetiva al comentar que mis amigas han sido dotadas con una gran cantidad de belleza, prácticamente no hay hombre que pueda mirarla sin un lascivo deseo, obviamente ellas lo saben, incluso Amy, la santa del grupo, cada vez que alguien le lanza un coqueteo ella se vuelve roja como un tomate, mientras que Mina y Rei se pavonean con gracia, a la vez en que Lita solo se ríe con nerviosismo, ella nunca ha atinado a como comportarse "correctamente" en ese tipo de casos.

Me llevo excelente con cada una de mis amigas, nos conocemos hace suficiente tiempo como para decir que nuestro grupo está consolidado, cada cual aporta con lo necesario para que todo funcione, debe ser que en cierto grado somos tan opuestas unas a otras, que todo está en equilibrio.

Sobre mí… en este momento estoy analizando que carrera estudiar, no hace mucho salí de preparatoria, no me fue excelentemente bien pero tampoco terminé siendo la última de la clase, así que al menos aspiro a entrar a una buena universidad, pero ¿a estudiar qué?

Mis pasatiempos son la música, leer y escribir, las dos últimas son características que añadí a mí hace algún tiempo, nunca le había encontrado mucho sentido leer hasta cansarse o escribir un diario tras cada jornada finalizada, pero la vida da muchos giros –como lo sé perfectamente- así que encontré la gracia de todo esto, es bastante bueno sacar de tu pecho lo que hace mal, sea como sea, lo que ni siquiera hace falta comentar con el resto, ¿para qué?, si al final nadie está en tus zapatos, pueden decir mucho pero a la larga no lo creo muy práctico.

¿Ahora yo de nuevo?, bueno… emmm… nunca he sido del todo vanidosa, prefiero vestirme sencilla, acorde a lo que siento, no me interesa aparentar ni llenarme de estuco la cara para tener piel plástica sin imperfecciones, si me tocó llevar pecas en las mejillas he de mostrarlas, ¿no?

Fuera de eso, supongo que estoy bien para una chica de mi edad, o sea, según lo que dice el resto. Mido poco más de metro sesenta, soy más bien delgada pero aún así tengo una que otra curva sugerente, mi piel es blanca, de cabello rubio y largo y mis ojos son azules, según muchos, una combinación natural de la cual debería alardear sin problema alguno, pero… sigo sin encontrarle mucho sentido a esto, quizás hace un año me sentí mejor conmigo misma, pero después de que alguien escupe en tu respeto propio, es muy difícil "repuntar", por decirlo de alguna forma. Con esta última declaración creo que el inicio de este diario ya tendrá sus primeros párrafos oscuros…

Llevo un gran secreto en mi corazón y no es precisamente uno de princesita feliz… si, en algún momento de mi vida soñé, incrédula e ingenuamente, que mi sueño, mi "tan normal sueño" sería una realidad, pero me equivoqué como jamás pensé que lo haría.

Ni siquiera escribiré el nombre del causante de toda esa basura, solo lo llamaré como "Señor X" aunque el 'señor' es demasiada honra al momento de referirse a él…

Vaya… esto está costando más de lo que creí… pero haré el intento de seguir, siendo lo mas objetiva posible.

Partiré diciendo que los involuntarios culpables de mi desventura son nada más ni nada menos que los productores de Disney, si, suena tonto, tan tonto como aquella fantasía que intentan plasmar en sus ya numerosas producciones donde en amor es clave. ¿Nobles Príncipes?, ¿Princesas puras y castas esperándolos?, ¿Amigos que solo hacen posible que todo entre los babosos protagonistas esté bien?, quizás debería compartir mi experiencia con el mundo para así hacer una demanda colectiva en contra de todos ellos, creo que lo mejor sería culparlos por "publicidad engañosa"

¿Quién no soñó con ser una de esas princesas?, es difícil no quererlo si ves que aquellos finales de película son hermosos, que todo es felicidad duradera y nadie, jamás, podrá vencer aquellos sentimientos tan inocentes, así es como desde pequeñas nos hacen soñar y pensar que todas, absolutamente todas nosotras, independiente de la condición social, física, cultural, etc. en algún momento seremos premiadas por el destino al darnos lo que siempre quisimos. Ahora bien, después de al menos nuestros primeros diez años de ilusión, pensando en que esa era la promesa para nuestro futuro, ¿Qué ocurre con aquellas que mantuvieron vivo el sueño y les pasó todo lo contrario?, ¿Quién responde?, creo que uno de los crímenes más sanguinarios es justamente romper el corazón de una chica que llevó idealizado un bello universo en su alma… duele bastante sentir la puñalada de "la realidad" y darte cuenta que en verdad no todos los infelices que te juran amor eterno, son realmente aquellos príncipes que llevamos en el subconsciente.

Por desgracia creo que la misma sociedad nos condiciona a estar a la espera de que nuestros "rosados intereses" se conviertan en realidad, todo te indica y empuja a que debes ser una chica de buen comportamiento, cutis perfecto, maquillaje sobrio, sonrisa para comercial de clínicas dentales, con ánimos de ser madre de quinientos hijos de aquel hombre que con tanto amor, llegará todos las noches para dormir a tu lado… ¿Qué pasa con quienes ya no creemos en ese sueño? "un, dos, tres, ¡lo siento!, ¿Siga participando?"

Lo que más me desagrada es ver como la adolescencia de las chicas sigue atada a este mundo de ilusión en donde alguien con mi opinión es simplemente una amargada, ¡Oye!, ¿Qué pasa con la pasividad?, claro, resulta que todos te comienzan a ver como bicho raro y por ende, excluyen de las conversaciones donde los corazones, mariposas, burbujas y flores comienzan a dibujarse cerca, ¿No creen que es injusto?, se supone que dentro de este mundo de ensueño, practicar la tolerancia debería ser una obligación, pero no, cuando algo se transforma en masivo y tú no eres parte de eso, el mundo no duda en atacarte con sus despectivas miradas, que egoísmo…

Volviendo a lo que me ocurrió… si, debo ser sincera, yo también quise ser una de esas princesitas, pasé la mayor parte de mis años esmerándome con tal de conseguir el amor de alguien que lo mereciera y por sobre todo, que respetara y cuidara, pero caí de golpe a la tierra cuando sentí como aquel sueño se hacía mil pedazos. Lo recuerdo muy bien… iba "de viento en popa" con todo eso, encontré a ese 'alguien especial', al principio fui su novia durante un tiempo corto, después rompimos pero regresamos a los días y desde ese entonces nuestra relación se extendió a dos años, es decir, estuve de novia desde los quince hasta los diecisiete, sumemos a esto que "el afortunado" era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, no había chica que no envidiara a Serena Tsukino por estar con aquel apuesto joven tan alegre, fresco y referencia de la perfección escolar, pero las pobrecitas no sabían qué tipo de monstruo se escondía detrás de tan carismática sonrisa, como yo así tampoco lo sabía. Para mi desgracia, señor x no solo fue mi primer novio sino que también mi primer hombre… ¡bingo!, ya lo saben, no soy virgen y créanme que no me divierte confesar esta verdad.

Para que me entiendan y ustedes tampoco me tomen por loca, les contaré el porqué de mis dichos, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión… Mamá acaba de avisarme que hay alguien por mí esperando en la línea telefónica, seguramente es una de las chicas, lista para regañarme por el comportamiento que tuve hoy en casa de Rei, si tan solo supieran todo… quizás me entenderían...

* * *

**¿Comentarios?, ¿tomatazos?, ¿cuchillos?, jajaja, acepto de todo :) mientras sea con respeto, obviamente.  
Gracias por haber leído... pronto habrá actualización, besos y no olviden dejar review ;D**


	2. Dos pasos más lejos

"**Dato curioso", el total de las palabras del capítulo son 6.666… justo en el día en que comenté por ahí de que no me gusta ir a la iglesia… o.o xD extrañas casualidades… en fin…**

**¡Hola a todas!, prometí actualización rápida de este fic y aquí está. No sé si la próxima vez será así, ya que de aquí salto a "Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo 30" y no me retiro hasta que saque el nuevo cap.**

**Quiero dejar "el spoiler" de que si les gusta demasiado el personaje de Seiya, aún están a tiempo de abandonar el fic xD jajaja, bueno, en realidad debo reconocer que será el malo de la historia, pero esto cambiará a medida en que avancemos en el fic, ya que detrás de este patán, se esconde una historia que justificará sus acciones.**

**¿Qué salga Darien pronto? (el público grita: ¡Siiii!), pues bien, estoy meditándolo seriamente y creo que pronto aparecerá, aunque parezca "personaje invitado"**

**Y lo último, sé que es difícil leer a este "tipo de Serena", pero como deben sospechar, todo es por algo y los iremos enterando de esto capítulo tras capítulo.**

**Sin más por ahora, las dejo con la actualización ^^**

* * *

—¡Apresúrate!, tu amiga no estará esperando toda la noche para que le hables —advierte Ikuko, gritando desde la sala hasta la habitación de su hija.

—¡Ya voy! —exclama la rubia, corriendo hacia el teléfono que está en su misma habitación.

—¿Serena? —preguntan desde el otro lado de la línea, al sentir que ya habían tomado el auricular.

—¡Lita!, ¿Cómo estás? —responde Serena, ocultando las risas nerviosas que provienen de ella, ya que aún sigue pensando que ahora vendrá un gran regaño hacia ella.

—Parece que mucho mejor que tú —señala la castaña, sin querer sonar ofensiva.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestiona Serena, un tanto confundida.

—Hoy parecías estar de un humor bastante malo, ¿Ocurrió algo que no sepamos? —pregunta sin mas preámbulos, Lita.

—¿Algo como qué? —pregunta Serena con tal de evadir la respuesta que debería dar.

—¡No lo sé, por algo te estoy preguntando! —exclama Lita, con cierta gracia.

—¡Ay, amiga, no pienses en ese tipo de cosas!, nada malo me ha ocurrido —contesta Serena, con tal de esquivar una vez más la sola idea de compartir todas sus amarguras.

—No te creo, discúlpame —sentencia categóricamente, Lita.

—Mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado tú?, lamento si fui algo grosera hoy, sé que estabas contándonos algo que para ti fue muy lindo —dice Serena, un poco apenada.

—Olvídate de eso, lo que me importa es saber si estás bien o no —responde enérgica, Lita.

—Vamos, Lita… tranquilízate, no pasa nada —vuelve a decir Serena, sin embargo esta vez se nota un mayor desgano en su respuesta.

—¿Te molesta si paso a visitarte ahora mismo?, estoy cerca de tu casa y pensé que quizás sería bueno hablar las dos solas —pregunta Lita, ciertamente interesada en su amiga.

—No me molesta que vengas, pero vuelvo a decirte que no pasa nada malo conmigo —recalca nuevamente Serena, resguardándose en su escudo de protección.

—Ya veré… estaré en 15 minutos allá —responde Lita, con seguridad.

—Te espero —contesta Serena, sonriente al escuchar la despedida que después su amiga le da.

Después de esto, Serena se ve en la obligación de estar relativamente presentable para una visita, así que va al baño para así al menos lavarse la cara para así borrar la cara de amargada que trae consigo. Poco después baja a la sala, donde está su madre.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —pregunta sin más, Serena, mientras baja por las escaleras.

—No debería estar haciendo esto pero si… aquí está —responde Ikuko, buscando en su bolso aquella petición hecha por su hija.

—Sabes que esto me durará mucho —responde Serena entre risas, tomando una cajetilla de cigarrillos, posteriormente guardados en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Por qué has cambiado tanto, Serena? —pregunta Ikuko, mirando a su hija con preocupación.

—No empecemos con lo mismo otra vez —responde con molestia, Serena—, ¿Ves?, por este tipo de interrogaciones necesito un cigarrillo, es la única forma de relajo que tengo —añade, sacando la cajetilla y buscando un encendedor, para así poder fumar.

—¿Acaso no confías en tu madre? —cuestiona Ikuko, a tono ofendido.

—Hay cosas que no se las confío ni a mi conciencia —responde Serena con dificultad, ya que uno de los cigarrillos ya está en su boca.

—Tú no eras así, desde que rompiste con… —intenta decir Ikuko, acallada por el estruendoso grito que recibe.

—¡Ni siquiera pronuncies su nombre!, no quiero saber nada de él —sentencia Serena, terminando su descargo con una gran exhalación llena de humo.

—Está bien, está bien… —responde Ikuko, desligándose de la conversación.

—Lita pasará por acá, ¿no te molesta? —pregunta Serena, un poco más relajada.

—Para nada, de hecho quería decirte que hoy estarás sola por algún rato. Sammy está con tu papá y yo… saldré por ahí un momento —dice Ikuko, guardando los detalles del último comentario.

—¿Vas a salir con ese hombre de nuevo? —cuestiona malhumorada, Serena, dejando escapar una cara de asco insoportable.

—Sé que no te cae muy bien, pero si le dieras la oportunidad estoy segura de que se llevarían mejor —responde Ikuko, a modo de petición.

—Mamá, ese viejo tiene una cara de pervertido que ni el diablo soporta, ¿acaso no lo ves? —cuestiona Serena, sentándose junto a su madre para charlar.

—Para ti no hay hombre que no tenga cara de pervertido —dice Ikuko, entre risas.

—Pero es que a él se le nota demasiado, estoy segura de que no piensa con su cerebro, sino que con lo que trae entre las piernas —responde Serena, con cierta graciosa picardía.

—Ay hija… prometo tener cuidado, ¿está bien?, pero recuerda que a pesar de ser tu madre, soy una mujer que aún es joven y por supuesto, tiene ciertas necesidades —dice Ikuko, espantando por completo a quien la oye.

—¡Ten piedad por favor!, sé que tienes necesidades y todo eso, pero a ratos prefiero seguir imaginando que Sammy y yo somos la prueba tangible de que la cigüeña repartidora de bebés, es verdad —contesta Serena, agarrándose la cabeza en señal de suplicio.

—Yo nunca te hice creer en esa mentira así que no vengas con ese tipo de respuesta. Desde muy pequeña te dije que para que Sammy y tú nacieran, yo debí tener sexo con tu padre y… —comienza a explicar nuevamente, Ikuko, aquella charla sexual que ya tenía superada la paciencia de su hija.

—Mamá… mamá… mamá… —dice Serena, mientras su madre sigue hablando.

—… obviamente fue necesario que Kenji y yo tuviéramos relaciones bastante seguido, especialmente cuando estaba ovulando para así asegurar una buena posibilidad de embarazo. Lo bueno de ese tiempo es que tu padre pensaba que si yo lograba tener un gran orgasmo, podría quedar encinta más rápido… —relata sin parar, Ikuko, sin darse cuenta que Serena observa hacia el infinito con cara de "mátenme"

—¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?, seguramente soy la reencarnación de Hitler y ahora estoy pagando karma… —murmura Serena, solo dándose ánimos para fumar un poco más.

—… fueron grandes tiempos, tu papá andaba detrás de mí todo el día, a veces lo hacíamos en cualquier parte, en el comedor, en el automóvil, incluso en este sofá… —continúa Ikuko, siendo imposible hacerla callar.

—¿Existirá Zeus?, si es así… Querido Zeus, ¿serias tan amable de mandarme un rayo justo en medio de la frente?, entre más rápida sea la muerte, más útil será. Gracias —resopla Serena, de manera casi inaudible.

—… ese Kenji si que era todo un semental en su época, era como un gran toro indomable, claro, hasta que me conoció a mí y supo que había alguien que podía controlar toda aquella pasión, bueno, hasta que se volvió tan aburrido como un clavo oxidado… —sigue Ikuko, hablando como si no hubiera mañana.

—¿Algún francotirador disponible?, presto mi cabeza como blanco… —susurra Serena, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Dijiste algo, Serena? —pregunta su madre, ignorando totalmente el suplicio por el cual pasó su hija, gracias al relato que ella misma inició.

—Nada, nada —responde rápidamente Serena, recuperando sus energías—, ¿No se hace tarde para tu cita?

—Tienes razón —responde Ikuko, tomando su bolso para posteriormente ponerse de pie rápidamente—, mi amor, no estés enojada conmigo, ¿si?, sabes que tú y tu hermano son mi vida, es solo que quiero darme otra oportunidad para ser feliz, ¿lo entiendes? —pregunta con dulzura.

—No te preocupes, mamá, no estoy enojada contigo, sé que mereces ser feliz. Lamento mucho que papá no haya podido hacerlo de la forma que tú querías pero a fin de cuentas, los humanos cometen errores y yo como tu hija, no tengo por qué juzgarlos —contesta Serena, esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

—Esa es mi niña —dice Ikuko, revolviendo la cabellera de la rubia en señal de cariño.

—Disfruta tu cita, solo te pido que no traigas contigo otro hermano para mi, con Sammy es suficiente —comenta entre risas con un ligero toque de sarcasmo, Serena.

—Hablando de eso… —señala Ikuko, pensativa—. hay algunos condones en mi mesa de noche, te lo digo por si los necesitas —expresa sin tapujo.

—Si los uso créeme que serían solo para rellenarlos con agua y jugar un rato, así que descuida porque no necesito esas cosas —responde Serena, medio espantada.

—Lo digo por tu bien, sabes que no quiero nietos todavía —comenta Ikuko, lanzando una carcajada.

—El día en que me embarace debes decirlo en televisión, pues sería "gracia divina" —responde Serena, riéndose tímidamente ya que el shock que le produce la sinceridad de su madre, la desconcierta un poco.

—Deja de escudarte en la ironía, Serena, sabes que conmigo eso no te funciona —señala Ikuko, en una mezcla de comprensión y complicidad.

—Ya me estás estresando de nuevo —advierte Serena, usando un cierto tono "cantado"

—Que exagerada eres… está bien, volveré en algunas horas, saluda a Lita de mi parte; dejé algo de comida en el refrigerador y dinero creo que no te hace falta, Kenji me dijo que ya te había dado mesada —dice Ikuko, a la vez en que termina de acomodar su ropa para salir.

—Si, si tengo dinero, no te preocupes —responde Serena, asintiendo.

—Ese debe ser él… —comenta Ikuko al escuchar como un automóvil se ha detenido a las afueras de su casa.

—Ya mejor vete luego, mamá, de lo contrario "tu Romeo" escapará —señala Serena, con una sonrisa ligeramente cínica.

—Adiós mi niña —dice Ikuko, lanzándole un beso a Serena antes de salir de casa.

Serena queda inmóvil ante la figura de su madre desvaneciéndose poco a poco, no puede evitar ser víctima de la nostalgia una vez más, ya que a pesar de que es lo suficientemente "abierta de mente" como para entender que su madre merece ser también mujer, en el fondo le gustaría saber que quien está a las afueras de su casa es su padre, listo para llevar a su esposa a una bella velada romántica, algo que los hiciera regresar tomados de la mano para así continuar con una bella convivencia familiar.

Tras algunos minutos de silenciosa reflexión y ya un cigarrillo en el cenicero de cristal, el timbre comienza a sonar anunciando por supuesto, la visita de Lita.

—Llegó el metro setenta y cuatro de ruda ternura —dice Serena al momento de abrir la puerta, para recibir a su amiga.

—Serena… —suspira la castaña, tentándose a reír.

—Adelante —dice la rubia, con dulzura.

—¿Estás sola?, hay un gran silencio acá —comenta la castaña, ya habiendo ingresado a la casa.

—Si… Sammy estará con papá esta noche y mi mamá salió 'a una cita' —recalca Serena.

—¿Con el…? —interroga inconclusamente, Lita.

—Con el mismo —responde Serena, resignada.

—Que desagradable —contesta Lita, empática ante la situación de su amiga.

—Creo que fijarse en los hombres incorrectos es algo de familia —añade Serena, sonriendo escuálidamente.

—Todavía pensando "en él", ¿no? —interroga Lita, mientras se sienta en el sofá.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo?, creo que no te había contado pero hace poco recibí un e-mail de él… já, el muy estúpido cree que volveré a caer en la trampa con tan solo leer "te extraño, bomboncito" —responde Serena, haciendo exagerada mofa de las últimas palabras.

—Definitivamente es un "caso especial" —dice con desdén, Lita.

—Supongo que no le has contado a las chicas todo lo que… —cuestiona Serena, temerosa.

—Prometí que sería un secreto, tranquila… aunque debo recordarte que el día en que Mina nos invitó a beber sake en su casa, parece que algo se te aflojó la lengua con ella —advierte Lita, con discreta simpatía.

—No importa, si llegué a decirle algo sé que Mina comprenderá, a diferencia de Rei y Amy, ay… me imagino el escándalo que armarían, sumado con la cátedra que me darían sobre la moral, el respeto propio y todas esas cosas —responde con desgano, Serena, lanzándose fuertemente en el sofá, primeramente con intención de molestar a Lita al sentarse sobre ella.

—¡Quítate!, no tienes el peso de una pluma —exclama Lita entre risas, enviando a Serena al otro costado del sofá.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?, creo que mamá tiene un poco de vodka por ahí, de hecho no lo creo, estoy segura —comenta Serena.

—No sería malo beber un trago… más ahora cuando Andrew canceló la cita —dice Lita, mientras observa como su amiga va en dirección a el mini bar que está en una de las esquinas de la sala.

—Ah… con que esa es la razón por la cual viniste —señala con sarcasmo, Serena, a la vez en que toma una de las botellas de vodka y comienza a servir en los vasos.

—No seas tonta… vine para estar un rato contigo, independiente de que no tenga 'nada más interesante que hacer' —responde Lita, siguiendo el diálogo sarcástico.

—¿Néctar de piña, naranja, frutilla? —pregunta Serena, atenta en servir los tragos.

—Lo mismo que tú —responde Lita, con ligereza.

—Frutilla será —comenta Serena, terminando de verter el néctar en los vasos para mezclarlos con el vodka—, ¿Así que Andrew canceló la cita? —pregunta.

—Tuvo que estudiar, así que me tramitó la cita hasta el fin de semana —responde Lita, con algo de rencor en su voz.

—Se me hace que tuvo una junta con los amigotes para beber un rato y jugar videojuegos, tú sabes como reaccionan los hombres ante esa mezcla —comenta Serena, a la vez en que se acerca con ambos vasos preparados.

—Déjalo liberar testosterona, no tengo problemas —dice entre risas, Lita.

—¿Salud? —dice Serena, alzando ligeramente su vaso.

—Salud, amiga —finaliza Lita, concretando el brindis.

—Que triste vida, ¿no?, dos jóvenes chicas solas en Tokio, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que emborracharse un viernes por la noche sin motivo alguno —comenta Serena, de manera irónica.

—Si, suena patético —dice Lita, entre risas—, mejor démosle un motivo a esta charla, sin tomar en motivo el vodka, que está de maravillas.

—Mejor cuéntame sobre lo que pasó con Andrew. En la casa de Rei no quise escuchar mucho al respecto, discúlpame, ahora soy toda oídos —señala Serena, mostrándose entusiasta.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestiona con incredulidad, Lita.

—Anda, no soy un monstruo anti-hombres, relájate —responde Serena, con el fin de alivianar el momento.

—Bueno… ¿Quieres saber algo en específico? —pregunta Lita, antes de beber un poco mas de vodka.

—¿Realmente fue una linda experiencia? —pregunta Serena, con un dejo de inocencia.

—La verdad, Serena… —inicia Lita mientras juega con sus dedos nerviosamente—. Si, Andrew fue muy caballero conmigo, cumplió cada una de mis expectativas, no me defraudó en lo absoluto.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, ¡de verdad! —exclama Serena para marcar la sinceridad de su últimos dichos—. Tú merecías algo así, ya habías sufrido tanto antes…

—Creo que… todas las chicas merecen eso, amiga —añade Lita, con voz empática.

—Bueno, para algunas se cumple y para otras simplemente no… ya nada se puede hacer para remediar lo pasado —responde con un dejo de tristeza, Serena.

—Pero se puede hacer algo por el presente y por el futuro, ¿no lo crees así?

—Supongo…

—Vamos, Serena, no te resignes ante tanta amargura —pide Lita, tras una torcida mueca de frustración—, ¿Y si mejor cambiamos el tema?, si quieres puedes desahogarte, creo que te hace falta aunque ya haya pasado un buen tiempo desde que pasó… todo lo que pasó.

—¿Es necesario? —cuestiona Serena, sintiendo la necesidad de prender otro cigarrillo.

—No veo mejor candidato para descargar molestias que ese _bueno para nada_ —responde Lita, con sinceridad—, ¿Supiste que ahora tiene novia otra vez?

—¿Cómo no enterarme?, el mundo es demasiado pequeño por desgracia, pero al menos no sé quien es la "tonta de turno" —contesta Serena, molesta—, por eso me enojé tanto cuando leí aquel e-mail, "te extraño", ¡por favor!, solamente extraña a una tonta que le siga todos los juegos —señala con rencor.

—Deja de culparte tanto, no te hace bien —añade Lita, sintiéndose mal al escuchar como Serena se despoja de tanta amargura.

—¿Acaso quieres que culpe a mis padres por las estupideces que fueron solo mías?, no, Lita, eso es lo que realmente no me haría bien —señala con firmeza, Serena.

—No me refiero a eso, sino que si sigues culpándote no podrás seguir adelante y eso me entristece… somos demasiado jóvenes como para echarnos a morir por un error —replica Lita, con certeza.

—Un error que me hace sentir podrida hasta el día de hoy —contesta Serena, entristeciéndose.

—Ay, Serena… —resopla Lita, impotente ante la situación.

—Si tan solo hubiera tenido un poco de fuerza de voluntad, nada de esto estaría pasando, es mi culpa, bueno, además de que ese cerdo también es tan culpable como yo y también de... no, nada... —comenta Serena, arqueando una ceja mientras habla para después beber algo de vodka.

—No digo esto porque seas mi amiga, pero creo que en toda la historia el culpable fue él, nadie más que ese tonto se aprovechó de la inocencia que tenías —adjudica Lita, implacable.

—¿Por qué lo permití?, le di un hacha para destruir mis sueños. No intentes alivianarme la culpa, Lita, si hubiera mantenido las piernas bien cerradas y también la boca, ahora no andaría llorando por los rincones —afirma con crudeza, Serena—, todavía recuerdo tal cual pasó todo…

• • •

—_Hasta que llevas, bomboncito —dijo un hombre de aspecto impecable y de sensual sonrisa._

—_¡Seiya!, mi amor… —exclamó Serena, lanzándose sobre los brazos de su novio._

—_Ya me habías hecho esperar mucho y te dije claramente esta noche no era precisamente la dueña de mi paciencia —comentó Seiya, antes de darle un beso a su novia._

—_¡No sigas con eso!, ya te dije, no estoy segura de… —titubeó Serena ante el sonrojo que le provocaba terminar la frase._

—_¿Hacerlo?, vaya, Serena…¿Acaso piensas morir virgen?, no sobrevalores lo que es simplemente una relación sexual, es algo tan sencillo como aprender a andar en bicicleta, una vez que lo haces, ya aprendiste a hacerlo para siempre. La virginidad solo es el primer obstáculo ante un mundo lleno de placer —señala el moreno, con libidinosa sonrisa, a la vez en que obliga a Serena ha acercarse más a su cuerpo._

—_Sabes que tengo miedo… —comentó con ternura, Serena, aferrándose al pecho de su novio._

—_¿Acaso no me amas? —cuestionó molesto, Seiya._

—_¡Por supuesto que si!, sabes que te amo con toda mis fuerzas —exclamó la rubia sin apuros._

—_Entonces quiero la prueba de tu amor… no imaginas cuantas noches he soñado con el momento en que sea yo el guía que te llevará a ese nuevo mundo —señala Seiya, atrayendo hacia su cuerpo a Serena, casi al punto de la incomodidad._

—_¿Prometes que después no me dejarás?, no imagino mi vida sin ti, menos si te conviertes en mi "guía", como te gustas decirlo —responde Serena, con temor._

—_Nunca te abandonaré, mi dulce bombón… solo quiero que iniciemos esos caminos juntos, deseo que seas mi mujer, quiero hacerte mía hoy y el resto de mi vida, yo te amo, Serena —contestó Seiya, pasionalmente._

—_Lo pensaré, te lo prometo… no puedo asegurar nada por ahora, no quiero cometer un error…_

___• • •_

—¿Ves?, Seiya fue un cerdo… ocupó esa línea barata de "la prueba del amor" para obligarte a hacer algo que no querías —indica Lita, con enojo.

—Línea barata en la cual caí —afirma con amargura, Serena.

—¿De verdad fue tan malo?, ¿No sentiste nada, pero absolutamente nada bueno? —cuestiona Lita, intrigada.

—Después de sentir ese dolor que casi me hizo saltar, creo que lo más interesante fue ver los afiches que tenía Seiya, pegados en el techo de su habitación… fue un salvaje, incluso cuando le dije lo incómoda que me sentía él solo atinó a seguir buscando su propio placer. Fue desagradable a más no poder, nunca pensé que "la famosa primera vez" podía ser tan aburrido, o sea, ¿y todo el escándalo era solo eso?, no sentí nada, mi corazón no se infló de alegría, no me estremecí en lo absoluto y tampoco vi a un ballet de cupidos mirándome satisfechos. Aparte ni siquiera quiso ocupar protección, dijo que le molestaba la sensación que el condón producía y que "quería sentirme bien", ¿Qué carajo es eso?, "sentirme bien", claro, se excitó con los empujones que le di para que saliera de encima mientras solo se preocupaba de meterme esa maldita cosa… ¿recuerdas que pasé un mes completo temiendo haber quedado embarazada? —pregunta Serena, tras beber un gran sorbo de vodka debido al enojo.

—Lo peor es que recuerdo que cuando le dijiste, el idiota dijo que solo decías tener un retraso en el periodo para así querer amarrar su vida. Si supieras… —señala Lita, tan enojada como Serena.

—¿Y olvidas la guinda del pastel?, después me vine a enterar que yo no le basté para saciar su lujuria, sino que necesitó de otra mujer para que su ego terminara de engrandecerse —añade con amargura, Serena.

—¿Cómo fue posible que una niña como tú se enredara con una bestia de ese calibre? —cuestiona Lita, con cómica molestia.

—Si una fuera adivina… —responde tras un suspiro, Serena.

—Te entiendo… la verdad es que él no era ese completo idiota que terminamos por conocer, cambió demasiado, fue horrible —añade Lita, reflexiva.

—Tal vez siempre fue así, solo que no lo supimos antes y para mi desgracia, me enteré demasiado tarde… aunque en realidad es tan poco lo que Seiya me importa ahora, mas bien pienso en todo lo que le permití hacer por pensar que de esa forma él seguiría a mi lado —comenta Serena, intentando mantener la calma.

—Si que te humilló mucho… si Rei lo supiera ya habría ido a partirle la cara —dice Lita, dejando salir una leve risa.

—Supongo… —comenta Serena, notoriamente distraída mientras fija su mirada en dirección desconocida.

• • •

—_Es un atardecer precioso, ¿no lo crees?_

—_Casi tan perfecto como tú_

—_Seiya… —acomodé mi cabeza sobre tu hombro._

—_Feliz aniversario, mi lindo bombón _

—_¡Sabía que lo recordarías! —te abracé tan feliz…_

—_¿Cómo no recordarlo?, hoy se cumplen 365 días desde que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo._

—_Estaremos juntos siempre, ¿verdad?_

—_Claro que si_

—_Ni aunque Natsuko ande tras cada uno de tus pasos, ¿cierto?, porque ella es muy bella… no hay quien diga lo contrario…_

—_Ella no me interesa, jamás me metería con esa chica… para eso te tengo a ti, tú eres mi todo._

—_Te amo… ¡te amo tanto!, Seiya…_

_• • •_

—¿Serena?... ¡despierta, Serena! —reclama Lita, sacudiendo a la rubia.

—Ah… ¿qué?

—Podría apostar que ya comenzaste a recordar "los buenos tiempos" —añade con molestia, Lita.

—Todavía intento comprender porqué Seiya necesitó de la zorrita si estaba conmigo… ¿sabes?, siempre pensé que la infidelidad era algo que se veía solo en relaciones de adultos, no en chicos que aún van a la preparatoria —explica con nostalgia, Serena.

—Para los sinvergüenzas no existe tiempo ni edad —dice Lita, con desdén.

—Por qué… —susurra, Serena, esta vez sin ánimos de seguir los comentarios despectivos que se hacen hacia su ex.

—Amiga… —murmura, Lita, entendiendo que Serena volvió a esos lapsus de nostalgia que la visitaban en este último tiempo—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo rico de comer?, si quieres puedo hacer un pastel o lo que sea, ¿Qué te parece? —propone rápidamente, intentando levantar el ánimo de la joven rubia.

—¿Y si pedimos una pizza?, es más fácil —responde levemente más optimista, Serena.

—Vamos, no seas perezosa, las dos podemos cocinar algo, ¡anímate! —pide con alegría "obligada", Lita.

—Ok, cocinemos fideos instantáneos —contesta, Serena, riéndose un poco.

—Vaya, que talento culinario tienes —dice Lita, en simpático sarcasmo.

—¡Ya no molestes más!, ordenemos una pizza, ¡se acabó! —ordena imponentemente, Serena, sin dejar de lado la simpática forma que tiene de discutir con sus amigas, pero de un momento a otro y mientras volvía a tomar el celular en sus manos, algo obliga a la joven a cambiar su expresión—. No puede ser…

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta preocupada, Lita.

—Había olvidado que dejé el celular en silencio y… mira —señala la joven, mostrando el reciente mensaje de texto que había recibido.

—Hmm… hablamos demasiado de él, era obvio que "lo íbamos a invocar" —comenta con pereza, Lita.

—Veamos que dice —anticipa, Serena—, _"Hola… supongo que ya te enteraste de la noticia, si fue así lo lamento mucho, no tendrías por qué saber algo más de mi. Te envío este mensaje para pedir que no digas nada al respecto, pero principalmente que no se te ocurra molestar a Natsuko, ya que me imagino que eso es lo primero que pensaste hacer cuando supiste lo que ahora pasa entre ella y yo. No quiero ser grosero, pero lo que pase con nosotros es solo problema nuestro, ¿bien?, cuídate."_

—¡Qué se cree! —exclama con enojo, Lita.

—¿De qué diablos está hablando? —cuestiona confundida, Serena—, ¿Tú sabes algo? —interroga inmediatamente a su amiga.

—¿Yo?, eh… esto… ¡no!, no se nada… —contesta con nerviosismo, la castaña.

—Si, claro… ¡dímelo! —ordena sin piedad, Serena.

—¿Para qué quieres saber algo más sobre Seiya?, no es problema tuyo, mejor olvídate de ese tonto y vamos, ordena la pizza que querías, ¿ya? —responde Lita, intentando desviar la conversación.

—Sabes que si no me lo dices tú, me enteraré por otra parte tarde o temprano —advierte Serena, con falsa tranquilidad.

—¡Está bien!, te lo contaré, pero con una sola condición —anticipa, Lita.

—¿A ver? —pregunta, Serena, sin soltar el celular.

—Deja eso por ahí y vuelve al sofá, esto ameritará una conversación medianamente larga —dice Lita, arrebatándole dicho artefacto a su amiga, dejándolo en la mesa de centro que hay en la sala.

—¿Es muy… terrible? —pregunta, Serena, con algo de recelo.

—Mejor solo escúchale y sobre todo, tranquila, ¿Ok? —pide Lita, tomando a Serena del brazo para llevarla al sofá. Segundos después ambas ya se encuentran sentadas y listas para hablar—, Mina… me contó algo que le pasa a Natsuko y tiene que ver con Seiya…

—Eso ya lo sé, ve directo al grano por favor —pide con cierta angustia, Serena.

—Partiré diciendo que Seiya ahora está de novio con esa chica… creo que al fin Natsuko cumplió su sueño, o sea, pasar de "la otra" a la novia oficial de ese mequetrefe —Relata en una mezcla de nerviosismo y claridad, Lita.

—¿Así que al fin la zorrita logró cumplir sus anhelos?, já… ¡me alegro!, la estúpida no sabe en qué se está metiendo, incluso la compadezco, aunque sea una arrastrada de lo peor —dice con altanería y orgullo herido, Serena—

—Creo que ya lo sabe y no solo eso, sino que ya tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de haber querido acostarse con Seiya, costara lo que costara —replica, Lita, poniéndose más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—No me digas que… —susurra, Serena, mientras abre sus ojos lo máximo posible.

—Lo siento, Serena, pero… ella tendrá un hijo de Seiya —confiesa sin más, Lita.

—Con que… era eso… —susurra Serena, en aparente estado de shock, pero que perfectamente puede ser confundido con "tranquilidad"

—¡Uf!, creí que reaccionarías peor —comenta tras un gran suspiro de alivio, Lita. El relajo le permite volver a tomar su vaso de vodka para así seguir bebiendo un poco de licor—. Bueno, Serena, ya dice el dicho "el que la busca, la encuentra", así que ahora Natsuko tendrá que parir un hijo siendo muy joven, lo más probable es que detenga sus estudios y deba dedicarle todo el tiempo al bebé, porque no creo que Seiya la ayude mucho, ya sabemos lo desprendido que es ése con las cosas… aparte que quizás deba buscar un trabajo y así mantener a ese hijo, porque dudo que sus padres quieran costear los gastos de esa pobre criatura, bueno, al menos su padre, porque ya sabes... —habla, Lita, sin fijarse más allá en Serena, hasta que comienza a escuchar sollozos por parte de su amiga.

—¿Quién dijiste que te había contado? —interroga con tristeza Serena.

—Mina me lo dijo, recuerda que la hermana de Natsuko es su amiga porque ambas han ido a varias audiciones juntas, así que obviamente no demoró en comentarle que pronto sería tía —responde Lita, hecha un caos por el nerviosismo.

—Espera —dice Serena a tono demencial de un momento a otro, mientras toma su celular para así llamar a Mina—, necesito escucharlo de su boca, ¡no puedo creerlo! —exclama con angustia.

—¡Relájate! —pide Lita, intentando quitarle el teléfono a Serena.

—¡Déjame! —exclama Serena con enojo, sin despegar el celular de su oído—, ¿Mina, estás ocupada?... si, lo imagino, noche de karaoke es "genial" pero… hey… escúchame… Mina… ¡Puedes callarte por favor!... no, no me interesa que "ese chico guapo" probablemente estará ahí, óyeme… ¿es cierto que Seiya tendrá un hijo?... ajam… claro… si recuerdo a Natsuko, como no hacerlo… si, obviamente estoy enojada, o sea, no enojada pero… ajam… si… vaya… dos meses de embarazo…

—Corta, por favor… —suplica Lita, al ver como una lágrima corre por la mejilla de Serena.

—… ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa?, me serviría tu compañía… discúlpame, sé que ya tenías planes pero… si… gracias amiga, estaré esperándote… intenta conseguir cigarrillos por favor, creo que necesitaré varios esta noche… te veo al rato y gracias… si, estaré tranquila… no… no me voy a matar ni nada de eso, estoy con Lita, ella me cuidará… está bien, nos vemos, te quiero —finaliza Serena, lanzando el celular hasta el sofá que está frente a ella, después de eso se toma la cabeza y no puede evitar llorar.

—Amiga… —dice Lita, mientras cobija a su amiga en un estrecho abrazo.

—¿Ves como todos los malditos sueños se rompen?, tú lo sabes… sabes que… yo soñaba que en un futuro Seiya y yo pudiésemos formar una familia, más de alguna vez imaginé cómo se sentiría el momento en que le dijera que esperaría un hijo suyo, incluso, Lita, había pensado regresar con él…

—Serena… no sigas pensando en eso.

—¡Él dijo que estaría siempre a mi lado, lo prometió!, sabía cuanto sufro por ver a mi familia separada y lo único que quise fue soñar con un futuro distinto… ¿por qué la vida es tan cruel?, ¡no lo entiendo!, mi único pecado fue amar a ese imbécil con todas las fuerzas que tenía… ¡Lita, explícamelo por favor! —exclama Serena, sumergida en un profundo llanto.

—Pequeñita, no llores por él, no merece ninguna de tus lágrimas… —explica Lita, conteniendo la angustia que le provoca escuchar el llanto de su amiga.

—Estoy segura de que lo odio pero a la vez… aún lo amo… ¡no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza!, a su lado soñé durante dos años, creí que jamás nos separaríamos, se supone que el amor era el sentimiento más poderoso del universo… le di todo lo que pidió y aun así no se quedó a mi lado, me siento tan sola… ¡no le encuentro sentido a nada!, solo logro recordar cada uno de sus besos, a pesar de que me haya hecho daño no puedo evitar sentir este dolor en mi corazón, ¡más ahora que su vida estará irremediablemente separada de la mía!, ¿por qué, Lita?, ¡por qué! —continúa Serena, totalmente inconsolable.

—Ya saldremos de esta… ya verás como ambas podremos ser felices —promete Lita, sin extinguir el abrazo que la tiene atada a Serena.

Tras algunos minutos en donde Lita intentó consolar a su amiga, dicha persona logra tranquilizarse un poco, claro, dentro de lo que la misma circunstancia se lo permite.

—Lita… voy a mi habitación un momento, ¿me esperas?, si quieres después puedes irte, no hay problema —pregunta entre sollozos, Serena.

—Mejor me quedaré esta noche contigo, no quiero que estés sola, eso te haría mal —propone Lita, sumamente preocupada por el agónico estado de la rubia, lo cual se transmite claramente en sus ojos.

—Se supone que mamá llegará más tarde pero… —susurra, Serena.

—Ambas sabemos que no será así… —comenta con resignación empática, Lita.

—Entonces… esperemos a que llegue Mina y así charlamos un poco, ¿Qué te parece?, sé que no es el mejor panorama para un viernes por la noche, discúlpame —responde Serena, en un intento por bromear y sonreír.

—No te preocupes —señala Lita sin demorar—, por cierto, ¿para que vas a tu habitación ahora?

—Solo tengo que ir, pero volveré pronto, espérame —dice Serena, sin querer responder más allá.

—Creo que mientras estés ahí, veré que cosa puedo preparar para que las tres comamos, no creo que sea una buena idea beber mucho alcohol con el estómago vacío —comenta Lita, con una sonrisa.

—Está bien —dice Serena, intentando imitar la conducta optimista de su amiga—, ya vengo —indica mientras se pone de pie y se aleja del lugar.

_**POV Serena**_

Podré decir mucho, llorar, gritar, enloquecerme hasta querer morir, pero nada servirá, ni siquiera el que mis amigas estén para escucharme, así que tú, mi querido rincón de los lamentos, deberás recibir mis descargos, así también como lo harán "mis fantasmitas lectores", como pretendo llamar a los que jamás leerán mi diario, pero aun así pretendo comunicarme con ellos…

Fui grosera al dejar a Lita sola en la sala, pero creo que si no escribo esto rápido olvidaré la fuerza de todo este caos que estoy sintiendo ahora…

"Primera nota mental": Matar a Seiya cuando lo tenga en frente.

"Segunda nota mental": Recordar que si mato a alguien iré a la cárcel.

"Tercera nota mental": Piensa en la paz mundial, ¡no al homicidio!

"Cuarta nota mental": Al contrario, ayuda al mundo y elimina a los seres inservibles que odias con todo tu ser.

"Quinta nota mental": Deja de decir imbecilidades, aún amas a ese idiota, así que cállate.

Ahora viene la tan repetida y simple pregunta… ¿Por qué?

No entiendo, ¿qué hice mal?, ¿fui muy tonta al creer que si dejaba que "Señor X" cumpliera sus deseos, seguiría a mi lado?, no se moleste en dar una respuesta ya que la sospecho…

Sé que mis amigas me apoyarán y no escatimarán en descalificativos a la hora de referirse a Seiya, eso es lo que dicta "el conducto regular". Reunirte con tus amigas, hacer comentarios sarcásticos de tu ex, decir que su pene no excedía los 5cm (aun así erecto), que huele mal, que tiene mal aliento, que es un mujeriego, imbécil, un bueno para nada, bla, bla, bla… ¿pero eso soluciona en algo las cosas?, ¡NO!, solo te hace sentir menos perdedora, es todo el remedio da esa conversación de "solo entre chicas"… ya que a fin de cuentas pasa esto, de todas formas terminas pensando en él, si, en ese bueno para nada, el cual solo tiene por función solo metabolizar oxígeno, pero aun así y aunque digas que tiene menos utilidad que un cenicero de motocicleta, es el dueño de cada uno de tus pensamientos…

Creo que lo que me molesta no es el saber que Seiya tendrá un hijo, sino que sé como es y me imagino que si no cambia, ese bebé resentirá algún día la clase de padre que tendrá, ya que si Seiya sigue cobijándose en las faldas de su mamita, nunca será un hombre responsable y por ende, el único que sufrirá será ese bebé al tener semejante referencia de irresponsabilidad… solo espero que Natsuko le dé todo lo que ese idiota no podrá, al menos anhelo que en ella nazca el instinto de maternidad y amor, porque a pesar de que aún pienso que es una cualquiera, sé que, al igual que yo, su error fue poner sus ojos en ese ególatra, aunque ciertamente ella le avivó la llamita de narcisismo, imagino que ahora no lo debe estar pasando muy bien… bueno, un consuelo a la humanidad, Seiya es ahora su pareja, algo es algo… supongo, ¡pero no me importa!

Vamos, Serena… sé sincera, en realidad si te sientes mal por Natsuko porque… si las chicas supieran se espantarían al saber que… entre las dos hubo una amistad… o al menos eso imaginé. Quizás sea justamente eso lo que más me duela, incluso por sobre todo lo que me involucre con Seiya, es el saber que a alguien que llamaste amiga, ahora debe estar reflexionando sobre todo lo que pasó gracias a su empecinamiento por querer "robar a mi hombre", seguramente ha de estar arrepentida, estoy segura… pero no arrepentida de habérmelo quitado, sino que arrepentida por no haber medido las consecuencias de lo que le traería esa absurda obsesión.

Aún recuerdo lo furiosa que estaba ella al saber que "una chica como yo" había conseguido a semejante hombre. De esto me alertó Molly, ya que yo no quise ver lo que estaba pasando, creí que la amistad entre Natsuko y yo era sincera, pero lo que no sabía es que ella solo se acercó a mi para conocer "mis puntos débiles" y así acercarse a Seiya con un plan a prueba de balas, y yo la muy tonta, le di lo que necesitaba, el saber que Seiya quería acostarse conmigo pero yo me resistía, fue ahí cuando dio su jugada final y terminó por arrebatármelo, ya que a pesar de que todos creen que yo rompí con Seiya (a lo cual él no puso mucho problema ya que me dijo "haz lo que quieras"), en realidad el que terminó la relación fue él, ya que según Seiya, con Natsuko pudo obtener lo que siempre quiso, a una fiera en su cama, que lo hacía sentir el Dios del sexo y ella, una fiel complacedora de todo lo que su deidad quisiera hacer con ella (si, palabras textuales)

Incluso aunque sepa que Natsuko en realidad jamás quiso ser mi amiga, la verdad es que debo decir que hubo buenos momentos entre nosotras. La invité a mi casa, yo estuve en la suya, más de alguna vez hicimos travesuras juntas en clase y también nos confesamos problemas personales. He llegado a pensar que el plan de Natsuko "ten cerca a tus amigos, pero más a tus enemigos" se le escapó de las manos y que en algún momento, a pesar de que ella no lo quisiera, si llegó a formar un lazo de cercanía conmigo, ¿será verdad o es que aún soy demasiado ingenua para algunas cosas?

Sea como sea, entiendo que Seiya haya terminado con ella… no me voy a mentir, Natsuko es perfectamente hermosa, perfectamente podría ser modelo… es perfectamente una doncella para los hombres, es perfectamente perfecta, perfectamente zorra…

Es de todo el gusto de cualquier hombre, prácticamente "90-60-90", sumándole a esto su despampanante cabellera pelirroja y sus grandes ojos color esmeralda, más ese cutis perfecto que se confunde con ser irreal (aunque sea a base de maquillaje), sus piernas infinitas, ligeramente ocultas por esas mini faldas que ocupa. De hecho una vez le dije que si quería le prestaba dinero para que comprara la tela restante que le faltaba a toda su ropa, ya que eran muy cortas y daban la impresión de "Oh… pobrecita, no le alcanzó para comprar la falda completa", su ropa es tan ligera como así también su decencia, si será... ¡mejor lo olvido!

Bueno, de todas formas entiendo que una mujer como ella podría haber conquistado a quien quisiera, claro, lo fácil tiende a conseguir todo rápido, como ella, que es más fácil que multiplicar 1x1 ¿pero por qué tenía que fijarse justamente en mi novio?, habiendo tanto hombre guapo tenía que querer el que estaba ocupado, ¡bah!

Ahora que lo pienso bien… este lado tan humanitario y solidario no es algo muy acorde a lo que debería pensar ahora, ¿Qué tal si voy a destrozar su nombre junto al de su querido noviecito?, lo merezco, ¿no?

Muy bien, me venderé al "conducto regular", voy a beber con mis amigas, a fumar hasta que se me seque la boca y a odiar al mundo hasta que me salgan rayos por los ojos. Sí, el resultado será sentirme "un poco menos perdedora", pero al menos me reiré con mis amigas y tendré el consuelo barato y pasajero de lo que el fervor del vodka nos pueda dar. Entre eso y estar aquí como tonta llorando mientras escribo, creo que la primera opción no se escucha tan mal y quizás algo bueno salga de todo esto… Ok, "optimismo detectado", creo que definitivamente el alcohol está comenzando a hacerme efecto, ¿habrá que aprovecharlo, cierto?, total a nadie le importa, estoy segura de que mi mamá solo pedirá saber que no vomitamos en la alfombra y que papá me dirá que lo llame después para contarle algo, porque su mujercita no quiere que hable conmigo, claro, como ahora quiere "hacerlo formar una familia de verdad"…

Creo que acaba de llegar Mina… por ahora es todo. Si después de emborracharme aún puedo escribir algo, lo haré, aunque creo que con suerte quedaré con energías y orientación para saber donde está mi cama e intentar no caerme de ella.

¡Hasta luego, fantasmitas lectores!, no ocupen mucho tiempo intentando entenderme porque no lo harán. ¡Besos!

* * *

**¡Gracias por todos los reviews!, responderé por inbox a quienes tengan cuenta en FF y con quienes hable por otros medios, les contestaré por esa vía, mientras que los anónimos les responderé acá.**

**Primero saludo a:**

**Aryam Shields Masen - rulosmile - VICO-darien - Serena Eternal Star Moon - Patty Ramirez de Chiba - matildechiba - mirtiangis - ceres-windam - MartithaJimenez - Anny Mizuno - Ross Kou**

**•Guest: Hola, ¿Guest?, tendré que decirte así pues no sé tu nombre x( gracias por haber pasado, leído y comentado. Ahora sabes quien es "señor x" y espero que la trama te siga gustando para así seguir presente por acá. Saludos ;D**

**•D: Muy agradecida del review. En eso estoy, intentando hacer un fic diferente y con una Serena más madura o más bien distinta, eso quedará al criterio del lector. Espero seguir viéndote acá, por mi rinconcito de FF. Cuídate mucho ^^**

**•eli: Espero que la continuación no te haya defraudado, me lo dejas saber, bueno?, gracias por pasar!**

**Ahora me retiro, este fic me robó la noche y ahora si que me dio sueño…**

**Dentro del día me pondré al día con todos los reviews que me falte responder, pero desde ya les doy las gracias por haber creído en este fic y espero que nos sigamos viendo por acá y que no me abandonen, jijijiji.**

**Besos a todas y nuevamente, muchas gracias.**

**Nos leemos… sayo!**


	3. Maldito factor casualidad

**Hola a todas ^^ es un gusto poder saludarlas por este lado de mi rinconcito de FF :)  
Sé que me demoré un poquitín con la actualización... pero el motivo de esto es bien sencillo... ¡celebración de fiestas patrias en Chile! mis compatriotas sabrán de lo que hablo xD  
Para compensar la demora, he extendido este capítulo más de lo que imaginé y sumo a esto el haber incluido "antes de tiempo" al más solicitado por mis amigas mamochas... es decir ¡Darien se hace presente en el fic ahora ya!  
Creo que sin más que decir por el momento, las dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten ^^  
**

* * *

—Tenemos situación de emergencia, te lo digo desde ya —dice Lita, al instante en que le abre la puerta a quien acababa de llegar a la casa de Serena.

—Si me di cuenta —contestan con simpática resignación—, ¿pero ella está bien?

—No tan bien como me hubiera gustado, Mina —responde la castaña, con desilusión, a la vez en que cierra la puerta, ya habiendo pasado su amiga.

—Te dije que no le fueras con el chisme a Serena, sabías cuanto iba a dolerle, no debiste hacerlo —regaña Mina, mientras va derecho hacia el sofá.

—El mismo Seiya fue el que propulsó todo esto, no fue mi culpa —se defiende Lita al instante, comenzando a seguir a la rubia.

—¿Cómo? —cuestiona con un desliz de prepotencia, Mina, volteándose para enfrentar a la castaña.

—Le envío un mensaje de texto —anticipa Lita, mientras busca el celular—, léelo tú misma —ordena.

—_"Hola… supongo que ya te enteraste de la noticia, si fue así lo lamento mucho, no tendrías por qué saber algo más de mi. Te envío este mensaje para pedir que no digas nada al respecto, pero principalmente que no se te ocurra molestar a Natsuko, ya que me imagino que eso es lo primero que pensaste hacer cuando supiste lo que ahora pasa entre ella y yo. No quiero ser grosero, pero lo que pase con nosotros es solo problema nuestro, ¿bien?, cuídate."_ —cita Mina, leyendo en voz alta.

—¿Lo ves? —pregunta fuertemente, Lita.

—Si… está bien, tienes razón —responde Mina, un poco más tranquila tras ver la verdad.

—No hace falta que regañes a Lita, total, tarde o temprano me iba a enterar de esto —irrumpe una voz ajena al momento.

—Serena… ay, mi Serena ¡ven para acá! —dice Mina, lanzándose para darle un gran abrazo a su amiga—. No quiero que sufras por Seiya ¿me oíste bien? Pobrecita, tú no mereces esto, que te quede claro ¡y muy claro! —prosigue, dándole un abrazo tan grande a Serena que esta queda al borde de la asfixia.

—Si, si, estaré bien pero… ¿por ahora podrías soltarme? me estás ahogando —responde Serena, dificultada para seguir hablando.

—Estoy segura de que necesitabas un abracito grande, ¿me equivoqué? —dice con un dramático puchero, Mina.

—No, claro que no —responde Serena, riéndose—, pero ahora no quiero ponerme triste ¿está bien?

—¡Así se habla! —exclama en aprobación, Lita.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —pregunta con frescura, Mina.

—Supongo que terminar de bebernos el vodka, ¿no? —comenta Serena, intentando mantenerse lo más fuerte posible.

—¿Y emborracharnos hasta que quedemos delirando por desamores de todos estos años? no me parece bien —desaprueba de inmediato, Mina, cruzándose de brazos en señal de negación.

—¿Acaso quieres que vayamos a humillarnos en público yendo a un karaoke? eso si que no suena bien —comenta Lita, sabiendo que el tipo de comentario haría que su amiga se enojara.

—Lamento que tú no puedas cantar tan lindo como yo —dice Mina, con aires de egolatría.

—Supongo que con lo ebria que está la gente, confunden a Mina con una cantante de ópera —secunda Serena a Lita, para fastidiar a la chica restante.

—Ah… ya entiendo —dice Mina, mientras asiente manteniendo los ojos cerrados—, mi función esta noche es ser la hazme reír de ustedes dos ¿cierto? —cuestiona con falso enojo.

—Ay, Mina, eso no es solamente para esta noche —responde Lita, a tono burlón.

—Pero miren nada más… Lita Kino tan pero tan buena para las bromas. Parece que todo lo que pasó entre Andrew y tú te ha dado ánimos para convertirte en humorista —contesta Mina, logrando que la más alta de las tres amigas se volviera roja como un tomate.

—knock-out —comenta Serena, riéndose a la vez en que enciende un cigarrillo.

—Pensé que estabas de mi lado, Serena —regaña Lita, sin poder apagar el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, Mina ganó de manera justa —responde sin parar de reír, Serena.

—Está bien… —dice resignada, Lita.

—Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo anda todo por acá, Serena? —pregunta Mina, haciendo alusión a su situación familiar.

—Nada ha cambiado. Mamá ahora está en una cita, Papá está con la señorita silicona y Sammy con ellos —responde Serena, con desdén.

—Definitivamente no soportas a la nueva pareja de tu papá —comenta Mina, empática.

—¿Cómo podría soportarla?, quiere que papá piense que toda su vida con mi mamá fue solo una tontería, que no vale nada y que se puede borrar fácilmente. Si fuera una mujer de verdad, aceptaría que papá tiene otra familia y al menos no intentaría separarnos, para querer eso debes tener un corazón asqueroso, por eso me es imposible simpatizar con ella —responde Serena a medida en que se acerca al sofá para tomar asiento.

—¿Y qué dice la Sra. Ikuko al respecto? —dice Lita, sumándose a la conversación.

—Solo dice que "no le importa" pero estoy segura de que sí le importa y más de lo que a ella misma le gustaría —responde Serena, desalojando su sonrisa para así dar lugar a una melancólica expresión.

—Debe ser por eso que aún sale con ese hombre que tanto odias, Serena; seguramente la pobre está buscando consuelo —añade, Mina.

—¿Por qué necesitar consuelo en un hombre cuando justamente sufres por un hombre? ¿No es acaso incongruente? —cuestiona Serena, con pesar.

—Supongo que si lo miramos por ese lado… —acota Lita, reflexiva.

—Quizás tú deberías hacer lo mismo —añade Mina, sorprendiendo a sus oyentes.

—Debe ser una jodida broma ¿cierto? —cuestiona Serena, ofendida.

—¿Al menos lo has probado? —interroga Mina, seriamente.

—No necesito probarlo para saber que es una tontería —afirma tajantemente, Serena.

—Respóndeme algo, Serena. Desde que terminaste con Seiya ¿has vuelto a tener citas con algún chico? —pregunta Mina.

—No —contesta sin más, Serena.

—¿Y no existe ni la más mínima oportunidad de que tal vez encuentres a alguien que saque a ese idiota de tu cabeza? —interroga Mina nuevamente, con fervor.

—No sé y por ahora no me interesa saberlo —responde Serena, exhalando una gran cantidad de humo.

—Mina, entiéndela… lo de ella con Seiya pasó hace poquísimo tiempo, aún no lo supera —acota Lita.

—Lita, el problema es que si Serena sigue dándole vueltas a todo lo que pasó con Seiya y no se distrae, estará siempre en el mismo punto, hundida mientras el otro sigue su camino —explica Mina, con seriedad.

—Seiya, Seiya, Seiya, Seiya… —resopla Serena, molesta.

—Disculpa que lo nombremos tanto pero… —intenta justificar, Lita.

—Olvídalo, a fin de cuentas así se llama y hay que nombrarlo como tal… supongo —comenta Serena, arqueando una ceja en señal de sarcasmo.

—Bueno, Serena, al menos ahora sabes que el susodicho no está en su mejor momento —señala Mina, en un intento por revertir la temática de la conversación.

—¿Sabes? —inicia Serena, al mismo tiempo en que va a tomar su ya servido vaso con vodka—, ni siquiera me alegra saber si él está mal o no… ¿será que ni eso me consuela? —cuestiona mientras bebe un sorbo—, la verdad es que la dichosa noticia me pegó más fuerte de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Me imagino… —comenta reflexivamente, Mina.

—Pero para estar dolida, no te ves… tan mal —dice entre titubeos, Lita.

—Gracias por el "tan" —recalca Serena, en sarcasmo.

—¡Tómalo como un cumplido! —exclama Lita.

—Lita tiene razón, Serena —acude a ayudar a la castaña, Mina—, para el tipo de noticia que recibiste pues te ves bastante bien.

—Quizás explote en otro momento y ahora solo estoy reteniendo tanta amargura —comenta desganada, Serena.

Ante el silencio abrumante que se forma tras esta última declaración, Mina y Lita se miran entre si de forma angustiada, mientras por otra parte Serena solo se limita a seguir bebiendo un poco de vodka.

Mientras la joven rubia libera su dolor a través de las lágrimas que ahora despoja junto a sus acompañantes, en otro lugar de la ciudad una álgida discusión se lleva a cabo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas pasar sin decirnos nada? —regaña un joven de severa voz.

—Sabía que eras imbécil pero no creí que seguirías involucrando más víctimas en tus tonterías —secunda uno con voz aún más cruel.

—¡Ya déjenme tranquilo!, no me den mas problemas —exige el restante chico presente en la sala, absolutamente molesto.

—Seiya, estamos hablando de un hijo, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? —cuestiona el castaño.

—No soy estúpido, Taiki, sé perfectamente en lo que estoy metido —replica Seiya, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

—Ya te veo como padre, si, claro… será un niño cuidando de otro —lanza el platinado, sarcástico.

—Yaten, tú ni hables, apenas eres un mocoso que recién egresará de preparatoria —se defiende Seiya, con total desdén.

—Seré menor que tú pero sin duda tengo las cosas más claras a diferencia de ti… y se supone que yo era el egoísta de los tres… —señala tras liberar un gran resoplo de aire.

—¡Ambos cállense ahora! —ordena Taiki a rauda voz—, Yaten, tus palabras no ayudan en nada así que si no tienes nada interesante que decir, te pediré guardar silencio, por favor.

—¡Mejor me largo de aquí! —declara Yaten con molestia, marchándose del lugar rápidamente.

—Yaten es un tonto… —murmura enojado, Seiya, mientras observa como el platinado se aleja.

—No lo escuches, pero también comprendo que su paciencia haya llegado al límite. Has cometido muchos errores, Seiya, pero esta vez se escapó de las manos, ¿puedes entender la magnitud de todo esto? —cuestiona Taiki, pacíficamente dentro de todo el contexto de la conversación.

—No puedo creer que esté pasando esto… —responde cabizbajo, Seiya.

—No diré todo lo que debiste hacer para que esto no pasara porque es tan obvio que llega a ser irrelevante a esta altura, pero deberás pensar sobre muchas cosas, como el momento en que se lo digas a Mamá y Papá, que por cierto, me matarán por esto ya que estaba a cargo de cuidar de ti y Yaten mientras ellos están fuera del país —comenta Taiki, con desilusión.

—Quisiera que todo esto fuera mentira, se trata de un hijo, ¡Un hijo, Taiki!, ¿Qué haré?, mi vida cambiará por completo y no quiero que sea así —confiesa Seiya, provocando un gran enfado en su hermano.

—¿Solo piensas en lo que te afectará a ti?, ¿Solamente a ti?, piensa en Natsuko, piensa en su familia, en la nuestra, pero lo más importante, piensa en esa criatura que no es culpable de nada —señala Taiki, tajantemente.

—Ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de que ese niño es verdaderamente mi hijo… si Natsuko no tuvo problema alguno para acostarse conmigo asumo que pudo hacerlo también con cualquier otro hombre, ¿no crees que todo es demasiado coincidente?, le dije que se hiciera humo porque ya no quería novia, ni amante ni nada, ahora aparece a los meses diciéndome que está embarazada de mi, es curioso, por decir lo menos —declara irónico, Seiya.

—¿Estás bromeando, cierto?, Natsuko era virgen cuando se metió contigo, así también como Serena lo era… ¿crees que chicas como ellas inventan este tipo de cosas?, Seiya… en tu afán de andar "desflorando" a las mujeres que se cruzan por tu mente, has perdido toda la sensibilidad y empatía para poder comprender ciertas cosas, no puedo entender por qué lo haces —señala con molestia, Taiki.

—Y lo que yo no entiendo es por qué se supone que hay que tratar a las mujeres como si fueran seres de otro planeta —responde Seiya, igualmente molesto—, ¿acaso los hombres solo estamos para complacer los infantiles sueños que acarrean desde la infancia?, las culpables de esto son ellas mismas ya que pretenden que uno sea un perro arrastrado ante sus pies. Todo lo agrandan, a todo lo rodean con corazoncitos, para todo quieren pétalos de rosas, para todo quieren un poema, dime si acaso tú has podido estar teniendo relaciones con alguna mujer mientras recitas algunos "versos románticos", ¿acaso no es eso lo realmente incomprensible?, ¿acaso no pueden ver un simple revolcón como lo que es?, ¡Un simple revolcón!, nada más ni nada menos… unos minutos de placer y listo, ¡se acabó!

—¿Entonces por qué "si es un simple revolcón" no fuiste capaz de protegerte? —cuestiona Taiki, con seriedad.

—Por lo mismo… porque algo tan simple no tendría por qué complicarme la vida, ¡vamos!, ¿por unos cuántos minutos de sexo debo preocuparme de todo?, suficiente presión social ya llevamos los hombres al tener que rendir "una buena performance" para que la chica no vaya con chismes rancios con sus amigas… deberían ser ellas las que se cuiden, tienen el control de la concepción, ¿no? —explica con altanería, Seiya.

—Como se nota lo dolido que te dejó el que Serena no te hiciera caso cuando tú querías, fue por eso que te propusiste vengarte de ella y hacerla sentir mal, como lo hiciste —sentencia Taiki, implacable.

—No me hables de ella… aparte bien sabes que Serena no fue la primera en mi vida, solo fue… una meta difícil de alcanzar en cierto momento, pero ya cuando la tuve para mi fue suficiente, no necesité más de su presencia —replica Seiya, con sarcasmo vivo.

—No me mientas, sé perfectamente que adorabas a Serena y que pasaste más de un año buscando rogando hacerla tu mujer, pero en la dichosa espera y con el ego por las nubes, comenzaste a verla como una chica que te desafiaba y olvidaste todo lo que sentías por ella… el egocentrismo carcomió tu cerebro, todo por tener a un séquito de mujeres ofreciéndose en bandeja, pero bien sabes que Serena no merecía eso, estoy seguro —añade con certeza, Taiki—, además también fue por eso que la engañaste con Natsuko, querías humillarla por no ser como las demás, querías romper "su mundo rosa" en señal de "te gané, ahora tienes tu merecido" por haber sido la única que con su "mundo rosa" pudo robar tu corazón en un momento.

—¡Ya cállate!, Serena solo tuvo lo que ella misma permitió que pasara, no sé de donde sacas esas tonterías de que yo quería vengarme de ella o cosas así… solo deseaba que tuviéramos un noviazgo de verdad y con cama incluida como cualquier pareja, ya somos lo suficientemente adultos como para haberlo querido, ¿no? —responde con molestia, Seiya.

—Di lo que quieras, miéntete si es necesario, pero yo sé que lo que digo es verdad… —contesta Taiki, medianamente calmado mientras se sienta al lado de Seiya—. Oye… somos hermanos, sabes que te quiero y te conozco incluso más de lo que te gustaría. Sé que amabas a Serena, que eras un chico normal de preparatoria manteniendo un noviazgo con una compañera de clase y siendo sinceros sabemos que la inicial culpable de todo lo malo que pasó fue la misma Natsuko. Ella comenzó a hostigar en tu relación con Serena, te ofrecía todo lo que ella "no te daba" y además ya había hecho una suerte de fan club del "el jugador de fútbol americano más sensual que tuviera la escuela en toda su historia", esa niñería te subió el ego a las nubes y comenzó a matar tu humildad y ese fue justamente el inicio de todos tus errores. Comenzaste a ser frívolo, vanidoso y altanero, solo querías la atención de las mujeres y que todas añoraran tenerte en sus brazos, incluso dejaste de lado tus deberes y comenzaste a bajar las calificaciones. Yo te alerté mil veces sobre esto, también lo hizo Yaten, pero nada te hizo entrar en razón… ni siquiera la propia Serena.

—No entiendo por qué sigues nombrándola… —comenta con nostalgia, Seiya—. Sabes que no la quiero seguir recordando, que deseo olvidarla porque ya entre nosotros todo murió… ella no era para mi, Taiki, fue más de lo que pude controlar.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de controlar?

—Escuché sus sueños por horas, sus problemas e inquietudes y eso era abismante, demasiado abrumador para un chico que solo quería vivir su juventud en paz… Serena es una chica realmente compleja, con un mundo lleno de fantasías pero a la vez crudas verdades, ni ella misma se entiende, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo yo?, solo quería pasear con ella en una tarde, salir al parque, qué se yo… no quería meterme en un mundo lleno de problemas como el de ella, era demasiado, como si Serena fuera una mujer adulta encerrada en un cuerpo de jovencita, es muy extraño… y si quería acostarme con ella es porque, vamos… dime si ese bomboncito no es una verdadera hermosura —recuerda a la vez en que esboza una melancólica sonrisa—, pensé que quizás Serena saldría de sus amarguras si vivía algo que cualquier chica de su edad ya habían experimentado, pero ella siempre, siempre buscaba la forma de tornar todo tan complicado, con tantos detalles y obstáculos que todo terminó para peor… fue ahí cuando comenzamos a chocar más que nunca en nuestra relación, yo solo quería vivir la vida, pero ella parecía estar confundida entre vivir en su mundo de ensueño y el mundo que conoce como la única verdad… yo no necesitaba eso, no quería caer en su enredo de amargura y como Serena no entendió, me metí con Natsuko, era lo más fácil —explica Seiya, mostrándose ligeramente más honesto.

—Discúlpame pero… sea cual sea la forma en que lo digas, sigues oyéndote como un verdadero idiota —comenta Taiki antes de dejar escapar una irónica sonrisa—, si dices que Serena no era para ti deberías haber terminado con ella, no seguir más allá, si realmente estabas seguro de que eran incompatibles, lo más honesto hubiera sido dejar las cosas hasta ahí y que cada uno siguiera con su vida. Debes reconocer, Seiya, que rompiste uno de los sueños más hermosos que puede tener una mujer, todo porque Natsuko te ofreció todo y tal como tú querías y creíste que lo mismo pasaría con Serena… pero ella no es como Natsuko y deberías haberlo sabido mejor que yo.

—Lo sé… —murmura Seiya, con un tinte de arrepentimiento.

—Pero bien… ahora debes preocuparte de lo que harás con tu actual novia y… con el hijo que llegará en unos cuantos meses más —señala Taiki, cerrando el tema de Serena.

—"Hijo", ¿puedes creerlo?, suena tan… no sé —comenta abrumado, Seiya.

—Solo procura tener un plan antes de que Papá y Mamá lo sepan, eso será lo único que tal vez logre calmarlos un poco —indica Taiki, con seriedad.

—Bueno, cambiemos el tema. ¿Aún quieres que te acompañe o no? —pregunta Seiya.

—Solo si me prometes que te comportarás como la gente —señala Taiki.

—¿Va a ir Yaten? —cuestiona enojado, Seiya.

—Se lo prometí al igual como lo hice contigo —aclara categóricamente, Taiki.

—¡Pero…! —exclama Seiya, siendo abruptamente interrumpido.

—Pero nada. Si quieres vas, sino, no es mi problema —dice sin titubeos, Taiki.

—Mejor iré a prepararme —contesta Seiya tras algunos segundos de silencio. Poco después, va en dirección a su habitación y cierra fuertemente la puerta.

—Lo que tú ahora deberías hacer, es llamar a nuestros padres y contarles lo que pasa —irrumpen, a no mucha distancia.

—¿Para que, Yaten? —cuestiona con seriedad, Taiki.

—Para que sepan a qué atenerse cuando vuelvan —contesta su hermano.

—Vamos… dale un respiro a Seiya y deja que al menos piense en un plan —pide con benevolencia, Taiki.

—Avísame cuando sea momento de irnos —anuncia el platinado, haciendo su retirada del lugar con un dejo de molestia.

Mientras los hermanos Kou se separan para así poder alistarse y salir de su casa, Mina y Lita siguen en los esfuerzos por hacer que Serena levante el ánimo de una vez por todas, pero entre más tiempo pasa, la rubia va cayendo en una introspección que es bien conocida por sus amigas, de hecho le llaman "la cuenta regresiva" porque saben que si Serena sigue así, en cualquier momento y sin previo aviso, explotará sin más.

El silencio reinante logra que la tensión sea cada vez más palpable. Serena no pronuncia palabra alguna, solo fuma y bebe mientras pierde su mirada en el vacío, esto hace que sus amigas no sean capaces de siquiera hablar, ya que saben, el dolor de Serena no se limita a lo que actualmente pasa con su ex novio, sino que también se traduce a una acumulación de problemas que la chica ha llevado consigo a lo largo de su último año de existencia, entre esto, la definitiva separación de sus padres.

A pesar de que el momento sea sumamente incómodo, Lita se decide a quebrar el silencio sea como sea.

—¿Qué les parece si nos vamos de acá? —pregunta a sus amigas.

—¿Dónde? —interroga Mina, ayudando a que la conversación fluya de alguna forma.

—Andrew estará hoy en su casa con algunos amigos de la universidad. Me comentó que son personas de confianza, que los conoce hace ya dos años, o sea, desde que todos iniciaron sus estudios ahí… quizás podríamos ir a darnos una vuelta y así despejarnos —explica Lita.

—¿Y llegar donde nadie nos ha invitado? —cuestiona con ironía, Serena.

—Él me había invitado pero desistí por venir a verte, Serena —dice con la mayor dulzura posible, Lita.

—Si tú quieres ir, anda, no tengo problemas —responde con sinceridad, Serena.

—¿Y dejarte sola? —pregunta Lita, a tono cariñosamente empático.

—¡Vamos, Serena… anímate!, total… no creo que tu mamá llegue esta noche —añade Mina, en un desafortunado comentario que se gana la despectiva mirada de la aludida—, ¡Ay! No me malentiendas… quise decir que es mejor que estemos en otro lado en vez de estar acá sin nada que hacer —explica, en un intento por arreglar la situación.

—Pensándolo bien… Andrew siempre me cayó bien cuando iba con él a la escuela y ahora que es tu novio, Lita, supongo que deberíamos volver a entablar algún tipo de conversación. Hace mucho que no sé de él —comenta Serena, dando las primeras luces de aprobación a la idea.

—¿Eso es un si? —pregunta llena de esperanza, Lita.

—Déjame intentar arreglar mi rostro de alguna forma y nos vamos —responde Serena, tras un guiño.

—¡Muy bien! —exclama Mina, entusiasmada.

—¡Llamaré a Andrew para avisarle! —acota Lita, levantándose del sofá con alegría.

—Mejor que sea sorpresa, aparte si lo encuentras "en malos pasos" podrás sorprenderlo infraganti —señala Mina, con picardía.

—Tú y tus ocurrencias —resopla Lita, riendo discretamente.

Serena termina de alejarse para así ir a su habitación. A pesar de que la compañía que proporciona sus amigas, para ella la soledad suele ser algo intrínsecamente necesario para sentirse plena, así que este pequeño momento "con ella misma" le aliviana un poco más la mente, claro, dentro de lo que cabe.

Aunque intente dejar de pensar en todo lo que le está pasando en este momento, el mensaje de texto enviado por Seiya se dibuja en su mente una y otra vez, haciéndola repasar aquellas líneas que lograron molestarla hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, pero por otro lado también se escucha el eco del vacío que ha dejado Kenji en su hogar; sus visitas ya no son frecuentes como así tampoco sus llamadas, inevitablemente ha habido una separación entre él y Serena, algo que sin duda la afecta a ella de una manera inevitable, ya que antes de que la relación de sus padres se destruyera por completo, Kenji y Serena compartían muchísimo tiempo a solas en calidad de Padre e Hija, acción que grabó en la mente de la pequeña numerosos momentos de alegría, los mismos que ahora parecieran solo ser un cruel recuerdo ante la innegable realidad del presente. También está lo que ocurre con Ikuko y lo odioso que le resulta a Serena soportar que su madre sale con "aquel tipo". Ella siente que él no es merecedor de su madre, que solo es un vago oportunista que quiere atrapar a una mujer con situación económicamente estable, que no está interesado en formar una familia y menos aceptar a hijos que no sean de su propia sangre; este factor altera a Serena a la hora de pensar en Sammy, ya que si bien Serena puede soportar el desprecio que aquel hombre muestra por ella, todo se torna muy distinto en el instante en que esa misma apatía puede recibirla el menor de los Tsukino, algo que sin duda alguna enciende la repulsión de la mayor de éstos, es decir, Serena. Pero en un acto de compasión consigo misma, la rubia decide darse un respiro ante tantas desafortunadas vueltas de la vida, algo que la consuele aunque sea por algunos minutos y tal vez la espontánea salida que se ha programado, le servirá para distraerse un poco y así al menos pensar en otras cosas.

Tras darse una mirada al espejo, Serena se percata del rastro que han dejado las lágrimas sobre su piel; esta está tensa y descolorida, sumado a esto el rojizo tono que han tomado sus párpados, pero después de ir rápidamente al baño, lavarse la cara, volver a la habitación y tomar un poco de maquillaje, aquellas huellas de tristeza logran ser disimuladas físicamente. Un poco de colorete, un suave brillo labial y algo de rímel en sus pestañas le da a Serena un tono más fresco, ahora se suma un cepillado rápido a sus cabellos, logrando que la rubia pueda verse más ordenada y relajada.

A la hora de elegir algún atuendo, Serena solo piensa en algo sencillo pero práctico para el clima del momento. Una blusa clara de mangas cortas con una pequeña chaqueta de mezclilla, jeans oscuros y unas sandalias que combine con todo lo demás, es todo lo que necesita. Ahora añade un pequeño bolso casual donde llevará su celular, algo de dinero, documentos personales, cigarrillos, encendedor y aunque suene extraño, también incluye una pluma y su diario, estos últimos dos artículos, de un momento a otro, se vuelven imprescindibles para que Serena se sienta completa, así que con todo eso listo, ella se siente en condiciones para salir a la sala, encontrarse con sus amigas y salir de casa.

Cuando Serena llega a la sala, se encuentra con los atentos ojos de sus amigas, resulta obvio que estaban ansiosas por ver de qué forma Serena saldría de casa, así que para disipar cualquier obstáculo antes de salir, la rubia hace su entrada.

—¿Aprobado? —pregunta con gracia, Serena, mientras se pavonea exageradamente.

—¡Te ves muy linda! —comenta Lita, sonriente.

—¿Te maquillaste? —pregunta con alegría, Mina.

—El "rostrohorror" lo requería —bromea Serena, entre risas.

—Pues déjame decir que te ves muy bien —responde Mina, asintiendo.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta Serena, mientras se acerca a la puerta para salir.

—Denme un minuto para ir al baño, ya vuelvo —dice Lita, corriendo con urgencia.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres salir? —cuestiona Mina, aprovechando que ella y su amiga están a solas.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —interroga Serena, intrigada.

—Sé que tu estilo "para pasar las penas" es justamente encerrarte y no salir a algún lado… por eso te pregunto —contesta Mina, con un toque de seriedad.

—Mi estilo no ha dado muy buenos resultados, Mina, es por eso que voy a hacer esto. Espero que algo que no esté en mis planes traiga algo bueno —responde Serena, con tranquilidad.

—Me encanta ver como aún hay destellos de la antigua Serena… extrañaba ver ese brillo en ti, que seas más espontánea, todo lo que jamás debiste perder por Seiya —comenta en desahogo, Mina, sin darse cuenta que sus dichos han entristecido a su oyente.

—¿Tanto cambié? —pregunta con nostalgia, Serena.

—O sea… para qué mentir, si, Serena, has cambiado bastante, casi ya no te veía reír desde hace algunos meses. Después de que salimos de preparatoria comenzaste a ser demasiado ermitaña, entiendo que eso fue desde que tu vida se puso patas para arriba y aunque si bien siempre has sido sarcástica y "un poco oscura" por decirlo de alguna forma, hace tiempo que ya estabas demasiado extraña. ¿Hay algo que no sepamos, Serena? —pregunta Mina, acercándose a ella.

—Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, amiga… no me presiones para decir lo que he preferido callar —responde Serena.

—Solo respóndeme algo —insiste, Mina—, ¿Es por tus papás o solamente por Seiya?

—Es de todo un poco… han sido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, aún no me acostumbro a los cambios que ha tenido mi vida, aún no asumo ver como todo el mundo que formé en mi mente se rompió en mil pedazos, desde lo que soñé como familia, como novia, amiga… de todo —contesta Serena, melancólicamente.

—Solo te pido que confíes en nosotras, Serena, no dejes a Amy y a Rei fuera de esto. Si bien ellas son directas y algo rudas para decir las cosas, en especial Rei, créeme que ninguna de las cuatro queremos verte mal y menos alejarnos de ti. Recuerda que somos "las cinco mosqueteras" —añade Mina, dejando caer su brazo sobre el hombro de Serena.

—Nunca lo olvido —responde Serena, frotando su cabeza con la de su amiga.

—¡Listo! —exclama Lita, al haber llegado a la sala.

—Tienes… —dice Serena a la vez en que apunta con su dedo índice.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Lita, desconcertada.

—Papel higiénico en tu manga… —prosigue con una mueca de asco, Serena.

—¡Ay no! —exclama Lita, huyendo avergonzada.

—Por su reacción, asumo que ese papel fue el que usó para secarse —comenta Serena, no pudiendo resistir la risa.

—¿Será que ese es el "aroma exótico" que está de moda para atrapar un novio? —interroga en sarcasmo, Mina, mientras se ríe a la par con Serena.

—"Perfume a orines, la nueva fragancia" —dice Serena, con voz de comercial publicitario.

—Si es así, ahora entiendo el por qué estoy soltera —acota Mina, sin dejar de reír.

—¡Dejen de burlarse de mi! —exclama Lita, al volver a la sala.

—Mejor vámonos pronto. Andrew debe estar ansioso por volver a oler tu perfume —dice Serena mientras voltea y saca las llaves de la puerta. Dicho comentario ha desatado la risotada de Mina y esto, la cara de molestia de la castaña.

—Son un par de odiosas —comenta Lita, en seriedad.

Después de un golpecito que Mina le da a Lita para que ésta se relaje, ellas y Serena se van de la casa entre risas. No se demoran mucho antes de poder captar un taxi que las lleve al hogar de Andrew, para así distraerse en este bohemio viernes.

El viaje transcurre entre la seguidilla de bromas que Mina y Serena le hacen a Lita, pero estas se amplían más allá del incidente del papel higiénico, sino que ahora la molestan por el nerviosismo que muestra la castaña al saber que se está acercando a la casa de su novio, reacción que da pie para que el par de rubias saquen su arsenal de incongruencias con el fin de hacerle el trayecto imposible a su amiga, pero como Lita conoce el humor que se forma cuando este par dinamita está junto, solo se une a las bromas.

Tras haber llegado a su destino y haber pagado al conductor, el trío de amigas desciende del auto y se acercan al edificio. Andrew vive solo en un departamento después de que sus padres lo creyeran necesario para su ya alcanzada madurez; esto le permite concentrarse en sus estudios como lo amerita la beca que obtuvo gracias a su excelencia académica.

Cuando las chicas llegan a la recepción, Lita saluda al encargado que está tras el mesón. Le da sus datos y el número del departamento que desean visitar, el hombre marca a éste y comunica al propietario que tres jóvenes están esperándolo, entre ellas, Lita Kino. Tras estos datos, Andrew aprueba la visita y le indica al encargado que las deje subir.

En el ascensor, Lita se mira en los espejos que la rodean y afina los últimos detalles de su apariencia. Serena le presta su brillo labial con rapidez y Mina le lanza varios toques de su propio perfume, sin dejar pasar el comentario sarcástico de que "hay que ocultar el aroma exótico del papel higiénico". Serena le pide a Mina que se detenga para que así la pobre castaña no entre en más nerviosismo, ya que la pobre a estas alturas solo ríe con cierta dificultad.

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa? —pregunta Mina, tras haber recibido la sugerencia de Serena.

—Esta es la primera vez que veré a los compañeros de universidad de Andrew, así que ¡por favor! no me dejen en vergüenza —pide Lita, seriamente.

—Presentación en sociedad… wow —comenta Serena, sonriendo.

—¡No debes estar nerviosa! —exclama Mina sin esperar—, Andrew debería sentirse orgulloso de que una chica tan linda como tú sea su novia.

—El nervioso debería ser él. Seguramente esos chicos no te quitarán la vista de encima, especialmente de "esas dos" —señala Serena, apuntando sutilmente a los pechos de la castaña.

—¡Y cómo no van a mirarla si esta descarada no pudo elegir un escote más sugerente! —exclama Mina, tras notar lo prominente de dicho escote.

—¡Era lo único que me quedaba limpio, ya deja de molestarme! —responde Lita, ruborizada.

—Bendito ascensor, menos mal que abres tus puertas antes de que estas dos se maten —comenta Serena, mientras sale disparada hacia fuera.

—Lita; sonrisa amplia, camina derecha y saluda como si fueras miss universo —indica Mina a la castaña, a la vez en que hace todo lo que está diciendo.

—¡No!, lo mejor es saludar discretamente e intentar ser casual —responde Lita.

—Mejor solo intenta pronunciar palabra alguna y no tartamudear. ¿Este es el departamento de Andrew? —dice Serena, deteniéndose en una puerta.

—No. Es el de al lado, nº 752

—Perfecto —responde la rubia, llegando a dicho departamento, tocando el timbre sin esperar —no se escucha mucho desorden o algo así—comenta Serena, a la vez en que sigue con la oreja pegada a la puerta, la cual para su desgracia se abre abruptamente.

—¿Si? —alcanza a escucharse antes de que Serena se vaya hacia delante, cayendo sin querer en el pecho de quien había abierto la puerta.

—¡Discúlpame! Se me había caído algo y… —intenta explicar falsamente, Serena, deteniéndose en el momento en que sube la cabeza y se da cuenta de que no es Andrew quien le hablaba.

—¿Y…? —interroga inconclusamente, el joven que estaba aún sosteniendo la cabeza de Serena en su pecho, el cual la mira con un notorio escepticismo.

—¡Y nada! —responde la rubia, saltando rápidamente hacia atrás sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo tras haber cruzado su mirada con aquel chico.

—Tú debes ser… —comenta Lita, a la vez en que intenta recordar el nombre del chico que sospecha que es.

—Darien. Compañero de universidad de tu novio, mucho gusto, Lita —responde con su ceja arqueada y voz imponente, pero aun así sonando lo suficientemente agradable.

—El gusto es mío —dice Lita a la vez en que se abre paso entre sus amigas, para así estrechar la mano con Darien.

—Yo soy Mina, mucho gusto —secunda, saludando con simpatía.

—Adelante —dice el pelinegro, apartándose de la puerta para así dejarlas pasar.

—¿Y tú, encontraste lo que estabas buscando? —pregunta Darien a Serena, mientras ella pasa delante de él sin decir palabra alguna.

—No y da lo mismo —responde con nerviosismo, Serena.

—¿Te habían dicho que espiar es algo muy malo? —susurra Darien al oído de la rubia, haciendo que esta se detenga.

—¡No estaba haciendo eso! —se defiende.

—Entonces dime lo que buscabas para ver si lo encuentro después, aunque me costará encontrar algo que no existe —responde Darien, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—De partida no te vine a visitar a ti así que mejor cállate y déjame tranquila —contesta seria y groseramente, Serena.

—Sé que no vienes a verme a mí, ni siquiera eres mi amiga, además mis amistades no espían casas ajenas —comenta Darien, mientras cierra la puerta.

—¡Uy! —refunfuña Serena, haciéndole un desaire al pelinegro mientras camina hacia el interior del departamento, sin seguir escuchándolo.

—¡Serena, que gusto! —exclama Andrew, en el instante en que ve a la rubia.

—¡Andrew, tanto tiempo sin verte! —responde Serena, sonriente.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta él, mientras abraza a su vieja amistad.

—Mejor saltémonos esa pregunta. ¿Cómo has estado tú, casanova? —pregunta Serena, cómicamente.

—Feliz desde que pude al fin convencer a esta jovencita para que fuera mi novia —responde Andrew, abrazando a Lita efusivamente.

—¡Ay, Andrew! —exclama apenada, Lita.

—Que linda pareja hacen —comenta Mina, suspirando.

—¿Ves, amor? esa es la opinión de todos quienes ya saben lo nuestro —dice con orgullo, Andrew.

—¿Acaso lo traen en secreto? —pregunta Serena.

—Más que en secreto, es solo que pocas personas son las que saben que ahora somos novios. Lita no había querido decir nada por temor a que después rompiéramos y todos vieran que nuevamente estaba soltera —explica Andrew.

—Es que la pobre ha tenido una suerte… —comenta Mina.

—Pero ya sabe que yo no soy un idiota como otros —dice Andrew, abrazando aún más fuerte a su novia.

—Que lindos… —susurra Serena, feliz por su amiga.

—¡Deben ser ellas! —anuncia Darien, al sentir sonar el timbre.

—Si, ábreles por favor —pide Andrew al pelinegro.

—¿Ellas? —pregunta con innegables celos, Lita.

—Solo son un par de amigas de la universidad —responde Andrew, riendo ante la muestra de celos de su novia.

—¡Hola, Andrew! —saluda una imponente mujer, acompañada de una que ostenta belleza.

—Qué tal, Haruka. Michiru —saluda a ambas, Andrew.

—¿No que eran dos mujeres? —susura Mina a Serena, mientras observa con cierto desconcierto a la más alta de las chicas que han llegado.

—Si, eso dijo —responde a murmullos, Serena.

—¡Pero si la rubia parece hombre! —comenta sin filtro, Mina.

—Debe ser por la altura —responde Serena—, y por el corte de pelo, el tono de voz y… vaya, si parece hombre —termina por decir.

—¿Así que ella es la chica que pudo hacerte tranquilizar? —pregunta la mujer de cabellos aguamarina, haciendo clara alusión a la novia de su amigo.

—Si, ella es —responde con orgullo, Andrew.

—Michiru Kaioh, mucho gusto, Lita —dice ella, estrechando su mano.

—Igual para mí —responde un tanto nerviosa, Lita.

—Con que ella es —secundan—. Haruka Tenoh —se presenta.

—Lita Kino, un gusto conocerte —responde la castaña.

—¿Y ustedes son…? —pregunta Haruka, mirando a las dos chicas restantes.

—¡Yo soy Mina Aino y ella Serena Tsukino!, somos amigas de Lita —responde con entusiasmo, saludando con el mismo.

—Un placer conocerlas, bellas señoritas —contesta con galantería, Haruka.

—El… el gusto es de nosotras —responde a nombre de las dos, Serena, tras haber salido del lapsus silente en el que ambas quedaron tras escuchar la voz de Haruka.

—¿Quieren beber algo? —pregunta Darien a todos—, hay cerveza, un poco de ron y quizás algo de sake.

—Yo tomaré cerveza —responde Andrew—, ¿Y tú, Lita?

—Lo que tú bebas —contesta.

—Dos cervezas por acá —concluye Andrew.

—Yo aceptaré un poco de ron, pero ojo, solo un poco, tú sabes como me gusta —señala Michiru, pidiendo prudencia a la hora en que Darien sirva una proporción decente para ella.

—Al menos por esta vez yo paso, estoy conduciendo —comenta Haruka, responsablemente—, me conformaré con algo de gaseosa.

—¿Y para ustedes? —pregunta Darien, a las dos chicas restantes.

—A mi también me gusta el ron —comenta con ligereza, Mina.

—Ron será. ¿Y tú? —pregunta Darien, ahora exclusivamente a Serena.

—No me sirvas nada, gracias —contesta con desdén.

—Como quieras —responde con igual tono de voz, Darien.

Mientras el pelinegro comienza a preparar los tragos que le fueron pedidos, Mina aleja a Serena para así hablar a solas, aprovechando que tanto Michiru como Haruka han decidido hablar con Lita y esta se ve cómoda en la conversación.

—¿Acaso él te cayó mal y por eso le respondiste de esa forma? —pregunta sin rodeos, Mina, mientras apunta a Darien con poco disimulo.

—No, es solo que no quiero beber nada —miente Serena, sin ocultar su incomodidad.

—No te creo —dice sin tapujo, Mina.

—¿Acaso no viste con qué cara me miró cuando abrió la puerta? —pregunta Serena, evidenciándose al fin.

—Si, si lo vi —responde concisamente, Mina.

—¿Y no notaste lo antipático que es? —vuelve a interrogar, Serena.

—Yo solo vi que es condenadamente guapo —responde con picardía, Mina.

—Es verdad… es demasiado guapo —comenta con honestidad, Serena—, ¡Y por lo mismo! ¡esos son los peores, los guapos son los más antipáticos, idiotas, vacíos y superficiales! —reclama con enojo, cerrando sus ojos por la rabia y hablando lo suficientemente audible para que se escuche en las cercanías.

—Gracias por lo de guapo, pero no por lo demás —se deja escuchar muy cerca del par de amigas. Es Darien, el que pasa para darle el ron que pidió a Mina, como así también lleva el de Michiru.

—Gracias —le responde a baja voz, Mina a Darien mientras toma su vaso. Cuando lo ve alejado, retoma la conversación con su amiga—, ¡te escuchó, Serena… ay, que vergüenza! Se dio cuenta de que hablábamos de él —exclama.

—¿Ves? ¡Los ególatras! se atribuyen automáticamente cualquier comentario —exclama Serena, logrando que Darien voltee para así mirarla.

—Michiru, acá tienes tu vaso de ron, Haruka, tu gaseosa y para ustedes sus cervezas —dice el pelinegro, sacando de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un par de latas —, ya vuelvo —agrega. Poco después se acerca en dirección a Serena y Mina —, ¿podemos hablar? —pregunta.

—Iré a… a cualquier parte —dice Mina, sin haber podido inventar ninguna excusa decente para correrse de ahí.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta rápidamente, Darien a Serena.

—¿Contigo? Nada —contesta petulante, Serena.

—Entonces si no te pasa nada deja de ser horrorosamente antipática, estás empezando a molestarme de verdad —anuncia seriamente, Darien.

—¿Y se supone que debo dejarme intimidar por eso? ni siquiera estoy en tu casa, así que no me molestes que si cuento con suerte no te vuelvo a ver nunca más —contesta Serena, decidida a seguir con la disputa verbal.

—Para tu información ahora vivo acá junto a Andrew. Me vine hace poco y si tú amiga y mi amigo se van a ver seguido acá, supongo que nosotros nos terminaremos encontrando más de alguna vez —dice Darien, dejando mostrar una mueca de desagrado.

—Gracias por el aviso, ahora sé que no debo volver aquí —contesta Serena, riendo falsamente.

—¿Qué te hice? —pregunta enojado, Darien.

—Los chicos como tú me caen mal, así de simple —responde Serena, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Chicos como yo, así como? —cuestiona Darien, imponente.

—Con esos aires de "oh, soy el chico más guapo que has visto en tu vida, ahora puedes derretirte", con esa mirada de galán de cuarta la cual juran como arma infalible para hacer caer a cualquiera, además de tu tonito de voz tan "simpáticamente burlón". Eres el perfil de los hombres que detesto y no quiero cerca ni a 5kms a la redonda —explica Serena, sin dejar de lado su tono autoritario y firme.

—Que despechada suenas —contesta Darien, alejándose de la rubia para dejarla sola.

—¿Qué mierda dijiste? —pregunta Serena, siguiendo a Darien para enfrentarlo.

—Lo que escuchaste —dice el pelinegro, actuando normalmente tranquilo mientras camina en dirección al mini-bar.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida para decirme eso? —susurra enojada, Serena.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de la mía para decir con tanta seguridad que soy un reverendo idiota? —contra ataca, Darien. A la vez en que deja caer pesadamente un vaso sobre el mesón del mini-bar.

—Pues lo pareces —se defiende con un poco menos de seguridad, Serena.

—¿Te cuento algo? —propone Darien, mientras vierte un poco de vodka en su vaso—. Esa chica que ves ahí —señala apuntando a Michiru—, es mi ex novia y si fuera tan antipático, idiota, vacío y superficial ni siquiera podría tolerar su presencia y haría un escándalo con tal de no dejarla estar aquí —explica.

—Bueno… —dice Serena, sin saber que añadir.

—¿Sabes, niñita?, todos tenemos problemas y con distinta dificultad, tú no eres la única —sentencia Darien, bebiendo un poco de vodka.

—Eso lo sé —responde ya más tranquila pero aun así altanera, Serena.

—Así que no sacas nada con andar escudándote en la apatía para no enfrentar tus problemas, debes tomar un camino sano para ti y los demás, aunque eso cueste —añade Darien, logrando que sus palabras calen fuertemente en quien lo escucha.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta Serena, anonadada por la seguridad que el pelinegro muestra a la hora de referirse a lo que sucede con ella.

—Tu prepotencia no es más que un mecanismo de defensa para que así la gente no llegue fácilmente a conocerte en verdad —responde con calma, Darien.

—¿Acaso eres psicólogo? —pregunta sarcásticamente, Serena.

—No, solo menciono lo obvio de tu conducta —esclarece.

—¿Se puede fumar aquí? —pregunta Serena, hablando con mayor pasividad ante la confrontación que le están dando.

—¿Eso te relaja? —pregunta Darien.

—Si.

—Entonces si, aquí se puede fumar —responde el pelinegro, observando detenidamente cada movimiento dado por Serena.

—¿Decías? —pregunta Serena, a la vez en que deja escapar una gran bocanada de humo.

—¿Dejarás de comportarte como una chica grosera? —interroga Darien.

—Dame un poco de esto —dice Serena antes de arrebatarle el vaso de vodka al pelinegro, del cual bebe posteriormente—, y mejor no te sigas metiendo donde nadie te ha llamado. Mis problemas son cosa mía y no los hablo con cualquier persona, aunque hayas sonado lo suficientemente intelectual como para convencerme y así contarte mis asuntos —finaliza tras devolverle el vaso.

—Solo te aconsejo dejar de ser así, eso no le viene a una chica tan… —intenta decir, Darien, siendo rápidamente interrumpido.

—"… eso no le viene a una chica tan linda como tú". Ya lo he escuchado antes, gracias —dice Serena, dándose el gusto de fumar un poco con aires de victoria.

—Iba a decir que eso no le viene a una chica tan joven como tú —aclara el pelinegro con tranquilidad, para después preguntar con un toque de victoria en su voz—, dime… ¿quién es el ególatra ahora? —pregunta Darien, sonriendo satisfecho tras haber descolocado a Serena, la cual queda boquiabierta y sonrojada tras haber escuchado lo que él le dijo.

—¿Ves? Si tenía razón, eres fastidioso —responde Serena, tras haber quedado en silencio un par de segundos.

—¿Salud? —propone Darien, tras haber servido rápidamente un poco de vodka para su acompañante.

—Qué mas da… salud —dice Serena en una sutil sonrisa, aceptando el vaso de vodka y también el brindis.

—Ahora si puedo decir que eres linda; te ves mejor sonriendo —comenta Darien, dando así una suerte de tregua en los dimes y diretes con la chica.

Tras lo último que dijo Darien, Serena solo se limita a dar un sorbo a su vodka. Él la sigue observando detenidamente, como si quisiera saber de ella con tan solo analizar cada uno de sus movimientos, pero en el instante en que la estruendosa risa de Michiru se hace escuchar, Darien desvía su atención, como así también lo hace Serena.

—¿Volver con Darien? —cuestiona entre risas sarcásticas, Michiru—, ni lo pienses, Andrew… él no es mi tipo de pareja y fue por lo mismo que terminamos nuestra relación —explica a tono altísimo, como si quisiera que el aludido la escuchara –cosa que le resultó- y logra notar tras haberle dado un rápido vistazo al pelinegro.

—¿Qué no es tu tipo de pareja?, por favor, Michiru, dale crédito a este hombre. Es inteligente, responsable y al igual que tú son los que siempre obtienen las calificaciones más altas, además comparten el mismo amor por la música e incluso a ratos son igualmente aburridos —bromea Andrew, logrando sacar las risas de Haruka, Lita y Mina, no así con Michiru y Darien.

—No confundas elegancia con ser alguien aburrido —replica Michiru, a la vez en que bebe un poco de ron.

—Mejor cambien el tema ¿está bien? —pide Darien a tono fuerte, debido a la distancia que lo separa del grupo—. Michiru y yo tenemos… distintos intereses, por decirlo de alguna forma. Es por eso que jamás podremos estar juntos otra vez —finaliza con calma, pero esto no sucede en su ex, la cual lo observa acusadoramente.

—Yo solo digo —contesta Andrew, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es mejor dejar de lado ese tema, amigo… parece que a Darien aún le molesta el tener que asumir que Michiru está interesada en otro tipo de vida —añade Haruka, como si con estas palabras quisiera defender a la aludida.

—Quien debe asumir esos intereses no soy yo, estás equivocada —responde Darien, levantando su copa en señal de hacer un irónico brindis por lo dicho. Esto logra que tanto Haruka y Michiru se queden en silencio y así también los demás, los cuales no parecen haber comprendido el intercambio de indirectas entre estas tres personas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —susurra Serena a Darien, tras haber notado lo incómodo que quedó el ambiente tras sus últimos dichos.

—¿Quieres escuchar una historia deprimente? —propone Darien, sonriendo con cierto desgano.

—¿Cómo? —dice Serena, confundida.

—Acompáñame al balcón —pide Darien, retirándose del mini-bar. Poco después es seguido por Serena, quienes en conjunto se abren espacio entre los presentes para así salir a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Darien desliza el ventanal hacia un lado para así dejar pasar a Serena y una vez que esta lo hace, él la sigue con naturalidad, cerrando el ventanal a sus espaldas.

—Mira nada más… parece que mi consejo dio resultado. Serena ahora está conociendo a un chico guapo que quizás la haga olvidar a Seiya —analiza Mina, tras ver que su amiga parece estar pasándolo mejor de lo que creía.

—¿Dijiste algo? —pregunta Lita, algo distraída.

—Serena se fue con ese chico para hablar afuera —indica Mina, apuntando hacia el balcón.

—Tal vez le haría bien. Andrew me ha dicho que Darien es un tipo bastante simpático si llegas a caerle bien, así que seguramente están charlando a gusto —responde Lita, con tranquilidad.

—Curioso, según lo que vi a Serena no le cayó nada bien ese chico y ella tampoco a él —añade Mina, pensativa.

—Recuerda que el alcohol logra que simpatices rápidamente con cualquier persona —comenta Lita, mientras sacude su lata de cerveza con gracia.

—Supongo —contesta Mina, sin darle mayor vueltas a lo que sucede con Serena. Ahora se incorpora nuevamente a la otra conversación y se olvida del tema.

Por otro lado, Darien y Serena ya están solos en el balcón. La vista que ofrece el 7mo piso del edificio es bastante relajante y satisfactoria a la hora de desear algo de aire fresco, esto logra que ambos parecieran estar más tranquilos y a gusto, se nota en la pasividad con la que los dos se observan.

Para Serena resulta curioso estar tan cómoda con el hombre que hace solo unos minutos logró despertar toda su apatía, más si analiza rápidamente que él ha sido el único que se ha atrevido a responderle "de par a par" y sin ningún tapujo. Darien piensa algo similar, por lo general le desagrada socializar con una desconocida y aún más si esta desconocida resultó ser realmente petulante a la hora de hablar con él, pero a pesar de este factor, Darien se siente tranquilo por estar a solas con ella, tal vez sea porque en cierto grado cree que ambos tienen algunas cosas en común en lo que refiere a personalidad, pero sin duda lo que más le tranquiliza es estar alejado de Michiru, a la cual parecen haberle subido las burbujillas del ron a la cabeza y la mantiene extrañamente hiperventilada, algo que Darien sabe muy inusual en ella.

La capacidad analítica de Serena la hace notar que su acompañante está distraído pensando en Michiru, es por eso que sin ningún filtro le pregunta:

—¿Querías estar aquí para ya no seguir escuchando a tu ex?

—La verdad es que si… me incomoda verla algo borracha, ella no suele comportarse de esa forma —explica Darien, con un dejo de preocupación.

—¿Y qué te importa lo que ella haga? Si quiere andar ebria por ahí o por allá, ya no es algo que deba importarte —comenta Serena, con crudeza en su voz.

—Aunque ya no estemos juntos aún me importa lo que pase con Michiru —responde reflexivo, Darien, a la vez en que acomoda sus brazos sobre las barandas del balcón.

—¿Sigues enamorado de tu ex? —interroga Serena, intrigada.

—No es necesario seguir amando a tu ex para así preocuparte de lo que pase con esa persona —explica Darien, bebiendo posteriormente un gran trago de vodka.

—Ah… —contesta Serena, con cierto desdén.

—Romper con alguien no significa que de ese momento en adelante deban ser enemigos mortales, es decir, vamos… ¡por algo estuviste con esa persona! Suponiendo que alguna vez hubo respeto de pareja, creo que no hace falta hacerle la vida imposible con desaires fuera de lugar, de hecho eso dejaría evidenciar cuanto te duele estar lejos de esa persona —añade Darien, siendo escuchado atentamente por su acompañante.

—¿Entonces crees que los desaires o comentarios malintencionados de tu ex son una señal de que aún siente algo por ti? —pregunta con humildad, Serena, queriendo escuchar que tal vez esa es la razón por la cual Seiya es tan grosero con ella.

—Depende —dice Darien, ahora observando a quien lo acompaña—. Si tu ex nunca tuvo respeto por ti, es ilógico que después de haber terminado con él pienses que no dirá algo desagradable, pero si la relación fue buena y la ruptura algo idiota, tal vez los malos comentarios que vienen después son solo los sentimientos restantes de todo, o sea que aún queda algo pendiente —finaliza con claridad.

—Claro, claro… —susurra Serena, pensativa.

—¿Tu ex es muy odioso contigo? —pregunta sin más, Darien.

—¿Y cómo sabes siquiera que tengo un ex? —cuestiona Serena, simpáticamente ofendida.

—Si hace un rato atrás te dije despechada, de lo cual por cierto te ofrezco una disculpa, es porque me hiciste pensar que tanta falta de simpatía se debe a que viste en mi lo que no te gusta de él. De hecho sentí que todo lo que me gritaste a la cara lo sentiste como un desahogo, como si le hubieras gritado a tu propio ex —responde Darien, dándole en el clavo 100%.

—Es que él es parecido a ti en ciertos puntos —explica Serena, algo incómoda—. Sus ojos son casi del mismo color, ambos tienen el cabello negro, tienen la misma sonrisita ladeada que alguna vez me gustó pero ahora detesto y lo más importante, ambos tienen esa misma manera de imponerse frente a otra persona, aunque él es algo más burlesco que tú.

—O sea tengo razón —dice Darien, sonriendo discretamente.

—Si, si, si —responde Serena, con un toque de ironía—, tienes toda la razón.

—¿Terminaron hace poco? —pregunta Darien.

—¿Tres meses? tal vez cuatro… ya ni lo recuerdo bien —contesta Serena, melancólicamente.

—Relativamente poco, suponiendo que fue una relación importante para ti —añade Darien.

—Lo fue… —dice Serena, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Lamento que lo estés pasando mal, pero si te sirve de consuelo déjame decir que tarde o temprano dejarás todo eso atrás, o más bien, todo lo que te hace daño podrás superarlo en algún momento. La vida sigue quieras o no, Serena —habla Darien, mostrando una respetuosa empatía hacia su acompañante.

—¿Cómo lograste hacer que te dijera todo esto? —cuestiona con gracia, Serena, sonriendo con simpatía.

—Tal vez necesitabas decirle esto a alguien que no fuera parte de tu vida —contesta Darien, respondiendo la sonrisa.

—Quizás tengas razón… últimamente no he hecho más que estar rodeada de gente que no hace más que recordarme lo patética que es mi vida —comenta Serena, un tanto triste.

—¿Incluidas tus amigas? —pregunta con algo de desconcierto, Darien.

—Es que involuntariamente ellas hablan mucho de él y eso me molesta. Sé que tienen buenos deseos para mi, que no me quieren ver mal, pero como son parte de mi vida y conocen mi historia, hablan de todo lo que me pasa con los fundamentos que obviamente tienen, entonces a ratos me dan ganas de hacerlas callar y pedirles un poco de misericordia, que me dejen sola para así lidiar con mis problemas, porque dime, después de un consejo ¿qué queda? Cada cual sigue su vida, continúan con sus asuntos y como tú dices, la vida sigue, es decir… la gente puede opinar lo que quiera pero nunca serán protagonistas de los problemas ni harán mucho por resolverlos por lo mismo, a fin de cuentas cada uno se va a dormir con aquello que nos atormenta, donde tienes que pelear a solas con tu mente y corazón para intentar obtener un consuelo que te ayude a despertar al siguiente día, a la larga eres solo tú quien debe saber vivir con todo esto y ningún consejo ayuda más allá —explica en forma de desahogo, Serena.

—Es bueno que no tomes los consejos como algo más de lo que realmente son. La idea de estos es solo ser una opinión externa en cierto punto, lo cual podría servirte o no de ayuda para esos momentos de los que hablas, donde te vas a la cama pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, además piensa que nadie te aconsejaría si realmente no les importara aportar aunque sea con una gota de ayuda para tu sed de tranquilidad. Tómalos con cariño, si alguien se da el tiempo para decirte algo que podría ayudarte, es porque quiere verte feliz —responde Darien, enterneciéndose por el rubor que toman las mejillas de Serena tras escuchar lo que ha dicho.

—¿Quieres decir que aunque haya sido una troglodita contigo, quieres verme tranquila? —pregunta Serena, con ternura.

—No eres una mala chica, eso se nota —indica Darien, sonriendo suavemente—, y si, me gustaría saber que el rubio torbellino de antipatía pudo encontrar algo de tranquilidad.

—Gracias —responde Serena, con humildad.

—¿Volvamos? Se ha puesto algo fresco aquí afuera —propone Darien, tomando de nuevo su vaso de vodka.

—¡Pero no me contaste "la historia deprimente"! —advierte Serena, rehusándose a salir del balcón.

—No hace falta hablar estupideces, olvídalo. Si quieres podemos ir a servirnos algo más de vodka, porque mira, nuestros vasos salieron con una falla, parece que tenían un hoyito en el fondo e hizo que se nos cayera todo —bromea Darien, arrancándole una sonrisa a Serena.

—O se evaporó —añade Serena, con gracia.

—Pero antes… —dice Darien, agachándose sin aparente motivo—. Tu bolso, lo tiraste sin darte cuenta.

—¡Vaya! —exclama Serena, avergonzada tras darse cuenta que alguna de sus cosas están en el piso. Entre tanto ella toma alguna de las cosas, el timbre suena y se escucha como alguien va a abrir la puerta con rapidez.

—Parece que llegaron más visitas —comenta Darien, mientras ayuda a Serena a recoger sus cosas.

—_¡Hasta que llegaron, trío de impuntuales! _—Se escucha a lo lejos a Andrew.

—_¡Qué tal, Taiki! _—Secunda Haruka.

—¿Taiki? ¿Trio de impuntuales? —pregunta boquiabierta, Serena, quedando totalmente inmovilizada.

—¿Conoces a los hermanos…? —añade Darien, interrumpido por la rubia.

—Los hermanos Kou… —susurra pasmada, Serena, desmoronándose frente a los ojos de Darien.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta con urgencia el pelinegro, al ver que la joven ha caído al piso de forma estrepitosa.

—_No recordaba que tu hermanos fueran tan guapos, Taiki. Hola Yaten, hola Seiya _—Se escucha a Michiru, saludando a los chicos con entusiasmo.

—No puede ser… ¡no, no, no! —exclama Serena, desesperada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Serena? —vuelve a preguntar, Darien, sacudiendo a la rubia para que así reaccione.

—¡Darien, al fin llegaron Taiki y sus hermanos, salúdalos! —exclama Andrew, abriendo el ventanal para así ver a su amigo. Tras él están los hermanos Kou, los cuales cambian su cara de tensa paz –tras haber visto a las amigas de Serena- a lo que ahora es sin duda la reacción de total incomodidad al verla a ella frente a sus ojos.

—¿Bombón? —dice Seiya, al ver a Serena aferrada a su bolso, notablemente afectada.

—¡No te acerques a ella! —se escucha con rapidez. Es Mina quien sale detrás de Seiya, intentando impedir que siga sus pasos.

—¡Como te atreves siquiera a saludarla! —añade Lita, notoriamente molesta.

Los gritos del par de chicas alarman a Haruka y Michiru, las que se acercan hacia el ventanal para así saber que pasa. Andrew está confundido, tanto como así también está Darien, mientras que Serena solo siente como todas las miradas se clavan en ella y la peor de todas, la de su ex, el cual la mira con asombro.

Serena siente como los latidos de su corazón han aumentado peligrosamente, su boca se seca debido a la agitada respiración que pasa por ella; solo logra coordinar algunos pobres movimientos, observa a Darien, quien la mira muy preocupado, también observa a Mina y a Lita, a las cuales parece hervirles la sangre por ver a su amiga en tan incómoda situación, por otro lado están las curiosas miradas de Haruka y Michiru, también la arrogante mirada de Yaten, la incómoda de Taiki, la confundida de Andrew y finalmente la desconcertada de Seiya, el cual sin duda está tan sorprendido de verla como ella de verlo a él.

Los segundos que pasan parecen una eternidad, más cuando nadie pronuncia palabra alguna, esto da por resultado la tensión en su clímax, pero lo peor, todo termina por hacer que Serena se sienta como una presa apunto de ser engullida por su cazador. Totalmente vulnerable y alterada, Serena se aferra a su bolso una vez más, se pone de pie rápidamente y se abre espacio entre todos sea como sea, buscando desesperadamente la salida para así huir del departamento lo antes posible, lo cual logra a pesar de la inestabilidad que experimenta su cuerpo por completo.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Mina corre tras Serena con rapidez, Lita hace lo mismo tras despedirse rápidamente de su novio, prometiéndole explicarle después el motivo de tan abrupta retirada. Andrew solo se lamenta por tener que decirle adiós a su novia pero aun así la deja ir tranquila, porque a pesar de la falta de datos, entiende que la situación amerita que ella se vaya.

Por otra parte, Haruka y Michiru comienzan a comentar algo entre ellas; Yaten solo observa la escena mientras Yaten niega con su cabeza lamentando la situación, mientras tanto, Seiya solo mira hacia la puerta un par de segundos para después clavar sus ojos en Darien, el cual solo se ha puesto de pie algo confundido, pero a la vez sospechando el porqué de la reacción que tuvo la chica con la que hablaba, de la cual por cierto, algunas de sus pertenencias quedaron en manos de él, sin haber tenido oportunidad de entregárselas antes de que los interrumpieran.

Mientras en el departamento se respira un ambiente de confusión e incomodidad, Serena corre a lo máximo que dan sus piernas, ni siquiera hace caso a los insistentes llamados que sus amigas dan, los cuales ni siquiera pudieron detenerla ya que Serena rápidamente toma el ascensor y aprieta el botón del 1er piso una y otra vez.

La última mirada que pueden dar Lita y Mina antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cierren, es para ver el rostro de aflicción que lleva su amiga, como así también el río de lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos sin consuelo alguno.

* * *

**Pame22: Hola! muchas gracias por pasar a esta historia, linda ^^ me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado la idea de una Serena "distinta" que en realidad pretendo exponerla como un ser más real, con sus problemas, altos y bajos, etc. Sobre la musa inspiradora, jejeje, ya llegó por Tokio de Cristal, así que estoy tranquila jajaja, millones de besos!**

**Guest: ¡Por qué no dejaste tu nombre! u.u ves que ahora no sé exactamente quien eres? *snif* bueno, asumo que debes ser una de mis lindas amix que está en el grupo de patty si lees esto y dejas review no olvides poner tu nombre! jajajaja. Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario y bueno, quedo feliz sabiendo que leerás esta locura que se cruzó por mi mente :D abrazos y besitos!**

**Lexie C: Mi querida Lexie... qué alegría volver a leerte! disculpa si he sido algo ingrata por facebook, la verdad es que en estos últimos días no he entrado mucho jejeje, pero sabes que siempre te tengo muy presente y por sobre todo estoy sumamente agradecida por tu constancia para conmigo. Será un placer saber que estás atenta a este fic y por supuesto, estaré mega contenta por leer tus lindos reviews, los cuales me llenan de ánimo. Besitos por montones!**

**Agradezco los reviews de mis otras sailor lectoras:**  
**Carmilla-devildoll - - Mellis Saiilors - Ross Kou - Princess Mko - Issyx - Patty Ramirez de Chiba - Marie Mademoiselle Chiba - Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba - Aryam Shields Masen - Anny Mizuno - MartithaJimenez **  
**A muchas ya les respondí el review, de quien me falte lo haré a la brevedad... por ahora les envío a todas un caluroso abrazo y una gran sonrisa :D gracias por seguir mi historia, compartir sus ideas conmigo y sobre todo, apoyarme e inyectarme energía a las venas! qué sería de un escritor sin sus lectores? nada, obviamente... así que millones de gracias por pasar y espero que sigan acompañándome a lo largo de la historia.**

**Muy bien... me queda esperar tomatazos? jajaja quedo atenta a lo que me quieran decir! no olviden dejar su review.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Sayo!**


	4. ¿Puedes ver lo que esconden mis ojos?

**Sé que la mayoría no esperó esto pero ¡ta raaan! aquí estoy, actualizando como "en mis mejores tiempos" xD jajajaja  
**

**En realidad pensé en seguir con la escritura del nuevo cap. de Tokio de Cristal bla bla bla, pero es que esta Serena de fuerte caracter me obligó a continuar con el relato de su vida, fue tanto lo que insistió que su mitad del capítulo está hecho en temática "Point Of View" hago esto para que, aprovechando que aún estamos en los cimientos del fic, podamos conocer más sobre la historia de esta chica tan compleja... pero ojo, mamochas de mi corazón, hoy Darien tiene su propio POV, para que así conozcamos lo que él nos pueda contar lo que pasó por su mente después de que Seiya llegara al departamento de Andrew, por cierto, en este capítulo no hablaremos mucho "del señor X" dejaremos que descanse un poco como así también le doy un respiro a las Ladies Kou, en especial a mi querida Ross Kou que sufre tanto por leer que Seiya puede ser "el maldito del fic"  
**

**por si alguien se lo preguntó, Amy y Rei no quedarán fuera del fic, de hecho creo que harán su aparición en el próximo capítulo.  
**

**Creo que por ahora no hay más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo =P nos leemos abajito, ¡buena lectura!  
**

* * *

_**Pov Serena**_

Cuando pude ver que ya estaba cerca de casa, busqué desesperadamente mi billetera para sacar el dinero rápidamente y así pagarle al taxista, solo quiero bajarme lo antes posible, quiero aferrarme a mi almohada y hacer de cuenta que todo de lo que ocurrió esta noche no fue verdad y cuando me refiero a todo quiero decir "Seiya", quiero olvidar aquella mirada que me dio, como sus ojos se clavaron a los míos otra vez, quiero olvidar que volví a encontrarme con mi gran perdición.

Le pido al taxista que se detenga a cierta distancia de mi casa, no quiero que sepa donde vivo y logre darse cuenta que estoy sola, no sé con quien estoy tratando, así que prefiero ver como él se aleja de mi antes de que yo llegue a mi hogar, es por eso que casi le lanzo el dinero a la cara y bajo del taxi sin más, realmente tampoco deseo cuan destruida voy ahora, no quiero ser tan evidente.

Logro abrir la puerta del ante-jardín sin mucho problema, pero el maldito cerrojo de la puerta principal juega en mi contra en esta ocasión, la bendita llave se rehúsa a entrar como debiera y logra ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy, pero para mi fortuna, en uno de los arrebatados movimientos entre mi mano y el llavero logro escuchar el "clic" necesario; entro a casa y azoto la puerta a mi espalda, ahora me apoyo en esta y doy un gran suspiro de alivio temporal, al menos ya estoy en casa sana y salva.

Cuando creo al fin estar un poco más calmada, la oscuridad y silencio me sobrepasan. Mamá no ha llegado y nunca volveré a ver a Papá esperándome un día de estos, tampoco está Sammy listo para lanzarme algún comentario fuera de lugar y creo que ahora ni siquiera Luna está preocupada de mi llegada, seguramente debe estar dormida en algún lugar de la casa que no logro ver ahora y la verdad es que tampoco pienso buscarla.

Me voy abriendo paso entre las sombras de mi casa, no necesito prender las luces para sentirme "menos sola", hace mucho ya que no hay una luz en mi vida que realmente me haga sentir acompañada, todas las luces que necesité se han escapado de mi y ahora es cuando más lo noto.

Mientras subo las escaleras, aún en las penumbras puedo ver las siluetas que se dibujan en las antiguas fotos que han acompañado mi casa. Ahí estoy yo, creo que tenía dos años, junto a mi sale Mamá sonriendo, también está Papá conmigo en brazos, parecíamos tan felices…

Ahora estando frente a la puerta de mi habitación, me detengo para así dejar escapar un cansado suspiro, apoyo mi cabeza con resignación y giro la manilla para entrar, sé que nada bueno pasará estando "en mi rincón", estoy consciente de que no solo estoy abriendo la puerta de mi habitación sino que también la puerta de mi mente, donde sé que sufriré en silencio una vez más, donde nadie está para acompañarme, donde no hay nadie a quien le interese siquiera estoy con vida.

Me siento en mi cama, aún no he prendido alguna luz, incluso aunque tenga a mano la lámpara en mi mesa de noche… la única luz que me acompaña es la de la luna, la cual se escabulle entre mis cortinas como una lejana compañera en tan desafortunada hora, pero incluso aunque su resplandor sea hermoso, en esta noche no hace más que invitarme a la asfixia de mi alma, la cual se retuerce al notar lo grisáceo de mi soledad.

Froto un poco mis piernas debido al cansancio que ahora padezco tras haber corrido desesperada; mi pulso aún no se tranquiliza, me siento como una gelatina sin control alguno, mis manos temblorosas solo evidencian lo que aún quiero retener… esas malditas lágrimas que no darán tregua a mis ojos y los dejará ardiendo en agonía, ¿Cómo es posible que una llegue a sentirse de esta forma? Es simplemente terrible no poder controlar tus emociones, incluso siento que el corazón se abrirá paso en mi pecho y quedará expuesto en cualquier momento, tengo un nudo en la garganta que me impide incluso tragar saliva sin que me duela, el dolor es tanto que siento que se expande hasta mis pómulos, creo que pronto me dará "una jaqueca emocional" de esas que no se pasan ni con mil aspirinas, vaya mierda…

Entre mis espasmos escucho el abismante silencio que me invade, solo logro captar el sonido de la bocina lejana de algún auto, a un perro ladrar un par de veces, incluso me parece que si escucho con atención podría notar el canto de un grillo, bueno, "la estridulación" como diría mi buena amiga Amy, que me rompe la paciencia con cada una de sus rebuscadas formas de corregir cada cosa que digo.

Cuando al fin mis latidos sincronizan un poco con el segundero del reloj, el cual por cierto casi tiene eco debido a la ausencia de cualquier otro sonido, me doy la lástima suficiente como para ofrecerme ayuda y prendo la luz de mi lámpara. El tenue color rosa que da a mi habitación logra, por algún extraño motivo, hacer que me ponga aún más melancólica, ¿será porque el color rosa está ligado a la vulnerabilidad y ternura de una chica? Bueno, si es así compraré alguna pantalla distinta para la lámpara para que así no me joda en momentos como este, que sé, vendrán más seguido de lo que yo misma quisiera.

¿Qué hago ahora? Sigo sentada sobre mi cama, con la mirada perdida en la alfombra que hay bajo mis pies, retuerzo los mismos sin motivo alguno, pero después atino a al menos sacarme el calzado para que mis pies tengan un respiro. Si no me equivoco podría decir que hasta me torcí el tobillo cuando corrí como si "el coyote" fuera persiguiéndome; eso faltaba, un esguince para terminar de hacer de esta noche una de las peores que he vivido en meses.

Cojeo como estúpida mientras me acerco al closet, creo que en algún cajón debiera tener alguna pastilla para el dolor, la busco y si, efectivamente me queda una tira de ese medicamento, saco un par de estos y voy al baño, enciendo la luz y me encuentro con mi desagradable reflejo. Mis labios están apretados, estoy pálida y en mis ojos se han marcado un par de bellos círculos sutilmente violetas, parezco zombie… si tan solo al menos Halloween estuviera cerca me vería menos ridícula, ya que podría justificar que semejante rostro se debe al maquillaje temático para la ocasión.

Abro la boca y lanzo dentro de ella el par de pastillas, me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo mientras ya he abierto la llave del lavamanos, me agacho para beber el agua suficiente y trago las tabletas con algo de dificultad, el nudo en mi garganta aún no da tregua. Aprovechando que el agua está corriendo, pongo mis manos bajo esta y después lanzo algo de agua sobre mi cara, está muy fría, eso me obliga a sacudir mi cabeza de lado a lado, puedo sentir como mi piel se tensa aún más y para terminar el look del desastre, mi maquillaje ha comenzado a correrse sin piedad, bueno, al menos lo negro del rímel cubre mis ojeras naturales, ¿eso fue un consuelo? Da lo mismo, ahora no me interesa ver como luzco, el dolor de mi tobillo me obliga a sentarme en el excusado y cuando lo hago, levanto mi pierna y noto lo hinchada que está a diferencia de la otra. Si, definitivamente me torcí el tobillo, recién ahora me doy cuenta de esto, seguramente no advertí esto antes porque solo quería correr lo más rápido posible, pero ahora que estoy "tranquila" y por favor, nótese las comillas, veo que si las pastillas no hacen efecto rápido pasaré una noche con dolores físicos y emocionales, ¡un respiro por favor! al menos solo déjenme la agonía sentimental, pero no el punzante dolor que ahora tengo en la pierna ¡me está matando!

¿Cuántos minutos habrán pasado? ¿Cinco?, ¿diez?, ¿uno solo? Simplemente perdí mi mirada en las cerámicas blancas del baño, logré desconectarme de todo y ahora que "vuelvo a mi" no sé nada, creo que si algo en limpio saqué de mi trance ahora no lo recordaré.

Siento que ahora el dolor de mi pierna ha disminuido algo, me pongo de pie con algo de inseguridad, intento mantener el equilibro y comienzo a caminar sin tanta necesidad de cojear, menos mal que mi habitación está cerca, iré despacio, total… no hay nada que me motive a dar pasos con rapidez.

Ahora me detengo frente a mi escritorio, creo que fue mala idea confiarme en los medicamentos para así pisar tranquila, ahora el dolor vuelve y me veo obligada a sentarme lo más rápido posible, así que corro hacia atrás la silla y me dejo caer pesadamente, lanzo mis brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y con ello también mi cabeza, quedo con ella ladeada y mirando hacia la ventana, me muevo un poco para quedar cómoda, vuelvo a suspirar mientras intento cerrar mis ojos, pero creo que era justamente eso lo que necesitaba para comenzar a sentir la calidez de mis lágrimas, siento como mis cansados párpados empiezan a arder, ¡simplemente ya no doy más! Entiendo que debo llorar si mi alma así lo quiere, ya no pongo impedimento alguno para hacerlo, solo espero que entre más lágrimas salgan de mis ojos, más rápido se desatará el nudo en mi garganta y mi corazón dejará de doler tanto, ruego porque sea así.

Aquí vienen los cuestionamientos: ¿Qué hice para merecer todo esto?, ¿En que fallé?, ¿A quién traté tan mal para que ahora el Karma se ensañe conmigo? Sé que no soy la chica tierna que cualquier persona quisiera tener cerca para hablar, sé que destilo amargura, que a todo le encuentro "un pero", sé que siempre me obligo a buscarle "la quinta pata al gato" en un intento por no decepcionarme más de nada ni de nadie, pero lo que también sé es que no soy una mala persona, no me gusta tener sentimientos oscuros en mi, no disfruto de la envidia y menos me alegra ver a alguien mal, ¿pero debo andar con un letrero en mi frente con esa premisa para que así la gente no me haga daño?, ¿debo sonreír como muñeca todo el día y solo pronunciar palabras agradables para que así me tengan respeto como mujer?, no entiendo como en un mundo tan jodido como este no hay cabida para una chica tan jodida como yo, todo está de cabeza. Para mí todo funciona al revés, pero por solo mostrar mi opinión ante los demás recibo este gran rechazo, ya olvidé cuantas veces me han tratado de loca, depresiva, suicida en potencia, que necesito una junta médica de psiquiatras, pero lo peor… he tenido que soportar que todas mis amarguras se deben a "la ausencia de favores masculinos", ¿por qué la gente se tiene que quedar con lo más liviano de tus problemas?, ¿acaso nadie puede ver lo que hay en el fondo?, ¡soy más que una chica despechada por un idiota! ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta? Solo soy una de las tantas víctimas de esta utópica cortina que ha hecho la sociedad, donde si no eres parte simplemente sobras. Soy de las tantas a las cuales apuntan con el dedo si no se ponen a llorar como magdalena cuando termina una telenovela, a las que no le gustan las flores porque las desgraciadas me provocan alergia, pero no… "a mi no me gustan las flores porque no sé apreciar un lindo detalle romántico", eso dice la gente, o sea… ¿debo vivir con la nariz congestionada para mostrarle al mundo que me gustan los toques románticos de un ramillete de polen?

¡Estoy harta! ¡Odio sentir que no pertenezco a ningún lugar de este mundo!, no quiero vender mi esencia por el que dirán, no me interesa caerle bien a la gente por ser alguien que realmente no soy, nunca he fingido en mi vida y no será ahora cuando lo haga, prefiero que me tilden de rebelde en vez de embustera, prefiero ser odiosa en vez de perder mi autenticidad, pero no puedo negarlo, la marginación comienza a doler en algún momento, ¿no se nota? Ahora mismo vivo el rechazo de mis padres, el de mi hermano, el de quien fuera mi novio… ¿pero saben? El rechazo no se mide en lo textual, no hace falta que alguien te diga "aléjate de mi porque estorbas y no te quiero cerca" el rechazo se puede medir incluso en la sutileza del desprendimiento, ¿ejemplos? Mi mamá ahora, en vez de estar en su casa tranquilamente con sus hijos, prefiere estar revolcándose con un hombre que la tiene endeudada por comprarle cosas ya que si no lo hace le falta el respeto, de hecho no me impresionaría si algún día Ikuko llega con un moretón difícil de cubrir. Por otro lado está Papá; él prefirió borrarme de su vida como si mi importancia en su historia solo fuera la escena de un cuento escrita en un papel que ahora se puede arrojar a la basura. De hecho recuerdo nuestra última conversación, aquel momento en que me di cuenta de la boca floja de mi mamá. Papá me reclamó furioso por "haberme dejado faltar el respeto", si, mamá le fue con el chisme de que me había acostado con Seiya y que después de que terminamos me convertí en una vil amargada, fue entonces como la ternura de mi padre se hizo presente…

•••••

—_¡Como pudiste, Serena! —me reclamó Papá, totalmente molesto._

—_¡Es mi vida, no tienes por qué meterte! —exclamé altanera, ¿para qué se mete ahora en mi vida? Já, padre del año…_

—_¿No te das cuenta de lo poco que vas a valer ahora frente a los demás hombres?—me dijo sin piedad alguna._

—_¿Dices que mi vida entera se medirá por tan solo haberme acostado con alguien antes del matrimonio?¿Crees que lo que haga con mi vida completa dependerá de mi virginidad? —cuestioné con sarcasmo, lo ameritaba._

—_¡Tu mamá se casó conmigo virgen!¡claro que pude medir lo que era ella si fue capaz de reservarse para mi! —intentó explicarme, pero no esperaba mi respuesta…_

—_¿Y qué? Te dio su virginidad y la dejaste por una maldita zorra, a la cual la única gracia que puedes atribuirle es saberse de memoria todas las posiciones del kama-sutra —le grité en su cara, pero callé en el instante en que sentí la gran bofetada que me dio._

—_¡No hables así de ella, qué sabes tú! —dijo furioso._

—_¿No te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suenas, Kenji?, estás diciendo que ahora que no soy virgen prácticamente me convertí en una puta, pero no te costó mucho golpear a tu hija a la hora de defender a una tipa, que según tus parámetros, es más puta que yo, ¿o acaso me dirás que ella se "conservó" 28 años solo para ti? —repliqué intentando hacerme la fuerte, no quería demostrarle cuanto me había dolido aquella cachetada._

—_¿Cómo no eres capaz de entender lo que realmente te estoy diciendo? Serena, ni siquiera me enfurece el que te hayas metido con un hombre, sino que ¡mírate! Le diste lo que quería y ahora él te dejó sin importar nada. Desde eso que has vuelto más amargada que de costumbre, ¿no te das cuenta? Te estoy reclamando el no haber tenido respeto por ti misma y dejar que cualquier hombre pasara sobre ti._

—_Ok, digamos que te entiendo. Si, me metí con un imbécil, me dejó y ahora ni siquiera quiere verme, soy patética, lloro por él, lo recuerdo las 24 horas del día y si hubieran más lo recodaría en esas también, perfecto, perfecto, pero dime algo ¿qué sacó Mamá con ser una mujer "cero kilómetros" si a fin de cuentas ni siquiera eso pudo asegurar que ustedes fueran un matrimonio feliz? Yo puedo reconocer que quizás me equivoqué, pero tú no tienes cara para decirme que el haber sido el primero en la vida de mi mamá significó algo sumamente importante para ti, porque si así fuera jamás la hubieras dejado, habrías luchado con ella por arreglar su matrimonio, ¿pero que hiciste a cambio? Huiste como un cobarde y te refugiaste en la primera mujer que dijo que te iba a amar, ¿dices que yo debo darme cuenta de las cosas? ¡entonces hazlo tú también! Porque un padre de verdad nunca habría arrancado parte su vida pasada como si fuera una piedra que le molestaba en el zapato —le expliqué a viva voz, en ese instante no pude contener mi llanto, ya había llegado al límite._

—_Pasaron cosas entre Ikuko y yo que tú no tienes idea y tampoco te las diré —sentenció con un dejo de nostalgia, quizás se sintió mal después de escucharme gritar de esa forma._

—_Bien dices, "entre Ikuko y yo", ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué debo soportar tu indiferencia si con quien peleaste fue con ella? Te transformaste en un padre ausente, ¿acaso no recuerdas todos los lindos momentos que pasamos solo tú y yo como padre e hija? ¿Por qué tuviste que sacarme de tu vida de esa forma? —le pregunté llena de rabia. Era la primera vez que me atreví a decirle la verdad._

—_Porque prefiero alejarte de mis problemas, porque creo que tu mamá cuidará de ti mejor que yo, porque eres mujer y hay cosas de ti que no entiendo, creciste y ya no te puedo controlar, te fuiste completamente de mis manos, por eso, Serena —me respondió más tranquilo, todo lo contrario a mí._

—_¿Sabes? Digas lo que digas no será ningún consuelo para mí, no haces más que cagarme la vida con tus respuestas a medias, no me sirven de nada, solo cuando salgas de "tu zona de tranquilidad" y logres ver lo que pasa más allá de tu nariz serás capaz de comprenderme, se supone que tú eres el adulto, ¿no?, deberías comportarte como tal y no dejarme a mi, que solo soy una chica de 18 años, intentar dar respuesta a cosas que están fuera de mi comprensión. Mejor dame el dinero pronto para irme de aquí, no quiero seguir hablando contigo._

—_¿Dinero que ocuparás para intoxicarte en alcohol y ahogarte con cigarrillos? —cuestionó molesto, mientras sacaba su billetera._

—_Al menos un cigarrillo me acompaña diez minutos y no habla, tú no estás conmigo siquiera tres segundos sin comenzar a criticarme y cuando lo haces es cuando tiene que llegar el alcohol, por último estando borracha olvido los sermones idiotas que me das ya que no tienen sentido alguno —le respondí mientras estiré mi mano para recibir el dinero._

—_No te critico ni te doy sermones idiotas, te digo las cosas como son, Serena, ya no eres una niña, no tengo porqué adornarte la verdad —contestó sin tapujo._

—_¿Me darás el dinero si o no? —le pregunté tras esbozar un molesto suspiro._

—_Dime que al menos ocuparás este dinero para, no sé, comprarte condones o mejor aún, ve al ginecólogo y pide un tratamiento anticonceptivo, no quiero que termines embarazada, hija, por favor —me pidió a tono de súplica, mi papá es tan raro… de un segundo a otro puede cambiar un grito por el tono de voz más amable del mundo._

—_Si te sirve de consuelo, después de haberme metido con Seiya no he estado con nadie más ni pretendo hacerlo en el futuro cercano —respondí en señal de tregua a medias, no podía negar que a veces este hombre me rompe el corazón con su mirada de cordero degollado._

—_Y por favor, si ese imbécil te llama no le contestes, no dejes que se acerque a ti, ¿me has escuchado bien? No permitas que vuelva a hacer de ti lo que él desee, te juro que si lo veo por ahí le parto la cara —me dijo con "orgullo viril" ¿acaso los hombres creen que golpeándose entre ellos es la única forma de imponerse?, bueno, aun así agradecí la intención de cuidarme._

—_Está bien —contesté secamente._

—_No quiero volver a discutir contigo, hija… perdóname si no soy el padre que quieres, pero te vuelvo a decir que hay cosas que no sabes y no te las quiero decir para aumentar tus problemas, pero créeme que estoy haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para llevarme bien con tu mamá a pesar de todo._

—_¿Por qué no me das un voto de confianza y me dices de una vez por todas por qué terminaron?_

—_No quiero romper la imagen de tu madre frente a ti —me contestó en un desliz de sinceridad._

—_Te fue infiel, ¿no es así? —pregunté para confirmar de su boca lo que ya sabía hace mucho tiempo._

—_Serena…_

—_Te engañó con el tipejo que está ahora… él fue su novio de preparatoria y según mamá, ese hombre la hizo sentir cosas que tú ya no lograbas hacer nacer en ella, porque la dejaste de lado como mujer y habías dejado la pasión de lado, solo la comenzaste a ver como madre de tus hijos y no la deseaste otra vez como en el pasado… se sintió mal porque creyó que casándose virgen sería feliz con el único hombre que realmente amó, pero comenzó a sentir celos de tu actual mujercita, una tipa joven que podía despertar esa pasión que mamá ya no encendía en ti y fue por eso que se enredó con alguien que "la conoció en sus mejores años" alguien que valoraría su belleza a pesar del tiempo —le confesé tranquilamente, pero mi calma cambió cuando sentí que mi papá comenzaba a sollozar._

—_¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar._

—_Cuando ustedes discutían, déjame decir que no lo hacían a baja voz… siempre escuché todo, por eso habían mañanas en que ustedes veían que Sammy salía de mi habitación, él era pequeño y al menos podía llevármelo a la alcoba para distraerlo con algún juego de computadora, algo que estuvieran dando en la televisión o al subir el volumen de la radio —contesté con fastidio y tormento por recordar lo que sucedía en casa hace cinco años._

—_Nunca me lo habías dicho._

—_Quizás tu bofetada me hizo hablar._

—_Perdóname… fue una equivocación de mi parte —se disculpó, intentando tomarme la mano._

—_Da igual…_

—_A ver… ¿por qué no intentamos vernos más seguido? ¿te gustaría salir por ahí un día de estos para que comamos un helado o algo así? —me propuso, pero lo sentí tan obligado que descarté su idea rápidamente._

—_No te preocupes, no quiero que tu mujercita te haga otra escena de celos por salir conmigo, además debo pensar en Sammy, él viene mucho para acá y no quiero que termine descargando su ira en él —le respondí triste, me dolía aceptar que esa tipa tenía tanto poder sobre mi padre._

—_Pero…_

—_Dame el dinero de una vez por todas, por favor… me quiero ir, de verdad —le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos para que supiera que estaba hablando en serio._

—_¿Cuándo nos veremos? —me preguntó temeroso, creo…_

—_Cuando tu mujer no esté acá para molestarme o bien cuando te dignes a decirle que yo debería poder venir a tu casa en paz —contesté directamente._

—_Si no te invito seguido es porque tu mamá la odia y después te reclama si llegaste a cruzar palabra con ella —se excusó y debo decir que está en lo correcto._

—_Debe ser porque tiene tu mismo pensamiento, ¿no? Se dividieron a los hijos: mamá/hija – papá/hijo, como si yo no necesitara de ti ni Sammy de ella —señalé categóricamente._

—_Deja que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco, estoy seguro de que en algún momento las cosas se calmarán —dijo con la esperanza de hacerme feliz, pero no._

—_Llevo más un año esperando a que el milagro pase, ya no me queda paciencia para seguir viendo como nada con ustedes parece cambiar —respondí con cierta frialdad, tomando el dinero de una vez por todas para terminar yéndome de ahí lo más rápido posible._

•••••

Ahora entiendo que "lo cornudo va de familia", tal palo, tal astilla… se repitió la historia, así de simple.

Estoy tan cansada de intentar entender a mis padres… me supera, es más de lo que mi ya perturbada mente puede soportar, es demasiado, ¡no puedo con todo esto! Porque no quiero victimizar a ninguno de los dos, ambos son culpables de todo lo que pasó entre ellos. Papá falló en el momento en que comenzó a ver a Mamá como una "dueña de casa de los años 50", que siempre tendría lista la comida a la hora indicada, que siempre estaría esperándolo con su delantal de cocina y la espátula mientras sonreía sirviendo algo de comer, que después les cantaría algo a sus hijos para ir a dormir y posteriormente iba a recostarse a tejer alguna bufanda para el invierno, pero también está el error de ella, sus celos enfermizos por no haber soportado que siempre iba a ver alguien más joven que ella y tal vez mi papá le iba a mirar de reojo el trasero o algo así, lo que ella no supo aceptar es que "estar a dieta no impide ver el menú", estoy segura de que mi papá, aunque sea un hombre a la antigua, realmente jamás quiso separarse de ella, ¿pero como no iba a hacerlo si mamá le gritaba todas las noches que era un "saco sin gracia" en la cama? Para un hombre con irremediable machismo, decirle que su "junior se mueve menos que la mandíbula de arriba" debe ser simplemente devastador y como nunca falta el mosquito que ande revoloteando por ahí, aquella tipa que tanto celó mi mamá terminó siendo la nueva pareja de su esposo, claro, antes de esto, mamá le gritó a papá que se había puesto en contacto con su ex y él parecía realmente interesado en "concretar lo que no habían hecho en su adolescencia" eso les permitió a ambos cometer el más absurdo error que vi en ellos a lo largo del tranquilo matrimonio que sostuvieron quince años.

Me pregunto qué diría Ikuko si supiera que yo sé la verdad hace años, seguramente se volvería loca y me estaría explicando "sus feministas motivos" para haber buscado sexo salvaje en otro hombre que no es mi padre y la verdad es que en solo pensar esa conversación, mi estómago se revuelve y me dan ganas de devolver todo lo que he comido, aparte ya me ha dicho suficiente y con eso no necesito más.

Vaya… necesito un pañuelo, bueno, en realidad una caja de estos…

Me froto los ojos con algo de misericordia para mi misma, intento quitar la mayor parte de mis lágrimas pero no hago más que extender su paso por mis mejillas. Cuando levanto mi cabeza, puedo sentir por un segundo la humedad que quedó sobre las mangas de mi chaqueta y ahora que observo bien, en cada antebrazo tengo dos circulitos bien marcados… no me impresiona, ya me acostumbré a ver esto.

Uso las pocas fuerzas que me quedan para intentar ponerme de pie, al menos ya no me duele tanto el tobillo, quizás el vodka también ayudó para que el dolor pasara. Me acerco a mi cama para buscar mi bolso, lo abro y me doy cuenta de que Lita y Mina me han llamado y también me dejaron algo en el buzón de voz… a ver…

"_No sé como demonios bajaste tan rápido, casi me maté por intentar alcanzarte, corrí por las escaleras y si no fuera por Lita, ahora tendría la cara destrozada._

_Ahora Lita y yo estamos en mi casa, por cierto, ella llamó a Andrew y le contó que se armó un gran pleito entre él y Taiki pero lo solucionaron después, aun así dijo que Darien opinaba que lo mejor es que cada uno se fuera a su casa porque no quería más discusiones y parece que ese comentario hizo que Seiya ardiera en cólera, ¡parece que se puso celoso por verte con él! ¿no te alegra?_

_Serena, por favor, llámanos apenas escuches esto, estamos muy preocupadas por ti, anda, no seas mala, piensa en tus amigas, al menos envíanos un mensaje, lo que sea, solo queremos saber si estás bien._

_¡Te queremos! Ánimo querida, no te dejes golpear por lo que pasó hoy."_

No quiero hablar con nadie ahora, pero lo mínimo que Mina merece es un mensaje de texto, ¿para qué preocuparla? No hay porqué seguir el escándalo.

Listo, espero que con eso quede tranquila, que sepa que estoy en casa y bueno, por mejor le dije que Mamá estaba acá, esa es la única forma que tengo para evitar que ambas vengan, de verdad no quiero compañía, no quiero hablar con nadie de lo que me pasa, no quiero opiniones, comentario alguno, solo deseo poder soportar esto sola… pero lo que si quiero es escribir, estoy cansada de escuchar mi propia voz sonando tan fuerte en mi cabeza, además quiero transmitir todo lo que tengo en ella en las hojas confidentes de mi único escape seguro a este mundo, ¡quiero mi diario!

Perfume, llaves, emm… algo de maquillaje, dinero, ¿mi celular? ¡Ah si! aquí está ¡pfft!, billetera… ¿mi diario? No pude ser… ¿se quedó en casa de Andrew? ¡y si Seiya lo encuentra y comienza a leer? ¡ay no! Eso sería simplemente fatal, sería lo que me falta, ¡lo único que me falta! ¿qué hago ahora? Ni siquiera tengo el teléfono de Andrew para preguntarle si lo ha visto, ¿Dónde habrá quedado?, no recuerdo haberlo dejado por ahí pero… ¡el balcón! Si, debió quedar ahí y si es así… ¿será posible que… Darien lo tenga ahora?

_**Pov Darien**_

¡Al fin todos se fueron! Ya no quería que alguien siguiera acá, o sea, sé que es la casa de Andrew, pero al parecer ese tal Seiya quería pleito con él y si hubiera sido así jamás lo hubiera permitido, al parecer venía algo borracho, no lo sé, tal vez es prepotente por naturaleza, en fin, no me interesa saberlo.

Mientras Andrew está profundamente dormido en su habitación, comienzo a limpiar todo lo que quedó sucio, odio el desorden, no justifico que un hogar, aunque vivan solo hombres en él, todo esté de esta forma tan desagradable. Termino de agrupar todos los vasos y los llevo al lavaplatos, los dejo ahí mientras veo si algo más escapó de mi vista y según veo, no, ya tengo todo lo que hay que limpiar.

Ahora friego los vasos fuertemente para que el olor a alcohol se vaya por completo, no hay nada mejor que la loza limpia, rechinantemente limpia. Pero a pesar de que mi concentración se basa en esto, es decir, es una de mis más marcadas manías, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dejé sobre el mesón, aquel pequeño cuaderno que quedó tirado en el balcón sin que su dueña tuviera oportunidad de llevárselo, pobre de esa chica, realmente estaba muy afectada. Creo que la razón es obvia, el hermano de Taiki es su ex novio, del cual hablábamos hace solo un par de horas atrás, debo reconocer que ahora me ofende su comparación, él no se parece en nada a mi, con suerte en el color de cabello y algo de los ojos, pero en personalidad lo dudo mucho, se nota que el tal Seiya es efervescente, yo soy todo lo contrario, probablemente a ratos la gente me confunde con una estatua, no hablo ni me muevo mucho, no es mi estilo, no me gusta llamar la atención.

"¡Demonios!, ¿quién estará llamando a esta hora?" me pregunto mientras seco rápidamente mis manos y corro a buscar mi celular. Es Michiru… ¿qué querrá?

—_Hola, ex amorcito —Sin duda está más ebria de lo que estaba acá._

—_Buenas noches, Michiru, ¿qué se te ofrece? —intento preguntar lo más respetuoso posible, imagino que la conversación también está siendo escuchada por Haruka._

—_Te quiero a ti —¿qué le pasa?_

—_¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto a tono inocente, en realidad sé de lo que ella está hablando, esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes._

—_¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? —Ok, ya se insinuó directamente._

—_No sigas con eso, deja de engañarte —recriminé. Ella sabe de lo que hablo._

—_¡No me estoy engañando!, Darien… sabes que siempre me encantaron aquellos momentos que tuvimos a solas —veo que Michiru seguirá con el tema…_

—_¿Estás con Haruka? —pregunté debido a que la curiosidad me superó._

—_¿Celos? —me dijo entre risas._

—_No, curiosidad —respondí aparentemente tranquilo._

—_Si, estoy con Haruka, pero te extraño a ti, necesito volver a sentir como me haces tu mujer —vaya, esta vez si fue más directa, ay Michiru…_

—_¿Para qué quieres que me acueste contigo otra vez? Nada bueno saldrá de ahí, lo sabes, así que no insistas porque no iré —vaya, me impresiono por la respuesta que le di. No puedo mentir, Michiru es extremadamente hermosa y fácilmente puede encender la pasión en cualquier persona, ahora específicamente en mí, pero no, no quiero hacerle daño, menos ahora que está tan confundida._

—_¡Vete al demonio! —brillante, le digo que no por su bien y de una u otra forma termino siendo el villano del cuento, quizás debería ser "más hombre" como algunos dirían e ir a su departamento ahora mismo y tener relaciones con ella hasta que me canse._

—_Gracias, cuídate tú también —estoy seguro de que mañana llamará para disculparse, siempre lo hace, Michiru no se ofrece de esa forma al menos que esté horriblemente borracha._

—_¿Acaso tienes a otra? —ahora pregunta entre molestos balbuceos, ¡por Dios!_

—_La que tiene "a otra" querida Michiru, no soy precisamente yo, además no tienes por qué celarme, tú rompiste conmigo, ¿no? —me aburrí de ser caballero, estoy empezando a enojarme._

—_¡Hasta nunca y no vuelvas a llamarme! —¿Qué la llamé yo?, definitivamente está ebria, mejor termino la llamada antes de que esta mujer siga diciéndome incoherencias._

¿Por qué me haces esto, Michiru? ¿Crees que no me duele, que soy un ser de metal y que no siente nada?, nadie sabe lo que me costó superar el que me dejaras, te quería como a nadie, lo eras todo para mi y a pesar de que hayas traicionado mi confianza de semejante forma en que lo hiciste nunca podré odiarte, jamás desearé que algo malo ocurra contigo, solo quiero que encuentres esa paz que necesitas en tu cabeza, que de una vez por todas decidas mostrarte al mundo tal y como eres, que no debas seguir atada a lo que tu familia te ha inculcado durante años y sobre todo, que no tengas miedo a lo que dirá la gente, siempre te dije que la gente hablará aunque no des motivo alguno, pero es tanto lo que te interesa proteger las apariencias…

Mejor sigo con las cosas que debo hacer, ya no quiero seguir pensando en Michiru, su vida no está conmigo y no haré nada por cambiar eso.

Vuelvo al lavaplatos pero la conversación con ella definitivamente me estropeó el buen ánimo que tenía, creo que mejor iré al balcón un momento, necesito tomar aire. Mientras me dirijo hacia allá noto que algunos de los cigarrillos de esa rubiecita quedaron en el piso, ¿será que me dejó un regalo sin querer? Ella dice que se relaja fumando, quizás tenga razón, tomaré uno de sus cigarrillos esperando que su terapia funcione.

Cuando al fin siento la frescura que el aire me entrega doy un gran respiro, sacudo mi cabeza un par de veces para sentirme más ligero, entre tanto veo que esa niña no solo olvidó su diario, sino que también un pañuelo y un encendedor, ¿será una broma?, no sé, me la imagino diciéndome: "Aquí tienes un cigarrillo, el encendedor, lee mi diario y después, con ese mismo pañuelo que tienes, te limpiarás la sangre que te sacaré debido al golpe que te daré ahora mismo" definitivamente esa chiquilla es todo un caso, pero de todas formas es simpática, bueno, abstractamente simpática.

Mientras prendo el cigarrillo y no puedo evitar que la primera bocanada haga que mi garganta se cierre, pienso en lo mal que debió pasarlo esa niña estando acá, primero conmigo y después por ver a su ex novio, pero lo peor es que veo que los problemas de ella no se quedan solo en eso, hay algo más, estoy seguro… porque, a pesar de que el mayor tiempo intentó evitar la mirada, cuando pude verla directamente a los ojos pude notar lo mucho que oculta, pero por desgracia veo que no hace nada para alivianarse el dolor, está cometiendo un error muy grande, ojalá algún día pueda solucionar sus cosas.

"Darien, Darien… sabes que no tienes que hacer esto" es lo que estoy escuchando ahora que asomo mi mirada hacia el interior del departamento y veo aquel diario, no me corresponde leerlo, es una invasión a la privacidad tremenda, pero tal vez… ¡no! ¡no lo haré! ¿por qué tendría que tomarme la atribución de saber de esa chica sin que ella lo quiera? Pero es que… esos ojos… me gustaría poder ayudar a que esos ojos vuelvan a brillar como debieran…

Me decido a ir nuevamente hacia dentro, pero esta vez voy acompañado por el pañuelo de esa niña, el cual por cierto tiene un aroma inigualable, es realmente delicioso. Ahora tomo el diario, me siento en el sofá manteniendo el cigarrillo en mi boca, busco algún cenicero para dejarlo ahí para así disponerme a husmear donde no debo, insisto, sé que está mal, pero si en algo creo es que en esta vida no existen las casualidades, ella se cruzó conmigo el día de hoy por alguna razón, por algo traía consigo ese diario, que según tengo entendido, las chicas no suelen salir con él, no sé… quizás estoy armando pretextos para convencerme de lo que estoy apunto de hacer es lo correcto, pero ¡ah! es extraño, creo que si el hermano de Taiki no nos hubiera interrumpido, ella y yo podríamos haber seguido charlando a gusto, tal vez algún día incluso podamos ser buenos amigos, aunque dudo que quiera verme la cara otra vez si se entera de que quiero leer lo que escribió en su diario, ¡confusión!

Está bien, no voy a pelear más conmigo mismo, sé que quiero leer lo que Serena escribió aquí y también sé que a la larga lo haré de todas formas, así que tomo el cigarrillo, le doy una última bocanada y lo aprieto en contra del cenicero, ahora apoyo por completo mi espalda en el sofá, tomo el diario firmemente y comienzo a leer.

Llevo diez minutos leyendo la misma línea: "A mi no me vengan con el cuento de hadas barato en el que todas creen, es demasiado absurdo para que alguien como yo crea en eso, ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta de que la vida es muy distinta?" Definitivamente no puedo avanzar, por más que quiera… no, no lo haré, no me siento con la autoridad para meterme en la vida de ella sin su consentimiento, estaría haciendo lo que ella misma pide que no hagan, o sea, meterse en sus asuntos como solo un espectador y opinar de forma ligera, será mejor que suelte esto ahora mismo.

Suelto el diario como si me hubiese estado quemando las manos, ahora paso las manos por mi cara rápidamente en señal de que quiero aclararme o mejor dicho, dejar atrás la idea de meter mi nariz donde nadie lo ha pedido, la curiosidad no me ha abandonado, debo reconocerlo, pero no creo que esa chica necesite más problemas, no quiero causarle un disgusto, porque sé, algún día volveré a verla y no seré capaz de mirarla sin tener algún remordimiento en caso de haberme metido en sus asuntos. Vaya… ¿por qué pienso tanto en ella? ¿será porque ha sido la única mujer capaz de responderme de la forma en que lo hizo o porque en algún grado siento que ella representa a lo que antiguamente yo fui?

Por alguna extraña razón me siento confundido, creo que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido conocer a esa chica en otro momento, específicamente cuando Michiru no estuviera presente ya que eso si me tenía con el humor algo trastocado, aún no puedo decir que puedo ser amigo de ella o algo por el estilo, sé que eso no se debe a que yo aún sienta amor por Michiru, tal vez es por el hecho de haber sabido tanto de su vida y ahora no poder hacer nada por ayudarla, detesto saber que en el fondo está triste, acomplejada con sus debates internos mientras sonríe cínicamente para aparentar que todo está bien, me duele verla así, ella no es una mala chica, solamente está siendo influenciada por lo que la sociedad le exige, para ella es mejor quedar bien con el mundo en vez de dar motivo para un mal comentario, ¡siempre me desagradó eso de ella! ¿por qué molestarse en darle el gusto a los demás? cada cual tiene derecho a vivir su vida como quiere y pensar de la forma que mejor le plazca, eso en especial hace que una chica brille con luz propia, las vuelve interesantes, complejas, ese es el tipo de mujeres que me gustan, todo lo que Michiru alguna vez fue y dejó de serlo a mitad de camino…

Dije que no iba a pensar en ella y aquí estoy otra vez con Michiru clavada en mi mente, bueno, ¿qué mas puedo hacer? la conozco desde hace tanto tiempo que calza perfectamente con mi pasado, casi no puedo recordar algo donde ella no haya estado presente y a pesar de que mis últimos recuerdos con ella no sean precisamente muy favorables, no puedo ocultar todo lo que viví a su lado, fue tan hermoso, en especial nuestra eterna amistad antes de convertirnos en novios, creo que esos fueron nuestros mejores años, donde nos veíamos después de clases y nos íbamos juntos a su casa para escuchar algo de música y después estudiar y estudiar; ambos siempre fuimos los primeros en lo que refiere a calificaciones y eso se debía a que nuestra personalidad es parecida. En ese entonces preferíamos no estar de fiesta en fiesta para así tener la posibilidad de ingresar a una universidad de prestigio, algo que por suerte se cumplió para ambos y con eso otro de nuestros sueños, o sea, formalizar nuestra relación. Nuestro primer año de universidad fue glorioso, maduramos como siempre quisimos tanto en lo personal como pareja, fue en ese tiempo cuando nos atrevimos "a cruzar las barreras de la niñez" y comenzamos a tener intimidad, Michiru era todo lo que yo necesitaba para vivir mi nueva etapa, con ella todo tenía sentido, pero debí darme cuenta de que nuestro fin sería como fue, porque por más que quise omitir las señales sabía que ella me ocultaba algo, seguramente se debió al pudor, pero por respeto a lo que teníamos debió decirme la verdad antes de que me enamorara de ella como un idiota sin cabeza.

En el momento en que inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás el reloj queda en diagonal a mí, veo que ya son las 3 de la madrugada y mañana debo hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas revisar, aunque sea online, mis asuntos financieros, porque si bien no tengo ningún apuro económico debido a que mis padres me apoyan, quiero revisar con anterioridad todo lo que refiere el costear el nuevo año de universidad que se acerca, bueno, estoy becado, si, pero de todas formas tengo que ver los gastos que tendré acá junto a Andrew, lo que tendré que desembolsar en materiales para el sinfín de maquetas que tendré que hacer durante el año y ¡ah! tantas cosas que ni siquiera quiero seguir enumerándolas para no hacer explotar mi cabeza.

Antes de ir a acostarme reviso que la puerta del departamento esté bien cerrada como así también el ventanal que da al balcón, aunque pensándolo mejor… si, lo dejaré entreabierto para que se vaya el olor a cantina de mala muerte que ha quedado impregnado a pesar de mis esfuerzos por limpiar decentemente. Perfecto, ya está, ahora… vaya, había olvidado el diario de Serena, creo que lo llevaré a mi habitación y lo dejaré en mi mesa de noche, mañana le diré a Andrew que busque la forma para entregarle sus cosas, así que tomo el diario, su encendedor y pañuelo, apago las luces de la sala y camino sigilosamente para que Andrew no despierte, aunque dudo que lo haga, después de que su novia se fuera comenzó a beber cerveza como si no hubiera mañana, seguramente mañana lo lamentará cuando la resaca lo esté matando.

¡Listo! Finalmente estoy en mi cama, me siento para poder sacarme los zapatos y calcetines, después me levanto para buscar algún pijama que esté en el closet, saco el primero que encuentro y lo lanzo sobre la silla de mi escritorio para así tener las manos libres y sacarme la camisa y el pantalón, definitivamente, entre más libre me sienta de ropa a la hora de dormir, mejor será el descanso que tenga.

Vuelvo a mi cama y fijo la alarma del despertador, nueve en punto está bien, ahora simplemente me basta apagar la luz de mi lámpara y… ¿Qué?

"_Serena Tsukino, dirección… teléfono…"_

¿Datos personales bordados en un pañuelo? ¿Debo volver a pensar que las casualidades en esta vida no existen?, tal vez no le pida a Andrew que le entregue las cosas a Serena y lo haré yo mismo, a fin de cuentas es sábado, no creo que esa niña tenga algún pendiente a medio día, quizás debería llamarla temprano para decirle que olvidó sus cosas, aunque no me extrañaría que ya se diera cuenta, por alguna razón creo que para ella ese diario no es simplemente eso, sino que es lo único que la contiene de alguna forma, un lugar donde se siente segura ahí, un confidente, un… ¿por qué le doy tantas vueltas al asunto? Lo que signifique para ella esto no-me-in-cum-be, vaya, definitivamente sus gritos y gestos tienen efectos secundarios, aunque pasen las horas es imposible olvidarla, qué curioso…

* * *

**• Mayilu: Hola! que gusto verte por acá ^^ me alegra ver que pudiste captar la esencia de lo que quiero transmitir en este fic, cosas reales que pudieron pasar en nuestras vidas, todos los errores como así también aciertos, los momentos amargos y también los dulces, es decir, como es la vida en verdad. Espero que me sigas acompañando y puedas seguir disfrutando del fic, ok? un abrazo grande y al contrario, gracias a ti por estar presente en mi rinconcito de FF, besitos!**

**• Prascymoon: Hola! si, la historia es un tanto obscura pero como dices, es porque tiene un enfoque realista, claro, dentro del contexto. Y créeme, hay muchas posibilidades de que Serena encuentre el amor en Darien, muchísimas, muchísimas, jajaja, nos vemos!**

**• Pame22: Me encanta ver lo evidente que soy ante tus ojos! jajaja como estás, linda? yo feliz por ver esos reviews donde te diste cuenta de hasta la mosquita que pasó fracción de segundo por alguna escena, jajaja, no sé que más decirte si ya lo sabes todo! jajaja solo me queda agradecerte una vez más el estar aquí ^^ un abrazo gigante!**

**• Anny Mizuno: Hola preciosa! como has estado? espero que súper bien ;D bueno, sobre el tema de Serena, pues lamento que lo vivas en carne propia, debe ser difícil aceptar algo así y aunque pasen los años, en fin, tú sabes... por lo mismo espero tocar este tema de la forma más delicada posible (en lo que refiera a contexto) obviamente no deja de ser solo ficción, pero aun así quiero de este fic uno real en la medida que se pueda. Como siempre agradezco tanta simpatía que tienes hacia mí, eres un encanto! millones de besos!**

**• Rulosmile: Wena weeena! como le baila, mija? no he sabido nada de su vida en este último tiempo, debes estar ocupada con cosas de la U así que por eso no te he mandado algún inbox, pero cuando des señales de vida lo más probable es que esté ahí para hablar sobre cosas estúpidas y sensuales XD sobre el fic, obviamente llegaría Darien a bajarle lo choriza a Serena jajaja pero ella seguirá siendo así un buen rato, aunque Darien sea motivación de películas porno ella no caerá tan rápido xD sobre Andrew, seee, me gustó hacer que se mandara un cagazo y quedara de pavo jajaja bueno mi Mary, ahí la esperaré en tokio bla bla bla con su informe psicológico del asunto jajaja un abrazote graaaande y espero que todo ande bien! besos!**

**• Yesqui2000: Hola! si, lo más probable es que para Serena, el haber conocido a Darien signifique "un antes y un después" pero antes de eso tendrán que pasar varias cosas, específicamente entre ella y Seiya. Gracias por tu review! espero que el nuevo cap. te haya gustado, besos!**

**• Serena Eternal Sailor Moon: Hola Juanis! si, te eché de menos en el capítulo anterior, pero me dio un gusto verte por acá y espero que en esta ocasión no sea lo contrario! me alegra saber que te está gustando el fic, ojalá lo disfrutes mucho, ok? besitos, estamos leyéndonos :D**

**• Conyta Bombon: Hola, compatriota! que bueno que alguien me entienda *posición de víctima* jajajaja ^^ bueno, un gustazo verla por acá, más si veo que te gustó el fic y estuviste esperando esta actualización, espero no haberte desilucionado, un abrazo grande!**

**• AHRG: Espero que esta actualización también te haya alegrado ;D saludos!**

**• Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba: Mafer! jajaja en este preciso instante donde estoy respondiendo tu review, hablo contigo por facebook mientras me regañas por no ir a zzzzz, bueno, aquí verás que no te estaba mintiendo y efectivamente estaba actualizando. Lo único que te diré sobre el review (porque la mayoría de las cosas ya la hemos hablado) es que si no quieres spoilers "de los míos" (que suelen ser grandes) solo debes responder tus preguntas viendo el sumario del fic y también a la pareja protagonista, sumado a eso mis antecedentes pasados y mi calidad de mamocha, jajaja y de lo otro, lo siendo, Haruka es una mujer, Serena lo dijo más de alguna vez en la seria y la propia Haruka lo aclaró en su aparición, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, esos fueron los deseos de mami naoko jajaja, ok, ahora que mandamos a morfeo a la... espero que estés leyendo estas líneas con una gran sonrisa! besos mi linda mafer!**

**• Serena y Darien 4ever: Hola!, me queda claro que amas la pareja SxD jajaja si es así te invito a leer mis otras historias, soy fiel a esa pareja así que puede ser que disfrutes de los otros fics ^^ un gusto tenerte por acá, espero verte más seguido! y gracias por entender que con tanto tiki tiki ti una no tiene mente para nada xD solo para preparar un buen terremoto jajajaja, saludos y bienvenida!**

**• : Hola ;D gracias por pasar nuevamente por estos lados ^^ veo que te gustó el cap. como me alegro! espero que este también sea de tu agrado, déjamelo saber, bueno? te envío un gran abrazo, nos leemos!**

**• Guest: *-* a mi también! jajaja saludos!**

**• Emilia-Romagna: Como agradezco que mis compatriotas saltaran a mi ayuda y dijeran que me entienden por la demora, jajaja, con 5 días de carrete quién iba a poder desperdiciarlo? no, por favor! jajaja un millón de gracias por pasar, me alegra leer tus palabritas y saber que te gusta el fic. Un abrazo!**

**• RushiaReiesu: Mucho gusto! bienvenida a mi rinconcito de FF, espero que te sientas a gusto. Estoy consciente de que las fechas coincidieron con las celebraciones de tu país, tengo un par de buenas amigas de México y me comentaron que fue el fin de semana del 15 y 16, cierto? bueno, espero que lo hayan pasado regio por allá po! jajaja gracias por sumarte a mis lectoras, será un placer contar con tu presencia por la zona de reviews, un gran abrazo!**

**• Carmilla-devildoll: Debo preguntarlo (por si las moscas) debido a tu nick, por casualidad es por "devil doll de Mr. Doctor" o estoy ca... fuera del tiesto? bueno, es solo curiosidad. Sobre lo de Darien, si, se quedó con el diario pero como es precioso, perfecto, lo mejor de lo mejor, fue un caballero y no se atrevió a leerlo... total, capacito que Serena le cuente todo después, no sé, es una posibilidad =P jajaja un beso! gracias por estar presente por acá y si, nos estaremos leyendo pronto!**

**• Martitha Jimenez: Martiiiiiiiiiis me encanta cooooomo alaaaaaargas las palaaaaaaaabras de tu revieeeeeeew! jajaja cumplí con tu anhelo y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, jajaja, lo comentamos después en el grupo, ok? te mando una tonelada de besitoooos! muaks!**

**• Patty Ramirez de Chiba: Dices que tu review no fue coherente pero créeme, he leído peores viniendo de ti XD en esta ocasión fuiste más clara y cuerda, algo raro para una chica tan presumida como tú, no? (recuerda, eres la diva) jajaja ay mi niña preciosa, bueno, lo de este cap. ya lo hemos hablado, no sé que decir, aún estoy boquiabierta... la vida es muy extraña, no? pero en fin, de una u otra forma fue grato. Sé que la respuesta de este review no es muy extensa pero para qué? si hablamos todos los días al menos 3 horas jajaja ahí echamos chisme como dices tú. Abracho de pulpo nivel supremo! te quello mi pattyta!**

**• Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Tengo que dejarlo en la mejor parte para que después no se aburran de leerme! jajaja hola! como estás? espero que súper bien ;D espero que la actualización haya sido de tu agrado, me dices que te pareció, bueno? besitos!**

**• Issyx: Si, querida! los príncipes azules existen, solo que no hay que esperarlos como tal, no sé si me explico, bueno, creo que si sigues leyéndome a lo largo del fic entenderás, jajaja! te unes a la demanda? créeme que he ganado varias personas que quieren hacer lo mismo, no sería mala idea =P disculpa por no haber respondido tu review, la verdad es que el tiempo se me hace nada pero hoy como si tuve la oportunidad, me he puesto al día con todas mis lectoras. Un abrazo! espero seguir leyéndote, ok? besitos!**

** • Princess Mko: Como siempre, muy agradecida por contar con tu presencia por acá, gracias por el constante apoyo, un gran abrazo!**

** • Ross Kou: Mi querida pulpito, no sufras, ok? sé que te cuesta leer este fic, pero piensa en la pulpito liliwis, no quiero hacerte daño, pero aquí Seiya deberá aprender que la egolatría se paga caro si es desmedida, pero ya prometí que lo haría sufrir lo menos posible, es más, me comprometo solemnemente a ver de nuevo sailor star para simpatizar con tu sr. esposo, ok? jajaja abracho de pulpo! te quello!**

** • Lexie C: Mi querida lexie, tú lo sabes todo, hace tanto que hablamos que realmente no sé que más decirte para decirte lo agradecida que estoy de tu simpatía hacia mi como así también tu fidelidad de lectora, eres grande, lexie! un abrazo inmenso, espero poder charlar contigo uno de estos días, cuídate mucho!**

** • Mellis Saiilors: Cuando creí que te habías ido del grupo quedé sorprendida, menos mal que te tenemos de vuelta! jajajaj estoy feliz por saber que te uniste a la lectura de este fic, espero no desilucionarte! gracias por tu apoyo, chica de los me gusta ;D jajaja ya te he invitado mil veces a participar en el grupo, por qué no lo haces con la actividad de la bio. que hay ahora? estoy segura de que todas leerían encantada lo que pondrías, porque eres muy simpática! besotes!**

**Mención honrosa a: •Bere (que no se digna a dejar review pero sé que lee todas mis locuras), también a •Jhuanny que me hace llegar sus comentarios por otro medio (gracias por todo, linda!), también a mi pulpito •PaUsagi, que a la pobre le faltan deditos y tiempo para dejar su review pero de todas formas lee (te quello) **

**En fin, agradezco a todo quien se ha tomado un tiempo para hacerme llegar sus comentarios, sea por review, mail, facebook, etc! son muy amables, las quiero **

**También agradezco a los que leen anónimamente, este fic ha tenido una aceptación más grande de lo que creí y eso me tiene dichosa!**

**Besitos a todas, nos leeremos próximamente (lo más probable que sea en Tokio de Cristal)**

**Nos leemos, sayo!**


	5. ¿No estoy sola?

**¡Hola a todos! espero que en el minuto en que estén leyendo estas líneas se encuentren súper bien :D  
**

**Bueno, les paso a contar que en este capítulo vamos a conocer un poco más sobre las actitudes de Ikuko para con su hija y lo sabremos no solo por los pensamientos de ella sino que por los hechos, también veremos lo que suele ser su "típico sábado" pero en esta oportunidad cambiará gracias a... ¡mamo-chan! siempre tan lindo él... pero ojo, tal vez no se vuelvan a encontrar de la mejor manera, incluso podría ser literalmente doloroso para Darien, pero... nah, mejor lean jajaja  
**

**También quería hacer un comentario/aclaración:  
**

**Varias me han preguntado y no solo por acá, que si este fic es de caracter autobiográfico, bueno, la respuesta es simple, cualquier persona que escriba este tipo de cosas se deja entrever a si mismo en las líneas, así que podría decir que si, efectivamente tiene un toque de "autobiografía", ya que hay muchas similitudes entre esta Serena y yo, no la mayoría, pero si algunas, como el gusto por la música, reflexiva en soledad, desilucionada del primer amor, analítica e incluso pesimista jajaja pero a la vez soñadora y romántica empedernida ^_^  
**

**Aprovechando el momento de aclaración...  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo utilizo la esencia de sus personajes a esta historia sin fines de lucro, ya que solo son presentados para la diversión gratuita que proporciona este portal.  
**

**También menciono dos fragmentos de canciones: "Love of my life" de Queen y "Love Hurts" de Nazareth, es decir, ¡clásicos del rock! yeeeeeah \m/  
**

* * *

**Quisiera agregar que estoy mega satisfecha con lo que este fic significa, hace mucho quería hacer un UA original con temas cotidianos, comunes y corrientes, dejando así de lado por un momento temas fantásticos, lo cual hago en "Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo 30" ya que es un fic post star al cual quiero con mucha fuerza, pero no estaba llenando eso "que quería salir de mí" o más bien, quería volver a relatar y crear algo donde Serena y Darien coquetearan y fueran formando algo de a poco, a diferencia del otro fic donde ellos ya están casados, así que chicas, millones de gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura nacida de mis locuras, no se imaginan cuan feliz soy al leerlas y saber que en algún momento pueden llegar a sentirse identificadas con algunos temas que menciono acá, así que por el mismo motivo me comprometo a señalar estas cosas con el máximo respeto y realismo posible para que así no nos salgamos de contexto y puedan seguir sintiéndose parte de las "desventuras/aventuras" de esta linda rubia, Serena.  
**

**Lo último que tengo para añadir es mi especial agradecimiento a mis dos amigas, Patty y Mafer, las cuales me ayudaron a concluír la actualización del fic. ¡Gracias por los constantes ánimos y su fe en mí! este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, mis queridas mamochas  
**

**¡Ahora a leer! espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo ;D  
**

* * *

Después de una noche que sin dudas fue complicada para Serena, el reloj comienza a emitir esos desagradables sonidos para alguien que solo desea seguir con el descanso que tanto le costó conseguir, así que sin mayor cosa que hacer, la joven empieza a mover su mano descoordinadamente en el intento de hacer callar el despertador, lo cual logra solo al momento de hacerlo caer sin piedad al piso.

Con innegable pereza, Serena comienza a pelear con las sábanas que la tienen atrapada, ella sabe que es momento de levantarse, pero los deseos de dormir algo más se interponen en dicho pensamiento que tras algunos minutos más de batalla, son vencidos por su fuerza de voluntad. Ella ahora observa el reloj mural que hay en su habitación —son las diez treinta ¿para qué me voy a levantar? Ah si, para ordenar el caos de esta casa— se dice a si misma antes de levantarse finalmente. Así es como comienza con su rutina de los días sábado: Buscar a Luna, darle de comer y jugar un rato con ella – intentar desayunar algo decente - limpiar la casa – lavar la ropa que acumuló a lo largo de la semana; todo esto con el fin de que sus amigas lleguen y no vean el gran desastre que se reúne en este hogar después de seis días de descuido. Las amigas de Serena la visitan alrededor de las dos de la tarde según lo programado, ya que desde que terminaron la preparatoria, Amy propuso que al menos los sábados en la tarde fueran los momentos donde todas volverían a estar juntas para así charlar como antes y como este fin de semana corresponde el turno de Serena, la obligación de tener todo preparado para el arribo de sus amigas es inevitable.

La joven, con intenciones de ir al baño para así tener su rutinario aseo personal, se da cuenta de que su tobillo está peor de lo que pensó, ya que la hinchazón no ha hecho más que crecer en estas horas de sueño y a esto se suma el dolor que ha decidido no marcharse, esto hace que el mal humor de Serena llegue a su punto máximo en solo un segundo, ya que pensó que con los medicamentos que tomó en la noche sería suficiente, pero al ver que no es así, Serena solo atina a caminar despacio para no lastimarse más, aunque le cueste mucho lograr su cometido. Una vez en el baño y después de una ardua caminata, se da cuenta que lo que tiene que contarle el espejo se suma a las malas noticias, puesto que en su rostro están las evidencias de tan mal descanso obtenido y que como lo sospechó, sus ojos también se suman a "elementos hinchados" esto debido al llanto que la invadió por completo, pero la costumbre de pasar varios días así hace que al menos Serena no se sienta sorprendida, por lo tanto solo arroja agua fría a su cara en búsqueda de iniciar "un sábado refrescante" Ya no quiere más amarguras, por hoy solo quiere pasar un rato ameno con sus amigas y en lo posible, que "Señor X" no sea tema de conversación en ningún momento ¿y qué mejor forma de evitarlo si se tiene un rostro al menos tranquilo? Por lo mismo ella deja todos aquellos pensamientos de lado y decide darse un relajante baño de tina antes de iniciar lo que le reste del día de hoy.

Junto a una mezcla de juguetonas burbujas y aromaterapia de fresas, Serena se desnuda frente a la tina, posteriormente suelta su cabello para aprovechar su baño de tina y así limpiarlo con calma, así que con todos los elementos listos, la joven se deja caer en la tibia agua que la espera, lo cual para ella se siente como el mejor tratamiento relajante que cualquier spa podría ofrecer. Entre tanto, Serena echa su cabeza hacia atrás y da un profundo suspiro, cierra sus ojos y se hunde aún más para intentar quedar cubierta por el agua completamente, pero su tranquilidad es interrumpida en el instante en que algunos pasos se escuchan a cierta distancia, estos provienen de la escalera y para Serena resulta obvio quien los produce —es mamá— pronuncia en voz alta mientras inicia la cuenta regresiva en su mente, sabiendo que un "toc toc" no se hará esperar por mucho más.

—¿Serena? —pregunta Ikuko, tocando la puerta del baño.

—Pasa, mamá —invita su hija, con calma.

—Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? —dice Ikuko con un enternecedor tono maternal en el instante en que ve a su primogénita.

—Aquí —responde la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros con simpatía—, intentando relajarme un poco.

—¿Qué tal tu noche?, ¿todo en orden? —interroga Ikuko.

—Si, si… todo bien —contesta embusteramente, Serena, ya que no tiene ni la mas mínima intención de hablar sobre lo realmente ocurrido.

—Me estás mintiendo —asegura categóricamente, Ikuko.

—¿Debería? —replica Serena, intentando evadir la verdad a toda costa.

—Con tus extrañas manías no me parecería raro que estuvieras ocultando alguna cosa —responde su madre, asintiendo satisfactoriamente.

—Es… es solo que no encuentro a Luna, por eso estoy preocupada —se excusa Serena, ligeramente titubeante.

—¿Qué no recuerdas? Sammy se la llevó a casa de tu papá, porque según él, tú no la cuidas mucho por estar con tus amigas los fines de semana —comenta Ikuko.

—Pequeña sabandija embustera —susurra malhumorada, Serena.

—No te refieras así a tu hermano, además es verdad, los fines de semana solo te preocupas por ti —replica Ikuko, defendiendo al menor de sus hijos.

—Si… solo me preocupo por mí —contesta Serena a la vez en que rueda sus ojos tras recordar que anoche, la mayoría de sus pensamientos fueron dedicados a sus padres.

—Bueno —dice Ikuko, dispuesta a cambiar el tema—, solo vine para prepararte la comida antes de irme.

—¿Otra vez no estarás aquí? —cuestiona medianamente molesta, Serena.

—Es que no tienes idea —responde Ikuko, sonriendo alegremente—. Patrick me invitó a su casa de campo para un romántico fin de semana y como recordé que Sammy está con tu papá y probablemente tú no estarás en casa en estos dos días ¡pues ni modo! Acepté su invitación sin problemas, porque no hay problemas ¿verdad? —pregunta en busca de aprobación.

—Supongo que si eso te hace feliz, no hay problema —responde Serena, en un intento de empatía para con su madre.

—Prometo compensarte mi ausencia ¿está bien? Cuando quieras saldremos las dos juntas, quizás podríamos ir de compras o… —propone Ikuko a medias, debido a que es interrumpida.

—¿Compras? ¡Lo que más odio es ir de compras! Sabes que no soy muy fanática de ir a arriesgar mi vida a un centro comercial donde todas las chicas quieran el mismo pantalón y sean capaces de matar por ello. Si vamos a salir prefiero que sea un lugar tranquilo, no sé, una tarde de pic-nic o algo así —explica Serena, con mayor calma.

—Está bien, tesoro, saldremos donde tú quieras, pero por ahora mejor me voy a hacer tu comida para después preparar las cosas que llevaré para el paseo —contesta Ikuko, dándose la media vuelta para salir del baño.

—No hace falta, mamá, puedo hacer mi propia comida, no soy inútil, mejor vete para que prepares tus cosas porque con lo que te demoras en hacerlo, es mejor que comiences desde ya —comenta rápidamente, Serena, riéndose un poco en un intento de simpatía.

—En realidad ya tenía todo listo desde antes así que te equivocas —responde Ikuko, sonriendo—, sospeché que Patrick me invitaría a su casa de campo si pasaba la noche con él —concluye a tono victorioso.

—Eso sonó algo… ¿vendido? —señala Serena, arqueando una ceja al momento de escuchar lo dicho por su madre.

—Tú y tus ánimos de buscar lo malo donde no hay nada —replica Ikuko, mirándola con molestia—. No se trata de ser vendida, es solo que cuando tienes una relación tan sana y energética como la que yo tengo con Patrick, todo tiene su "porque" y su "para que" y eso se puede saber con solo un par de indirectas o qué se yo —explica ahora una sonriente Ikuko—. ¡Ay, Serena!, este hombre me da todo lo que necesito, ¡no como tu padre! Él solo me olvidó como si yo fuera un florero que adornaba esta casa, en cambio Patrick me quiere y es por eso que lo consiento en todo, no quiero perderlo, así que este fin de semana romántico no hará más que reafirmar nuestro amor —finaliza con ojos risueños.

—Di todo lo que quieras sobre ese hombre, de todas formas no me caerá bien —comenta Serena, negando con su cabeza— y por favor, no hables de papá si se supone que estás tan enamorada de ese "Perfecto Patrick" —recalca las comillas con sus dedos—, no vivas comparándolos porque según dices son totalmente opuestos y de ser así la comparación sale sobrando, ¿no crees? —interroga con tono sabiondo.

—Es que tu padre es con el único que puedo compararlo, no he tenido otro hombre —responde con un toque de inocencia, Ikuko, lo cual logra conmover a su hija y por ende, "bajar la guardia".

—Lo que estoy diciendo es básicamente que disfrutes la compañía de tu novio y no sigas pensando en papá, sácalo de tu mente por tu propio bien —explica Serena, más compasiva.

—¡Me encanta hablar contigo de estas cosas! Eres tan madura, hija mía, dices cosas tan coherentes a pesar de tus pocos años… además eres mejor que cualquier amiga que tengo, de hecho eres la mejor con la que yo podría haber soñado —dice Ikuko, acercándose a la rubia rápidamente para besarla con efusividad.

—¡Eres la reina del drama, Ikuko! —exclama Serena entre risas.

—No te resistas al ataque de besos —señala ella, besando aún más a su hija.

—Está bien, está bien —responde con simpática resignación, Serena.

—Te dejaré tranquila —dice Ikuko, alejándose de su hija—, iré a mi habitación para recoger las cosas. Prométeme que en caso de cualquier cosa me llamarás ¿está bien?

—No te preocupes —contesta Serena, con pasividad.

—Saluda a tus amigas de mi parte, pasen un buen fin de semana y ya sabes la regla de oro —prosigue Ikuko, esperando respuesta.

—Si lo sé, "ningún hombre está permitido en casa sin tu previa aprobación" —contesta Serena, marcando cada palabra fuertemente.

—Buena niña —aprueba Ikuko, asintiendo—. ¡Ah! lo había olvidado —anuncia con sorpresa—. Cuando bajé del auto vi que Seiya venía caminando hacia acá, pero cuando me vio se espantó y corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo, así que ten cuidado, si ese muchacho vuelve no le abras la puerta. Parecía muy enojado y me imagino que debe ser contigo, así que por favor, en lo posible sal de casa y diviértete con tus amigas en otro lado, no quiero que él te moleste, porque si tiene intenciones de venir a fastidiarte tendría que decirle a Patrick que pasemos el fin de semana acá para no dejarte sola —explica con detalles, pero en realidad su hija retuvo solo hasta el momento donde escuchó "Seiya venía caminando hacia acá"

—Si quiere venir a molestar claro que le abriré la puerta, pero será para tirarle un balde de agua hirviendo —responde Serena, intentando mostrarse lo más tranquila posible—, además no te preocupes, no estropearía tu "fin de semana perfecto" con Patr… ese hombre, porque veo que tus planes no son precisamente quedarte acá siendo mi guardaespaldas —concluye con un dejo de resentimiento al ver que ni siquiera el que ella pudiera pasar un mal rato, cambiaría los planes iniciales de su madre.

—Serena, sabes que merezco esta salida, discúlpame por dejarte sola en un momento así, pero como sé que puedes cuidar de ti misma y además tienes a tus amigas, no me preocupo tanto ya que sé que no estarás en peligro —explica Ikuko, sin poder sonar convincente para Serena.

—Ajá —contesta la rubia, cortantemente.

—Pero cuando salga me fijaré si Seiya sigue rondando por acá, por ahora le pedí a Patrick que vigilara —comenta Ikuko, intentando arreglar su situación.

—¿Le contaste sobre mis problemas a él? —pregunta una ahora irritable Serena.

—¡No, no, no! Como se te ocurre, solo le dije que si veía a "ese muchacho" le dijera que tú no estabas aquí ni lo estarás todo el fin de semana —se excusa Ikuko, rápidamente.

—Mamá, mejor vete ¿si? estaré bien, no te preocupes… además la idea de saber que ese dichoso hombre está sentado en el mismo auto que usaba mi papá contigo, no es una de las cosas que me dé más ánimo en el mundo, así que entre más pronto te lo lleves de aquí más feliz seré, hazme ese gran favor —pide Serena, incapaz de ocultar el desprecio hacia el novio de su madre.

—Sabía que no era buena idea decirte que él estaba afuera… —susurra Ikuko, decepcionada—. Pero te haré caso, nos iremos ahora mismo para no molestarte, te dejaré dinero sobre la mesa del comedor y el teléfono de la casa de Patrick —anuncia antes de retirarse.

—Bien —contesta Serena, sin querer añadir más.

—Cuídate, hijita… nos vemos mañana en la noche o quizás el lunes por la mañana. Cuando llegue iremos al supermercado y de paso espero que cuando vuelva pueda escuchar que has usado este fin de semana para pensar a qué universidad entrarás, pídele a Amy que te oriente, ya se hace hora de que vayas eligiendo alguna carrera —añade Ikuko, con voz autoritaria.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —resopla la rubia, con cansancio.

—Dale otro beso a tu madre, no seas cascarrabias —ordena Ikuko, acercándose nuevamente a su hija.

—Pásalo bien y tú también cuídate, pareces una quinceañera alocada y son precisamente esas las que se meten en problemas —dice entre risas, Serena.

—Vuelvo a vivir mi juventud ¡lo sabes!, hasta pronto hija, pórtate bien —contesta Ikuko, antes de alejarse finalmente y salir del baño.

Tras esto, Serena espera atentamente el momento en que sienta que la puerta de casa se cierra, lo cual ocurre tan solo minutos después de que su mamá la dejara sola y con esto, sus preocupaciones nuevamente se hacen presente.

—¿Seiya rondando mi casa? ¿será cierto que está celoso por algún motivo y vino a reclamarme? ¿será por ese chico? Ay, cómo se llamaba… ¿Darien? —se cuestiona a si misma en voz alta, tras sentir que está en completa libertad y soledad para hacerlo—, imposible, él y yo no tenemos nada, bueno, no tengo nada con ninguno de los dos así que ¡bah! ¿qué me importa? Ya dije, hoy no me quiero amargar por nada ni por nadie —reafirma fuertemente para darse ánimos.

Dicho esto y ya habiendo estado suficiente tiempo en la bañera, Serena se pone de pie para salir de esta y buscar una toalla rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera imaginarlo, la debilidad de su tobillo la hace caer estruendosamente sobre las frías cerámicas del baño —¡Por la mismísima mier… y la que te… arg!—exclama con efusivo enojo y por cierto, dolor. Con los ánimos que le quedan, Serena se pone de pie para sacar el tapón de la bañera y retirarse del baño; siguiente misión, tomar desayuno cueste lo que cueste.

Después de solo enrollar un par de toallas, una en su cuerpo y otra para el cabello, sumando un par de pantuflas, Serena se va del baño y camina con lentitud para no terminar rodando por las escaleras, cosa que no pasa y baja exitosamente hasta llegar a la cocina. Ahí, la joven abre la nevera y busca qué desayunar —no tengo mayores dotes culinarios así que cereales con leche y listo—reflexiona mientras observa las cosas que tiene disponibles para comer; saca la leche y la deja sobre el mesón, busca un pocillo junto a una cuchara, además de sus cereales favoritos, posteriormente prepara aquel "difícil menú" y con la dificultad que la mantiene con lentitud, da pequeños saltitos incómodos para poder llegar a la mesa del comedor, lugar al cual llega para dejar su desayuno antes de ir a prender la radio, ya que siente que el silencio de casa es tan grande que si no pone remedio prontamente, la nostalgia la invadirá tarde o temprano. Con mucho esfuerzo, Serena camina algunos pasos más y prende el equipo de sonido, sintoniza su radio favorita y vuelve al comedor dispuesta a desayunar tranquila, pero el destino quiere darle un par de sorpresas desagradables y justo en el momento en que se lleve la primera cucharada de cereal a la boca, así que al menos el tenerla entreabierta resulta acorde a la reacción que tendría cualquier persona que escucha algo desagradable.

—_En esta mañana de especiales románticos, los dejaremos con una de las canciones emblemáticas para quienes han perdido el amor de su vida y desean tenerlo nuevamente a su lado. Esto es "Love of my life" de Queen, ¡disfrútenlo!_ —anuncia la locutora mientras su radioescucha sufre de una "fractura facial" como ella llama en el momento en que siente que su cara se desarma—_Love of my life you've hurt me, you've broken my heart and now you leave me, love of my life, can't you see? bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me because you don't know what it means to me... love of my life don't leave me, you've stolen my love, you now desert me, love of my life ¿can't you see?... _—escucha Serena mientras intenta recuperar la movilidad.

—¿Era necesario escuchar la canción que le dediqué a Seiya después de que rompió conmigo? —cuestiona llena de sarcasmo mientras escucha aquellas notas de piano que la desgarran—, Ok, no olvidaré mi meta para hoy: "estado zen", solamente voy a ir a cambiar a otro programa de radio y esto nunca pasó —se propone tras dar un gran suspiro equivalente a la búsqueda de ánimo para volver a ponerse de pie. Se acerca nuevamente al equipo de sonido, aprieta el botón de "up" un par de veces y voltea sin mayor cuidado, pero sus pasos se detienen al escuchar la nueva canción —… s_ome fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness, some fools themselves I guess, they're not foolin me… I know it isn't true, I know it isn't true, love is just a lie, made to make you blue, love hurts… ooh,ooh love hurts, ooh,ooh love hurts…_ —¿Es una broma, cierto? —interroga Serena al pobre equipo de sonido, el cual recibe un sonoro golpe lleno de furia por parte de la joven, ya harta de las fatales coincidencias musicales—, ¡mejor tarareo algo en mi mente y así me ahorro el mal rato! —con esto dicho, vuelve al comedor, se deja caer pesadamente sobre la silla y se sienta con fastidio.

Segundos después y un poco más tranquila, Serena comienza a comer poco a poco su cereal mientras intenta buscar en su "radio mental" alguna melodía que le agrade, pero las dos canciones que acaba de escuchar solo han hecho eco en su mente así que su idea falla de forma rotunda —no entiendo por qué debí dedicarle esa canción a Seiya, ¡amaba esa canción! Ahora la aborrezco con todo mi ser sin que Queen tenga la culpa… nueva nota mental: "No dedicar canciones que te gustan a novios futuros, ya que después todo se puede acabar y con ello el amor a la inocente música"—se da la instrucción a sí misma mientras marca cada palabra con su cuchara en forma de batuta, así que después de asentir por su nueva nota mental, Serena sigue comiendo su desayuno.

Diez minutos después, la joven se levanta con el pocillo y la cuchara en sus manos para ir a dejarlos a la cocina, ya los lavará, pero primero se irá a vestir ya que aún es primavera y el clima está algo inestable, a veces hace calor, otras veces está fresco, ahora y para desgracia de Serena, está más fresco de lo que quisiera y como solo está con un par de toallas húmedas en el cuerpo, la helada sensación que la comienza a recorrer por completo no se hace esperar por mucho más. Con la dificultad con la que carga Serena debido a su tobillo, intenta caminar lo más rápido posible hacia su habitación para vestirse rápidamente, pero como le ha ocurrido a lo largo de la mañana, al parecer el destino se empecina por darle momentos sorpresa, en este minuto es el timbre que acaba de sonar, automáticamente Serena cree que se trata de Seiya, por lo mismo su cuerpo experimenta una fuerte carga de adrenalina, ansiedad y miedo, por ende su pulso vuelve a ser inestable y las ideas difícilmente coordinar entre si, pero como ella se propuso ser "una Serena más tranquila y feliz" para el día de hoy, su fuerza de voluntad llama a que si, debe recibir a Seiya, pero de una forma que jamás olvide… bajo esta idea, la joven camina sigilosamente hacia la cocina y saca el sartén más grande que ha encontrado —¿este idiota cree que puede venir a mi casa así como así? ¡ya verá! —susurra entre tanto observa el grosor del sartén elegido como arma letal de bienvenida a su querido "Señor X" así que teniendo esto entre sus manos, Serena comienza a caminar con felino sigilo, en el momento en que está en la puerta, decide observar de reojo a través de la mirilla, logra ver solo "cabello negro" lo suficiente para hacerla arder en cólera, sacando en ella toda esa ira contenida que tiene para su ex después del dichoso mensaje de texto que le envió la noche pasada, así que en un ágil movimiento, Serena abre la puerta rápidamente pero antes de siquiera asomar su nariz, lo primero que sale a través de la puerta es su sartén, el cual produce un sonido de "toing" profundo, aclarando con esto que dio en el objetivo.

—¡Pero qué… auch! —exclaman de inmediatamente con gran molestia.

—¿Quién piensas que eres para venir a mi casa cuando se te antoje?, ¿Acaso te caíste de cabeza cuando naciste y por eso eres estúpido? ¡Vete de aquí en este preciso instante y no vuelvas! —grita Serena a viva voz, pero la misma queda silenciada en el instante en que mira quien recibió su contundente golpe—, tú no… eres Seiya —susurra sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada.

—¡Claro que no! —replica su visitante, notoriamente enojado.

—Discúlpame, ¿te hice mucho daño? —pregunta Serena rápidamente, lanzando el sartén hacia el interior de su casa para así asistir a quien casi dejó con un TEC abierto.

—¿Qué si me hiciste daño? ¡Casi me rompiste la cabeza!

—Perdóname, Darien —dice Serena sin saber que hacer por aliviar el dolor del chico, pero esta idea se aleja en el minuto en que se percata de un gran detalle—, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? —interroga sin piedad alguna.

—Creo que me dejaste con una contusión que afectará la memoria así que en este momento no te puedo responder —contesta Darien, frotándose la cabeza en el punto donde recibió el golpe.

—Pasa, pasa… espero que no estés sangrando o algo así, ven, revisaré si tienes alguna herida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que casi te maté —comenta Serena, haciéndose a un lado para que Darien entre, pero como éste no coordina movimiento alguno, ella lo toma de la camisa y obliga a entrar—, siéntate por favor, iré a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios —dice después de haber hecho que Darien se sentara en el sofá.

—No hace falta —responde rápidamente Darien tras mirar su mano sin rastro de sangre—, solo fue un golpe… un fuertísimo golpe —comenta con muecas de dolor un poco más aliviado.

—Creí que era mi ex quien tocaba la puerta, el golpe no era para ti, de verdad —se excusa Serena, angustiada.

—Segunda vez que te veo en mi vida y es la segunda vez que me comparas con él —responde Darien entre algunas risas aún marcadas por el dolor.

—No te comparo, te confundí que es distinto —aclara Serena con rapidez—, pero eso da lo mismo ahora, déjame ver tu cabeza —dice mientras se acerca a él, sin percatarse que sin querer, sus pechos han quedado a mínimos centímetros de distancia con la cara de Darien, sumándole que solo están cubiertos por la toalla que en cualquier momento pareciera que se desatará, esto sin duda lo hace ruborizar, pero al menos quien ocasiona esto no se percata de aquel detalle.

—No tengo nada, tranquila —dice Darien, mientras intenta no embelesarse ante la panorámica visión que tienen sus ojos.

—Bueno, antes de que te salga un chichón iré por una bolsa de hielo, no demoro. Mientras tanto podrías explicarme cómo y por qué estás acá, ¿no crees? —dice Serena, alejándose de Darien para ir a la cocina en busca de hielo.

—Vine para entregarte tu diario, anoche lo dejaste tirado en el balcón junto a un encendedor y un pañuelo y de este saqué tu dirección. Lamento no haber llamado primero antes de venir, pero salí tan apresurado del departamento que pensé que si pasaba por acá rápido sería mejor —explica Darien, aprovechando la distancia con Serena para sobar su cabeza debido al dolor.

—¡Ah! ese pañuelo… —comenta Serena, mientras busca el hielo—. Me lo regaló mamá cuando era pequeña, ella bordó mis datos personales y me hizo jurar que jamás saldría de casa sin él.

—Ahora entiendo —contesta Darien, asintiendo.

—Y gracias por venir a dejar mi diario, anoche me di cuenta de que no lo tenía y me preocupé mucho, imaginé que podía caer en manos del "señor x" y eso me horrorizó —añade Serena, a la vez en que toma una bolsa y deposita los hielos en ella, después la cierra en los extremos para que Darien se lo ponga sobre la zona golpeada.

—¿Señor X? —pregunta confundido.

—Mi ex —contesta Serena riéndose—, le digo así para evitar nombrarlo en medida de que sea posible —explica a medida en que camina de vuelta a la sala.

—Buena idea —comenta Darien.

—Toma, ponte esto —indica Serena, entregándole el hielo—, y vuelvo a ofrecerte disculpas, pobrecito… venías en un acto de amistad y yo te recibo con un golpe, que mala anfitriona soy —prosigue sin poder evitar la risa que esto logra sacar en ella.

—Sospeché que no te sería grata mi visita pero jamás creí que me darías tremendo golpe, eso si fue una sorpresa —dice Darien, sonriente, a la vez en que pone el hielo sobre su cabeza.

—Sin duda —comenta Serena, caminando con dificultad hacia el sofá que está frente a su acompañante.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta Darien, tras notar lo que le cuesta caminar a la rubia.

—No creas que estoy loca y a todas las personas que vienen a mi casa las recibo con un sartenazo —se justifica Serena, pensando que a eso iba dirigida la pregunta del pelinegro.

—No, no, me refiero a tu pie, estás caminando raro —aclara Darien.

—Ah si, bueno, ayer me torcí el tobillo —responde Serena a la vez en que se mira el pie.

—Lo tienes muy inflamado, demasiado diría yo —comenta Darien, tomando atención al tobillo de ella.

—Bueno, pasará en algún momento —responde con un gesto de conformidad, Serena.

—No lo creo —replica Darien, acercándose a ella un poco para observarla más de cerca—, esto luce como un esguince, deberías ir al médico.

—Eso si que no, ¡los hospitales me asustan! —niega sin más, Serena.

—¿Y pretendes saltar como conejito todos los días hasta que se te pase? —cuestiona Darien, con gesto disconforme.

—¿Parezco conejo? —pregunta Serena, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

—Entre lo felpudo y blanco de tus toallas y los brincos que das, si, pareces conejo —responde Darien, sin saber que dicho comentario haría estallar en risas a Serena.

—Que imaginativo eres —dice sonriendo, Serena, contagiando la misma a su atento compañero, el cual termina riendo con efusividad y alegría.

—Insisto… te ves más linda sonriendo —comenta Darien sorpresivamente, haciendo que su acompañante detenga su risa.

—Oye ¿y mi diario? donde está —irrumpe la rubia, haciendo caso omiso a lo que recién ha escuchado.

—Toma, todas tus cosas están sanas y salvas —responde Darien, sacando de su bolso negro las pertenencias de la joven.

—Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte —dice Serena, recibiendo las cosas.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya —anuncia Darien, poniéndose de pie—. Gracias por el hielo —dice a la vez en que le devuelve éste a la joven.

—¿Gracias? ¡por favor! discúlpame por haberte hecho daño —exclama Serena con rapidez.

—No te preocupes —desestima Darien, con cordialidad.

—Está bien… te voy a abrir la puerta —dice Serena, levantándose para despedir a su acompañante.

—Pero antes de irme te quiero pedir un favor, bueno, de ser posible dos o quizás tres —explica Darien, quedándose de pie sin dar paso alguno.

—A ver… dime —responde Serena, mirando con un dejo de sarcasmo al pelinegro tras escuchar sus palabras.

—El primer favor es que te vayas a vestir, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que tu toalla está húmeda y te enfermarás si no te secas pronto —responde Darien, logrando hacer sonrojar a la rubia en un solo segundo.

—¡Qué vergüenza! Pero oye… que analítico resultaste ser, no me fijé que mirabas con tanto detenimiento —replica Serena, traspasando el rubor de sus mejillas a su acompañante, el cual tras quedar en parte evidenciado, no puede ocultar lo pasivamente incómodo que le resultan las directas palabras de la joven.

—En fin —contesta Darien tras toser un par de veces—, el segundo favor, el cual tiene que ver con el primero, es que me acompañes al doctor para que vea tu pie.

—¿Ir al doctor? —cuestiona Serena—, ¿y contigo? —pregunta con una mezcla entre amabilidad y desconcierto.

—Veo que estás sola y si nadie te lleva, seguirás con tu pie herido y podría ponerse peor —explica con seriedad, Darien.

—No tienes por qué tomarte molestias por mí… cuando llegue mi mamá le pediré ir al hospital y que ella me acompañe —contesta Serena, ignorando la ayuda que se le ofrece en este momento.

—¿Desconfianza? —pregunta Darien, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la rubia.

—Mira, está bien que hayas traído mi diario y lo demás, que seas amable y todo eso, pero no significa que yo tenga algún grado de confianza hacia ti, por favor… si apenas te conocí ayer —explica ahora igualmente seria, Serena.

—No estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí, solo te pido que seas consciente contigo misma y dejes que un doctor vea tu pie, porque si estarás aquí sola al menos por los siguientes días o algo así, lo mínimo es que puedas caminar bien.

—No iré, además llegarán mis amigas en cualquier momento así que… gracias por tu visita, Darien, nos vemos algún día de estos —responde cortante, Serena, caminando a la mayor velocidad que puede en dirección a la puerta y así despedir a su acompañante, pero a poco pasos del mismo sus pies le pasan una mala jugada, su tobillo se debilita y con esto ella cae frente al pelinegro.

—Definitivamente irás —determina Darien, alcanzando a tomar a Serena antes de que cayera por completo al suelo.

—Me duele… —susurra la rubia, entre una dolorosa expresión facial.

—A ver —dice Darien, pasando su brazo por debajo de las piernas de Serena para así tomarla en brazos, a lo cual la chica solo atina a mirar sorpresiva y silenciosamente—, ¿tu habitación está en el segundo piso, verdad?

—Si… —responde Serena, tímidamente.

—Vamos —contesta Darien, cargando a la joven para llevarla a su habitación.

Mientras Darien parece caminar sin mayor problema o con algo en mente, Serena, por el contrario, no puede evitar sentirse algo incómoda pero a la vez contenta, porque además de no tener que caminar más, el sentirse protegida y ayudada por alguien la reconforta, puesto a que en su típica soledad ella está acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por si sola sin ayuda de nadie, algo que creyó que en este caso se repetiría sin remedio, pero el acto de solidaridad y preocupación que muestra el pelinegro no hace más que enternecerla, más cuando en su mente se escucha el eco de sus pensamientos "nadie hará nada por ti sin querer algo a cambio", premisa que se esfuma entre los fuertes brazos de quien la lleva.

Por otra parte, Darien sigue cargándola mientras pelea con los rápidos pensamientos que se cruzan en su cabeza, como la extraña sensación que le provoca estar cargando a esta chica en brazos como si fueran grandes amigos o algo más; para él es extraño estar comportándose de esta manera aunque bien sabe que si otra chica lo hubiese necesitado probablemente la hubiera ayudado de la misma forma, pero sabe que con Serena es distinto, no sabe la razón, solo siente y sabe que le gusta esta espontánea cercanía, ya que su corazón ha comenzado a tomar un ritmo inusual, uno muy parecido al estar junto a la persona que te gusta, cosa que no sentía desde que terminó con Michiru hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

—Asumo que esta es tu habitación —señala Darien al detenerse en la puerta que tiene colgado un pequeño adorno que dice: "Prohibido entrar"

—¿Lo preguntas por lo amable de mi aviso? —pregunta Serena, riendo suavemente.

—Algo así —contesta Darien, dejando escapar una leve carcajada.

—Bueno, si, esta es mi habitación, ya puedes bajarme —dice Serena, lista para apoyar nuevamente sus pies en el piso.

—No —señala tajantemente, Darien, a la vez en que hace que la rubia de un pequeño saltito entre sus brazos, con el fin de acomodarla mientras abre la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Acaso piensas entrar? —cuestiona alarmada, Serena.

—Exacto —contesta con ronca voz, Darien, mientras entra al lugar con naturalidad.

—¡Pero…! —exclama inconclusamente Serena, sorprendida.

—Tranquila, no te haré nada desagradable —explica Darien, riéndose de buena gana.

—No lo decía por eso, ¡estúpido! —grita Serena, sonrojada ante la excusa de la insinuación.

—Mejor siéntate y deja de ser odiosa —pide Darien entre risas, dejando a la rubia sobre su cama—, solo dime donde está tu ropa para darte algo.

—Ahí está en el closet —señala Serena, apuntando con su dedo índice—, dame lo que sea, da lo mismo —explica a tono más amable—, pero no te metas en mi… ropa interior —pide entre determinación y timidez.

—Algo fácil de poner… —susurra Darien mientras revisa las prendas colgadas—. Un vestido, si, un vestido y una chaqueta, nada más —determina, tomando dichas cosas en sus manos.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —cuestiona Serena, sin poder dejar de arquear una de sus cejas.

—… pero hará falta algo más porque esta chiquilla está desnuda, así que… ajam, ropa interior —continúa, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la rubia.

—¡Dije que no te metieras ahí! —reclama fuertemente, Serena.

—¡Silencio! Solo tomaré lo primero que salga y punto —replica Darien a tono severo pero juguetón. Después de esto, solo abre uno de los cajones y éste resulta ser el de la ropa interior, mete su mano a la vez en que cierra los ojos, toma unas pantaletas y también un corpiño, los cuales lanza en dirección a la cama y terminan llegando al rostro de la joven —, ¿eso está bien? —pregunta, aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

—Si… —responde la rubia, atónita por la soltura de su acompañante.

—Entonces ponte eso mientras yo te espero afuera, avísame cuando estés lista —comenta Darien, ahora lanzándole el vestido y la chaqueta que eligió para ella—, cuando estés vestida te daré los zapatos, así no te pondrás de pie —añade antes de despedirse con una tranquila sonrisa; poco después sale de la habitación y apoya su espalda sobre la puerta, dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

—Este tipo está loco —comenta Serena, sin poder entender la actitud del chico para con ella—, pero me agrada —añade, sonriendo.

Serena permanece sentada en su cama mientras analiza lo que Darien eligió para ella, después toma las prendas para comenzar a vestirse rápidamente, aunque en este mismo apuro no entiende por qué se dejó manejar por lo que su recién conocido amigo le ordenó, inclusive comienza a analizar este hecho en su cabeza en un tira y afloja de motivos y excusas, ya que por una parte y lo cual resulta un orgullo para si misma, ella no es de esas chicas que se dejan mandar, pero tal vez hay algo en la voz de Darien que resulta autoritariamente encantador y por eso no pudo resistir en una negativa, pero en esta misma justificación la pequeña rubia se espanta ¿será que está comenzando a ver que un hombre no es sinónimo de un monstruo? y peor… ¿Darien es alguien con el poder suficiente como para hacerla pensar y divagar nuevamente en lo que representa alguien del sexo opuesto? —¡Tonterías! —exclama con desapego a la vez en que sacude su cabeza, como si con esta acción quisiera hacer caer las ideas que se atraviesan en ésta, así que ya más tranquila y "en su centro", Serena solo sigue vistiéndose. Por otro lado, Darien también discute consigo mismo dentro de su cabeza, no logra entender como una desconocida pudo haber anclado su presencia de tal forma en que no pueda olvidarla incluso estando tan cerca de ella, pero antes de poder seguir pensando en estas cosas y como si su ex tuviera un radar "anti-futuras novias de mi ex" Michiru irrumpe con una llamada.

—¿Hola?

—_Darien…_

—¿Qué deseas, Michiru? —pregunta con seriedad.

—_Quería disculparme… anoche fui una tonta y te dije, bueno, lo que te dije _—explica la joven, sonando sinceramente arrepentida.

—¡No entiendo qué es lo que te pasa! —exclama con enojo, Darien, por lo cual se aleja de la puerta de la habitación de Serena y recorre algunos metros del pasillo—, ¿Hasta cuando vas a vivir de la forma en que lo haces?, ya deja de hacerte daño, no me gusta lo que estás haciendo —recrimina preocupadamente.

—_¡Bien sabes qué es lo que me pasa, Darien y también sabes cuanto me cuesta vivir con esto! _—señala Michiru con pesar en su voz—, _¿Cómo puedo tirar por la borda todo lo que vivimos? Dímelo por favor porque yo no encuentro respuesta alguna._

—Te lo he dicho mil veces, no hace falta de tirar por la borda todo lo que vivimos juntos, sabes que fue hermoso y tú siempre serás importante para mí, nadie podrá borrar eso —dice Darien, dejando evidenciar que aún siente algo por su ex —, pero… sabes que lo nuestro ya no tiene pies ni cabeza, no desde que tomaste la decisión de engañarme —señala con frialdad, dejando de lado el lapsus amoroso que brotó de su corazón.

—_¿Nunca me perdonarás? Darien, fue un error, te lo he dicho tantas veces que ya no recuerdo cuántas han sido… yo… estaba confundida, no sabía qué es lo que estaba haciendo, mi amor… sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti —_replica Michiru, emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

—Si, he escuchado muchas veces tus excusas, tus motivos, tus confusiones, tus "lo que sea" y sabes que nada podrá borrar lo que hiciste, pero no te digo esto como si se tratase de mi orgullo herido, lo digo por ti —contesta un poco más tranquilo, Darien.

—_¿Dejaste de amarme?_ —pregunta con urgencia, Michiru.

—Basta.

—_Responde._

—¿Para qué? —cuestiona Darien, resistiéndose lo más posible.

—_Déjame escuchar que aún estoy en el corazón del hombre que amé con tanta fuerza _—contesta Michiru entre lágrimas.

—Yo… siempre te querré, Michiru —responde Darien tras un gran suspiro.

—_No, Darien, pregunté por amor, ¡amor!_

—Detente… te lo suplico —susurra el pelinegro, a punto de sucumbir por completo.

—_Porque yo si, te sigo amando, solo dame la oportunidad de remendar lo que hice, dejaré de hacer como si no me pasara nada contigo, por favor, solo dime que me amas, hazme vivir de nuevo y saca de mí toda la confusión que me hará enloquecer en cualquier segundo _—suplica Michiru, desesperada.

—Yo te… —musita Darien, interrumpido por Serena al gritar "ya estoy lista" y al escuchar esto, el pelinegro abre con fuerza sus ojos y dirige su mirada hacia la habitación de la rubia, pero antes debe terminar algo—. tengo que cortar ahora, Michiru, ahora… debo ver, es decir, hacer otras cosas, discúlpame, adiós —tras esto se separa del celular y corta la llamada, aun escuchando los insistentes gritos que su ex dio en un intento porque eso no ocurriese.

Darien guarda su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y pasa sus manos por la cara con rapidez en sinónimo de querer "despertar", así que ya más tranquilo –aunque sea poco- camina hacia la habitación de la dueña de casa, la abre y observa sin mayor detenimiento, pero tras enfocarse detenidamente, una juguetona sonrisa escapa de sus labios.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta, sonriente.

—Si —responde con timidez, Serena, ya que silenciosamente anhela que su acompañante hiciera algún comentario por su apariencia, ¿coquetería tal vez?

—Eres… —susurra Darien, acercándose embelesado hacia la rubia—. tan linda, Serena… —señala tras notar el rubor de sus mejillas, lo cual la hace transmitir una ternura que resulta emocionante ante sus ojos.

—¡No exageres! —replica con modestia, Serena.

—No exagero, eres preciosa… —añade Darien, profundizando su mirada hacia ella, la cual cambia drásticamente de un segundo a otro—. Discúlpame por ser así, no creas que todo esto es una farsa, o una excusa, no sé, algún pretexto para estar en tu habitación y decirte todo esto, solamente es que… de verdad quiero ayudarte y saber que estarás bien —señala con un poco de seriedad.

—Entonces para de ser tan coqueto y ayúdame por favor —responde Serena entre risas, batiendo los zapatos que tiene en sus manos, invitando con esto a Darien para que le ayude finalmente.

—¡No es ser coqueto! Si me conocieras bien, Serena… soy lo más estúpido a la hora de querer coquetear con una chica —explica Darien a medida en que le pone los zapatos a la rubia—, porque comienzo a decir cosas sin sentido, me pongo nervioso, incluso transpiro más que atleta en las olimpiadas, de hecho si quiero coquetear con alguien debo ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso de ponerme mucho desodorante y en lo posible usar una camisa oscura, en caso de que el desodorante me abandone —prosigue, haciendo que su amiga lance grandes carcajadas.

—¡Debe ser una broma!, ¿dices que no sabes coquetear? ¡por favor! se me hace que eres experto en eso y tienes mil líneas comprobadas para el éxito —dice Serena, sin parar de reír.

—Pues te equivocas —replica Darien, ahora tomando el zapato izquierdo de la rubia para ponérselo—, yo no funciono para eso, además solo he tenido una novia y por ende no he vivido coqueteando con chicas.

—¿Así que Michiru ha sido tu única mujer? —pregunta Serena, lo cual deja intranquilo a Darien tras haberse evidenciado de esa forma, pero más lo incomoda el hecho de escuchar que el nombre de su ex sea pronunciado por Serena, algo que no había pasado la noche anterior.

—Si —contesta cortante, Darien.

—Es difícil creerlo viniendo de ti —dice Serena, con liviandad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Darien, intrigado.

—No sé, es decir, chico universitario, pareces muy independiente, se nota que eres buena persona, en fin, cosas que a muchas chicas podría llamarles la atención —se explica Serena, con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, quizás tengas razón, pero nada de eso me había importado... hasta ahora, o sea, _llamarte_... ¡llamarle! la atención a una chica no era algo que resultara interesante para mí —responde Darien, igualmente más tranquilo.

—¿Hasta ahora? —cuestiona Serena, poniendo en jaque a su acompañante.

—¡Claro! —responde él, queriendo mostrarse despreocupado—, ahora que estoy soltero supongo que puedo poner atención en eso, pero nada especial por ahora, nada de nada —añade con falso desprendimiento, ya que a lo que Darien hacía alusión es que ahora siente que por ella, Serena, vale la pena estar soltero y disponible.

—¿Sabes? —dice la rubia, acercándose osadamente a Darien, al cual toma del mentón y lo acerca a su rostro—, tal vez sean solo ideas mías pero... si dejaras de tocarme tanto la pierna podría creer que realmente no te interesa coquetear con nadie y en especial conmigo, porque si no te habías dado cuenta, ya tengo puestos los zapatos y mis pies están varios centímetros por debajo de tu mano —susurra con un tono al borde de lo pasional.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona Darien, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente hacia la mano que, efectivamente, estaba posada descaradamente varios centímetros sobre el pie de la chica—, ¡no te confundas! —exclama con urgencia—, estaba… revisando si tu tobillo está menos hinchado.

—¿Conclusión? —pregunta Serena, sonriendo.

—¿Ah? —dice Darien, confundido.

—¿Menos hinchado?

—Uhmm… mejor dejemos que el doctor dé una opinión más certera —responde Darien, sonriendo al ver la suspicacia de la chica, ya que con solo un par de pistas ha entendido que sus reacciones no son más que un involuntario intento de coquetear, como así también la voluntad inconsciente de su mano por recorrer lugares prohibidos.

—Buena idea —contesta Serena, sin dejar de sonreír en silencio.

—Entonces… —dice Darien, poniéndose de pie para posteriormente tomar las manos de la joven—. arriba y no te vayas a caer —señala con cuidado y protección.

—¿Dije que me caías bien? —comenta Serena ya de pie y peligrosamente cercana al pelinegro.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta con ilusión y felicidad, Darien.

—¡Si! además tienes muy buen gusto para la ropa, mira nada más, elegiste un conjunto perfecto, sencillo, discreto pero muy lindo —comenta Serena, aprobando con su cabeza.

—Gracias —corresponde al comentario, Darien.

—¡Me alegra poder tener un amigo tan, pero tan especial como tú! —exclama Serena con tono vilmente juguetón.

—¿Tan, tan especial? —pregunta severo.

—Pues sí, mira —dice Serena, manteniéndose de pie gracias al apoyo que le da Darien al tenerla sostenida por la cintura—, eres… simpático —comienza a enumerar con sus dedos—, buen anfitrión, ordenado, pulcro, tienes gusto por la moda, es decir, si, eres muy especial y me agradas —finaliza con un guiño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Darien, confundido.

—¡Es que nunca había tenido un amigo gay! —exclama Serena, con juguetona ligereza.

—¿Gay? —cuestiona al borde de la ofensa, Darien.

—Ajam, ajam —reafirma Serena, asintiendo con la cabeza, exageradamente.

—¿Segura? —replica Darien, aprisionando a Serena entre sus brazos, acercándola aun más hacia él.

—Eh… —susurra Serena, una ahora muy "incómodamente cómoda" Serena.

—Podría demostrarte en un solo segundo que "no soy tu amigo gay" —musita Darien mientras mueve su cabeza en negación y se acerca a los labios de la rubia, quedando distanciado a solo un par de centímetros.

La cercanía entre ellos hace que Serena borre de sus labios aquella sonrisa victoriosa que poseían, ahora solo permanecen inmóviles e incapaces de decir palabra alguna, más cuando el asfixiante aroma que encantadoramente expele la piel del pelinegro embiste su nariz, haciendo que su respiración se profundice nerviosamente, mientras que por otro lado Darien mantiene la brecha con dificultad, puesto a que aquellos labios lo invita a besarlos sin esperar más, pero como bien él dijo, su presencia ahí no es con el fin de querer sobrepasarse con ella, así que solo se limita a concluir sus dichos.

—Ten cuidado, Serena, no me gusta perder en los juegos y si sigues con este date por vencida ahora mismo, porque no me costaría mucho querer ganarte… tienes todo lo que necesito como para querer hacer que te lo demuestre —susurra solo un poco más cerca de sus labios.

—Yo… solo juga… bromeaba, Darien, sé que no… eres gay y que... —responde a baja voz, Serena, casi sin mover la boca para así no besar involuntariamente al pelinegro.

—Ahora vas a tomar las cosas que te falten y nos vamos al hospital —ordena Darien, dando tregua a aquella cercanía entre ellos, la suelta y deja que busque su cartera para así marchar.

—Si, claro —responde una casi irreconocible Serena, totalmente sumisa ante quien la acompaña.

La chica solo logra voltear totalmente boquiabierta, ¿qué es lo que pasa por su corazón cuando Darien le habla de esa forma? ¿Por qué él tiene la facilidad para invertir cualquier arma de lejanía que ella opte por tomar? ¿Podrá ser que Darien sea la persona que le devuelva a su vida aquella chispa de pasión que creyó muerta?

—¿Tienes las llaves a mano?

—Si, acá ya tengo todo —responde la rubia, con nerviosismo.

—Entonces… —dice Darien, tomando nuevamente a Serena sorpresivamente—. Vámonos ya —indica tras volver a encontrarse con sus ojos.

Serena siente como si estuviese en los brazos del más viril superhéroe conocido en la faz de la tierra, ya que en ellos puede sentir la fuerza y protección que él le brinda, más cuando lo hace por tan solo ayudarla, esta idea logra que la chica se encandile con el resplandor que ahora toma por completo la silueta de su príncipe… ¿azul? No, príncipe azul no, no existe ¡no existe! Eso es lo que ahora se recalca con urgencia en su cabeza, pero solo basta que con abrir sus ojos aquella premisa se esfume una vez más.

Darien baja por las escaleras con tranquilidad, ahora se acerca a la puerta y la abre con un poco de dificultad, pero aun así lo logra y Serena la cierra tras la ayuda que él le proporciona al nivelarla con la altura del cerrojo. Ahora ya aproximándose al automóvil de Darien, él le pide bajar solo un instante para desactivar la alarma y así poder abrirle la puerta para después ayudar a que se acomode en el asiento de copiloto, esto en conjunto con lo impávido de sus acciones naturalmente consideradas, hacen que Serena pierda el temor y el recelo de estar haciendo lo que hace, es decir, olvidar lo que su madre le pidió –ningún hombre en casa mientras ella estuviera ausente- también deja en segundo plano el que sus amigas irán en su búsqueda en cualquier momento, pero lo principal, "Señor X" termina siendo un recuerdo residual en estos instantes, algo tan minúsculo que ni siquiera sirve para estorbar, porque si bien Seiya siempre está presente en la mente de Serena, en esta ocasión es casi solo "un extra en toda esta película con super man", si, ¡super man! Es así como la imaginación de la rubia retrata a Darien, el cual ahora le sonríe con simpatía ya estando sentado a su lado.

Darien echa a andar el motor del automóvil y comienza sin demora su camino en dirección al hospital, ahora su total atención se fija en conducir, corrección, casi su total atención, ya que le resulta inevitable mirar de reojo de vez en cuando a la linda chica que lo acompaña, la cual hace recíprocas estas intermitentes miradas, las cuales si bien son carentes en duración están repletas de emociones, las cuales impregnan por completo el minúsculo ambiente donde ambos habitan en este momento.

En un semáforo que entrega oportunamente una luz roja, Darien se toma el tiempo para mirar con más detenimiento a Serena, la cual ahora mantenía la mirada fija en su cartera, pero esta se desvía en el instante en que siente la cálida y suave sensación de la mano de él sobre la suya.

—Todo saldrá bien… no estás sola, yo estaré contigo —señala el pelinegro, regalando una más de sus inquietantes pero seductoras sonrisas.

—Gracias —responde Serena tras unos segundos se silencio, sin saber que más agregar.

El semáforo cambia a verde y con esto la marcha se reinicia, Darien vuelve a conducir con concentración, sin notar que Serena ha quedado totalmente descolocada tras lo último escuchado.

"_¿No… estoy sola?"_

Una linda sensación de tranquilidad de posa sobre el pecho de la joven, totalmente enternecida por las palabras que Darien le ha brindado, ya que su corazón hastiado por la soledad ahora se siente totalmente protegido, aunque bien Serena sabe que esto acabará en algún momento y su vida volverá a estar lejana a la de Darien, estos segundos de compañía no hacen más que hacerla creer que quizás, y solo quizás, los sentimientos y acciones que no buscan algo a cambio más que hacer el bien realmente existen, pero sobre todo, tal vez si exista aquella persona que sus sueños han llamado por tanto tiempo.

* * *

**Queridas sailor lectoras, son nada más ni nada menos que las cuatro de la mañana, así que dejaré agradecimientos generales por ahora, pero obvio, nombrándolas como lo merecen:**

**Andy Nicolao: Hola nena, muchas gracias por pasar acá. La verdad es que sí, basta de Darien traumado, huérfano, sin una pierna, con amnesia, ciego, con la casa incendiada y todas esas cosas, él también merece paz y en esta ocasión la que se lleva "la nube negra" es Serena y si, toda la razón, ambos calaron la piel del otro con mucha profundidad y aunque no se han dado cuenta, ese encuentro inesperado en el departamento de Andrew no es más que solo el inicio de una historia llena de pasión :D Te envío un abrazo muy, muy grande!**

**MartithaJimenez: Sé que no leerás esto porque estás ocupadita estudiando en Canadá, pero como lo prometí, te enviaré este cap. al correo para que quizás puedas leerlo en un descanso de tus quehaceres. Besitos, Martis, te quiero!**

Mayilu: Hola nena! Uffff, qué fuerte es Serena de verdad y de hecho iremos viendo más de aquellos detallitos poco a poco, pero por hoy veremos a una chica más coqueta y abierta a las lindas sorpresas y casualidades que se le presentan, jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review y como siempre, por tu fidelidad y constancia, de verdad me encanta saber que sigues ahí, besos!  


**Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba: Jajaja ay pequeña, la chica que puede sacarme de quicio y hacerme reír al mismo tiempo con sus locuras! no sé que decirte si ya te lo he dicho todo, además eres mi animadora más entusiasta! jajaja incluso me das ideas pervert -mala niña!- pero ya sabes, haré un lemon UA un día de estos, pero primero Tokio bla bla bla, ok? ataque de besos y abrazos, seguimos delirando en el grupo, bueno? =P muacks!  
**

** Mellis Saiilors: Mi linda y calladita Roomi, jejeje, muchas gracias por estar siempre presente aquí ^^ hoy mismo comienzo con la actualización de Tokio de Cristal, asi que nos volveremos a leer por esos lados ;D un beso grande ah! intenta participar en las subastas que hay en el grupo! están buenísimas y queda mucho "por vender" jajajaja abrazo!**

**Yesqui2000: Hola! creo que en este capítulo vamos viendo que lo que dices es un claro hecho! ahora hay que esperar que siga así, jejeje, besitos!**

**Ross Kou: Pulpín, creo que he leído tu review un chirrión de veces, porque me mataste con tu :yaoming: wuajajajaja lo recuerdo y me da ataque de risa jajajaja eres única, Ross! ahora sobre lo demás, uhmmm, la idea de Seiya es casi casi casi igual a lo que haré (por no decir que es exactamente lo mismo) así que tu lado de psicóloga defensora sirvió, ya sabes que no dejaré a tu marido como el malo de la historia sino que solo será "Un chico que cometió errores" aunque sí, deberá pagar caro por esos errores... y no te preocupes, sí veremos qué es lo que vivirá "la tipeja" que está embarazada de su hijo, de hecho me meteré mucho en la relación tortuosa de ellos, ok, no more spoiler, jajaja, love u pulpiwis amiwis lindiwis! gracias por hacerme sonreír siempre y cambiar el tema rápidamente como ahora que te comento que me gustan las manzanas y a ti? jajaja besos!**

**Carmilla-devildoll: Hola mi'ja linda, la verdad es que no había tenido oportunidad de respoder su MP así que lo haré por acá, espero que lo hayas pasado súper bien en la Blondie y el carretín haya valido la pena, la verdad es que me hubiera encantado ir pero naaah, "mi era dorada ya pasó" jajajaja creo que desde aquel día en que fuí y todos estaban bailando hardstyle quedé o.O ver sotanas moviéndose a ese ritmo en vez de algo como cinema strange, diva destrucion o lo que sea me dejó como "emmm... ya" jajajaja bueh, de hecho ahora respondo review al ritmo de Greensward Grey . jajaja ahora bien, sobre la historia, intentaré seguir hondando en los pensamientos y problemas de todos y lo más probable es que eso suceda con capítulos 100% POV, como el que falta de Seiya por ejemplo, pero por ahora Darien, mi siempre perfecto y amado Darien es quien se roba el protagonismo, así que espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! muchos besos para ti, espero saber pronto de tu existencia jijiji y ya voy con Tokio de cristal! abrazo!**

**Aryam Shields Masen: Hola! jeje, entiendo que Seiya sea un personaje -por ahora- odiado y también Michiru, pero espero poder hacer entender al lector que toda historia tiene un trasfondo y eso pasará con cada personaje. Por otro lado no te preocupes por el review, para mí es suficiente saber que hay chicas siguiendo y disfrutando la historia ^^ aunque obvio, el review se agradece porque así puedes saber la recepción del fic, pero si no se puede, tranquila :) cuídate y que estés bien!  
**

**Tanita Love: Hola! bueno, tú y un par de chicas más me preguntaron lo mismo y esto lo respondí en el inicio del cap ^^ y si, justamente, ambos necesitan llenarse de la chispa del otro, pero quizás pasarán muchas cosas antes de que eso suceda correctamente. Gracias por pasar aquí! espero seguir leyéndote, saluditos!  
**

** Patty Ramirez de Chiba: Jajajaja ya nos dijimos todo anoche así que la respuesta de este review es casi absurda jajaja mejor aprovecho la instancia para recordarte todo lo que te quiero, lo mucho que disfruto de conversar contigo y sobre todo, el que seas mi acompañante de hemorragias oculares y auditivas awww, eso no tiene precio! jajajaja, así que bueh, cualquier día de estos se viene otra de mis dramáticas lecturas y con esto la tortura a tus oídos, total puedo hacer de todo, estoy inmune al banquito lalalala y de hecho debería ser más que dos meses, deberías darme inmunidad de por vida porque soy la niña más bien portada del mundó, atrévete a negarlo! jajajajaja te quiero Pattyta! y en fin, el resto lo hablamos en Las Vegas ;D**

**rulosmile: Qué oooonda mi chiquilla linda! como 'tai wachiplina? espero que todo bien, todo bien, todo... incluso lo estúpido y sencual de todo... jajajaja ok, focus, review... me enfocaré en algo que no decimos siempre, nuestro deseo de comernos a Darien con todo... awwww, mira, de hecho saldré con un lemon un día de estos y culpa a Mafer por ser la cómplice intelectual jajaja bueno, entonces en las partes donde diga "Serena" lo cambias por tu nombre y listo! al menos eso hago yo y por eso los lemon son laaargos, no me gusta dejar a Darien como si fuera eyaculador precoz xDDDD jajajaja si, para mí es un sex machine y siempre lo será, meh, si era el más califa de todos los mangas creados debo, DEBO, respetar lo que mi querida Naoko hizo, lalalala, jajajaja, bueno, sigamos dusfrutando de este lado por ahora y ojalá que te presentes sin necesidad de que te diga como 3 meses después "oye, actualicé" jajaja, besoooooooooooootes!**

** Guest (9/30/12): Hola! parto por felicitarte por el cumpleaños ^^ 23 añitos, awww, igual que yo! jajaja la diferencia es que yo soy un poquitín mayor que tú, pero casi nada, casi nada, jejeje. Bueno, tu review me sorprendió y te agradezco mucho el haber compartido conmigo parte de tu historia, la leí con mucha atención y bueno, una comete aciertos y errores, solo espero que ahora estés disfrutando plenamente tu vida y que todo lo malo lo recicles y conviertas en algo bueno, me lo prometes? Sobre otro punto, por supuesto que seguiré con este fic, así que si te acomoda te recomiendo crear una cuenta y añadir esta historia a tus alertas, eso te enviará un e-mail avisándote inmediatamente sobre las actualizaciones que haga, de hecho te invito a pasar a la segunda parte de "una vida a tu lado" que es "tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo 30", me encantaría verte por ahí, nena, y si lees esto y quieres seguir teniendo contacto conmigo agradecería que pusieras tu nombre para poder referirme a ti de otra forma ^^ pero fuera de eso, ufff, en serio, me conmovió leer los pasajes de tu historia y que te sientas identificada con esta, porque si bien es ficción quiero llegar a la vida de todas de una forma u otra y saber que funciona es gratificante, agradezco además tus palabras hacia mí y tus ánimos! te envío un gran beso y espero que esta actualización la tomes como regalo de cumpleaños! jejeje, abrazos!**

**Anny Mizuno: Querida mía, siempre es un gusto leerte y más ahora que el trato es recíproco, ahora yo soy tu lectora y vaya que me gusta ^^ de verdad prometo pasar por tu otro fic apenas tenga tiempo, pero si me avisas sobre un nuevo OS créeme estaré ahí, ya que me es más fácil leer un cap. para poder estar al corriente con la escritora. Ahora sobre el review, la soledad y el vacío creo que es algo que a todos nos pega pero obvio, con distinta fuerza, en este caso Serena está en el pináculo de su amargura, totalmente desilucionada de la vida y de la gente en general, pero saldrá adelante y podrá ver el mundo con otros ojos y para eso estará Darien en su vida. Otra cosa, me emocioné mucho con la respuesta al review que me mandaste, de verdad siento que es más de lo que merezco, en serio! pero a la vez me alegra saber que en México hay una personita que disfruta con mucha pasión mis escritos, pero sabes qué me alegra más? saber que estás en el grupo y podremos compartir más seguido! te envío un abrazo gigante, hermosa! bendiciones!  
**

** Serena y Darien 4ever: Jajajaj buuu, se te fue la inspiración para el review? xD jajaja, en fin, respondiendo a tu pregunta creo que Darien sabrá qué es lo que está escrito en el diario de Serena pero no será leyéndolo... saluditos y gracias por pasar!  
**

** ceres-windam: Hola! sé que eres fan de Michiru y aunque a ratos se vea sombrío el panorama para ella créeme, no lo pasará mal al final del fic, pero aquí la pobre es más víctima que victimaria, ya verás ^^ muchas gracias por seguir este fic donde Serena es la protagonista, ya aunque no sea muy de tu agrado, no sé, sentir que me das este voto de confianza y lees algo sobre ella es súper lindo para mí! así que la bella eres tú! jajajaja, besitos :D  
**

**AnnaMars7: Hola! muchas gracias por pasar y bueno, si bien las actualizaciones no son muy rápidas debido a mi falta de tiempo, al menos intento hacer que valgan la pena, así que espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap. Saludines!  
**

** RushiaReiesu: Holaaa! lamento no haber actualizado tan rápido ahora a diferencia de la otra vez, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena para ti ^^ jejeje muchas gracias por tu review y palabritas de ánimo, ah! y agrego que Darien si es un amooor, lo adoro! jajajaja así que veremos muchas cositas más bellas sobre él, awww... un abrazo y espero volver a verte por acá!  
**

** Serena Eternal Star Moon: Hola, Juanis! aquí entenderás el golpe que le dio Serena a Darien así que más te vale no seguir enojada con ella, jajajajaja, en fin, gracias por pasar por acá y dejar tu review! espero que el capítulo te haya gustado mucho =) besos! **

**maireth-SM cullen: Hola! si, entiendo que sea difícil leer a una Serena totalmente distinta a la del anime o manga, pero haré todo el esfuerzo para que logren quererla tanto como a la que estamos acostumbradas a ver ^^ así que muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y espero que a medida en que vaya creciendo te siga gustando, Bendiciones para ti también, Dayana, besos!  
**

** tuxigirl.27: Hola! pues bien, te doy la bienvenida al mundo de los fics y ten cuidado que abundan los fics traumantes en potencia! jajaja si quieres leer a buenas escritoras te recomiendo pasar por mi perfil y ver a quienes tengo en favoritos como autores e historias, prometo que no te desilucionarás. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, este fic seguirá actualizándose cada cierto tiempo, cuando sea cercano el final iré avisando, pero por ahora ufff, nos queda mucho! así que espero que sigas acompañándome en el camino. Para saber sobre mis actualizaciones solo debes incluírme en tus alertas y listo, te llegará un e-mail avisándote sobre un nuevo cap. y podrás venir sin estar pasando cada ciertos días viendo si actualicé o no. Te mando un gran abrazo y espero que sigamos en contacto, besos!  
**

**Guest (10/11/12 / Vico): Amiga! pervertida por mi culpa? pero si yo soy tan, pero tan inocente en esos temas que no sé de que hablas... lalalala, jajajajajaja! mira, haré un lemon OS inspirado en este cap, te avisaré cuando lo haga, ok? así pasamos y deliramos juntas por nuestro amado Darien, awwww jajaja muchas gracias por tu review, linda! me encanta saber que sigues y disfrutas de esta historia, abrazos de oso para ti también y jajajaja, de verdad amé tu review, me hizo reír mucho en algunas frases, jejejeje, muacks!  
**

**Preciosas, a todas les responderé en cuanto vuelva a entrar a internet, es decir, 8 - 10 horas más. La respuesta se las dejaré acá así que si gustan pasen por aquí de nuevo para leer lo que les pueda comentar personalizadamente a ustedes, como por ejemplo a ti, la chica que dejó el anónimo y estaba de cumpleaños en el momento en que escribió el review, no dudes de que te responderé, así como lo haré con todas porque de verdad, la buena vibra que me entregan obviamente será recíproca, así que apenas pueda comenzaré a escribirle a todas ^o^ pero desde ya, millones de gracias por compartir conmigo algunas de sus cosas personales, sus impresiones, ánimos, palabras de aliento, felicitaciones, ¡de todo! cada review lo leo como si fuera una niña descubriendo un nuevo tesoro =3 soy feliz leyendo sus palabritas así que no detengamos esta comunicación y sigamos compartiendo, ¿promesa?**

YA LES RESPONDÍ A TODAS Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAN LEERLO, JIJIJI, BESITOS!  


**Dejo el dato de que quien quiera conocerme y hablar más extendido, puede enviarme un mail para así yo agregarla a facebook o algo así, ¿saben por qué? no es que me crea diva del fandom de sailor moon xD jajaja es solo que así podremos mantener contacto y cultivar una amistad como ya lo he hecho con muchas chicas  
**

**Creo que no se me olvida nada por el momento... ¡ah si! ¡las quiero, sailor lectoras! gracias por las alegrías que me brindan al dejarme entrar en sus mentecitas ^^ jijijiji  
**

**¡Ah si! olvidaba algo, la traducción de los fragmentos de canciones:  
**

**Love of my life - Queen: **

**"Amor de mi vida, me has hecho daño  
haz roto mi corazón y ahora me dejas  
amor de mi vida, ¿no puedes ver?  
tráelo de regreso, tráelo de regreso  
no lo alejes de mí , porque tú no sabes lo que significa para mí**

Amor de mi vida, no me dejes  
Haz robado mi amor y ahora me abandonas  
amor de mi vida, ¿no puedes ver?..."  


**Love hurts - Nazareth:  
**

**"Algunos tontos piensan en la felicidad  
la dicha, la unión  
algunos tontos se engañan a si mismos  
no me engañan a mí...**

**sé que no es verdad, sé que no es verdad**  
**el amor es solo una mentira hecha para entristecerte**  
**el amor duele... oooh, ooh, el amor duele  
****ooh, ohh, el amor duele...**"

**Recuerden una vez más, las respuestas estarán si o si hoy 23 de Octubre aquí mismo, en el pie de la página.  
**

**Nos leemos, Sayo!  
**


	6. Pastillas de menta, encantador

**Buenos días, mundo fanfickero, buenos días, querido lector… ¿estás leyendo esto de noche? Pues lo siento mucho, estoy actualizando a las 9:10 de la mañana así que no me culpes, jajajaja.**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que tan contentos como yo al ver esta actualización lista, wiiii! La cual debo decir me encantó, siiiii! Hace tiempo no disfrutaba escribiendo tanto algo Serena/Darien, debe ser porque ahora mi parejita preferida es muy distinta a lo siempre visto, así que me tiene feliz, feliz.**

**Les comento que he decidido hacer de este fic una mezcla extraña, o sea, habrá capítulos en 3era persona, otros en 1era y otros solo con POV sin diálogos. En este caso específico, es una serie de POV con algunos diálogos, específicamente al final, y serán tres, un POV de Seiya, seguido por uno de Serena para finalizar con el de Darien.**

**Para dejar un poco de lado lo tenso que fue el penúltimo capítulo y para continuar firmemente con la última entrega, he decido hacer algo más humorístico para esta ocasión. Este fic no solo será drama, no señores, en UsagiBrouillardlandia hay de todo, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Antes de retirarme de esta sección, va la información importante para que no me demanden ni por si acaso.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados son obra intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, a excepción de algunos personajes secundarios de los cuales me adjudico pertenencia, así como también la temática de la historia.**

**Aprovecho de señalar que quienes también me siguen en "Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo XXX" por favor esperen unos cuantos días más. La actualización va en camino, lo que pasa es que estoy en una leve disyuntiva de alargar más allá de lo presupuestado un par de capítulos más el fic o bien terminarlo pronto para así saltar a la tercera parte de la trilogía, pero no duden ni por un segundo sobre la vida de esa historia, la terminaré como sea, solo pido paciencia ^^**

**Sin más que añadir por estos 'lares, me despido, disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**_POV Seiya_**

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué fui a ver a Serena? ¡Es una tontería! Fui yo el que terminó con ella, no debería preocuparte más sobre lo que le pase, haga o lo que sea, ya no es problema mío, además se ha dado el lujo de meterse en el círculo de amigos de Taiki, definitivamente está loca, estoy seguro que de alguna forma averiguó que yo estaría ahí y quiso que la viera… no, es ilógico, porque si hubiera querido verme no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma tan sorpresiva. Salió corriendo como si hubiera visto a un demonio, como si realmente me odiara y no quisiera verme nunca más, pero a la vez me miró de esa forma tan extraña… como si hubiera querido decirme mil cosas pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Por eso intenté ir a su casa para hablar con ella y pedirle que no siga con su estúpido juego de niña psicópata, no lo quiero ni necesito, ya no quiero nada que tenga que ver con Serena…

Aseguro que la puerta de mi habitación esté bien cerrada para que nadie me moleste. Yaten anda por ahí dando vueltas mientras que Taiki solo quiere matarme, ¿desde cuando es tan amigo de Serena para importarle tanto cómo la trate? ¿acaso le gusta? Si quiere se la regalo…

Vuelvo a mi cama y me lanzo sobre ella para descansar e intentar olvidarme de todo. Estoy asqueado, no me agrada ver como todo se ha complicado y menos que Serena siga metiéndose en mi vida y pensamientos aunque así no lo desee. Si, suena totalmente contraproducente el pensar que no quiero algo con ella y sin embargo voy a su casa para hablarle, pero es que ¡aaah! esto es demasiado molesto…

¿Por qué? siempre me hago esa pregunta, ¿en qué momento las cosas se tornaron tan complicadas?

Todavía recuerdo los buenos momentos que pasé en la preparatoria, como mi vida solo giraba en torno al éxito, fui un antes y un después en esa escuela, mi pasó es imborrable, marqué muchas vidas con mi personalidad y gracia, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para estar tranquilo, más si contaba con una chica a mi lado, si, Serena, ella era todo lo que quería en ese entonces además de seguir siendo el mejor jugador de futbol americano, deseado y aplaudido por mis fans, pero tenía a la principal… a mi dulce bombón, la que resultó ser el toque agrio en mi vida cuando menos lo esperé.

Si algo debo agradecerle a Natsuko es que haya abierto mis ojos a tiempo, antes de que Serena siguiera succionándome la vida con sus miles de problemas y lo peor… que solo seguía conmigo por no ser la más odiada de la escuela cuando se supiera la verdad. Ella me engañó, ¡fui un maldito cornudo por meses sin que lo supiera! Y que todo ese cuentito de que no quería acostarse conmigo por miedo no era más que un pretexto para esconder lo que en realidad hacía, estar revolcándose con un nerd supuestamente apuesto, el presidente del club de lectura de la escuela, el mismo que vivía burlándose de mi equipo y de mí diciendo que solo éramos unos simios cabeza de músculo, claro… já, hacían la parejita perfecta, un par de amargados pseudo-intelectuales que ostentaban supuestos talentos artísticos y toda esa porquería que a nadie le importa.

Para mi desgracia, dicho maldito nerd ahora es mi suerte de cuñado ya que es el hermano mellizo de Natsuko. Alan, el cerebrito que ganó una beca para ir a estudiar a Harvard y que ahora está en Estados Unidos, riéndose con su gran bocota mientras relata su millones de exitosas historias.

Natsuko me contó que comenzó a ver mucho a Serena en su casa, ya que se veía a diario con Alan después de clases y supuestamente se encerraban en su habitación por horas, donde después la muy… salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciéndose la tonta, su especialidad. Lo que sin embargo ella no sabía, era que Natsuko, siendo la primer miembro de mi club de fans, obviamente cuidaría mis intereses y me defendería al ver que era el secreto hazme reír del grupo de amigos de su hermano, ya que según ella, Alan no hacía más que mofarse de mí diciendo que no merecía a Serena y que si lograba deletrear su nombre ya era mucho mérito a mi "diminuto cerebrito de goma de mascar" y para rematar, Natsuko me confiesa que Serena no tenía intenciones de ser mi mujer pues no estaba segura de lo que ella realmente representaba en mi vida, claro, seguramente Alan le metió cosas en cabeza e hizo que pensara de esa forma, porque si, hubo un gradual cambio en su actitud en el último tiempo que fuimos novios. Serena era más fría, ya no se acercaba tanto a mí como antes ni me buscaba en la escuela, solo esperaba que nos topáramos por ahí para hablar cinco minutos y después irse a casa, seguramente solo tenía tiempo para ir a coquetearle a Alan, para ir a su casa y hacer todo lo que no hacía conmigo, pero el jueguito resultó mal, Serena, nunca contaste con que Natsuko me daría todo lo que alguien como yo merece y que lástima por ti, ya que no pudiste verlo a tiempo.

¿Cómo fui tan tonto para dejarme engañar por ti? Creí que eras una chica sincera y especial en un mundo lleno de locas, pensé que había algo en ti que te hacía distinta a las demás, que eras mi apoyo, mi amiga y compañera, pero no resultaste ser más que una cualquiera e incluso peor, porque con tu cara de mosquita muerta me hiciste creer que todo lo que decías era verdad, que si estabas alejada era por los problemas que tenías con tus padres, siendo que el problema simplemente fue que no te daban ganas de estar con un hombre como yo, problema que fuiste a llorar entre los brazos de ese infeliz de Alan, ¡como lo odio!

Con mi puño cerrado me doy vuelta rápidamente y clavo mi mano en la pared, es tanta la impotencia que siento al recordar lo que me hiciste.

Serena… tal vez sí soy un bruto, un simio como diría tu ex amante, pero así y todo yo te amaba como nadie lo hará en este mundo, eras todo para mí, contigo… simplemente mi mundo era otra cosa, pero lo echaste todo a perder, no tuviste consideración alguna con mis sentimientos y fue por eso, querida, que yo no tuve misericordia con los tuyos —¡Soy Seiya Kou, maldita sea! —, Obviamente pagarías por tu descaro.

Es inevitable, inevitablemente masoquista pero lo haré de todas formas. Me doy vuelta y busco en mi mesa de noche aquella fotografía que tanto he amado y maldecido en estos meses. Aquí está otra vez en mis manos, aquí estamos los dos, cuando éramos lo que siempre quisimos ser, una pareja feliz que estarían juntos toda su vida.

Me encantaba el vestido que llevabas puesto el día en el que, curiosamente, Natsuko fue la que tomó ésta fotografía. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, era el día en que la escuela celebraba su aniversario, fue por eso que se hizo una gran fiesta con todos los alumnos, los cuales pudimos ir vestidos de forma casual para así pasar un buen rato y exactamente 365 días antes del nacimiento de esta fotografía, nosotros celebrábamos el haber cumplido un año desde que nos conocimos.

Pasé ese día a tu casa muy temprano; había gastado todo el dinero ahorrado para poder regalarte algo lindo y elegí el vestido que tantas veces habías observado desde la vitrina de aquella tienda, ¿Qué mejor? Darle a mi bomboncito algo que realmente le gustara, pero había algo aún mejor, el que pudieras lucirlo frente a toda la escuela, para que así todos pudieran ver lo hermosa que eres, que todos pudieran ver quien era la novia de Seiya Kou, la única que en ese entonces tenía mi corazón en sus manos.

Llegué y tu mamá me recibió con alegría, me dejó entrar a su casa y me hizo esperarte en la sala. "Ella vendrá pronto a desayunar, ahora se está bañando" señaló la Sra. Ikuko, sin poder evitar la intriga por saber qué era la cajita que había entre mis manos. Le confesé que era un regalo para ti, pero sin querer al decírselo a ella también te lo había dicho a ti, ya que habías bajado a la sala sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara. Tu rostro se iluminó al verme, quizás una de las últimas veces en la cual me regalaste esa mirada tan linda y llena de alegría…

Te di el regalo pero ni siquiera lo abriste rápido, solo querías abrazarme tan fuerte como pudiste y lo mejor, terminaste con esos besos que recuerdo y llevo en mí hasta ahora, esos besos que me dabas cuando aún sentías algo por mí.

Mi corazón se acelera ante la impotencia que tus recuerdos crean en mí —¡Ya basta! —un grito lleno de ira sale de mi pecho, casi desgarrándome la garganta en totalidad y es que todavía sigues aquí, Serena, acá aunque quiera negarlo una y otra vez, pero si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento es el haberte demostrado que conmigo nadie juega ni jugará, porque aunque el costo que tuvo el dejar mi orgullo como merecía, solo yo podía vengar la cantidad de mentiras que destruyeron lo bueno de lo que sentí por ti… tú siempre serás la culpable, tú… por haber sido un demonio cubierto con piel de ángel.

Aprieto tu foto entre mis manos, siento la necesidad de romperla, pero mi maldita conciencia me impide hacerlo —es lo único que me queda de ti, cuando aún eras real— susurro ante tu imagen como si pudieras escucharme, algo que he simulado por tanto tiempo en tu ausencia, un consuelo que no le sirve a nadie, pero de todas formas entrego para la poca paz que pueda llevar a mi mente, mientras grabo en mis recuerdos tu burla, tu frialdad, tu desapego hacia mí, todo aquello que me lleva a ser el infeliz que soy ahora, un pobre diablo que no va hacia ningún lado, alguien que sencillamente tiene una desgraciada vida sin sentido, algo que por cierto, jamás te demostraría, bombón… ante ti siempre seré el perfecto y despreocupado Seiya, al cual no le interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Lanzo con desprecio fingido tu foto una vez más, inconscientemente dejándola donde estará a salvo de cualquier ojo curioso, el cajón de mi mesa de noche a la cual pongo llave en este mismo instante. Quizás te volveré a ver, Serena, pero por hoy ha sido suficiente.

Debo volver a la realidad aunque no quiera, Natsuko vendrá en cualquier momento porque quiere que la acompañe a su cita con el ginecólogo, así que estoy obligado a funcionar como una máquina en piloto automático, arreglarme para verla e intentar llevar nuestra relación en paz por el bien de ese bebé, del cual para qué voy a crear justificaciones estúpidas, sé que es mío y aunque un hijo era lo único real que quería fuera de mi vida, la misma se encargó en derrotarme al darme esta sorpresita poco agradable, pero aún así creo que mi nivel de idiota debe tener algún punto de quiebre, no puedo desquitarme con el resultado de mis aventuras con Natsuko, pero no puedo negar lo molesto que me siento al saber que desde ahora mi vida estará irremediablemente atada a la de ella, incluso si algún día terminamos, Natsuko siempre será la madre de mi hijo —mi hijo— suena casi irreal.

Sabiendo que mi aspecto físico está bien, salgo de la habitación con la seguridad necesaria. Camino hacia la sala y veo a Natsuko en compañía de Yaten, el cual por cierto, no duda en lanzarme esas miradas que me dan ganas de destrozarle la cara por completo —maldito chiquillo —susurro tan bajo que casi creo que es solo el sonido de mi consciencia, pero no necesito que Yaten me oiga lo suficientemente fuerte como para no saber que de mi boca, salió un preciso y necesario insulto para él, así como yo tampoco necesito pensar mucho para saber que de su boca ha salido algo parecido, antes de que pase a mi lado queriendo que la brisa que deja a su paso me botara.

Ya despreocupado de Yaten, fijo mis ojos en Natsuko y es ahora cuando me siento el más tonto del universo, ¿Cómo puedo hacerle daño a una chica como ella? La pobre solo se equivocó al amarme con la fuerza que lo hace, un amor incondicional que incluso vivió en las sombras de lo que produjo Serena en mi vida.

La veo ahí, frente a mí sentada en el sofá, con su mirada perdida en quizás qué, supongo que es amargura, porque sabe perfectamente que la situación me incomoda al punto de querer huir y no volver a verla, ni a ella ni lo que lleva dentro de si misma —mi hijo, MI hijo —me dicta la consciencia, tan hablantina como siempre.

—¿Vamos? —es lo único que me pide, con su voz entrecortada. Ahora sé que no es amargura lo que siente, sin duda es miedo, miedo y vergüenza… sé que ella tampoco quiere llevar aquel hijo en su vientre.

Me acerco hacia ella y antes de que diga algo más, tomo su mano y la invito a ponerse de pie, en el instante en que lo hace le doy un beso en su frente y la abrazo con fuerza. La quiero, no la amo, de eso estoy seguro, pero de que la quiero, la quiero, no como ella quisiera que realmente fuera, pero Natsuko no deja de ser la única persona que me ha hablado con la verdad cuando más lo he necesitado, de una u otra forma siempre ha estado al pendiente de lo que me pase, es justo que yo le devuelva la mano e intente ayudarla como merece, no es una mala chica, lo tengo claro, así que solo intento buscar entre sus bellos ojos verdes aquel resplandor que se deja ver cuando está mirándome… no lo encuentro en su esplendor, así que intento atraerlo hacia mi presencia dándole a mi novia un suave beso en sus finos y dulces labios, aquellos tan dulces como… —todo estará bien, bom… —demonios, ¡Serena, sal de mi mente! —… vámonos ya, no quiero que lleguemos tarde a tu cita— a falta de cualquier cosa que empiece con "bom" y no termine en "bón" y que se haya atravesado rápido en mi mente, solo me quedó terminar la frase de alguna forma.

Lo sé, otra vez cometo un error. Natsuko solo dio vuelta la cara de forma resignada y obviamente, con un dejo de desprecio que está más que justificado, sé que entiende que su "archirrival", Serena, es incluso fuerte siendo solo una sombra. Qué más da… solo me queda esperar a que Natsuko tome su bolso y nos vayamos pronto de aquí. Al menos la invitaré a tomar un helado antes, mínimo, así compenso el mal rato que acabo de hacerla pasar.

**_POV Serena_**

Venir a la sala de urgencias no fue la idea más brillante que Darien pudo tener. Llevamos aquí sentados más de una hora, el tobillo me duele como si solo tuviera disponible un segundo para demostrarme cuánto puede ser el dolor completo de la vida misma y creo que se está empezando a notar, Darien me mira de reojo con un dejo de culpa por su desafortunada elección de venir acá.

—Primero pasará la gente mutilada, alguien con una cepa nueva de algo o qué se yo, tenemos para estar todo el día aquí —le digo sin poder ocultar mi paciencia al borde del límite, el cual por cierto está muy cercano al inicio de la misma.

Qué manera de agradecer la ayuda de alguien… ¿tengo cara para reclamarle? Lleva una hora acá sentado conmigo, sin tener tema de conversación más que el comentar como pasa paciente tras paciente menos yo o hablar sobre el llanto incesante de algún bebé ardiendo en fiebre… pero no, eso faltaba, incomodarlo, bien, Serena, súper bien, ganaste una estrellita dorada a tu colección de "tonterías dichas en momentos inoportunos"

El pobre ahora saca la voz con algo de dificultad, "gracioso" es lo que se cruza por mi mente en el momento en que un fino hilo de voz bastante desafinado, digno de un chico en plena pubertad, intenta ocultarse después de que el dueño tose un par de veces para así sacar el vozarrón de "niño grande" Ahora me propone ir al sector contrario de la sala de urgencias, o sea, el hospital en sí, donde señala, podrán atenderme rápido si tan solo pagamos una cita con el traumatólogo que esté disponible. Las ganas de lanzar mi comentario "por qué diablos no lo dijiste antes, hijo de la lentitud" comienza a bailar en mi boca con tal de que lo deje salir, pero no, ¿o si? no, no y no, actitud de dama agradecida, Serena, déjate de pensar en estupideces y da gracias de que tienes a alguien, soportando de por si tu desagradable actitud.

Tras haber recibido su acotación con mi mejor cara de felicidad, Darien se levanta para después ayudarme a mí. Me toma de la mano y me obliga a pasar el brazo por detrás de su cuello, lo cual me suspende un poco del piso, alivianando un poco el dolor de mi pie y así, con el caminar menos glamoroso de la historia, intento seguirle el paso lentamente, sin antes y por supuesto, mirar a la enfermera con rostro abstractamente bello –por no decir fea derechamente- con una cara casi tan espantosa como la suya en señal de reciprocidad odiosa, se lo ganó por reírse de mí al decir "la llamaremos pronto, já" ¡si! con el "já" incluido, infeliz… seguramente lo que tienes de amargada lo tienes de fea y por eso, cualquier día de estos una empresa de máscaras de terror te pedirá ser su rostro publicitario.

Sin ningún intento de hacer más digno mi caminar, me dejo guiar por Darien sin mayor problema fuera de lo físico, bueno, solo hay un detalle aparte de mi ya conocido dolor de pie… éste hombre debe medir más de metro ochenta y yo, como soy un hobbit, ya casi voy pareciendo llavero colgado a él, así que mi sobre estirado brazo comienza a incomodarme, pero como estoy en plan de no hacer reclamos guardo cualquier comentario al respecto, total, estoy en un hospital, si se me disloca el hombro no hay mayor problema, incluso podrían hacerme un 2x1 ¡conveniente!

Ahora que ya nos acercamos a las puertas de ésta área del hospital, la gente parece estar de mejor humor, bueno, así lo asumo por sus caras un poco más amables, así que me siento mejor, ahora si tengo esperanza de que me revisen el pie y no tenga que amputarlo con tan de no seguir sintiendo dolor, aunque si me lo corto me dolería más… si, definitivo, este día es el día en que las ideas más brillantes nacen de mi cabeza, ¿por qué estoy siendo más incoherente que de costumbre? ¿será por Darien? Es que de alguna forma, no sé, este chiquillo me levanta el ánimo y por eso en mi mente solo se cruzan un montón de ideas raras que se miran feo entre si, hace tiempo no me sentía así, tan abatida por mi propia feliz imbecilidad… extrañaba hacerme reír a mi misma con mis tonterías.

Nos acercamos al mesón donde una linda mujer nos recibe con una sonrisa, sin duda es mucho más bella que el monstruo de urgencias. Me pide datos personales a la vez en que pregunta qué doctor necesito, pero no soy yo la que responde sino que Darien, casi reclamando por un traumatólogo ahora ya, ¿acaso quiere salir luego de este empalagoso trámite conmigo? Bueno, quizás tiene mejores cosas que hacer en vez de estar en un hospital con una desconocida, pero nah, descarto la idea cuando recibo una simpática sonrisa de su parte, pidiéndome que le dé mi identificación… un hombre que no quisiera estar aquí simplemente me hubiera pegado una patada en el trasero para así correr despavorido sin que alguien pudiera seguirlo, pero Darien no es así… ¡epa! ¿ahora hasta me siento con el derecho de decir cómo es él? Creo que también tengo que pedir una cita con el psiquiatra, algo no está bien en mi cabeza, bueno, no es novedad, pero es que ¡arg! Mejor me callo.

Listo, estoy de suerte, ya tendré la cita fijada, claro, pagando todo es más fácil, ¡cierto, dinero! Vaya, recién me vengo a dar cuenta que tengo que pagar…

Le pido a Darien dejar de sostenerme para así buscar la billetera que está en mi bolso, pero a ver… celular, si, siempre… esto, esto y aquello… ¿un caramelo? Debe estar vencido, ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía ahí, debería limpiar ésta cosa de vez en cuando… ¡concentración, Serena, bi-lle-te-ra! esa bien linda que compré hace algún… algún… emmm… ¿no la traje? ¡tengo un caramelo prehistórico pero no la billetera! Ok, ahora si que estoy en problemas.

—No la traje, ejem… —es lo único que soy capaz de decir, intentando sonar lo más inocente posible –para no pasar por tonta- pero creo que mi actuación no fue digna de un premio oscar. Darien me mira con cara de "¿En serio?" mientras la señorita casi me observa con lástima ay...  
¡Me acordé! Parece que la dejé en el auto de Darien, así que diciéndole esto en un intento por limpiar mi reputación se lo digo sonando totalmente convencida, el pobre resopla resignado mientras me ordena afirmarme al mesón para no caerme y terminar policontusa, me pide esperar un poco y se despide temporalmente, ofreciéndole una mirada de "no es mi culpa" a la señorita que nos atendía, a la cual tengo ahora cara a cara sin saber qué decirle.

¿De qué le hablo? ¿del clima? ¿las secuelas de la primera guerra mundial? ¿el vicio del póker? ¿danza árabe? ¡Ya sé! le hablaré de mi problema con el pie, ay Dios mío, hoy estoy tan inteligente que seguramente la NASA me contactará en cualquier minuto. Le pregunto si el traumatólogo es realmente bueno… si, no se me ocurrió nada más y ella que obviamente diría algo así, asegura que evidentemente es un buen especialista, después de esto activa una nueva sonrisa –automática por lo que veo- ladea su cabeza y me mira… ¿y esa fue toda la conversación? A ver, nuevo tema; ahora le pregunto si demorará mucho en atenderme, a lo que ella responde que tiene solo una cita gestionada antes que la mía y que ya está en proceso, así que debería tardar no más de 10 minutos. Está bien, sonrisa automática de nuevo y yo accedo a darle una igual. Ahora a falta de más tema, comienzo a apreciar cada detalle arquitectónico de la sala donde estoy, ¡nunca antes me había fascinado tanto ver este tipo de cosas! me resulta totalmente interesante buscar arañas en alguna esquina o alguna mancha que tenga forma de algo, si que hay que estar aburrida e incómoda para hacer esto…

¡Al fin llega Darien! Se ve notablemente cansado, seguramente se vino corriendo…

Me entrega la billetera con actitud de "misión cumplida" ahora puedo pagar la consulta y listo, esperar, ya no más problemas ni actitudes tontas y/o nerviosas.

Busco el dinero con tranquilidad y plenitud, incluso me hago la interesante al pretender buscar poco menos que un fajo de billetes, digo, así al menos demuestro que en mi billetera no habitan las polillas a diferencia de mi cerebro en este momento. Primero entrego mi identificación y quien me atiende comienza a ingresar mis datos, entre tanto busco el dinero que creo que saldrá la cita y ya, pero… ¡debe ser mentira! ¿no traje dinero? ¿es una broma? Insisto, traigo conmigo caramelos de dudosa reputación pero no dinero, ¿en serio?

Mi intento por parecer una joven segura, ágil y adinerada se acaba de ir por el retrete, ahora tengo cara de tonta, lenta y pobre, pero sobre todo las primeras dos, las cuales me merezco al 100%

Darien obviamente notó mi "cara de nada" y no pudo evitar lanzar una corta pero hiriente carcajada, se mira de manera cómplice con quien nos atiende y saca su billetera, pidiendo el valor de la cita para pagarla él. Perfecto, momentos vergonzosos y este, no me basta con haberle pegado un sartenazo a éste hombre hace algunas horas, ahora se suma el obligarlo a pagar mi consulta con tal de no quedar con una completa perdedora, ¿en qué momento me convertí en alguien tan… tan… tan yo? Seguramente Darien no me volverá a contactar ni por si acaso, solo le he traído problemas.

—Listo, tomen asiento por favor, el doctor Hiramoto la atenderá en un momento, señorita —anuncia la joven mujer sin abandonar su simpatía, aunque puedo sentir en esta un "váyanse y déjenme tranquila" así que camino hacia los asientos de la sala de espera sin hacer más que agradecer su infinita paciencia y agradecimiento por no reírse de mí en la cara, sé que lo hará después, pero bueno, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

**_POV Darien_**

No tengo que reírme, no tengo que reírme, no tengo que reírme…

Pobre niña, desde tener que aguantar el dolor de su pie hasta la vergüenza de sus desaciertos, debe estar sintiéndose fatal.

Tomo su mano para ayudarla a caminar, si, son solo tres o cuatro pasos que nos quedan para llegar a los asientos, pero de todas formas no puedo dejarla sola, así que aunque desde éste día ella crea que soy el hombre más desesperado por querer tomarle la mano, lo haré de todas formas, es por su bien.

Ahora ya sentados, Serena me rehúye la mirada, no haré mucho por obligarla a mirarme, insisto, debe estar sintiéndose fatal por todo lo que ha sucedido en este extraño día, pero no puedo evitarlo, de alguna forma quiero que esté tranquila, a pesar de que todo lo que ha pasado es digno de recordarlo para la risa, quiero… y lo haré. Tomo su mano una vez más, ella reacciona al sentir la mía sobre la suya y vuelca sus grandes ojos azules hacia mi rostro, su expresión es de sorpresa y desconcierto, incluso entreabre un poco su boca y me observa casi sin pestañar, quizás la estoy incomodando más aún, obviamente Serena no es de aquellas personas que disfruten el roce físico con gente que no sea de su confianza, pero las ganas de protegerla que nacen en mí al observarla me obliga a cruzar las barreras que nos alejen, en este caso, un par de centímetros que no me importó borrar.

Algo en mí decía que no debía hacerlo, aposté y perdí, lo acepto. Serena ha retirado su mano disimuladamente en una mezcla de casualidad y urgencia, haciendo como si necesitara de esa mano para rascar su mentón –como si no tuviera la otra mano disponible para hacerlo- pero en fin, tiene razón, no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, apenas la conocí ayer, ni siquiera somos amigos y por supuesto, menos novios y el estar ayudándola no significa que ella deba retribuirme libertad de acción, pero hablando en términos de psicología básica… lo difícil se hace más atrayente, justificación para un joven quinceañero y así seguir con una locura, pero es una justificación que pienso ocupar de todas formas, así que no dejaré que el contacto entre nosotros se detenga, si bien no volveré a tocarla, al menos le hablaré, me gusta mucho su voz.

—¿Aún te duele mucho? —le pregunto mientras intento buscar sus ojos de nuevo, pero ella sigue negándomelos, ¿estará enojada?—, ¿Serena, me escuchas? —dudo que no, en esta fila de asiento solo estamos los dos, imposible que no me oyera.

—Ya no es tanto lo que duele… gracias —bueno, al menos me respondió, pero su cabeza sigue ladeada con tal de no mirarme… supongo que está algo enojada.

—¿Estás molesta? —mejor preguntar directamente en vez de quedar con la duda.

—¿Por qué me tomaste la mano? —vaya, es tan directa como yo, eso me agrada, lo malo del caso es que sigue sin mirarme, puesto a que su mirada está fija en una de las puertas donde atienden los doctores.

—Solo quería… ayudarte —¿cómo es capaz de hacerme responder como un niño? A ratos me siento muy vulnerable ante su presencia y seguridad. Me gustaría poder decirle que tan solo tomé su mano porque me atrae, que por alguna razón quiero tenerla cerca de mí lo más posible… ¿qué me pasa? ¿en qué momento me convertí en alguien que se pudiera fijar en una mujer en menos de 24 horas? Parece que la frase "amor a primera vista" tiene algo de verdad.

—Ya me estás ayudando y te lo agradezco mucho, Darien —al fin ha volteado y vuelvo a encontrarme con sus ojos, son tan…—, pero no tienes porqué exceder el límite de contacto, me incomoda… por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo, no quiero ser grosera contigo —si, sus ojos son hermosos, pero cuando quieren volverse feroces vaya que lo logra, lo sé ahora que está al borde de fulminarme con su mirada, si bien no parece molesta, puedo notar que habla en serio, muy en serio.

—Discúlpame, no quise hacerte sentir mal —no diré que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque no es así, lo único que lamento es haberte incomodado, pero tenerte cerca, no y si pudiera vaya que lo haría de nuevo.

—Está bien —volvió a voltear… pero al menos pude ver algo parecido a una sonrisa, pequeñísima pero que alivia bastante mi mínimo cargo de consciencia.

Comienzo a mover mi pie por la tensión, si, tensión, estar en silencio junto a este rubio torbellino es un poco… ¿tenso? si, esa es la palabra y me perdono a mí mismo la redundancia, pero es que… diablos, es la primera vez que alguien me pone nervioso de esta forma, ni siquiera me pasó con Michiru, ya que con ella me sentía en confianza o más bien dicho calma, normal, pero con Serena es… ni siquiera sé porque estoy buscando respuestas que no sean la obvia, estoy así porque apenas la conozco, porque ella no deja de marcarme el límite obvio que debe haber entre nosotros. Como me gustaría estar en esta misma situación pero en otra circunstancia de tiempo, es decir, no me agrada que Serena tenga lastimado su pie, pero me hubiera gustado estar en esta misma instancia conociéndola mejor y así llegar con mayor seguridad a ella y que a la vez lo permita, me gustaría tenerla sujeta de la mano diciéndole que todo estará bien, que ¡no sé! después iremos por ahí a pasear después de que el doctor la viese, tal vez llevarla a caminar al parque, a dar una vuelta en el automóvil o tan solo estar con ella sentados por ahí… ¿acabo de imaginarme una cita entre nosotros? Bueno, ¿qué hora es? ¿el doctor no debería haberla llamado ya? El reloj me indica que han pasado, 58… 59… 60 segundos, si, un minuto, eterno por cierto…

Ella sigue sin mirarme, pero es evidente que le comienza a molestar el cuello ya que está haciendo suaves movimientos circulares para aliviar la tensión, ya basta, simplemente le diré que me mire de una vez por todas.

"¿Serena Tsukino? Pase por favor" oportuno doctor, muchas gracias, apareces en el instante en el que al fin había cogido valor para volver a hablar con ella. Ahora esta loca rubiecita se levanta del asiento a la vez en que el doctor se acerca para ayudarla al ver el evidente problema que tiene para caminar, mientras tanto yo me quedo aquí esperando como tonto –cada uno espera como puede- a que esta niña vuelva pronto para, bueno, simplemente llevarla a casa y dejarla en paz, ya la he molestado lo suficiente.

Serena entra a la sala y el doctor cierra la puerta, supongo que serán varios minutos de silencio en espera de saber qué ocurre con su pie, espero que no sea algo muy malo para que así no tenga mayores problemas cuando esté sola en casa, sobre todo lo espero porque ya no estaré para ayudarla, así que lo mejor será es que no sea más que una torcedura que no requiera mayor tratamiento.

Tomo mi celular para aprovechar de leer algo mientras estoy solo, siempre me ha parecido que la mejor forma de hacer volar los minutos es leyendo algo interesante, así que bien, creo tener por aquí algún documento que merezca acompañarme en estos instantes, será mejor buscarlo, pero mientras lo hago recuerdo que debo revisar los mensajes de texto que acabo de ver, he recibido. Si, se trata de Andrew, otro mensaje es de mi papá, recordándome lo que tenía pendiente para hoy, lo cual por razones obvias, deberé posponerlo hasta el lunes, aunque dos días más de retraso significan dos días más importunando a Andrew en su departamento, porque aunque se ofreciera amablemente a hospedarme mientras el mío termina por ser reparado, sé que interrumpo su loca vida de soltero empedernido, corrección, ex vida de soltero empedernido, ahora tiene a Lita, se me olvida y es inevitable ya que un chico como Andrew sin duda es difícil de atrapar y más de calmar, pero esa niña lo consiguió, sé que será bueno para él, quizás así por fin termina de hacer las cosas como debe hacerlas y ya no andará perdiendo el tiempo al rodearse de los mayores holgazanes de la universidad, algo que me mantenía molesto tanto a mí como a Taiki, incluso creo que más a él, ya que la falta de disciplina es algo que lo pone tan neurótico que dan ganas de bofetearlo con tal de que se quede tranquilo.

"_Me duele la cabeza como si un camión la hubiera aplastado, así que descarta por completo que me levantaré a preparar algo para comer, cuando llegues pediré un par de pizzas y si quieres lo contrario ya sabes que hacer, compañero."_

"Si, Andrew, pasaré a buscar algo digno para comer ya que nuestra dieta estricta de pizza me tiene saturado y apuesto a que mis arterias piensan lo mismo. ¿Ensaladas, para variar un poco?" Mensaje enviado y apuesto a que vendrá con réplica.

"_Darien, supongo que ya habrás notado que te envié el dinero correspondiente a este mes y también quiero asumir que lo gastarás en lo pertinente, no quiero sorpresas desagradables al respecto. Espero que te estés comportando como el hombre que crie, que no te estés metiendo en problemas junto a Andrew y sobre todo que no estén llenando aquel departamento de jovencitas borrachas que accedan a hacer cualquier locura, tú sabes… Te queremos, hijo, recuerda enviarnos alguna señal de vida de vez en cuando."_

"Gracias, papá, el dinero que me enviaste llegó sin problemas. Iré a retirar lo necesario para pagar las reparaciones del departamento para volver lo antes posible, pero de todas formas despreocúpate, Andrew me ha recibido bien y no hemos tenido ningún tipo de problemas y tampoco hemos tenido "orgías" como acabas de insinuar, respóndele eso a Mamá ya que apuesto a que ella lo preguntó. Yo también los quiero, lo saben bien, espero que el viaje por Europa no sea tan latoso como lo pensaste. Un gran abrazo" Mensaje enviado.

Y… este no lo había visto.

"_No me agradó como terminó nuestra conversación, así que espero que un día de estos podamos hablar con calma y sobre todo en persona, si no sucede rápido esperaré hasta la vuelta a la universidad, no falta mucho, creo que puedo soportar un par de semanas más sin verte, aunque me costará demasiado. Te amo, Darien… no descansaré hasta recuperar lo que teníamos, te lo juro" _

Responder – No responder…

"Michiru, no sigas con el asunto, no hay nada más que hablar, todo lo que debíamos decirnos ya fue dicho hace más de tres meses, es suficiente. Cuídate por favor y deja de hacer locuras, tú no eres así, estoy cansado de decírtelo, hazlo por respeto a ti misma." Mensaje… si, enviado.

Michiru… como me gustaría que Adeline e Ichiro dejasen de limitar tanto tu actuar, porque a pesar de que son tus padres y sé que quieren lo mejor para ti, lo que te están haciendo es simplemente hacerte pasar por un suplicio, aunque también los entiendo… haberte encontrado en tu habitación estando acostada y desnuda con una chica fue chocante, más si sumo el hecho de que ellos esperaban ansiosos nuestra boda, de la cual te olvidaste que teníamos fecha programada…

No dejo de preguntarme por qué no fuiste capaz de hablarme con la verdad, tan solo deberías haberme dicho y dejar lo nuestro de lado cuando aún era momento para que yo no saliera herido a como fue, además de tener que llevarme la "vergüenza pública" de que soy un hombre que si está con una mujer y ésta está al borde del lesbianismo, yo la empujo y lanzo a éste, algo que en lo que respecta a hombría no me deja muy bien parado, pero ni siquiera me importa, ya que si algo grabaron bien papá y mamá en mi cabeza fue justamente la tolerancia a lo que sea "distinto a mí" lo que me dolió fue el hecho que jamás me dijeras que tenías aquellas tendencias sexuales y que las satisfacías a mis espaldas, porque aunque si, soy un hombre de mente abierta, enterarme de que mi novia me había engañado no fue fácil de aceptar, pero peor fue saber que me eras infiel con mujeres, las mismas a las cuales más de alguna vez saludé con cordialidad en la universidad… como si no hubieras podido encontrarte a una chica fuera de ahí para evitar que el chisme se expandiera como plaga mortal. Al menos agradezco que hayas dejado un poco la promiscuidad y ahora estés solo con una persona sin necesitar agregados, sé que Haruka es una buena mujer, te cuida, respeta y sobre todo, te quiere muchísimo, lo sé porque se acercó a mí para avisarme que andabas en malos pasos y no sabía como protegerte, así que como soy tu ex novio, me pidió algún tipo de consejo para así cuidar de ti… espero que al menos a Haruka la respetes, porque podría apostar a que ella llegó a un punto en que quiso dejarte sola ya que tus escándalos eran incontenibles, andabas por ahí besándote –entre otras cosas- tanto con chicos y chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras que Haruka, que tiene su sexualidad totalmente definida, le molestaba aquella actitud de libertinaje con la cual andabas. Yo simplemente le dije que eres bisexual, por eso estuviste conmigo y a la vez con chicas, bueno, así al menos me lo dijiste, que sí sentías atracción por hombre al igual que por mujeres, pero obviamente para Haruka ese factor no ha sido fácil de aceptar, ya que como la mujer absolutamente decidida que es, "medios tintes" le son inaceptables.

No sé que saldrá de todo esto si sigues presionándome, Michiru… no quiero hacerte daño, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que jamás volvería contigo y no se trata sobre tus tendencias, sino por tu falta de sinceridad y confianza hacia mí, alguien que pasó tantos años a tu lado y te entregó lo mejor que tenía…

Si en algo había disminuido mi tensión ya se fue al carajo… mejor recurro a mi terapia de relajación rápida, mis queridos tic-tac de menta. Saco la cajita que siempre llevo en el bolsillo de mi camisa, saco un par de estos ricos caramelos y los echo a mi boca al mismo tiempo, ¡ah, la menta…! me encanta la frescura, es como si sintiéndola en mi boca también pudiera sentirla en mi cabeza.

—Disculpe, joven, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento? —acabo de escuchar esto y guío mi cabeza en dirección de donde creo que provino el sonido. Me acaba de llamar el doctor que atiende a Serena, lo mejor será es que vea lo que pasa.

Acepto su petición y me dirijo hacia él; me explica que la lesión de "mi novia" –como quisiera que fuera verdad- es más complicada que una simple torcedura, es un esguince grado dos así que Serena necesitará usar yeso por algunas semanas, por lo cual me autoriza a acompañarla mientras él pide que una enfermera traiga los insumos necesarios para el enyesado que se le practicará "a mi novia" –segunda vez que digo que quisiera que fuera verdad- así que bueno, si verla es lo que el doctor recomienda, le haré caso, je je.

Entro a la sala y ahí la veo, recostada en la camilla con una cara de miedo que es digna de interpretar como una petición de abrazo, pero como sé que eso cruzaría el límite que ella misma ha impuesto, solo me acerco hacia donde está para así hacerle compañía.

—¿Ves que correr como loca por ahí puede ser dañino? —le comento a medida en que me acerco un poco más hacia la camilla.

—Ni que lo digas —responde entre risas—, tendrán que enyesarme el pie, mamá se enloquecerá cuando me vea.

—Si, el doctor ya me dijo que te pondrán yeso, bueno, en realidad dijo que a mi novia se lo pondrían —debía aprovechar el comentario a mi favor, solo espero no terminar por incomodarla más.

—No, cariño… tu novia ni la de nadie, ni siquiera aceptaría aunque esté dopada al punto de no saber donde está mi alma —broma cruel, pero graciosa de todas formas, así que me río con sinceridad ante su comentario.

—Bueno, si no quieres ser mi novia nunca te recuperarás, soy lo que cualquier doctor recomienda para recuperarse —bromeo mientras busco el mejor ángulo de mi perfil para que Serena me vea, no hago más que esto para hacerla sonreír, me encanta su sonrisa.

—¿Y si eres mi amigo tampoco me recuperaré? —pregunta Serena haciéndome una mueca bastante cómica, como si quisiera llorar en caso de que le diera respuesta negativa.

—Supongo que en algo ayudará —arriesgado pero lo haré, un beso en su frente no creo que la haga enfurecer al punto de querer golpearme, así que me acerco más a ella y hago lo pensado… es lindo ver como Serena, en el momento en que estoy dándole el beso, ha cerrado sus ojos para recibirlo.

—¿Eso es menta? — ¿además de una mente brillante para responder, esta chica tiene buen olfato?

—Si —afirmo mientras le muestro la cajita que lleva en su interior los caramelos responsables de mi fresco aliento.

—Huele rico —comenta mientras sonríe tranquilamente… estoy apunto de pensar que el doctor le acaba de dar algún medicamento para los nervios, creo que no había visto a Serena con semejante calma, de hecho, en estado natural me hubiera sacado los ojos después de darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Quieres? —le ofrezco asumiendo a que dirá que si, así que abro la caja de tic-tac antes de la respuesta.

—Bueno —fue todo lo que dijo. Si, definitivamente algo le dieron a esta chica para que esté tan calmada.

Cuando ya tengo las pastillas en mis manos, veo que Serena solo abre un poco su boca a espera de que sea yo mismo quien se las dé, por supuesto no me opongo, así que con mucha suavidad dejo caer el par de pastillitas en sus labios para que ella las trague como crea mejor hacerlo. Se ve tan tierna, parece una pequeña niña, más cuando me agradece tan solo con su mirada, más dulce que cualquier caramelo que podría haberle dado

El doctor acaba de llegar en compañía de una enfermera, la cual empuja un pequeño carrito con lo que será necesario para hacer el yeso para Serena, así que me hago a un lado y dejo el espacio disponible para que ellos hagan su trabajo, el cual comienza automáticamente tras mi retirada.

Le piden a Serena permanecer boca abajo y que flexione la rodilla para que su pie quede en alto, con esto hecho, la enfermera comienza a ponerle las bandas de yeso húmedas, aplicando presión donde requiere. Entre tanto, el doctor comienza a escribir las indicaciones que este rubio torbellino deberá seguir para su óptima recuperación; un listado que lleva consejos en él, nombre de un par de medicamentos y los horarios en que deben ser ingeridos, algo que el doctor pide que yo vigile a cabalidad siendo que "soy el novio de su paciente" –este hombre me tiene en la gloria diciendo eso una y otra vez- pero como no entraré a darle explicaciones diciéndole que no es mi novia, yo solo acato mientras miro a la aludida de reojo, la cual solo observa y se ríe en una mezcla de sarcasmo y simpatía, curiosa combinación y tan pocas veces vista en alguien que la lleve con gracia, ella debe ser la primera que ha logrado fascinarme con esa explosiva mezcla, adictiva en potencia.

Ahora el doctor, ya hablando con un poco más de seriedad, me explica lo que realmente ocurrió con Serena, que si bien no es grave, si requiere cuidado para que no quede ninguna secuela desfavorable y que requiera un tratamiento mayormente incómodo; me explica que si ella tan solo obedece cada una de sus recomendaciones, solo tendrá que volver en un par de semanas para que le retiren el yeso, así que nuevamente me pide que la cuide a cada momento que pueda ya que eso hace un buen novio, doctor, lo amo.

Ahora tan solo basta que las bandas de yeso terminen por secarse y así llevarme a Serena a casa, así que aprovechando que hay tiempo, le pido la receta al doctor para ir a comprar los medicamentos que ella requiere, acto que me hace ganador de una mirada de aceptación por parte del médico, creo que esto de jugar a ser novio de Serena me está agradando bastante, aunque sea solo una ilusión.

Con la lista en mano salgo de la sala y camino rápidamente hacia el exterior del hospital, si mal no recuerdo, creo haber visto una farmacia justo al lado, así que me dirijo a la dirección sospechada y efectivamente estaba en lo correcto. Entro a la farmacia, saco mi número de atención y espero algunos minutos, creo que solo tendrán que ser atendidas unas cuatro personas antes de que me atiendan a mí, así que entre tanto aprovecho de pensar si necesito algo de acá para llevar donde Andrew, me parece que no tiene ningún kit de primeros auxilios, así que aprovecharé de comprarme uno y también un par de cajas más de mis caramelos preferidos, los cuales llaman mi atención al estar en el mesón, además están en oferta, debo llevármelos.

Escucho el número "64" y eso indica que el próximo atendido soy yo, así que me acerco a la señora que me está esperando; le entrego la receta que el doctor ha prescrito para Serena y aprovecho de sacar las cajas de tic-tac, no puedo olvidarlas, mientras de paso pido que a mi compra se sumen éstas y también un botiquín de primeros auxilios, así hago todo de una sola vez.

La señora me indica el precio total de mi compra, saco algo de efectivo y le pago, pero ahora acabo de ver que esta simpática farmacia también vende bombones, debe ser algo estratégicamente pensado ya que está situado al lado de un hospital, ya que más de alguien seguramente querría llevar un regalo a alguien que irá a visitar, bueno, pido que me dé los más costosos, vaya, no voy a escatimar en unos cuantos billetes más en un regalo decente, así que ya con éste en mis manos y por supuesto ya pagado, me retiro de la farmacia para buscar a mi falsa novia, a la cual espero que le gusten los chocolates, de lo contrario tendré que hacer el sacrificio de comérmelos, pobre de mí, como si el chocolate no estuviera dentro de mis cosas favoritas para comer.

Vuelvo hacia el hospital mientras noto que mi caminar es en extremo optimista, si bien todavía estoy algo aturdido por el golpe que Serena me dio, su misma presencia y el poder compartir algunos minutos con ella me tiene muy contento, creo que no me equivoqué en lo que pensaba, esa chica oculta muchas cosas y creo que dentro de esa lista está tu ternura y simpatía, me gusta pensar que fui digno merecedor de poder ver esas facetas en ella, aunque solo sean algunos segundos da igual, con uno me basta.

Ahora ya en la misma sala de espera donde la loca rubiecita y yo estábamos cortando la tensión con un cuchillo, veo que los asientos han comenzado a poblarse un poco más —que bueno que vinimos un poco más temprano—, comento para mi mismo en voz alta, pero ahora la sala de espera no solo me parece más llena, sino que incómodamente llena… ¿ese es el hermano menor de Taiki? Hay un chico en el mesón de atención que se parece mucho a él, además, me es fácil reconocerlo ahora que sé quien es, más si usa ese peinado tan característico al igual que sus otros dos hermanos, dudo que no sea él, o sea… Seiya, el ex del Serena, vaya que mala coincidencia. Si no me equivoco está junto a esa chica pelirroja, bueno, lo que veo de ella es bastante aceptable para el ojo varonil, bastante bella aunque su cara sea de tristeza, ¿por qué será?

Paso cerca de ellos para intentar corroborar si efectivamente el chico a quien observo es el hermano de mi amigo. No escucho su nombre, es decir "Seiya Kou" solo "Natsuko Ryusaki" seguido de "su cita para el ginecólogo es en 10 minutos más" ¿Quién será esa chica? ¿será que es la novia del hermano de la cual Taiki me hablaba? ¿Taiki será tío? de ser así lo mataré ¿Cómo no me comentó algo tan importante? Soy su amigo hace años y… bueno, qué me tengo que meter yo, mejor no digo nada.

Me alejo y voy hacia donde debo, es decir, acompañar a Serena, la cual parece que también me estaba esperando ver, ya que me recibe con una gentil mirada y una cálida sonrisa, mientras me muestra el yeso que ya a esta altura, está casi listo.

Meneo la bolsita de la farmacia y con esto le indico que sus medicamentos ya fueron comprados, ella solo me sonríe y murmura un "gracias" lo que es mi mejor pago, veré si puedo aumentarlo al mostrarle la caja de bombones que compré para ella y creo que le atiné, ya que los recibe muy contenta e incluso podría decir que con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, eso me deja con el corazón pleno de alegría, estoy seguro de que lo único que necesita Serena para estar bien es sonreír.

El doctor señala que por el esquema de horario en los medicamentos, lo óptimo sería es que Serena tomara una de las pastillas que fue recetada para ser tomadas cada ocho horas, así que le ofrece un vaso de agua a la vez en que saco la caja del medicamento en cuestión y se lo entrego al doctor, el cual toma la tira y retira una pastilla, la cual posteriormente entrega a Serena para que la ingiera ahora ya.

Algunos minutos después de esto, el doctor indica que ya es momento de que Serena salga de la camilla y por ende del hospital en si. Dice que no requiere ser retirada en silla de ruedas ya que para eso tiene un novio que la lleve a la salida, ¿doctor, usted sería padrino de nuestra boda?

Me acerco al rubio y medio dormido torbellino, la ayudo para que se ponga de pie, aunque le pido que no cargue el yeso en el piso, recomendación secundada y aprobada por el doctor, aunque indica que añadió un pequeño taco para que si pudiera caminar con más facilidad, pero de ser evitable usarlo lo mejor es así, por ende vuelvo a cargar a Serena para que camine a mi lado, sin antes y por supuesto despedirnos de este simpático hombre que quizás olió mi desesperación y por eso me ayudó con la seguidilla de indirectas sobre ser novio de su paciente, así que estrecho su mano y me despido de manera cordial, como también lo hace Serena.

El doctor nos acompaña hasta la puerta y llama a su siguiente paciente, el cual esperaba con cara de pocos amigos, por lo tanto entra con un poco de prepotencia a lo que el doctor solo esboza un suspiro en busca de paciencia para así atenderlo.

Creí que… demonios, el ex de Serena ya estaría fuera de aquí a esta altura, pero por desgracia está ahí y definitivamente es él. Me mira con ganas de asesinarme en el acto, mientras que una mirada igual es regalada para Serena por parte de Natsuko, algo de lo que ella ya se dio cuenta, pude notarlo al sentir como su cintura se tensó más de lo que debiera, así que la observo y si, efectivamente está pasmada ante la ingrata sorpresa de este nuevo encuentro casual, pero esta vez no dejaré que Serena se sienta podrida ni sienta ganas de huir como alma que sigue el diablo, haré que el que ahora se sienta así sea el tal "Señor X" el mismo que de partida provocó que Serena ahora esté con yeso, todo con tal de alejarse lo más rápido posible de él. Lo siento, Seiya, pero ninguna dama bajo mi cuidado será ofendida, ni siquiera con la mirada.

Tomo la cintura de Serena con una propiedad que no tengo pero tampoco me interesa solicitar ahora, hago su cuerpo una extensión del mío y lo aferro firmemente a mi torso, claro, sin dejar que esa fuerza sea reflejada en mi cara, la cual intento mantener lo más tranquila posible, como si la presencia de Seiya no me hubiera causado molestia alguna. Ahora camino decididamente llevando a su ex conmigo, si, muérete de envidia, sé que la sientes, pero lo lamento, la tuviste y perdiste y seguramente fue por tu culpa, dudo que alguien tan dulce –aunque sea de manera extraña- como Serena haya hecho algo en tu contra, así que deberás pagar la consecuencia de tus actos al ahora verla con alguien que si está dispuesto a respetarla y sé que mis palabras son arriesgadas y prematuras para ser dedicadas a alguien que tan solo conozco hace unas horas, pero así las siento y haré que valgan.

Ni siquiera observo el rostro de Serena en este instante, error que pienso enmendar ahora mismo. Tomo su rostro con delicadeza, puedo ver el vacío que ha vuelto a sus ojos y pretendo quitar con este desmesurado gesto que haré… me gustaría robarte un beso, Serena, pero si algún día llego a darte el primero no será tu ex el espectador, pero de todas formas le voy a dar algo con lo cual se retuerza de remordimiento, sé que con esto de alguna forma te estoy vengando, porque si las palabras de Taiki son ciertas, Seiya es un verdadero idiota cuando así se lo propone y creo que si te dejó así de afectada como veo, es porque también lo fue contigo.

Un beso en tu mejilla tan cercano a tu boca como sea posible, sin embargo no la toco por respeto, tampoco pretendo aprovechar tu falta de consciencia ahora que tu mente debe estar en cualquier lugar, pero sé que con este simple gesto podré dejarle claro a Seiya que no estás sola, que la promesa que te hice en el automóvil cuando veníamos hacia acá no fue una línea de conquista barata, sino que fue una promesa que adopté sabiendo las consecuencias, porque aunque incluso me alejes de tu lado en cualquier momento, con tan solo tenerte en mi mente siempre te protegeré de quien quiera herirte, sé que tu corazón merece lo que pienso.

La gloria… pude sentir el sutil roce de tus labios en mi mejilla haciendo de este beso uno recíproco, que felicidad me acabas de dar, pequeña… no tienes idea.

Ahora con mayor propiedad, vuelvo a estrechar tu cintura y camino a tu diestra con la seguridad que siento en mi pecho, mientras paso al lado de Seiya sin siquiera detenerme a mirarlo de reojo, sé que está ahí, qué saco con mirarlo si sé que ya vio lo que quería que viera, con eso quedo tranquilo. De todas formas agradezco tu presencia, jovencito, ya que con ella acabo de cumplir el anhelo que se plasmó mientras dormía, ya que inconscientemente quise darle este beso a Serena desde que estuvimos hablando a solas en el balcón, beso que demoró en llegar, pero ha llegado en el momento perfecto.

—Vámonos ya, linda —susurro lo suficientemente fuerte estando alineado perfectamente junto a Seiya, deben distanciarnos unos tres pasos, lo justo y preciso.

Probablemente vas a darme una cachetada cuando lleguemos al estacionamiento, pero créeme, Serena, si llegas a hacerlo creo que el motivo valió la pena en totalidad, ya que ahora llevo plasmados en mis labios la suavidad de tu piel, algo que pienso llevar conmigo hasta que intente robarte un nuevo beso, pero advierto que si ha de venir otro, será donde realmente quiero que sea.

* * *

**Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba**: Mi nena, creo que debiste quedarte dormida esperando la actualización pero aquí está! Jajaja dije que haría todo posible por escribir y he aquí el resultado. Millones de gracias por todo, tú sabes y espero que disfrutes de este nuevo cap. Cualquier comentario sobre el mismo te lo haré llegar en el grupo, jejeje, un ataque de besos para ti, te quiero mucho!

**Andy Nicolao**: Holaaaa! Espero que hayas leído la respuesta anterior porque ahí esta. Muchas gracias por disfrutar de este fic y darme la oportunidad de llegar a tu lista de lectura en este portal. Un gran abrazo, compatriota, espero que te guste este nuevo cap, besos!

**Artemisa delia** : Hola, linda! Gracias por el review ^^ me alegra mucho saber que el cap. fue de tu agrado y espero que el nuevo corra con la misma suerte. Tus buenas vibras viajaron hacia acá y las hago recíprocas al enviártelas también, muchísimas gracias. Un beso! Saludos desde Chile.

**Guest:** No fue una actualización rápida pero al menos aquí está, jajaja, saludos!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**: Tus reviews faltos de coherencia requieren una respuesta igual, jajaja, ay amiga, no sé que decirte, excepto de que estoy feliz de que compartas esta historia conmigo y la disfrutes tanto como yo. Cualquier desvarío posterior a esta actualización espero compartirla contigo en el grupo, ahora mi neurona está algo dormida así que las palabras me escasean, pero nunca está de más repetirte lo mucho que te quiero y de lo agradecida que estoy por todas tus buenas vibras y cariño ^^ y bueno, si alguna parte del cap. no te gustó lo siento mucho, estoy inmune de banquito y ahora de volcán, jajaja, te quello!

**Lirit-N**: Qué gusto me da responder un review tuyo! Hola! Estoy tan feliz de saber que alguien como tú disfruta de mi humilde historia, porque he visto que tienes ojo refinado, así que saber que este fic te gusta mucho me deja mega feliz! no tanto como en el momento en que supe que compartíamos amor por LAM jajaja, bueno, si se parece un poco ^^ un abrazo grande y gracias por estar aquí! Estamos en contacto ;D

**maireth-SM cullen**: Quizás ahora si vas a sentir que los sentimientos si son un poco exagerados, pero es que este Darien se nos enamoró en un dos por tres, qué puedo decir al respecto, jajaja, solo señalar que se mandan solos y yo solo soy un instrumentos para relatar sus vidas. Muchas gracias por el review, abrazos!

**Serena y Darien 4ever**: Jajaja bueno, no me río (ok, me acabo de reír, omítelo) espero que ahora la inspiración no te abandone jejeje, saludos, compatriota! Que gusto tenerla por acá!

**Mayilu**: Todas nos reímos del golpe que Serena le dio a Darien pero dudo que él pueda decir lo mismo, jajaja. Michiru, ni lo pienses, seguirá molestando un buen rato más por acá, pero dudo que logre algo. Besitos nena, gracias por estar siempre presente en mi rinconcito de FF.

**Jhuanny:** Hola preciosa! Espero que disfrutes de esta actualización y eso te de algún momento de relajo entre tus cosas, que he visto te tienen un poco abatida, ánimos, si? un beso enorme para ti!

**Nag**i: El sur de Chile se hace presente por acá! Como me encantaría estar ahí ahora… Hola nena! Mucho gusto ^^ déjame darte la bienvenida a mi rincón de locuras varias sadjkjasd jajaja espero que te sientas a gusto ;D millones de gracias por seguir mis otras historias y dejarme saber quien estaba dentro de las silenciosas estadísticas de visitas, es bueno reconocer nombres xD y sobre lo otro, ay si, un Darien con memoria y sin traumas terribles, al fin algo más normal, estoy muy feliz por estar haciendo esto que según veo no abunda mucho en el fandom de SM y sobre Luna, aunque escriba sobre ella poco aporte será, no mucho más que un "miau" jajaja, abrazos y espero seguir leyéndote!

**Anny Mizuno**: Los príncipes no existen, quizás porque las princesas son una especie en peligro de extinción. (No me odien chicas!) Cuanta razón! Hola mi Anny linda! Ahora te respondo un review acorde a la locura que has visto en mi desde que entraste al grupo, wiiiii! Me tiene tan contenta saber que te sientes bien en ese lugar, que hayas encontrado amistad en otras chicas, así como la que compartes conmigo, awww, momento cursi, jajaja No me canso de agradecer por tenerte entre la fila de mis lectoras, que alguien como tú me lea es sencillamente un honor. Muchas gracias por todo, tus consejos, ánimos, tus regaños, todo todito, pero principalmente por enviarme esa energía tan linda que llega tan rápido a mí. Un beso enorme, te quiero!

**Tanita Love**: Hola nena, bueno, si, obviamente debo saber algo de lo que se siente tener ciertos distanciamientos dentro de tu mundo, da mucha pena, lo sé, pero hay que superarlo porque los obstáculos fueron hecho para eso además de hacernos crecer como personas, mucho ánimo, si? quiero que leas esta historia con una sonrisa así que espero que esta actualización haya podido robarte una. Gracias a ti por leerme y dejarme entrar a tu mundo, besos!

**Rulosmile**: Esos Darien están solo en los fics, por la cresta! Jajajaja, Mi Maaary, te echo de menos, mucho! hace tiempo que no compartimos incoherencias varias, qué te has hecho? No me digas que te volviste estúpida y sensual y asdkjasda mejor omito jajaja quiero actualización al respecto, así que espero en inbox pronto, prontooo! Un beso gigante para ti chiquilla demoniaca que me hace reír tanto, vos también sos grande, sabelo y no lo olvides!

**Kay Tsukino De Chiba**: Daré respuesta general a todos los reviews que me has dejado a lo largo de estos días. Primero, que bueno saber que tú eres la niña que estaba de cumpleaños! Lo pasaste bien? espero que si! en fin, déjame mencionar que pasé por tu perfil y casi me explotó la cara del rubor que me dio cuando leí tu pequeña dedicatoria, estoy más que agradecida por tus palabras y sobre eso de "la mente maestra" jajaja un halago increíble, millones de gracias. Me encanta saber que alguien vibra con mis locas historias y así puedo hacerlas pasar un buen momento, riendo como así también emocionándose, no sé, pasando por distintas cosas, así que estoy de verdad muy agradecida por cada una de tus palabras y comentarios, a mí no me alcanzan para decirte lo feliz que me deja ahora conocerte un poco más y poder tener más contacto contigo. Cualquier cosa que quieras solo mándame un mensaje privado y lo responderé a la brevedad y así charlamos sobre otras cosas. Un abrazo grande y de nuevo, mil gracias!

**Mirtiangis**: Todavía no se besarán como "corresponde" T.T pero ya vendrá, si que si, eso es un hecho, así que armémonos de paciencia mientras ese momento llega, jajaja, besos!

**Ross Kou**: No puede ser *me tomo la presión para saber si no estoy muriendo y de paso me pellizco para saber que no estoy soñando* eres Ross K? oh my cat! Como una diva fue a caer por estos lugares tan ordinarios? Déjame decirte que es todo un honor tenerte aquí, porque… espera, soy Usagi B. disculpa por haberte dado un trato que no era el que correspondía para tu ser tan comúnmente mortal B) jajaja ay mi pulpito lindo! Hoy no agradeceré tu review, no, no, no, quiero hacer mención a lo lindo que hemos formado en estas semanas llenas de locuras, posesiones demoniacas, tips de frutas y cremas, ideas varias, de todo aquello que merezca un asdjka sfdhfs! Eres única y por eso te quiero millones! Gracias por ser quien eres conmigo y permitirme compartir tantos momentos gratos, momentos verdaderos y sinceros, tú sabes que eso te entregaré siempre ^^ *tomo un kleenex debido a la emoción* mi pequeña saltamontes, te mando un abrazo gigante como tu perversión y espero que no me odies por la aparición de Seiya en este capítulo, jajajaja, besooootes!

**Roomi**: Mi nena de los "me gusta" jajaja cómo estás? Espero que todo marche sobre ruedas y por si se te había olvidado te digo de nuevo, participa en el grupo! Patty ya mandó un aviso general así que será mejor que hagas caso, jajaja, no te sientas mal, cada comentario tuyo será bien recibido, confía en eso. Por otra parte, gracias por tu constante apoyo, simpatía y lealtad a pasar por mi rincón de locuras, Un beso gigante!

**AnnaMars7**: Espero que la espera del capítulo haya valido la pena para ti ^^ en especial porque en esta parte Darien no vuelve a ser golpeado xD jajajaja cuídate mucho, besos!

**Serena Eternal Star Moon**: Jajaja perdonaste a Serena, eso es bueno xD pero no creas que por decirle gay fue patuda, eso fue solo sarcasmo, algo que evidentemente Serena usa mucho. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. y espero que este también te haya gustado, besitos!

**Carmilla-devildoll:** No se disculpe por nada, despreocúpese, feliz de tenerla por acá sea en el momento que sea. Cómo has estado? Veo que la fiesta en blondie no te gustó mucho, jajaja, bueno, por lo mismo ya no voy por allá ni que me paguen, aunque si me hubiera gustado estar en la pista central que mencionas así tal cual (soy de los clásicos) aunque obviamente el abuso aburre a cualquiera, pero eso ya es pan de cada día por acá, tengo entendido que en Valpo las fiestas están re buenas… meeeh, no es justo! Jajaja y sobre los cabros chicos, ay… es difícil ver "a la nueva camada" me hace sentir añeja, casi en sepia! Terrible.  
Lo bueno es que al menos por acá veo que te llevaste un buen rato leyendo, eso si que me gusta! Y más me gustaría saber si este nuevo cap. en específico también fue de tu agrado. Sobre tdcasxxx ya di las explicaciones pertinentes u.u la neurona anda lenta por esos 'lares, pero ahí estoy poniéndole empeño pa' que salga luego la cosa, lento pero seguro dicen por ahí.  
Sobre la peuca de Seiya, ufff, lo que se viene después es para querer empalarla, ya se verá, es una infeliz (insertar aquí las chuchadas de "sexo con amor" MALA PERSONA, mala persona, marac… etc) pero tendrá su merecido, obvio! Mientras que nuestra pareja favorita están cada día más 1313 eaeaeaea jajaja. Un abrazo gigante, estimada Carola, espero que estés súper bien y mantengamos el contacto.

**Bueno mis sailor lectoras, esta vez no quise dejarlas esperando por la respuesta de review y ha valido la pena para mí, quedo tranquila al saber que quedo en paz con ustedes en ese aspecto y ahora podré ir a los brazos de Morfeo para que así me haga soñar con un lindo, bello y siempre perfecto Darien Chiba.**

**Un beso enorme tanto para quienes se tomaron un tiempito para dejarme ánimos como también para los que leen pero no lo dejaron po motivo así también para quienes solo pasan a leer sin comentar (aunque no les costaría nada! Jajaja), muchas, muchas gracias.**

**Ok, la neurona saca su bandera blanca en señal de súplica de paz lo cual traduzco a un "quiero dormir!" así que le haré caso.**

**Nos vemos lo más pronto que pueda, nos leemos, sayo!**

**Nunca dejemos de soñar ;D**


	7. Nueva nota mental

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo me atribuyo la historia y que arda en el infierno quien se atreva a plagiarme. LOL.  
**

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. ¿me extrañaron? No me odien T_T saben que demoro en actualizar, pero es que no me permito entregar un capítulo rápido con tal de actualizar seguido, prefiero que la espera sea fructífera, tanto para ustedes como para mí.**

**Después de varias conversaciones con la Srta. Inspiración, he llegado a este día ansiado por mí, no les diré por qué, ya se enterarán a medida en que vayan leyendo, jujuju.**

**No quiero meter mucha conversa porque quiero que lean pronto, jajaja**

**Una vez más agradezco a todos y todas por estar aquí.**

**¡Ah! lectores de "Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo 30" no me odien, varias ya saben que he vivido semanas y semanas de eterna disyuntiva creativa, pero creo haber pactado bien ya con Srta. Inspiración y desde mañana nos podemos a continuar el capítulo, ya van 6.000 palabras de él, no crean que lo tiré al olvido, pero como voy aproximándome al final, de verdad quiero lograr un ambiente en lo posible épico y eso cuesta el inmolar varias de mis pobres neuronas.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Dato: Desde ahora, este fic solo será narrado en POV ^^**

**¡Nos leemos abajito! :D  
**

* * *

**POV Serena**

Sé que la suerte es bastante relativa, pero creo que el destiño se ensañó conmigo como nunca…

Ahí estaba ella, con esa belleza altanera y repelente, junto a él… Seiya, su presente y futuro, en compañía de aquel hijo que los tendrá unidos por siempre.

No puedo siquiera hacer un intento por disimular lo mucho que me hirió verlos juntos, es decir, una cosa es saberlo, muy distinto a verlo frente a frente, es como, sí, como si te lanzaras a una piscina llena de agujas, ¿se entiende la metáfora? Me duele todo, todo, todo, todo…

Salgo de mis pensamientos en el momento en que Darien deja ir mi brazo sobre su hombro, ya veo, hemos llegado al estacionamiento y probablemente querrá llevarme a casa.

Sin dejar de lado su amabilidad, Darien abre la puerta de su auto y espera a que yo ingrese, lo hago en total silencio, no me extrañaría que él entienda a la perfección el motivo, bueno, perfección dentro de lo poco que sabe y como no creo necesario que sepa más allá, simplemente mantengo la boca cerrada. Bien, ahora Darien sube al lugar de piloto, enciende el motor y arranca en silencio; al verlo sospecho, por su rostro, que está igualmente incómodo a como lo estoy yo, obviamente no por el mismo motivo, pero algo debe pasarle, ¿será necesario indagar?

—Te llevaré a casa ¿bien? —comenta mientras retrocede poco a poco, para salir del estacionamiento.

—Si, gracias —intento corresponder a su amabilidad siendo lo más educada posible, incluso simulo ser optimista, pero es obvio que buena actriz no soy.

—No te dejes molestar por él de esa forma, no vale la pena que te pongas así por Seiya —era obvio que diría algo así, claro, él no lo entiende.

—¿Sabes? Prefiero no hablar de eso —automáticamente bajo la mirada y la fijo en mis rodillas, de pronto me parece un lugar muy lindo por observar.

—Disculpa —de pronto, tan cortante a como lo estoy, Darien también lo está, eso… me molesta, o sea, es raro, no sé.

—No es que tengas la culpa ni nada, pero lo que pasa es que… —antes de terminar soy interrumpida en silencio, Darien solo bate su mano derecha mientras niega con la cabeza.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones por nada, descuida —dicho esto, él solo fija su mirada una vez más en el camino a seguir… esto me está asustando.

No soy experta en temas del amor, eso es obvio, y sinceramente no quiero pensar de manera ególatra pero se me hace que Darien se ha comportado de la manera en que lo ha hecho porque tal vez siente algo por mí. ¿No sería una locura? En serio, nos conocemos hace menos de 24 horas, ni siquiera debería estar pensando en la posibilidad de que él tenga algún tipo de atracción por mí, pero es que esos besos… y ese último…

No quiero imaginar qué es lo que sucedería en caso de que mis absurdas sospechas estén en lo correcto, porque aunque sepa muy poco del hombre que está a mi lado, creo que es evidente que no se trata de uno malo y que merezca sufrir, porque sí, eso lograría estando conmigo, solo sufrir, al igual como lo hizo Seiya, al igual como lo haría cualquiera, ya que mi némesis no es nadie más que yo misma y tengo claro, que mientras no sepa vencerme, el camino por el cual transito debo caminarlo en soledad.

¿Cómo poder siquiera ofrecer ahora una sonrisa a Darien? Estoy conteniendo mis ganas de llorar, de gritar y volverme loca, como ya tantas veces lo he hecho en mi habitación, ahogando mi llanto en la almohada, tirándome el cabello por la impotencia, odiándome por ser en quien me convertí, por lo que dejé que ese bastardo hiciera, por no haberlo detenido cuando fue tiempo… ¿ahora qué me queda? Sí, quejarme y entrar en crisis de pánico contenido en momentos como estos, porque no fui capaz de poner un alto cuando debí sacar la voz, solo me dejé callar por cumplir con lo que contaba la leyenda, que el primer amor sería hermoso, pero aun así y cuando hubieran momentos complejos, yo solo debía luchar, ¿en qué momento confundí luchar con callar? ¿en qué instante malentendí dejarse amar con dejarse pisotear?

Esa sensación cálida la conozco, la desgraciada me ha acompañado ya no sé cuanto tiempo… pero como bien sé quién es, también sé como eliminarla sin dejarme evidenciar. Solo hago como si la nariz me picara, paso mi dedo índice y de paso, saco la estorbosa lágrima que se atrevió a salir en este momento tan inoportuno, pero no, no es solo una, ay, ya comencé, no debo, no debo, no debo, ¡menos si me está acompañando alguien que apenas conozco! Ni siquiera le permito a mi madre verme así, que desagradable…

—¡Uf! Las alergias sí que son una molestia —me veo obligada a comentar tras notar que Darien notó lo que intenté ocultar.

—¿A qué eres alérgica? —su pregunta sin duda es escéptica, seguramente no creyó mi excusa.

—A muchas cosas, por ejemplo el —pausa, ni loca le digo que tengo algo parecido a una alergia al chocolate, es más bien malestar pero aún así me lo ahorro, él me acaba de regalar uno—, el… pólem, a la lana, la penicilina y un par de cosas más.

—Ya veo —¿Por qué ahora apenas me habla?

—¿Acaso no me crees? —inevitablemente debo preguntar, mi naturaleza me impide abstenerme de hacerlo.

—Obviamente esto no lo sabes de mí, pero soy muy detallista —me explica con cierta parsimonia, casi como si ¿se estuviera burlando?—, en mi auto, jamás, pero jamás habrá polvo, llevamos las ventanas cerradas así que desde afuera no llega nada de eso, tampoco estás usando algo de lana, recuerda que elegí tu ropa, ¿pólem? ¿penicilina? Tampoco hay —definitivamente sí es engreído, en eso no me equivoqué anoche.

—¿Y qué? —cálmate, Serena, recuerda lo lindo que ha sido este hombre contigo.

—Y que me estás mintiendo, eso —touché.

—Ya dije que no quiero hablar de eso —inevitablemente siento como otra vez mi corazón se reduce a su mínima expresión.

—Recuerda que no debes darme explicaciones, pero de todas formas me preocupa —tibia, su mano es demasiado tibia estando sobre la mía y sus ojos, si, también lo son, por más que no quiera admitirlo, observarlos me resulta relajante.

—Te lo agradezco —¿por qué lo hago? Ni idea, pero mis dedos entrelazados a los de él se ven demasiado perfectos.

—¿Te llevo a almorzar o quieres ir a tu casa de inmediato? —ahora Darien, nuevamente aprovechando que el semáforo está en rojo, se da el tiempo para mirarme y esta vez, aprisionar mi mano con la suya, mientras la sacude un poco, como si quisiera intentar remover algo en mí para encontrar alegría oculta.

—Preferiría irme a casa, tú sabes, tomé medicamentos y quizás me dé algo de sueño, no sé —lo reconozco, ahora que estoy más consciente de nuestra cercanía y la aniquilo, me suelto del agarre y pongo la mano en mi bolso, me asusté, esa es la verdad.

—Te haré caso, pero pasaremos a comprar algo para que comas después —sin haber usado ni el más mínimo tono de pregunta, Darien vira bruscamente a una dirección que asumo conocida para él.

—¿Por qué eres tan atento conmigo? —necesito saberlo, necesito aclarar las dudas, no quiero saber que…

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Antes de decir esto, Darien detiene el auto a un costado del camino, apaga el motor y resopla con fuerza, baja la mirada y vuelve a tomar mi mano, poco después de eso, me busca con sus ojos una vez más—, Serena, perdóname si estoy siendo demasiado evidente, que te esté molestando de esta forma, incluso podrías creer que soy así con cualquier chica pero no. No me explico qué fue lo que me pasó contigo, ¿pero qué te puedo decir? Simplemente disfruto estar a tu lado, me resulta cómodo, natural, además eres muy linda —ahora está acariciando mi mano suavemente con su dedo pulgar, mientras a ratos me mira y después huye—, no quiero que me tomes por loco, pero está claro que además de querer ayudarte sin pedir algo a cambio, bueno, hay algo en ti que me atrae —su voz es casi enternecedora, creo que le costó decirme esto, quizás no tanto como lo que me costará a mí responderle.

—Darien, lo que pasa es que… —solo escucho como un silbido suave en petición de silencio sale de sus labios y bueno, le funcionó.

—No digas nada —apenas un susurro es su voz. Lo sospecha, sabe que de una u otra forma, su sentimiento no es correspondido.

—¿Al menos me dejarías explicarte el por qué? —él merece saber qué es lo que pasa conmigo, no puedo dejarlo sin algún tipo de conocimiento sobre lo que ocurre en mi mente… y en mi corazón.

—Supongo —a la vez en que responde, se encoge de brazos para quizás darle liviandad al momento, pero siento que lo herí, no me gusta.

—Vamos a mi casa, ahí hablaremos tranquilos —nuevamente me suelto de su mano, pero esta vez al menos soy más sutil, no hace falta ser grosera ahora.

**POV Darien**

No debí decirle nada, sabía que si en algún segundo pensé confesarle algo a Serena debía ser en otro momento, en otra circunstancia, pero no ahora que viene de ver a su ex junto a su novia, fui realmente estúpido.

Tomo nuevamente el volante y no digo nada más, bueno, deberé pedirle a Serena que me dé las instrucciones para volver a su casa, no recuerdo muy bien la dirección ya. Enciendo el motor y listo, a seguir el camino, lo que recuerde por cuenta propia, evitaré hablar con ella lo más que pueda, no quiero que note lo mucho que me desagradó el que… en fin, eso.

Pero es que, por Dios, ¿Cómo alguien como Seiya pudo tenerla y no cuidarla? ¿Se entiende el porqué de mi enojo?

Primero lo primero, Serena es hermosa hasta decir basta, sus ojos son simplemente encantadores, expresivos, bueno, no tanto, porque es obvio que intenta ocultar cosas, pero sé que cuando brillan lo hacen intensamente, sumo a esto la delicadeza de su rostro en general, su nariz pequeña y su finos labios y su piel, por favor, he descubierto que la seda llega a ser áspera en comparación, también cabría destacar que su cuerpo es de mi total agrado, no en sí porque es delgada, sino que sus proporciones son correctas y como estudiante de arquitectura que soy, me fijo en esos detalles, para mí, todo debe estar en el ángulo correcto y ella sí lo tiene, vaya que sí… pero lo que más me atrae de ella es esa personalidad tan curiosa para una chica de su edad, o sea, cualquiera esperaría que una niña de 18 años fuera chillona, molesta, que habla de corazones y mariposas todo el día, que todo es rosa, pero ella no, Serena tiene otro enfoque y eso me encantó, es perfecta en el equilibrio de madurez y adolescencia, lo suficientemente despierta como para entender el mundo real, con sus cosas buenas y malas.

¡Mierda! Casi atropellé a ese ciclista por estar divagando. Ok, ningún herido y luz roja, momento tenso a continuación.

—¿Voy bien, cierto? —trago saliva pesadamente a la espera de alguna respuesta, solo de voz, no quiero mirar aún a Serena.

—¿Eh? —pobre, seguramente iba pensando en cualquier cosa.

—Que si voy por buen camino… a tu casa —valga la especificación.

—Sí, cuatro cuadras, derecho, después a la izquierda unas seis más o algo así, no sé, te aviso —con mirarla de reojo fue suficiente para notar que va llorando, debe estar cansada, se nota que intenta ocultar cualquier sonido.

—Ya pronto llegaremos—me dan ganas de tomar su mano nuevamente, pero dudo que sea lo mejor, así que esta vez, solo la consuelo con mis palabras.

—Estoy bien —entre sollozos, obviamente no lo estás.

¿Qué mas añadir? Nada, por lo tanto solamente observo que el semáforo cambia de señalización y aprieto el acelerador a fondo, necesito que Serena se desahogue pronto, será por su propio bien.

Mientras conduzco voy imaginando que para que ella esté así como está, definitivamente Seiya debió ser un patán con Serena, obviamente el causante de esa angustia, al menos en esta ocasión, es él, y no es que tenga la imperiosa necesidad de saber qué pasó exactamente puesto a que no me incumbe, pero me llama profundamente la atención lo que veo, más bien me molesta y duele, en esto "la culpable" es mamá, ya que siempre me crio con un respeto supremo hacia la mujer y jamás me dejó olvidarlo, además con una hermana tampoco es fácil dejarlo pasar, es decir, si alguien le hiciera algo malo a ella, sencillamente mato al culpable sin más, sin misericordia ni tiempo para explicaciones, tal vez por eso no ha aparecido el soberano imbécil que se le ocurra ofenderla, porque aunque Hotaru sepa defenderse bien por cuenta propia, es evidente que a pesar de nuestra distancia, ella siempre tendrá un hermano que la defienda, claro, si es que tengo oportunidad de reaccionar antes de que mi propio padre lo haga y… ahora que pienso, diablos, quizás es justamente eso de lo que Serena carece…

Listo, ya pasé por aquí y reconozco el camino, solo un par de calles más y llegamos.

—Es por aquí, Darien —su escuálida voz me exaspera, me dan ganas de escucharla como hablaba hace solo un rato atrás, un poco más feliz.

—Sí, princesa, tranquila —subconsciente… cálmate por favor.

Las dos calles más largas de mi reciente presente son las que recorro, claro, en un silencio que bien podría matarme por la ansiedad de querer aniquilarlo, pero definitivamente de mi boca no está saliendo lo más concordante para el momento, así que… nada.

—Acá —lo necesario para frenar en seco y detenerme antes de siquiera verificar que sí efectivamente ya llegamos.

—Disculpa, dije que pasaríamos a comprar algo para que almorzaras, pero entre esto y lo otro… —me excuso inmediatamente después de percatarme de aquel descuido.

—No hace falta, debe haber algo para cocinar en casa. Ven, te invitaré a tomar un jugo o algo así —dicho esto, Serena retira el cinturón de seguridad y baja del auto, sin siquiera mirarme.

No me queda más que seguirla, sin darle muchas vueltas a lo que probablemente me dirá, quiero dejar algo de especulación sin embargo, es como si sencillamente no quisiera asumir que me mandará lejos, demasiado lejos… de ella.

Me bajo del auto, pongo alarma y me doy cuenta de lo pésimamente estacionado que quedé, pero claramente no tengo tiempo para arreglarlo ya que Serena se encuentra abriendo la puerta de su casa. Al menos el sospechar que por aquí no pasa muy seguido la policía, me alienta para imaginar que no me sacarán una multa o algo por el estilo.

Tomo un poco de aire fresco antes de entrar, sé que me hará falta más adelante.

**POV Serena**

Que dolor siento… no solo por lo que pasó con "señor x" el verlo junto a Natsuko y todo lo demás, sino que el saber que seré algo, mala se puede decir, con Darien, no creí que sería algo que me afectaría al punto en que lo estoy experimentando, pero si no detengo esto ahora, podría cometer errores que juré no volver a vivir. No estoy con fuerza para salir de un nuevo hoyo en mi vida, o más bien, no quiero caer aún más profundo en el que ya estoy y lo peor, arrastrar a alguien como Darien a este mundo basura, es obvio que no lo merece.

¡Oh! Nuevamente siento su mano en mi cintura, ¿por qué?

—No olvides que tienes puesto un yeso en tu pie, pequeña —cierro mis ojos tras escuchar la respuesta que Darien me ha dado, como si hubiera podido leer mi mente—, no te vayas a caer, te ayudo.

—Detente —me deslizo a un costado, evitando que el contacto se mantenga—. No me hagas más difícil esto, por favor.

—Serena, no te comportes así, yo no te haría daño —linda frase, horrible que la haya sentido como una daga cruzándome el corazón. "Yo no te haría daño", si tan solo pudiera creer en esa frase tan mal gastada…

—¡Ya déjame! —tomo su mano y la arranco ferozmente de mi cintura. No lo hago con rabia, lo hago con una tristeza que ya no puedo manejar.

—¿Qué pasa? —su cara de alerta es impresionante, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de mi reacción.

—No sigas, te lo dije y no me hiciste caso, ¿sabes?, mejor déjame aquí y vete, olvídate de mí, no pierdas el tiempo con alguien como yo, déjame y no sé, solo vete, ya no quiero hablar contigo —mientras le digo esto, intento abrir la puerta para cerrársela en la cara y que así se vaya de una vez, no quiero seguir con esto, me aterré, eso pasó.

—No. Me quedaré aquí —no puedo más, me desmorono en sus brazos, caigo rendida a ellos y lloro como si no existiera mañana. Él me abraza fuertemente y me impide caer más; solo me aferro a su torso y apego mi cabeza a su pecho, escucho su corazón exaltado mientras las lágrimas brotan sin lentitud alguna—. No te dejaré sola, ya te lo dije y pienso cumplirlo ¿acaso crees que hablé por hablar? —no puedo responderle, solo quiero sacar de mi pecho esta maldita angustia, no lo resisto más.

—¿Cuál es tu afán por hacerte cargo de una tipa como yo? ¿Crees que de mi puedes sacar siquiera algo bueno? Como se nota que no me conoces, Darien —entre sollozos, le formulo la pregunta que ya llevaba rato rondando en mi cabeza. No quiero ni necesito piedad, de él ni de nadie.

—¡Deja de creer que eres un maldito bulto! ¿Por qué no eres capaz de apreciarte por ser quién eres? ¿Cuál es la necesidad de mutilarte a ti misma? ¡No puedes ser así de ciega! ¡Mírate, por favor y ya deja de decir tantas tonterías! —¡me gritó! Pero no solo eso, se dio el gusto de sacudirme mientras lo hacía, pero es que… no, esto no queda así.

—¿Sabes en qué instante una persona se hace pedazos a si misma? ¿Lo sabes? —el silencio otorga, es mi oportunidad de transformar la pregunta retórica a una que tiene respuesta—, eso pasa cuando te rebalsa la mierda, cuando ves que todo lo que tocas lo destruyes, cuando alguien se lleva hasta la última gota de dignidad que había en ti, cuando todo se cae frente a tus ojos y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo ¡nada! —no puedo dejar de llorar, ¡por más que quiera no puedo!

—Serena, basta por favor, no mereces esto, deja de culparte, sea lo que sea, detente —su súplica es muchísimo más calmada en comparación a cómo me habló segundos atrás, sí, debo causarle lástima, me desmoroné frente a él, obviamente pasaría.

—Deja de dar tanto por mí ¿quieres? no sabes quien soy, no sabes que hago o pienso, no tienes idea de nada, así que deja de meterte y decirme cosas como si me conocieras hace años —me zafo finalmente de su agarre; tomo las llaves y abro la puerta con serias intenciones de dejar a Darien afuera—. Gracias por todo, de verdad, fuiste lindo al ayudarme, pero sobrepasaste el límite, te metiste en cosas que no debías y eso no lo permito, adiós —dos pasos y ya estoy dentro de casa, pero no, esto aún no acaba.

—¡Espera! —antes de poder cerrar la puerta, Darien la toma firmemente y lo impide—. Perfecto, si crees que sobrepasé un límite te ofrezco disculpas, no quise hacerlo, pero entiéndeme, es difícil para mí ver que alguien como tú se encierra más y más en su mundo, sin darle oportunidad a nadie para ofrecer una mano y ayudarte.

—Si quiero ayuda se la voy a pedir a un psicólogo ¿bien? cuídate, Darien. Te haré llegar el pago de los gastos que tuviste que cubrir a través de Lita —sin siquiera intentar mirarlo, hago el nuevo intento por entrar a mi casa tranquilamente y al fin estar sola.

—No me interesa el dinero, me interesas tú. Anda, Serena, déjame…

—Ya dije que no.

—Solo hablar, nada más que eso.

—Vete ya, por favor.

—Me iré, pero no ahora.

Segundos de silencio y mi respuesta como tal, solo abro la puerta y permito que Darien entre, no sacaré nada con seguir echándolo de aquí, no dará brazo a torcer.

—Siéntate si quieres —le apunto el sofá y el acata en silencio mi propuesta. Mientras, planeo como abordar el tema de conversación que creo pertinente, no sé si ser cercana o todo lo contrario, si protegerme una vez más en mi mundo o permitirle ser parte, por ahora no tengo nada claro.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila? —al mirarlo, noto lo serio que Darien se encuentra, pero también lleva consigo un dejo de tristeza. No lo entiendo, no me parece lógico creer que está así por mí.

—No, no estoy tranquila, hace mucho que olvidé lo que se sentía estar así —parada a cierta distancia de él, lo observo directamente a los ojos, no quiero transmitir rabia, pero si sinceridad.

—¿Por qué? —querido, cómo me gustaría responderte, pero créeme, llevo mucho tiempo buscando respuesta a lo que has dicho.

—Me gustaría entenderlo bien, no sé, clasificar todo lo que me ha pasado para así ir pudiendo resolver cada embrollo, pero es que todo fue tan rápido, Darien, que aún no sé manejar esto, me resulta demasiado complicado —camino con dificultad hacia donde él está, me siento a su lado, no pegada, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que sepa que no lo considero enemigo.

—Disculpa por nombrarlo otra vez, pero me da la impresión de que tus problemas no solo pasan por Seiya, debe haber algo más… se me ocurre que una chica como tú no se deja caer simplemente por terminar la relación con un chico —¿es verdad lo que he escuchado? ¿Darien cree entender qué es lo que realmente escondo? Si fuera así, creo que sería el primero en no acusarme de ser una escandalosa despechada, resentida del amor de pareja.

—¿Por qué tan seguro de tu idea? —nuevamente busco sus ojos, quiero creer que si de su boca no sale la verdadera respuesta, su mirada sí me dirá lo que quiero saber.

—¿Sinceramente? Impresión, nada más, no tengo mayor sustento por ahora —después de decir esto, se recoge de hombros y me da una simpática mueca de "¿dije lo correcto?" se está esmerando por no darme problemas.

—¿Por qué todo debe ser tan complicado, Darien? ¿Te lo has preguntado alguna vez? —dejando descansar mis codos en las rodillas, lanzo mi mirada al infinito mientras suspiro profundamente. Bajé la guardia, hablaré sin temor, siento que no me estoy equivocando.

—¿Sabes? —Darien imita mi conducta y se posiciona como yo, me pide que lo mire, lo hago—, una vez leí que en la vida solo se presentan obstáculos, no problemas, porque los problemas es algo que creamos nosotros mismos por miedo a sentirnos vacíos.

—¿Buscar problemas para no sentirnos vacíos? —cuestiono la premisa, frunzo el ceño y lo desafío con mi incredulidad.

—¿No ves acaso cuanta gente se queja de tener problemas pero no hacen nada por cambiarlo? Pareciera que incluso presumen el hecho de tenerlos, como si les diera algún estatus de madurez, hablar sobre problemas y problemas los hacen sentir importantes, ocupados y atados "a la realidad", pero creo que es un concepto equívoco. Al igual como para pelear se necesitan dos personas, creo que los problemas solo nacen cuando uno realmente quiere tenerlos —vaya, me dejó sin palabras.

—Puede ser que en cierto grado tengas razón —le sonrío por su triunfo, sí, es difícil para mí aceptar cosas por el estilo, llámenme orgullosa, pedante, no lo sé.

—Los obstáculos son distintos. Son aquellas situaciones que se nos presentan y no podemos evitar, que nos dificultan cierto momento y nos descoloca, son ellos a los cuales debemos buscar una solución, superarlos, pero si lo dejamos estar ahí sin hacer algo al respecto, comienzan los problemas, o sea, uno mismo los creó al quedarse de brazos cruzados —su voz calma me tranquiliza, como así la profundidad de su mensaje.

—¿Y qué crees que vivo yo? ¿Obstáculos o problemas? —me gusta la seriedad respetuosa con la que me mira, me reconforta estar hablando con alguien que pueda mantener una conversación como esta.

—Por la ausencia de brillo tranquilo en tu mirada, diría que has tenido muchos obstáculos a superar y por la tristeza de los mismos, también afirmaría que tienes problemas —nuevamente creo que tiene razón.

—No siempre fui así, Darien. Hubo un tiempo en que no tuve obstáculos ni problemas, pero fue hace ya tanto tiempo —Sammy, mis padres y Seiya son los primeros que se presentan en mi mente ahora. Evito hacer relucir mi pesar, muerdo mi labio inferior con tal de mantener firmeza.

—¿Y piensas seguir lamentándote por mucho tiempo más? Estás perdiendo gran tiempo útil si ese es tu propósito, tiempo que después no volverá —fiera su acusación, pero es verdad.

—¿Pero qué hacer cuando varios de esos problemas no puedes solucionarlos, por no ser intrínsecamente tuyos? ¿No te ha tocado el solo ser víctima de las equivocaciones de los demás? —aprieto mis labios ante la impotencia que me causan los recuerdos, me sofocan.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Darien se acerca un poco más hacia mí, realmente está interesado en saber qué es lo que escondo y no sé por qué, pero creo que él sí podría entenderme, no mofarse de mí y después dar la media vuelta, así que…

—¿Escuchas la falta de vida en este lugar? Ni siquiera queda un susurro de alegría, ya no está el eco de la sonrisa de mi padre, ni las bromas de mi pequeño hermano o los cuidados de mamá —recorro el lugar despacio, imaginando ver a toda mi familia como lo era en el ayer; unidos, amándonos sin fin, creyendo que siempre sería igual.

—Ya veo —su discreta intromisión es señal para que yo prosiga.

—Los días sábado, como hoy, Papá comenzaba a dedicarnos por completo su fin de semana; aún tengo apilados todos los juegos de mesa que le gustaba sacar a esta hora, mientras mamá comenzaba a pensar qué cocinar para la cena. Siempre nos dejaba ganar, le gustaba ver qué cara poníamos Sammy y yo y después nos felicitaba, nos hacía creer gran cosa por haberlo vencido. Mamá reía desde la cocina y preguntaba si queríamos algo de jugo, después se sentaba junto a nosotros y veía como jugábamos, era tan lindo —cada silueta se hace una tenue transparencia y baila frente a mis ojos, imaginándolos ahí a todos, como antes.

—Debió serlo —Darien sonríe suavemente al escuchar mis memorias.

—Solo éramos cuatro personas, pero llenábamos esta casa como si hubiéramos sido multitud, nada podía salir mal, estando juntos éramos invencibles, pensé que siempre sería así, pero fui creciendo y con esto, comencé a darme cuenta de algunas cosas. La vida matrimonial de mis padres estaba en el rotundo fracaso, no sé si fue falta de amor, quiero pensar que aún se quieren dentro de todo, pero cuando supe que las cosas no eran a como las imaginaba, el mundo se me vino completamente encima. Mi papá dejó de estar tan presente, prefería pasar media jornada de los sábados en su trabajo y después se iba con amigos a pasar la noche, incluso a veces solo llegaba al atardecer del domingo, esa fue mi primera señal de que algo no estaba bien. Poco después comenzaron los gritos, la indiferencia y el ambiente se tensaba día a día; intenté proteger a mi hermano de eso, no quería que su mundo también se rompiera, él era muy pequeño en ese entonces, hubiera sido una crueldad exigirle que entendiera que la vida que conocía estaba en cuenta regresiva, que iba a cambiar —puedo sentir la Serena de aquellos años en mi corazón, su imagen es de una niña aferrada a su almohada, llena de miedo por escuchar la ronca voz de su padre, inundado por la ira.

—¿Sammy tenía…?

—9 años… y yo 13 —contesto automáticamente, asumiendo que a eso se refería Darien.

—Tú también eras pequeña —su comentario suena pasivo, más bien empático.

—Pero no tanto como para no haber entendido qué era lo que pasaba. Mi misión era proteger a Sammy fuera como fuera, él no merecía sufrir —lo amo, puede que ahora no lo vea muy seguido, pero amo a esa pequeña sabandija como ni el mismo sabe.

—¿Y tú sí merecías sufrir? —Darien, ¿cómo te explico?

—Por no dimensionar lo que hablaba, sí, tal vez sí merecí sufrir, por ser imprudente —bajo mi cabeza y vivo nuevamente aquella asfixiante culpabilidad.

—No entiendo —siento como él ahora se ha echado hacia atrás y descansa en el respaldo del sofá. Volteo y lo miro, dispuesta a explicarle.

—Fui yo quien le dijo a papá que mi mamá se veía con un viejo amigo, eso creí que eran, pero no sabía que él era el sospechoso que papá tenía en mente, ser el amante de su esposa, en lo que terminó convirtiéndose poco tiempo después —si tan solo hubiera callado en ese entonces…

—Serena, a ver… entiendo el por qué te pudiste sentir culpable en ese entonces, pero creo que si ahora ya eres una mujer mayor y entiendes otras cosas, que quizás antes no podías comprender, debes quitarte ese sentimiento de culpabilidad —para decírmelo, Darien se ha erguido un poco y analiza profundamente todo lo que le cuento, lo noto al verlo asentir lentamente mientras mira de lado a lado.

—Lo que pasa es que mis errores no se detuvieron allí —sonrío irónicamente a la vez en que ruedo mis ojos—. Después se me ocurrió "ser aliada" de mi papá y cada cosa que veía, corría a decírsela. Nadie me mandó, lo hacía en plena voluntad, es que mi padre y yo éramos uno solo, Darien, nos queríamos como no tienes idea, pero no sabía que por quererlo tanto, cada cosa que le decía le hacía pedazos el corazón… detesto saber que mis palabras las pudo malentender y por no haber callado, la inseguridad de él se profundizó, además estoy segura que mi mamá no le era infiel en ese entonces, ella y Patrick solo conversaban de vez en cuando en la esquina o en una tienda en caso de encontrarse, nunca vi más que eso y mamá no salía de casa sola, jamás; pero cuando sus encuentros fueron más de lo que la paciencia de papá soportaba, comenzaron los reclamos, eso hizo que mi mamá le gritara mil cosas, que ya no era el de antes, que no sentía que la quería y fue así como ella se refugió en Patrick y papá en Saori, su secretaria y actual mujer ¡ah! y futura esposa apenas salga el divorcio de mis padres —¡como me molesta incluir ese par de buenos para nada en mi vida! Aprieto mi puño por la impotencia, me niego a llorar, pero creo que lo necesito de nuevo.

—¿Y qué pasa ahora entre tus padres y tú? —entiendo que Darien prefiera no indagar más en el pasado, noto su incomodidad, más bien su falta de palabras para darme consuelo, obvio, el error ya está hecho y nada de lo que él diga podría cambiarlo.

—Prácticamente vivo solo con mi mamá en esta casa; ahora que Sammy está de vacaciones pasa mucho tiempo con papá y para mi malestar, él y Saori se llevan relativamente bien, pero ya deberá volver, comenzará otro año escolar y ese periodo vive aquí, exceptuando los fines de semana. Mi mamá tiene una relación, como te dije, con Patrick; él fue su antiguo novio y ahora lo es de nuevo, no tienen algo muy formal según ella, pero ya llevan bastante tiempo saliendo como algo más parecido a un noviazgo… entenderás que él, al igual que la mujer de mi papá, no me caen para nada bien, así que evito socializar con ambos. Mi papá ahora vive con Saori, formó un hogar con ella, pretenden tener hijos, casarse y envejecer juntos, obviamente sin mí en la historia porque el odio con Saori es recíproco, así que ya le lavó el cerebro lo suficiente a papá para que él y yo tengamos escasa comunicación, no somos ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fuimos… raramente lo veo, con suerte una vez al mes para entregarme la mesada, pero ya me acostumbré y creo que así es mejor, porque como te dije, Saori y Sammy se ven seguido y no quiero que por alguna nueva equivocación de mi parte, el que tenga que pasarlo mal ahora sea él. Por otra parte, mis padres se hablan seguido por teléfono; mamá llama para saber sobre mi hermano y aprovecha de contarle a papá sobre mí, de cierta forma él aún se preocupa algo como padre, bueno, mientras su mujercita no se dé cuenta, porque si lo hace, estoy segura de que le armaría un escándalo, en ese punto considero que somos aun relativamente unidos, mis padres intentan ser lo más amigos posibles, dudo que les resulte, pero el intento ya vale algo… y por otra parte, si bien resiento a mi papá, no hace mucho pude entender que aún le importa lo que ocurra conmigo, el problema es que no es tanto como quisiera y eso es porque vivo comparándolo con el pasado, por eso me resulta vacío, casi inútil, pero algo de crédito debo darle, al menos económicamente jamás se ha ausentado, de hecho, ésta casa es sostenida por él.

—¿Ya llevas mucho tiempo en esta situación? —intrigado, eso expresa la mirada de Darien, está intentando comprender el porqué de todas mis amarguras.

—Poco más de un año —un año, dos meses y semana y media aproximadamente. Sí, tengo muy presente el día en que papá se fue de casa.

—¿Pasas mucho tiempo sola? —ahora sí, es preocupación lo que noto en Darien, le parecerá insólita mi respuesta.

—Mucho, casi siempre de hecho. Ahora mamá sale más con su novio y confía en que tengo la capacidad de entender que ella está rearmando su vida y para eso necesita espacio. No he querido gritarle a la cara y decirle que deje de creerse una quinceañera, pero verla sonreír me lo impide, no creo que esté mal dejar ser feliz a alguien y evitar arrastrarlo a tu amargura, mal que mal, ella no es la única culpable de que yo me sienta así, mejor dicho, la única culpable soy yo —me voy aproximando a lo que no quiero hablar, pero lo necesito, eso está claro.

—Veo que ya vamos entrando a otro punto —Já, es como si me hubiera leído la mente.

—Sí —afirmo con pesar mientras siento el calor de una lágrima caer en mis labios.

—A ver… qué pasó —no, no, no, no me abraces, me pondré a llorar aún más.

—Darien… ¿te importaría soltarme? —y hazlo antes de que te abrace y no te vuelva a soltar jamás.

—Olvídalo, solo habla —resulta que ahora me estrecha más fuerte aún. Lo miro con algo de recelo, pero creo que al ver el lindo color de sus ojos he olvidado la incomodidad, no me había fijado realmente cuán guapo es Darien, pero por sobre todo, parece ser alguien tan digno de confiar que me llega a dar miedo.

—Verás —para poder hablar, necesito dejar de mirarlo de tan cerca, más ahora que me obligó a sentarme más hacia atrás, dejando apoyar mi espalda completamente en el sofá que compartimos.

—¿Serena? —¿me quedé callada por mucho tiempo? Qué vergüenza…

—Te decía —sacudo rápidamente mi cabeza mientras limpio la lágrima que cayó hace un rato—, bueno, ya sabes que parte de mi vida estaba destrozada, fue como vivir en una burbuja de cristal y haber sido yo quien arremetió el golpe de gracia con un cincel, dejando una grieta que creí reparada al imaginarme encontrar a alguien que me entendería, que iba a poder calmar ese dolor, más cuando esa persona vivió conmigo el periodo en que en definitiva, mi familia se desmoronó casi por completo.

—¿Él pasó ese periodo contigo? —la sorpresa de la pregunta me llamó la atención, así que miro a Darien, ofuscado ilógicamente, o lógicamente, no sé.

—Sí, Seiya era aún mi novio cuando papá se fue de casa. Los problemas de mis padres, como te dije, comenzaron hace cinco años, pero fueron casi cuatro de incómoda convivencia, pero inaguantable y todo, aún estábamos juntos y eso me mantenía bien dentro de lo que cabía.

—Qué barbaridad —Darien refunfuña de una forma graciosa, hace una mueca bastante cómica con su boca, es como si se mordiera el labio por dentro… se ve lindo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto sin poder ocultar una suave sonrisa, es que de verdad me pareció gracioso su gesto.

—No importa, sigue, te escucho —cerró los ojos un par de segundos para después concentrar su mirada en mí, ni siquiera pestañea.

—Te diré algo y espero que no te rías, porque si lo haces te voy a golpear fuerte… de nuevo —hecha la advertencia y causando que mi acompañante se riera, continúo—. Algo que bien recuerdo de mi niñez es el que yo era la princesita de papá, vivía como tal, para él no había niña más linda que yo, más inteligente o más simpática y dentro de eso comencé a forjar mis sueños de princesa, que algún día iba a llegar mi príncipe azul, que me amaría más que a nada en este mundo y vendría a pedir mi mano en matrimonio, mi padre aceptaría con dolor pero entendiendo que mi sueño se cumplía, así que me iba a llevar camino hacia el altar para entregarme al segundo hombre de mi vida, mi príncipe, el que creí haber encontrado en Seiya… pero ahora no tengo nada de eso, ni príncipe, ni padre que crea que soy una princesa ni sueño que mantener como tal… la burbuja de cristal se agrietó otra vez, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para demoler la añoranza completa. Caí al mundo real, donde había más lágrimas, sombras, crueldades, desapegos, maldad… tanta maldad —ese nudo vuelve, mi garganta comienza a retorcerse, sé que ahora deberé explicar qué es lo que llamo maldad, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero remover el pasado será doloroso.

—¿Qué fue lo que derrumbó ese sueño? —siento como ahora la mano libre de Darien busca una de las mías, el abrazo se hace más cercano, casi creo poder sentir su respiración en mi hombro… si sigo así, entraré a un camino del cual creo, no podré salir fácilmente.

—Lo que derrumbó ese sueño fue saber que los príncipes solo son seres ficticios, que alguien con demasiada confianza escribe sobre ellos en un libro o los caracterizan bien en una película, pero en la vida real hay hombres, hombres defectuosos, egoístas, vengativos y ególatras, a los cuales no les importa los sueños de una mujer ya que se supone, son tontos —si te tuviera aquí, Seiya, con qué gusto te ahorcaría—, ¿Sabes que cosa forma parte en el sueño de una princesa? —interrogo a Darien, dudando que sepa a qué me refiero.

—Que su primera vez con el príncipe azul, sea mágica —touché—. Serena, sé que no es hora de comentarlo, pero tengo una madre que es reina y una princesa como hermana, sé lo importante que es la existencia de un príncipe en sus vidas.

—Debes quererlas mucho para referirte así de ellas —su comentario me enterneció hasta lo más profundo. Si no fuera lo suficientemente suspicaz, comenzaría a creer que Darien es un príncipe, pero ya dije, ellos solo son ficción.

—Las amo, pero no solo por ser "mis mujeres", así les digo y no te rías, pero es que, Serena, ustedes son mágicas, creo que un hombre que no sepa cuidarlas es porque se quedó en la edad de piedra. Ustedes tienen el don de dar vida, llevar en su vientre a un ser por el cual dan la vida completa, o bien incluso amar a un niño con todo su corazón aunque no viviera en él, sacrifican todo por ellos, además no sé que tienen, pero sus abrazos son como agua para alguien que muere de sed, para mí, Dios se lució al crear a seres que pueden ser así, delicadeza y fortaleza en un solo cuerpo me parece sencillamente fabuloso —creo que me voy a derretir… ¿estoy soñando, imaginando estas palabras?

—Darien… —totalmente pasmada, no sé que más decir.

—Vamos, pequeña… ibas a decirme algo más —es ya tanta la cercanía que me dejo caer sobre el hombro de Darien. Él me abraza más, me está agradando mucho, no creí que volvería a sentirme así con alguien… tengo miedo.

—Mi primera vez fue un asco —listo, no necesito más adornos para decir la verdad—, siempre supe que, no sé, tú sabes, que no iba a ser tan cómodo, indoloro… no sé como decirlo, o sea…

—Sé que dices que fue un asco por otra cosa —acaba de besar mi cabeza después de decir esto… ¡por qué me haces esto, Darien!

—Seiya cuestionó mi virginidad, incluso viendo la sangre que dejé en sus sábanas —sé que fui demasiado dura al decirlo, lo sé al sentir como Darien se hace a un lado, rompiendo el abrazo que nos unía. Me mira casi al borde de la locura, como si hubiera escuchado la cosa más estúpida del siglo.

—¿Bromeas? —sus ojos desorbitados son intimidantes, vaya, es ver a Lita, ella puso la misma cara.

—Fue algo así —dispuesta a adentrarme a los detalles de esa pesadilla, comienzo mi relato—. De un momento para otro, para Seiya era muy necesario el que yo fuera su completa mujer, me rehusé por mucho tiempo, no me daba miedo acostarme con él, solo buscaba que fuera perfecto, lo más perfecto posible para mí, pero su insistencia fue tanta y en mi confusión de creer que si le daba lo que quería sería tomado como prueba de mi real amor, accedí ir a su casa un día que habría una pequeña fiesta junto con sus hermanos. Taiki me recibió, no le gustó verme ahí, fue raro porque aunque nunca hablé mucho con él, siempre sentí que me conocía mucho, he llegado a pensar que Alan le contaba lo que hablábamos.

—¿Alan? —¿por qué me pregunta eso?

—Sí, ¿acaso lo conoces? —no creo que el mundo sea tan pequeño.

—¿Alan Ryusaki?

—Sí —parece que efectivamente el mundo es pequeño.

—Él es un viejo amigo mío y de Taiki, ahora estudia en Estados Unidos —¡vaya!

—¡Es verdad! Alan se fue del país para ir a la universidad —mira nada más, Darien y yo tenemos un amigo en común.

—Sabía que el nombre "Natsuko Ryusaki" lo había oído alguna vez, pero no creí que era la hermana de Alan, vaya que ha cambiado —¿acaso también conoce a esa tal por cual?

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que conocías a Natsuko? ¿Cuándo escuchaste su nombre? —eso sonó a celos.

—La vi cuando teníamos 10 años o incluso menos y bueno, ahora en el hospital pasé por su lado y escuché su nombre. Bueno, Alan y yo fuimos compañeros de escuela cuando pequeños y por un año fui mucho a su casa, pero después nos alejamos cuando él se cambió de escuela, pero nos rencontramos años después, cuando Taiki nos invitó a ambos a su casa y topamos, por eso no volví a ver a Natsuko, no era necesario ir a casa de Alan porque nos veíamos en otras partes —qué locura—, ¿te digo algo? Ni siquiera es tan bonita como tú y lo digo por su falsedad. Natsuko tiene el pelo castaño, no ese despampanante rojo que ahora muestra y sus ojos son de color más oscuro, parece que ahora usa lentes de contacto y no me costaría afirmar que se operó la nariz —tonto, me ha hecho reír.

—Creo entonces que no solo es falsa en apariencia, sino que también en detalles como los que dijiste —¿cómo me hizo reír ahora? Darien es tan raro…

—¿Acaso Natsuko te hizo algún mal? —sabía que no iba a permitir que la conversación central se fuera muy lejos.

—Ella se metió en mi relación con Seiya. Formó un club de fans dedicado al equipo de futbol de la escuela, pero principalmente veneraban a Seiya, por ser el capitán.

—Sí, sé que Seiya fue un gran líder del equipo —¿A ver? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—¿Conoces mucho sobre Seiya? —terror.

—Recuerda que es hermano de Taiki y a él lo conozco hace ya tres años, dos ya de compañeros de universidad y tres gracias a Andrew, por otra parte… o sea sacando cuentas, conocí a Seiya antes cuando era tu novio —me dará un infarto.

—Vaya, ¿Cómo fue que nunca nos topamos? Quizás si pasó y lo hayamos olvidado ¿no crees? —la casualidad de todo esto me ha causado mucha gracia dentro de todo, saber que Darien y yo andábamos por ahí cerca es… curioso.

—Sé que no, si te hubiera conocido jamás podría haberlo olvidado… o quizás sí te conocí, pero el sartenazo que me diste me botó el recuerdo por la oreja —tonto, ¿por qué se soba?

—Oye, de verdad perdóname por eso, prometo evitar golpearte de aquí en adelante, dentro de lo posible —ahora soy yo quien busca su mano y la tomo, aún me siento culpable después de casi sacarle la cabeza.

—Gracias —su sonrisa es cálida y reconfortante, muy linda—. Pero bien, después de estos datos curiosos, sígueme contando lo que ibas a decir, bueno, si aún lo deseas.

—Ya estamos en eso, no saco nada con omitírtelo —me recojo de hombros y me doy el ánimo para continuar, pero…

—Disculpa —Darien suelta mi mano y busca el celular que suena insistentemente, lo toma, observa con desgano y sí, rechazó la llamada.

—Si es importante, atiende a, bueno, a quien te haya llamado —no seré tan metiche como para preguntarle quién fue.

—Nada importante, te lo prometo —después de decirlo, tomó su celular y lo apagó para después dejarlo en la mesa de centro, frente a nosotros—. Por favor, continúa.

—Bueno, no te daré los detalles a gran escala ya que eso es íntimo de una mujer, pero lo que sí te puedo contar es que nada de lo que pasó fue como imaginé que sería. Como dije, Seiya cuestionó el haber perdido la virginidad incluso viendo la supuesta prueba irrefutable, de hecho se atrevió a decir: ¿Por qué sangraste?, por favor, ¿acaso no era obvio? —es triste como después de la risa, una puede pasar a la pena automáticamente.

—Disculpa lo explícito de mi pregunta pero —apenas susurrando, Darien continúa—¿acaso no se dio cuenta de cuando tu himen se rompió? —pobrecito, se sonrojó al preguntarlo.

—Ya no sé que pensar, es decir, Seiya fue lo menos cuidadoso a la hora de, tú sabes —hago el gesto técnico con mis manos con tal de evitar la palabra—, pero no fue solo rápido y rudo para eso, sino que dijo que yo "había planeado todo" al estar en mi periodo con tal de dejar sangre en las sábanas, porque él no creía que yo fuera virgen, según Seiya, de buena fuente había sabido que no lo era. Siempre he sospechado que Natsuko tuvo algo que ver, pero no imagino a qué punto pudo haber llegado a crear una suspicaz mentira para que Seiya cayera como tonto creyéndola, así que solo me he resignado a creer que las sus sospechas solo se sostuvieron por los rumores de que un par de chicos me pretendían, amigos del salón con los cual me llevaba muy bien, los mismos que dejé de frecuentar con tal de que señor x no se pusiera celoso, aunque tampoco he dejado ir la sospecha de lo que te hablaba; Natsuko es dos años mayor que yo y también de Seiya y si nos topamos en la escuela fue porque repitió dos veces, por eso terminamos graduándonos al mismo tiempo, bueno, a eso no iba, sino que al ser dos años mayor, quizás era más inteligente que yo en temas amorosos, o sea, sabía manejar mejor las situaciones —ya comencé a divagar, eso me pasa cuando socializo demasiado con una persona y que me sienta a gusto.

—Da lo mismo si Natsuko se metió entre ustedes o si Seiya es imbécil de nacimiento, lo que hizo no tiene justificación, menos después de lo que tú entregaste con tal de estar a su lado —cruzándose de brazos, Darien niega una y otra vez, molesto.

—Recuerda que él no cree que realmente le di "eso", esa fue con última imagen con la que quedé de Seiya, porque al día siguiente terminó conmigo y confesó que ya había estado con Natsuko, llevaba buen tiempo con ella sin que yo lo supiera, así que obviamente no hablamos más del asunto, de nada en realidad —recordar ese momento aún me resulta doloroso, porque no solo perdí mi primera vez con él, sino que lo poco y nada que tenía a su lado, lo cual me hacía escapar de la realidad que tenía acá en casa.

—O sea, no solo le bastó a Seiya hacerte eso, sino que después te dejó sola y se dio el gusto de humillarte al decir que tenía novia bajo la manga —así tal cual.

—Me huele a venganza, pero lo cómico del caso es que jamás hice algo que molestara a Seiya, no al menos que yo supiera, así que no sé por qué me hizo todo eso, no entiendo cual fue su juego, sus motivos, no comprendo la crueldad con la cual actuó si se suponía que me amaba, fue tan raro… nuestro primer año de novios fue lo más lindo de mi vida, pero después todo cambió y ahí estaba Natsuko, lista para recibirlo entre sus brazos y mira ahora, serán padres, es ella ahora quien vive mi sueño, el haber querido estar con el hombre que amaba y formar una vida juntos —diablos, no puedo evitar llorar, pero ya ni siquiera es un par de lágrimas, de mí nace un río que intento detener con mis manos, pegándolas a mi rostro.

—Necesitas un mejor sueño —dejándome a rostro descubierto, Darien se acerca y comienza a limpiar mis lágrimas mientras recorre con su mirada el paso que deja sus dedos en mis mejillas.

—¿Seguir soñando? No, Darien, ahora solo me queda seguir viviendo —mi mentón se mueve involuntariamente y ya no me queda hacer mucho para detenerlo, sí, lloro mientras él me observa, qué mas da.

—Vivir sin soñar es estar en el infierno y tú no mereces eso —sus manos se detienen enmarcando mi rostro, abro bien los ojos y ahí está Darien muy cerca de mí.

—Mi burbuja de cristal ya se rompió, entiéndelo, ya estoy expuesta a la realidad y eso seguirá siendo así por siempre —me niego a sufrir otra vez más, prefiero vivir con esta daga en mi pecho en vez de hacer sanar la herida, para que después vuelva a sangrar.

—¿Qué dirías si ofrezco cada uno de mis días para crear una nueva burbuja de cristal para ti? —calmadamente serio y con una particular dulzura en su rostro, Darien acaba de descolocarme por completo.

—Diría que vas a cometer un gran error —intentar amarlo sería llevarlo a mi infierno. No puedo querer a nadie mientras no me quiera a mí misma, y vaya que no lo hago.

—Lo dudo —su mano es tan suave y sus caricias lo son aún más, creo que…

—Darien, yo no soy una chica como las demás, créeme, tendrías muchos problemas al estar con alguien como yo —me resisto con las últimas fuerzas que me van quedando, pero ahora no sé si lloro por tristeza al recordar a Seiya, o de emoción, por sentir que las palabras de Darien son tan creíbles al punto de volver a hacer que sienta un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—¿Cuáles serían esos tantos problemas? —alargando la primera palabra de la pregunta y con un dejo de burla, el acaba de cuestionar mis dichos.

—Si tenemos una cita no podrías regalarme flores, ya sabes, alergia —comienzo con la lista.

—Hay flores artificiales bastante bonitas, no tendría problemas en encontrar alguna para ti.

—Tampoco chocolates porque me dan dolor de estómago.

—Bueno, tendré que hacer el sacrificio de comérmelos yo, amo el chocolate.

—No me gusta ir al cine, me sofoca tanta gente en un solo lugar.

—Veremos películas en mi habitación, no hay problema, mientras sea una buena película... —tres centímetros más cerca de mí, queda poco tiempo.

—No quiero tener novio ahora, no quiero compromisos —debería alejarse.

—Nos veríamos cuando quieras, sin ponerle un nombre a nuestra relación —me estás matando.

—Olvídate del sexo, no quiero saber nada de eso —as bajo la manga, debería funcionar.

—¿Quién habló de eso? Yo solo quiero llevarte por ahí, quizás una tarde a caminar o a un parque de noche para mirar las estrellas.

—Qué cursi.

—Sí, soy terrible —liviandad, sonrisa compartida.

—Y no te van a gustar mis besos, mi boca siempre huele a tabaco y no, no dejaría de fumar por ti.

—No te preocupes —busca, encuentra y muestra una pequeña cajita que ya vi—, siempre llevo dulces de menta conmigo.

—Ya veo —corazón, esta vez no me falles—, ¿me das?

Sonrisa cómplice, sabe lo que quise decir.

Sacude la caja de tic-tac, saca un par de pastillitas y suavemente las deja rozar contra mis labios; él también mastica unas, suena un "crack" al mismo tiempo, ambos liberamos sabor a menta en nuestras bocas, ahora me aproximo a la suya, espero no estar equivocándome.

Una mano suya abraza mi cintura, haciendo que mí caída hacia atrás sea más lenta, mientras que su otra mano como veo, servirá para mantener discreta distancia entre los dos ya que la deja al borde del respaldo del sofá, ¿las mías? Una en su pecho y la otra enredada en su negro cabello.

Cierro mis ojos y solo un segundo después, los labios de Darien se unen a los míos y danzan en perfecta sincronía. Fuego, eso es, Darien es fuego incluso en la calma y acaba de quemarme con su dulzura.

Mi segundo primer beso es mejor de lo que nunca esperé, sé que no podré olvidarlo jamás.

Segundos, pasen con lentitud, quiero de este momento uno eterno.

Nueva nota mental: Los besos con sabor a menta son mucho más agradables y si son de Darien, mejor.

* * *

Repartición de besos en 3… 2… 1

**yesqui2000 - Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba - Anny Mizuno - Conyta Bombon - prascymoon - Serena y Darien 4ever - moon86 - Kay Tsukino De Chiba - karly15 - Patty Ramirez de Chiba - Ross Kou - Tanita Love - Serenity Amaya - RushiaReiesu - Sakura Antoinette - Lirit-N**

A cada una de las que tienen cuenta, sin falta iré respondiendo sus reviews, pero como siempre y desde ya quiero agradecer el apoyo, por su compañía en mi rinconcito de , por sus palabras de aliento, ánimos, todo, todo, todo. Ataque de abrazos apretados para cada una y espérenme! Que ya les responderé apenas tenga mi merecido descanso después de actualizar.

Ahora los reviews sin cuenta:

**Nagi**: Jajaja Hola! Como me reí con tu review… ¡claro que Luna aquí no habla! Su aporte "miau" es escaso jajaja, bueno, la fuerza de la costumbre hace desear escucharla hablar, pero acá sería un fenómeno inexplicable.

Y bueno, ves que el efecto pastilla de menta si junta los labios, parece que son pastillas imantadas xD jajaja, y sobre Seiya, jo jo jo, sí que lo haré sufrir, pero no tanto porque se lo prometí a una amiga, pero la calvicie me suena a buen castigo, lo meditaré ;) Millón de gracias por tu comentario y espero que la actualización haya valido la pena a tanta espera. Abrazos!

**Pame22**: Hola! Mi salud no ha andado muy bien, probablemente dentro de un tiempo tengan que operarme x.x pero bueh, cosas que pasan. Lo de los reviews si quieres revisa, en los últimos capítulos no ha quedado ninguno tuyo y es por eso que no te he mencionado por acá o.O y por lo general no olvido responder los que firman con cuenta, así que raro (¿?) Siguiente punto, esencialmente con Darien sí, tiene un toque humorístico para darle versatilidad al Darien que siempre vemos, me gusta que sea más jovial y fresco, pero que no pierda su toque "tan él" aaah, ya me pondré a delirar. Me encanta saber que esta historia te gusta, cuento con tu fiel presencia como siempre, amiga, es un gusto tenerte por acá. Un beso gigante!

**tuxigirl27**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. No sé si el uso de POV sea muy original ya que abunda en el fandom de fanfiction, bueno, no tanto como la 3era persona, es decir, "voz de narrador" entre diálogos, pero agradezco mil el que lo consideraras bueno y como dije arriba, la dinámica de este fic se mantendrá así "1era persona", bueno, si era a eso a lo que te referías xD mis disculpas por lo de tokio de cristal, pero ya voy en camino y espero no demorarme mucho y aaah! El beso llegó y soy feliz, tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, jajajaja, muchos besitos!

**Roomi**: Hola querida! Si, Seiya y Natsuko malos malos x.x pero Darien awww, hermoso y Serena ya ves, no se resistió más jajaja, por otro lado, será bueno verte en las tarjetas de asistencia pero comeeenta, eres muy simpática, no tengas miedo, sabes que no mordemos xD jajaja te mando un abrazote, niña de los MG, que sea como sea, arrastraré a comentar las publicaciones aunque deba amenazarte con Darien para lograrlo, jajajaja, besitos!

Para quienes deseen pero aún no se han enterado, dejé disponible un link facebook en mi perfil de acá para que así puedan agregarme :P mención especial y mega honrosa a quienes lo han hecho, lectoras de Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo 30 y también este fic. Sus nombres no serán revelados jajaja, pero cada cual sabe de quién hablo así que ¡gracias! Y yo feliz de poder charlar un rato con ustedes.

Comento que pronto subiré un One Shot "Rei/Yaten" uniéndome a la causa de una escritora de este fandom y como la pareja llamó mi atención, me atreveré a experimentar.

Si por casualidad alguien de aquí leyó "Piso 15, residencia Tenoh", aviso que ese One Shot exacerbado en lemon se transformó en un mini-fic y pronto también será actualizado, serán solo dos capítulos más, pero ahí, mi mamocha interior me acusará de blasfemia y sacrilegio, pero todo sea por darle a Ross Kou el final que quiere para el fic que es dedicado para ella.

Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo xxx: Me ha dado dolores de cabeza a más no poder, pero no bajaré los brazos y prometo que la actualización saldrá antes de que ustedes estén recibiendo el 2013.

Un beso gigante, sí, reparto besos a diestra y siniestra, pero es que me encanta llenar este lugar de cariño, jajajaja :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado del momento entre Darien y Serena, al menos yo terminé con una sobredosis de ternura y me amé xD debo reconocerlo, me encanta como voy manejando a mi adorada pareja en este fic, son tan, tan, tan, awwww…

¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por estar aquí siempre, aguantando mis tardanzas!


	8. ¿Ahora soy un rubio torbellino?

**Hola a todos ^^  
**

**Estoy muy feliz por volver a saludarlos por este medio, ya que como algunas saben, estuve una semana hospitalizada y evidentemente no fue agradable, así que no hace mucho tuve el ánimo para seguir escribiendo y heme aquí, actualizando.  
**

**Creo que este capítulo es de índole más cómica que nada, dejaremos -de nuevo- de lado el drama un ratito y leeremos algo más liviano :D  
**

**Como sé que varias de acá leen y esperan con muuucha paciencia la actualización de "Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo xxx" parto por ofrecer una disculpa, pero también espero que entiendan que tengo motivos para retrasarme en ello, porque en estos días no sólo estoy haciendo reposo pre operatorio, sino que despido a un ser querido en mi familia, por lo tanto pido comprensión, pero sí comento que ya creo estar más decidida, como saben, el capítulo me ha costado mucho, así que lo más probable es que escriba "un final de larga duración"  
**

**Sería todo por este espacio, espero que disfruten la lectura y ya saben, abajo dejo la respuestas a los reviews... no siempre tengo tiempo para hacerlo, así que si alguien quedó sin respuesta, disculpen, pero dejo dicho desde ya que todo comentario lo leo y aprecio muchísimo, obviamente me dan ánimo para seguir y siempre tengo presentes sus palabras.  
**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!  
**

* * *

**POV Serena**

Esto está en el límite de lo incorrecto, no debería estar besándome con Darien, tengo grandes motivos para afirmarlo, pero este hombre debe tener una suerte de hechizo, con tan solo mirarme de cierta forma caí, me gusta, para qué negarlo, pero aun así siento que no debo, no quiero echar a perder algo otra vez, no quiero un segundo señor x en mi vida, pero… ¡pero! con Darien he encontrado un nuevo significado para esa palabra, una nueva excusa para decir que esto está demasiado bien.

Una de sus manos se ha dedicado a recorrer mi mejilla, pero hace unos instantes, Darien tomó distancia y repasó mis labios con uno de sus dedos, junto a esto, me miraba con una dulzura sin igual, luego volvió a besarme con el mismo sentimiento, la misma intensidad, una que es agresivamente lenta, una mezcla bastante extraña, pero muy agradable.

Creo que está mal pensar demasiado en un momento como este, sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, el recelo me lo prohíbe, porque aunque me esté sintiendo cómoda como no lo hacía hace mucho, el saber que estamos solos y en un lugar apto para ser escenario de cualquier tipo de manifestación amorosa más allá –si, me refiero a tener sexo o algo así- me da un poco de "_Je ne Sais Quoi_" Cómico, los dichos de Lita se me están pegando, en fin, en buen español diría que me da un "no sé qué" o sea, dudo que Darien se atreva siquiera a intentar algo más allá, menos después de haberle contado parte de mi pasado con Seiya, pero no lo conozco lo suficiente como para desechar la idea por completo, creo que será mejor tomar un poco de distancia.

Inhalo, exhalo, quiero fuerza de voluntad.

Vaya, no me había fijado cuan bien huele este hombre, su perfume me hace esclava del aroma que nos rodea.

Diablos, intento fallido, no puedo dejar de besarlo.

¿Qué más da? Ya estoy en esto y no voy a negar que lo disfruto, así que no seré yo quien acabe este beso, nada podría.

Me equivoqué.

El timbre suena sin misericordia alguna y Darien acaba de abrir los ojos poco después que yo, esboza una mueca de resignación y se aleja de mí poco a poco, entre tanto, intento disimular lo impar que se ha vuelto mi respiración, qué vergüenza, él lo notó y asumo que estoy más roja que la sangre, sí, me arden las mejillas, no sé bien el motivo, quizás sea que acabo de ver a Darien "de otra forma", ya claramente no somos sólo conocido, tampoco amigos y menos novio, básicamente no somos nada pero disfrutamos el estarnos besando, pero… en fin, tendré que filosofar después porque el bendito timbre sigue sonando, qué inoportuno.

Me levanto del sofá dejando a Darien allí, ¿no debería acaso estar escondiéndose o algo? digo, es obvio que sea quien sea que esté tocando, se sorprenderá por verme acompañada y no sólo de un hombre, sino que de un hombre que en la práctica es desconocido.

—Yo… no sé quién podría ser, perdón —vale la aclaración, por si acaso.

—Atiende tranquila —y… exacto, ni un solo intento por ocultarse, al contrario, Darien ahora se sienta como si éste fuera el sofá de su casa.

—¡Deben ser mis amigas! —vaya momento para recordarlo.

Él solo se ríe y al menos se sienta erguido, eso ya es algo, sólo me pregunto qué pasará cuando Lita lo vea y qué decir de Mina… ¡Mina! a ella sí que le tengo miedo, porque su boca funciona a la velocidad de la luz en comparación a su cerebro, y aunque le haya dicho al menos cien mil veces "oye, piensa dos veces las cosas antes de decirlas" no, no hay caso.

Con un terror que me recorre de pies a cabeza, más ahora que me imagino las caras que pondrán Rei y Amy, no me queda más que abrir la puerta rápido y sufrir de la misma forma.

—¡Hola, Serena! —alargando demasiado la última letra de mi nombre, Mina se me tira encima y me da uno de esos abrazos que tanto me agradan.

—Oye, me ahogas —se lo diré hasta el final de los tiempos, aunque bien sabe que es mentira, por algo la estrecho con la misma efusividad.

—No, no, no, recuerda que mis abrazos son terapéuticos y después de lo que pasó con ese bobo de Seiya, sé que necesitas de mis arrumacos, anda, no te niegues —izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, Mina me bate de lado a lado como si fuera un muñeco de goma.

—¡Detente, Mina! —la autoritaria voz de Rei se ha hecho presente.

—¡Qué hice ahora! —eso no sonó a pregunta sino que a reproche.

—¿Qué te pasó, Serena? ¿Por qué tienes tu pie enyesado? —apuntándolo, Rei se sorprende al verme así.

—Es una larga historia —ahora libre, le explico a mi amiga mientras observo mi pierna—, bueno, en realidad no es tan larga, sólo fue que por salir corriendo como loca, me torcí el tobillo y ya ves, yeso por algunos días, me gané un esguince —"correr como loca" fue lo que me dijo él y recién ahora me doy cuenta de que lo repetí tal cual.

—¡Serena! —la reacción preocupada de Amy entra en acción—, ¿Qué te pasó para haber corrido y lograr provocarte ese esguince? —con eso me queda claro que ni Lita o Mina han comentado algo al respecto.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué ocurrió? —secunda Rei.

—No se preocupen —oh mi Dios—, al menos tuvo quien la cuidara —antes de que un total silencio surgiera, la gruesa voz de Darien se dejó escuchar, dejando sin la misma a mis amigas.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5… silencio soportable, 6… ¿7?, 8… 9 segundos, vaya…

—¿Y tú quién diablos eres? —imaginé que Rei sería quien iba a hablar primero y obvio, con aquella sutil prepotencia que la caracteriza.

—Un buen amigo de Serena. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Darien Chiba —notando que no se dejó intimidar demasiado, él ofrece estrechar su mano con la de Rei, pero lo que Darien no sabe es que ella antes de siquiera tocar a un hombre, lo analiza de pies a cabeza.

—¡Me presento! Mi nombre es Amy Mizuno, un placer, Darien —y como también era de esperar y para no dejar a Darien con la mano estirada, mi amiga peli-azul se adelanta a los hechos y le ofrece un cordial saludo.

—Vaya y yo que pensé que se habían caído tan mal que no volverían a verse otra vez —¿ven a lo que me refiero? La boca de Mina ya entró en funcionamiento.

—Rei, él es un amigo de Andrew y vive con él por el momento, salúdalo, no es mala persona —mi gigante de cristal al fin habló e incita a Rei a romper el hielo.

—Lo mismo decías de Seiya —Ok, eso no venía al caso, pero viniendo de Rei, no me sorprendo.

—Vivirán comparándome con él, ¿cierto? —Darien me susurra su duda al oído y por desgracia, no me queda más que encogerme de hombros y reír sin decir más. Claramente será así.

—¡Oye, no digas eso! —sintiéndose ofendida, Lita se defiende—, todas pensamos que Seiya valía la pena hasta que comenzó con su arrogancia, no me culpes.

—Bueno, yo sólo digo que no me interesa hablar con el nuevo amiguito de Serena, ¿algún problema con eso? —Rei ya parece molesta, sé que no es de celosa, bueno, un poco, es que ella es en demasía sobreprotectora conmigo y no sólo con hombres, sino que con el mundo en general.

—Rei, te he dicho cuántas veces, si sigues con ese genio infernal, morirás sin perro que te ladre, ni un solo ladrillo, o sea, nada de nada, ¡nada! —y aquí vamos, ya comenzará la batalla campal, Mina acaba de pisar una bomba y Rei le hará entender que acaba de perder una pierna por ello.

—¿Y piensas que eso me importa? Prefiero estar "sin perro que me ladre" en comparación a soportar que un idiota limpie el piso conmigo —hecha un grito, Rei arremete en contra de Mina y no haré mucho por detenerlo, en parte me gusta verlas pelear de esa forma tan infantil, es divertido y sé que pararán en algún momento.

—Es que querida, quizás aún no experimentas las bondades de un piso cómodo a tu disposición —había comentado que Mina es la pervertida del grupo, ¿cierto?

—¿Ah? O sea… ¿Qué? —perfectamente podría tomar asiento con unas palomitas y ver este espectáculo. Mina: 1 – Rei: 0

—Hombre en la sala, mídanse, chicas —el arbitro "Kino" anula la validez del encuentro.

—Discúlpalas, Darien, están un poco locas pero si prefieres hablar con alguien más cuerda, bueno, no sé, podríamos charlar algo y omitir lo que dicen Rei y Mina, así no te incomodas —Amy, totalmente ruborizada, le ofrece esa disculpa que según yo no amerita, en fin, ella es así, conciliadora y siempre intenta apagar los incendios que se crean entre nosotras como grupo.

—No te preocupes, no me incomoda para nada —Darien se ríe con ligereza y desestima valor agregado negativo al show de mis amigas—, claro, mientras se trate de juego.

—Y es así, Darien, ellas sólo bromean, puede parecer raro pero en serio, estos casos se dan más seguido de lo que podrías imaginar —usando la ventaja de conocer más a Darien, Lita le habla con confianza, dándole una sonrisa mientras explica la situación.

—Sí, pero… —apuntando con su mirada, mi acompañante indica que quizás la situación está sobrepasando los límites.

—¿Qué…? —Lita voltea, también Amy y yo sólo sigo mirando sin moverme y obvio, sin dejar de reír.

—¡Canosa, solterona, rodeada de un millón de gatos y con un palo para asustar a los niños que vivan cerca de ti, ese será tu futuro! —seguramente me perdí de algo que sacara de sus casillas a Mina, porque dentro de juego y todo, comienza a enojarse.

—¡Y si tú sigues como vas terminarás con tres distintos tipos de herpes! —¿llegaron al nivel de hablar sobre enfermedades de transmisión sexual? ¡Esto está que arde!

—¡Oigan, ya déjense de decir tonterías! —llegó mi momento de actuar y lo hago sólo porque veo que la expresión de Darien ya no se muestra tan cómoda con la situación.

—¡Ella empezó! —acusándose mutuamente y diciendo la frase al unísono, Mina y Rei se justifican.

—No importa quién haya empezado, sólo deténganse ahora mismo —Lita, apoyándome, acaba de decir esto, usando su "voz de ogro"

—Ofrézcanse disculpas mutuas y recuerden que son amigas —Amy les habla como si fueran niñas pre-escolares, entendible, de vez en cuando se comportan como tal.

—Sí, sí, está bien… perdón, Mina —la primera en disculparse es Rei, no con muchas ganas pero al menos lo hace.

—Sí, discúlpame a mí también… por mencionar lo obvio —esa chiquilla me matará de risa cualquier día de estos, ¿creen que la orgullosa acá es Rei? Error, señores.

—¿Vas a seguir acaso? —adiós "estado zen" por parte de mi pelinegra.

—¿Crees que después de tratarme poco menos de cochina me iba a quedar callada? —y… sí, aquí vamos otra vez.

—¡Sólo lo dije para que te cuidaras, tonta! —a su manera, Rei acaba de mostrar preocupación por Mina. Pocos la entienden y me gusta ser parte de ese círculo reducido.

—¡Decirme que seré amiga de por vida de la penicilina es ayuda acaso! —no imaginé que Mina se iba a tomar el comentario tan a pecho ya que por lo general, toma todo con bastante humor.

—¿Y crees que decirme que seré la bruja odiosa del vecindario fue algo muy bonito? Vaya, el burro hablando de orejas, haciéndose la ofendida sin reconocer que también ofendes —alerta, probable golpiza en cualquier minuto.

—Si van a seguir sacándose los ojos, les pediría que fuera en otro lado, ¿entendido? —haciendo uso de mi mejor tono antipático de voz, lanzo la sugerencia con tono de advertencia.

—Sí, ya mejor la dejo rabiando sola —Mina se aleja de Rei y se acerca a mí—. Hola, Darien, que gusto volver a verte —, dije que se acercaba a mí, no que me hablaría a mí.

—Igualmente, Mina —entre incomodidad y cordialidad, él la saluda—, pero creo que antes de que sigamos hablando, deberías hablar con tu amiga, ¿no? —aludiendo a Rei, sugiere.

—Déjala, eso pasa cuando la mujer cruza la menopausia, se ponen así de escandalosas —sin más y dejando hirviendo de rabia a Rei, Mina se hace paso y entra a mi casa con supuesta natural tranquilidad.

—¡Es que yo la mato! —amenaza Rei, arremangándose su blusa hasta dejarla sobre el codo.

—No la tomes en cuenta, Mina está en "sus días sensibles", ya verás que después se le olvida todo, tranquila —intentando apaciguar la ira fogosa de Rei, Lita comenta.

—Mejor entraré yo también, permiso —dice Amy, siguiendo los pasos de Mina. ¿Nadie siquiera me ha preguntado si quiero recibirlas aún? Digo, estoy con visita.

—¡Córranse! ¿Quieren? —batiendo los brazos, Rei casi nos atropella y entra también.

—Las seguiré para evitar que alguien salga herido, disculpen —Lita entra apresuradamente y poco después sólo grita "deténganse", quizás ya se están jalando el pelo mutuamente, no me extrañaría.

Quedándome a solas con Darien, dejo la puerta de mi casa entreabierta, vuelvo hacia él y le hablo.

—Y esas son mis queridas amigas —creo que no hay más que añadir al respecto.

—Dudosa sanidad mental, sí, simpáticas —compartiendo una sonrisa, ambos solo hacemos eso.

—Sí, claro —acudiendo a mi sonrisa nerviosa, me quedo sin palabras.

—Me imagino que querrás compartir con ellas, ya te hice ocupar demasiado tiempo en mí —con gentileza, Darien deja caer suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro y susurra lo suficientemente bajito como para que sólo yo lo escuche.

—Bueno, no tendría problema si deseas quedarte un rato más, pero… —con el grito que acaba de dar Mina, doy mi oración por terminada.

—Sólo prométeme que comerás algo, aún no almuerzas y ya es hora —tocando dos veces la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice, Darien me lo recuerda.

—Intentaré comer después de que esas salvajes dejen de pelear —sonrío un poco en señal de que cumpliré lo que se me pidió.

—Lo normal sería que ahora te pidiera tu número o algo así, pero como tengo algo de psicópata, te aviso que ya lo guardé y dudo olvidarme de tu dirección —sabía que él tenía claro "el paso a paso de la conquista"

—Gracias por todo, Darien, te debo una grande, porque gracias a ti ya no iré saltando como conejito herido de lado a lado —sí, también recuerdo que me llamó conejo.

—Tus medicamentos están en… —intentándolo recordar, él comienza a divagar en su mente.

—Los tengo, tranquilo —ahora dejo descansar mi mano sobre la de él, que aún está en mi hombro.

—Y sobre los chocolates, digamos que un día de estos voy a venir a asaltarte y será eso lo que te robe, bueno, quizás algo más, aunque si no quieres imagino que ahora me vas a pegar con el microondas —tonto, me hace reír demasiado, es raro ver a alguien de aspecto serio, ser tan gracioso.

—Te equivocas, si haces algo que no quiera, te partiré platos en la cabeza —negando con mi dedo y en un paso en falso que doy al tener los ojos cerrados, Darien acaba de robarme un beso.

—Soy listo ¿ves? Te robé lo otro que quería sin darte oportunidad de tener platos cerca —simpático y engreído, creo que en su caso es buena combinación.

—Te salvaste, pero no creas que podrás hacerlo de nuevo —negación con sabor a invitación a que lo haga otra vez.

—¿Segura? —sí, funcionó. Darien se acerca más lento esta vez, yo solo cierro mis ojos una vez más y espero sentir nuevamente sus labios contra los míos, lo cual sucede a los pocos segundos.

—¡Serena, dile a Rei que ya pare por favor, me quiere matar! —¡demonios! Mina acaba de abrir más la puerta y se quedó callada, claro indicio de que acaba de verme con Darien. Rápidamente abro mis ojos y la veo con esa mirada pícara tan de ella—, miren nada más, una se descuida y ¡zaz! encuentras a tu amiga besuqueándose con un moreno guapísimo hasta el punto de lo infartante. Bien dice el dicho: "cuando las cosas están en silencio, es porque con algo travieso están haciendo niños" —si tan solo supiera lo tonta que se ve haciendo ese gestito de sabelotodo de pacotilla, en serio, Mina me parte de risa.

—El dicho es: "Cuando es mucho el silencio, es porque algún niño está haciendo travesuras" —corrigiéndola y ya con el beso interrumpido, me alejo un poco de Darien.

—Para el caso da lo mismo —soltando una carcajada, Mina le resta importancia a su equivocación—, pero está bien, claro, mientras este joven no sea un completo idiota, no tengo problema en compartirte con él —esa fue una de sus bromas-advertencias, la adoro.

—No sabía que ustedes tenían "ese" tipo de relación —haciéndose parte del momento gracioso, Darien lanza su ácido comentario.

—En esta vida no hay que negarse a nada, cariño, mira que así es como una se pierde de los placeres del destino, aunque no, "no juego para el equipo contrario" para este caso diré que sí, así que me cuidas a Serena, mira que no he tenido mujer más excepcional que ella y no dejaré que me ponga los cuernos fácilmente —ésta mujer no mide su boca, sabe que odio el tema de la infidelidad aunque sea en tono de broma, pero viniendo de ella no me queda más que tomar el lado cómico del comentario.

—Lo siento, pero haré que te olvide, ella será sólo mía, te lo aclaro desde ya —aprisionándome entre sus brazos, Darien me acerca a él con total descaro.

—Ya veremos, no cantes victoria aún, mira que si resultas ser un mal amante, tengo apoyo para aniquilarte en un solo segundo, es cosa de decirle algo a Rei que por cierto, oye Serena, dile que me deje tranquila, ya me tiene harta —¿Acaso me ve cara de profesora de párvulos o qué?

—Mejor deja de decirle tonterías, anda y discúlpate de verdad con ella, porque ya sabes que si no lo haces, la pelea entre ustedes durará por siglos —sugiero esto con voz seria, aunque en realidad le estoy haciendo una invitación a que entre a la casa y me deje sola con mi… ¿amigo?

—Disculpa pero, ¿no usabas un listón rojo cuando llegaste? Parece que se te cayó —¿por qué Darien dijo eso?

—¿En serio? Quizás Rei logró tirármelo y no me di ni cuenta, con permiso —ya veo, este hombre es más astuto de lo que pensé.

—Lleva el listón en su cabello, pero linda jugada —debo reconocer la suspicacia de él, más ahora que logró lo que, al parecer, no sólo yo quería.

—Es que no quiero despedirme entre amenazas —sin dejar de lado nuestra mantenida cercanía, Darien acaricia un poco mi mejilla y me da un último suave beso, uno muy pequeño, pero justo y necesario—. Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida, prometo que no te causaré malos ratos.

—No… no sé que decirte —es verdad—, solamente te repito que gracias por haberme cuidado y sobre lo demás… este…

—No digas nada, ya sabes que vendré a asaltarte cualquier día de estos.

—Sonará muy cliché así que intentaré decirlo de una forma que no lo sea tanto. Darien, espero que antes de que vengas a asaltarme, tengas la delicadeza de llamarme por teléfono —¿me escuché muy boba?

—Te llamaré hoy en la noche ¿bien?

—¿Piensas venir a la noche? —mezcla de entusiasmo y miedo.

—Tal vez. Hasta pronto, mi rubio torbellino —dicho esto, Darien se aleja unos pasos, voltea y me da una sonrisa, después toma las llaves de su auto, así que lo observo marchar, lo cual no hace sin antes agitar su mano suavemente a través de la ventanilla.

Bien, ahora debo ver si se calmó el caos entre Mina y Rei… por cierto ¿rubio torbellino?

Caminando despacio que es lo que me permite el yeso, entro a casa y veo que la situación ya fue dominada por Lita, claro, seguramente las sentó frente a frente y no descansó hasta sacarles un "disculpa" a ambas.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto a la vez en que cierro la puerta de mi casa.

—No mejor que tú y Darien por lo que veo —Lita no puede ocultar una sonrisa suspicaz, creo que ha llegado la hora de "sacar información"

—¿A qué va el comentario? —incorporándome a la sala, pregunto.

—Hoy hablé con Andrew y me contó un par de cosillas interesantes, demasiado interesantes diría yo —volteando para darme la espalda, Lita acaba de dejar la puerta abierta para que yo entre y pida explicación con desespero, pero no lo conseguirá fácilmente.

—¿Acaso tuvieron sexo telefónico? —me dejo caer en el sofá y exhalo con aires de ganadora en sarcasmo.

—Qué audaces andan ustedes dos, porque además de estar contando dinero frente a una pobre muchacha en bancarrota como yo, una se besa sin misericordia a vista y presencia mía, mientras que la otra se jacta al tener orgasmos por teléfono —¿Quién más que Mina podría decir eso?

—Sabía que Andrew era preocupado con todo el tema del cuidado personal, pero jamás pensé que ocuparía como condón un teléfono, qué aburrido y extremista debe ser —¿querías jugar conmigo, Lita? ¡No te oigo!

—¡No es eso! Lo que pasa es que Andrew me dijo que después de que te fuiste del departamento y nosotras contigo, Michiru le hizo una pequeña escena de celos a Darien por haber estado contigo a solas en el balcón, pero él la hizo callar rápido y le dijo que no se metiera en sus cosas porque ya no eran su problema —Lita es como un vaso plástico lleno de agua, si la aprietas lo suficiente, suelta todo.

—Perdonen pero no entiendo nada —pobre Amy, está desubicada.

—Lo que pasa es que Lita, Serena y yo fuimos al departamento de Andrew anoche, ahí se conocieron Darien y ella, bueno, todas lo conocimos, pero Serena sacó ventaja, salió con novio —explicando y agravando mi situación, Mina ya abrió la boca otra vez.

—Primero, no es mi novio, segundo, qué te importa —se lo digo con cariño, ella lo sabe, aunque mi cariño sea directamente proporcional a pellizcarla.

—¿No son novios? —Amy pregunta de manera muy interesada y hasta confundida, es como si le estuviéramos hablando casi en un idioma inentendible para ella.

—Amy ¿escuchaste? Lo conocí anoche, por supuesto que no es mi novio —aclaración pertinente.

—Pero se me hace que no faltará mucho —Mina, siempre Mina.

—Él parece realmente interesado y Andrew me dijo por media hora lo supuestamente fantástico que es Darien, sólo halagos, ni una sola queja sobre el chico —y veo que Lita la apoyará en esto.

—Se nota que es una persona muy agradable —tercera aliada a la causa "presionen a Serena"

—Eso no lo niego, Darien es muy simpático —¿hambre o mariposas en el estómago? Doy validez a que sean las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Rei, ¿por qué esa cara? —Lita se lo pregunta ya que no ha dicho palabra alguna.

—No me tomen por aguafiestas, pero no quiero ver a Serena sufrir otra vez por un hombre y tampoco quiero que se haga ilusiones con alguien que recién está conociendo —su comentario ha causado la reacción similar a un globo desinflándose, todas nos quedamos en silencio y las risas, al olvido.

—Bueno, no estamos diciendo que se casen mañana ni que adopten a un perro juntos y lo hagan pasar por un hijo o algo así —en eso Mina tiene razón, pero la forma en que lo dice ha aligerado el ambiente.

—Es cierto, sólo decimos que Darien parece un buen chico y si está interesado en Serena y ella en él, no sería malo que se conocieran más —veo que él ganó a una fiel abogada de ahora en adelante.

—Pero Rei tiene razón. Serena, olvida estar involucrándote sentimentalmente con un chico ahora, recuerda que ya se va venciendo el plazo para que postules a una universidad y comiences una carrera —dos contra dos ¿a quienes escucho?

—Si estudia enamorada le irá mejor en los estudios —Mina, defensora del amor por siempre.

—Además falta para eso, dejemos que Serena se distraiga, no siempre estaremos nosotras encima de ella para que se anime, si la vemos feliz mejor aceptémoslo y confiemos en que nada malo le pasará —le diré a Darien que deberá pagarle un sueldo a Lita y de paso, a Mina.

—Yo sólo digo que no quiero verla arrastrándose por el piso otra vez, todas sabemos cuánto nos dolió eso y en especial a ella. No es algo personal con ese tal Darien, sino que pienso que Serena primero debe sanar sus heridas antes de iniciar algo con quien sea, así que mi opinión es que tenga cuidado y no sólo con él, sino que con cualquier desconocido —Rei…

—No te preocupes, amiga, tendré cuidado y como bien dicen las chicas, no es que seamos novios y estemos planeando boda ni nada, digamos que… Darien ha sido una de las casualidades más lindas que he tenido en estos meses y quiero creer que será para algo bueno, si veo lo contrario, me alejaré de él antes de que pueda herirme, le prometo eso a todas, no las haré cargar con problemas míos, ya han hecho suficiente por mí y se los agradezco —serán locas, peleadoras y probablemente hasta peligrosas, pero adoro a estas cuatro mujeres, son como mis hermanas.

—Sólo hicimos lo que tú mereces —Lita…

—Es cierto —Amy…

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero me gustaría recalcar lo linda que te verías vestida de novia mientras Darien te espera en el altar —arg, Mina…

—Ya me lo imagino —esbozando una carcajada, Lita secunda a la demente rubia presente en mi sala y no, no soy yo.

—Me gustaría que usara un vestido grande y esponjoso —Mina entrelaza sus dedos y lleva sus manos hacia el mentón y sus ojos perfectamente podrían parecer estrellas.

—¿Esponjoso? —cuestiona Amy, con una mueca de duda.

—Algo que te diera ganas de acostarte en él, que sea no sé, como un osito de felpa o bien un algodón de azúcar, así de ya saben, como para querer estrujarlo en tus brazos, como esos vestidos con los cuales sufro al verlos en los mostradores, esos por los cuales quieres comenzar a cobrar por ciertos "favores" con tal de conseguirlo —Mina y su eterno romanticismo matrimonial, pobre futuro novio, porque si se quiere casar con ella, pagará la boda más costosa del país.

—Yo creo que a Serena le vendría algo más delicado, un vestido que marque su figura tan linda, que caiga suavemente y sea ligero —y en estos casos, Lita está más loca que la propia Mina.

—Pero debe ser recatado, nadie querría que la gente murmure que es un vestido muy atrevido —Amy no se queda afuera.

—No creo que un vestido deba ser tan, pero tan grande, lo importante es lo que representa unirse en matrimonio. Creo que las bodas en la playa son lindísimas, llenas de sentimiento pero sencillas —¿Rei? Sí, olvidaba que cuando le nombran la frase "vestidos de novia" se olvida de todo.

—Nada, donde se debe llevar pocas prendas es en el conjunto para la luna de miel, eso sí que es importante —sabía que Mina no resistiría aguantar un comentario así en su mente y no compartirlo.

—¡No hablen de esas cosas! —roja y ardiente como la lava, las mejillas de Amy se incendian.

—En todo caso con lo poco que duran puestas, no hace falta fijar tanto tiempo en eso —diablilla rubia…

—¡No! Si un hombre tiene un pastel frente suyo, no sería justo que fuera directo a buscar el manjar sin antes comer el glaseado o las fresas —las explicaciones culinarias de Lita han iniciado sesión.

—¿Ya comenzará la media hora para hablar de sexo? —cuestiona Rei, sin embargo su humor mejoró bastante así que no le molestaría que Mina comenzara a lanzar comentario tras comentario respecto a eso.

—No sé si sea prudente en mi caso, chicas, sufro crisis de abstinencia, así que en cualquier momento me voy a insinuar con alguna de ustedes —apuntándola a todas, Mina hace la advertencia.

—Hoy estás demasiado hormonal —a Rei ya se le pasó el enojo, eso es bueno, su rostro comienza a mostrar un ápice de simpatía.

—Hormonal y en la ruina. Necesito un novio rápido —al límite del drama, Mina se recuesta en el sofá y comienza a suspirar como loca.

—¿A ti no te gustaba Yaten? —en el segundo en que le pregunto eso, las demás la miran con absolutamente sorprendidas, creo que acabo de meter la pata.

—No, Serena, no me gusta Yaten —Mina parece un demonio y uno que quisiera lanzarme un hechizo de silencio eterno.

—¿Te gusta ese pequeñín? —Lita bromea al respecto con una manera tan despectiva al decirlo que logra que la aludida, termine por enloquecer.

—Aclaro, sólo tuve un _affaire_ con él en una fiesta, nada más —sé que no es del todo cierto, pero ya hablé lo suficiente como para ahora venir a decir algo más.

—Ese chico es un antipático —recalca Rei, con desdén.

—No sé si sea tan antipático, digamos que solamente es serio —acota Amy, intentando incorporarse bien a la conversación, aunque a la pobre no siempre le resulta mucho porque por lo general, termina avergonzada y en silencio.

—Es guapo y fue lo que me importó esa noche y no me digan lo contrario, porque inclusive tenga expresión de monstruo, Yaten es guapísimo —intentando defenderse lo más que pueda, Mina ocupa la carta "hombre atractivo"

—Hay que darle algo de crédito, el color de sus ojos es sencillamente fantástico —al comentarlo Rei, Mina se siente un poco más apoyada.

—¿Verdad que sí? —tomando la mano de la pelinegra del grupo, Mina comienza a asentir una y otra vez.

—Pero eso no le quita lo odioso —añade Lita, arqueando su ceja y rodando sus ojos, típico gesto en ella.

—Yo no lo conozco mucho así que no puedo opinar —ruborizada, Amy se ríe y prefiere mantenerse al margen del asunto, mientras yo sigo pensando que el silencio es mi mejor opción.

—Les puedo comentar que antipático y todo, ese chico sí sabe besar bien y con algo de alcohol encima, sus manos son muy juguetonas, aunque le aclaré que yo no soy parque de diversiones, así que tuvo que detenerse —haciéndose la seria, Mina deja entrever que no dejó que algo más allá pasara, pero como la conocemos, la respuesta se crea al unísono por parte de las cuatro.

—Sí, claro —la pobre ahora sólo nos mira de manera intermitente a cada una, pero como sólo ella sabe tomar estas cosas, se incorpora a las risas y se deja llevar.

—Bueno, bueno, sólo lo dejé curiosear un poco y cuando derramó algo de cerveza en mi blusa, me la saqué y vio algo de lo interesante, pero de ahí nada más, palabra de Mina —piensa que las chicas le creerán, pero en el fondo sabe que no y aunque sea verdad lo que dice, sabe que nos gusta bromear con ella al respecto y mientras no se enoje, no habrán problemas.

—Amy ¿te ocurre algo? —ahora que Rei pregunta, todas miramos a la aludida. Parece en extremo distraída, totalmente en otro mundo.

—¡No, nada! —batiendo los brazos y como es de costumbre, sonrojada, Amy no dice más.

—Estás rara ¿pasó algo? —parece que Lita también lo notó.

—En serio, chicas, no pasa nada —extraño, Amy no suele comportarse así.

—Tal vez ya se puso a estudiar en su mente —Mina y su cara de reproche aparece de inmediato, porque si hay algo que ella odia, es que Amy sea tan, pero tan cerrada con ese tema.

—Sí, eso es —ella lo afirma, pero no le creo, la conozco suficiente como para afirmarlo.

—Lita ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —antes de que mi estómago suene de manera alarmante, abusaré del cariño y confianza de mi gigante de cristal.

—¿Comenzó mi turno en la cocina, jefa? —dándome un guiño y por supuesto, teniendo algo de razón, no hago más que asentir—, ¿al menos tienes algo decente para cocinar?

—¿Decente? Difícil pregunta —no hay mucha abundancia en la despensa en estos momentos, pero sé que Lita hace magia en la cocina si es necesario.

—¿Y si mejor pedimos sushi? —como la mujer práctica que es, Mina nos sugiere la salida más fácil.

—¿Y si mejor aprendes a cocinar algún día y dejas de ser tan perezosa? —sabiendo que el "talón de Aquiles" de Mina es justamente cocinar, Rei lo señala sin misericordia pero al menos con simpatía.

—¿Y si mejor te callas? —cuando "Pervertida Aino" cierra su puño, es porque realmente se comienza a enojar, porque si bien no le importa que bromeemos con ella sobre otras cosas, sí le molesta cuando decimos que su talento culinario apesta.

—Lo que dice Rei es cierto, recuerda que una vez casi nos intoxicamos por tu culpa —aún no olvido las náuseas que sentí el día en que Mina arruinó su pizza casera. Si en el infierno sirven comida, definitivamente su plato está en el menú.

—Lo que importa, Serena, es el sentimiento con el que se hizo algo ¿comprendido? —si seguimos molestándola, Mina se romperá las muelas debido a la fricción que hay en su boca ahora, es totalmente audible y porqué no decirlo, gracioso.

—No quiero apagar el incendio con gasolina pero… —Lita se toma un par de segundos antes de atacar—. realmente hubiera sido mejor que quemaras la pizza en vez de darnos masa cruda. Si quieres te enseño a hacerla —esa es la manera amable que tiene ella para decirte algo duro y después arreglarlo.

—¿Acaso crees que cocinaré de nuevo para una bola de chicas mal agradecidas? Siéntanse dichosas si algún día las vuelvo a invitar a casa —por más que me divierta ver sufrir a mis amigas, ya es suficiente.

—No te preocupes, Mina, prometo que todas comeremos cualquier cosa que cocines si nos vuelves a invitar a casa —no puedo aguantarlo, es superior a mí—, pero quería informarte que desde hace algunos días, las chicas y yo decidimos comer solo lechuga —listo, fue como sacarme un peso de encima, la broma era tan obvia que merecía ver la luz.

—Y probablemente hasta eso lo cocinaría mal, así que yo sólo me alimento de agua, lo siento —Rei se incorpora y da el toque final a la sesión de maltrato psicológico-culinario a nuestra amiga.

—¡Las odio! —pobre, ya la obligamos a llorar y qué berrinches sabe hacer esta niña, creo que si Rei y yo no nos hubiéramos alejado a tiempo, uno de sus golpes nos hubiera llegado.

Lita, Rei y yo no podemos parar de reír. Debo reconocer que el espíritu que le da Mina al grupo es fantástico, su alegría siempre me ha hecho olvidar los malos momentos, su espontaneidad es refrescante y todas lo disfrutamos, incluso Amy, que suele ser la más callada de las cinco y vive ensimismada, se deja llevar por la chispa de "Pervertida Aino"

—Chicas, ya sabemos que hacer —mirándolas a todas y entendiendo la clave, nos acercamos a Mina y le damos un gran abrazo grupal.

—Aléjense, ya dije que las odio —sólo son cinco segundos más de golpes repartidos para todas, pero sabemos que se cansará y accederá al abrazo, siempre lo hace.

**POV Darien**

Sonaré como un anciano, pero hace tiempo "no me sentía tan joven" como ahora y debo reconocerlo, llevo una sonrisa que no veía hace mucho en mí y gracias al espejo retrovisor pude darme cuenta.

Antes de estacionar cerca de un lugar para comprar algo de comida, me tomo un segundo para repasar e intentar despertar del extraño día que he tenido.

Encontrarme con Serena ha sido una de las cosas más extrañas que me han pasado, jamás esperé conocer a alguien como ella y menos en la situación en que se encuentra, no es muy difícil entender que la soledad es algo que vive y la atormenta a diario, pero lo más alarmante es que lleve una gigante cruz en su espalda, no debería ser así.

Es grosera, sarcástica, petulante incluso, pero es obvio que esa es su forma de defensa ante el mundo, claro que no quiere ser ofendida ni herida una vez más, a nadie le gustaría y menos a una jovencita que por intentar hacer lo mejor, sólo sacó lo peor.

Me detengo a un lado del camino y estaciono, apago el motor y la sonrisa que llevaba, se esfuma al momento de recordar y re-analizar lo que Serena me dijo sobre Seiya. Estoy en una gran disyuntiva, porque si fuera por actuar libremente y a voluntad, no me costaría mucho ir a hablar con él y decirle un par de verdades cara a cara, pero el arma de doble filo es justamente lo que me daría el derecho a hacerlo y a la vez todo lo contrario, ser hermano de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Si bien sé que Seiya es uno de los hombres más ególatras que he conocido jamás, nunca podría haber sospechado a qué punto realmente sería su capacidad para hacer semejantes estupideces como las que ha hecho, porque si bien él y yo no somos grandes amigos, más de alguna vez hemos compartido juntos en su casa, como también lo he hecho con Yaten. Siempre vi a Seiya como un joven perdido en la fama con fecha de vencimiento que da la escuela, pero imaginé que teniendo como hermano a alguien como Taiki iba a cambiar o al menos, medirse un poco, ya que, y ahora lo sé, no sólo fue capaz de jugar con el corazón de la mujer que era su novia, sino que ha cometido más desaciertos de los que incluso la misma Serena podría sospechar.

Recuerdo perfectamente que una vez lo invitamos a una fiesta de la universidad, era el inicio de nuestro segundo año junto a Taiki y Andrew como compañeros y en ese entonces, el único soltero era el hermano de Seiya, ya que yo estaba con Michiru y Andrew con Reika, una "buena mala mujer" que lo dejó de lado con el tiempo, error que por lo que veo, Lita no comete, porque si lo llegara a hacer, quizás Andrew retomaría su vida de antes, es decir, pasar las penas metido en faldas, pantalones o lo que lleve puesto cualquier chica.

Eran quizás las 2 y algo de la madrugada cuando Michiru y yo estábamos conversando en una mesa a solas, poco después llegó Andrew con Reika y nos dijeron que Taiki tenía problemas, al parecer, Seiya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Fuimos y efectivamente, ahí estaba él, hablando con las lacras de la universidad, chicos que lo único que querían era drogarse y por poco, Seiya cayó, creo que si no hubiéramos llegado Andrew y yo, Taiki no podría haber controlado más a su hermano, el cual por cierto, balbuceaba por lo borracho que estaba.

Recuerdo haberle dado una cátedra respecto a su comportamiento, que era ilógico que un deportista estuviera comportándose de esa forma, pero estaba demasiado borracho como para entenderme. Poco después, una amiga de Michiru se acercó a nosotros para decirnos que "ese mocoso" había intentado sobrepasarse con ella y que incluso después de rechazarlo en más de una ocasión, él le insistía… lo curioso del caso es que sacando cuentas, Seiya ya era novio de Serena.

Pero todo tiene dos caras y evidentemente Seiya no escapa a eso. También he compartido buenos ratos con él, en más de una ocasión nos hemos visto en su casa y hemos sido capaces de llevar una conversación amable, aunque ligera, ya que de por sí no hay mucho temas en común entre nosotros. Podría incluso asegurar que dentro de todo no es un mal chico, tonto, todo lo que quieran, pero si hay algo bueno en él es que quiere mucho a su familia y si se esforzó tanto por ser alguien popular en la escuela fue para tener algún tipo de beneficio a futuro, pero recuerdo que Alan le explicaba que nada de eso pasaría si lo único que hacía era hacer deporte y no poner atención a los estudios, pero no fue mucho lo que él pudo seguir aconsejándolo ya que al poco tiempo, Alan se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos.

Sin embargo y contra los pronósticos, Seiya egresó de la escuela con un buen promedio de notas, tal vez no tan sobresaliente como lo es el nivel de Taiki, pero fue lo suficiente como para ingresar a una buena universidad privada, otra diferencia entre nosotros, ya que yo estudio en la Universidad de Tokio, conocida por su alta exigencia académica, más al ser pública y una de las mejores del país.

En fin, todo este parloteo en mi mente es la disyuntiva a la cual me refiero, tengo dos visiones de Seiya y si bien no me importaría inclinarme hacia una, que evidentemente sería la mala, el que sea hermano de uno de mis mejores amigos es algo que me molesta demasiado ahora que estoy interesado en Serena, temo incluso, que mi amistad con Taiki pueda disiparse, ya que él, y lo entendería, en caso determinado podría apoyar a Seiya, lo que representaría una distancia entre nosotros.

Sé que estoy apresurándome a los hechos, que incluso ya estoy pensando las cosas como si Serena fuese mi novia, ya que a la hora de elegir entre uno u otro, debería inclinarme hacia ella, ¿pero cómo pasar por alto una amistad tan importante? Quizás mi única salida sea hablar directamente con Taiki antes de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, tal vez algo resulte para mejor y él esté de acuerdo con todo esto, porque no lo voy a negar, a la ausencia de mis padres y hermana, mis amigos se transformaron en familia y sus opiniones son importantísimas para mí.

Mejor iré a comprar algo para comer pronto, Andrew debe estar con un león rugiendo en su estómago y dudo que haya hecho algo por solucionarlo.

Bajo del automóvil y entro al restauran favorito de mamá. Es un lugar donde venden las mejores ensaladas y como prometí que al menos por hoy no seguiría tapando mis arterias, ensaladas césar son una opción muy atractiva.

Entro al restauran y me reciben con la familiaridad de siempre. Saludo al encargado y pido cuatro porciones de lo que llevo en mente, dos para el almuerzo y dos para la cena, pero creo que llevar una más no sería mala idea, así que con cinco porciones en camino, espero sentado en el mesón mientras lo traen, agregando también al pedido una gaseosa grande, porque aunque yo no tengo problema alguno con sólo beber agua, algo distinto es lo que el dolor de cabeza de Andrew y seca garganta debe estar pidiendo.

Pasan pocos minutos y todo lo que pedí ya está listo, amo la rapidez de este lugar, así que agradeciéndolo y pagando todo, me despido y voy de vuelta al auto, quiero llegar pronto al departamento y así poder ocuparme de mis cosas, aunque a quién engaño, voy a ir a pensar en Serena mucho más de lo que ocuparé el tiempo para hacer otra cosa.

No demoro mucho hasta llegar por fin a casa; dejo el automóvil en el estacionamiento y tomo el ascensor, piso 7, unos cuantos pasos y podré comer, recién me di cuenta de que tengo mucho hambre.

Listo, piso 7, salgo del ascensor, giro y… debe ser una broma.

¿Qué estará pasando?

La imponente presencia de Haruka Tenoh es lo que más reluce en el pasillo. Está apoyada cercana a la puerta del departamento y por su postura, dudo que esté esperando a que le abran la puerta, debe estar esperándome.

Sigo caminando y el sonido hace que Haruka me encuentre; relaja sus brazos después de haberlos tenido cruzados y se acerca hacia mí a la vez en que yo tampoco me detengo.

—¿Podríamos hablar unos minutos? —al pedirme esto y ahorrándose el saludo, me es obvio que la presencia de Haruka aquí tiene un solo motivo: Michiru.

—Claro que sí, ¿deseas entrar? —le pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza de inmediato

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo —será mejor ir al grano.

—¿Pasó algo con Michiru? —Haruka se tensiona cada vez que su nombre es pronunciado por mí, nunca ha podido disimularlo.

—Eso es lo que quisiera saber —su voz decaída me preocupa.

—No quiero ser grosero, Haruka, pero dudo que pueda ayudarte en algo que respecte a ella, tú más que nadie sabe que entre nosotros no ocurre nada y estamos bastante alejados —cuando digo esto, Haruka vuelve a negar pero esta vez bufó lo suficientemente duro como demostrar un "no te creo"

—Hoy quedamos en vernos y me dijo que te había llamado. Quiere regresar contigo, Chiba y por consiguiente, me mandó al diablo —¿qué decirle?

—Vaya, lo lamento mucho, pero no tengo nada que ver con esto. Michiru sabe que no volveremos a ser novios y en el fondo ella también lo tiene más que asumido —es lo más sincero que puedo responder.

—Tal vez esa chica, Se… ¿Serena? —al escuchar su nombre, mi postura y voz cambian.

—¿Qué ocurre con Serena? ¿Algún problema con ella? —Haruka abre sus ojos sorprendida, quizás mi reacción fue demasiado exacerbada.

—Claramente hay un problema con ella, algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber dañado lo que había conseguido con Michiru —¿qué?

—Ella no tiene la culpa, por favor, debes estar bromeando —insinuar que una niña que apareció recién ayer en mi vida es la causante de mis problemas con Michiru o bien los de ella con Haruka, es sencillamente ilógico.

—Sólo quería escucharte así —Haruka palmotea mi hombro y camina a mi lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿De qué hablas? —volteo para cuestionarla.

—Lo mismo que le molesta a Michiru es justamente lo que a mí me encantó. Desde que te vi hablando con esa niña supe que te gustó, fue demasiado obvio, ya que tú no eres tan sociable a como te mostraste con ella —algo que debo reconocer en Haruka, es que tiene una capacidad increíble para conocer a la gente de forma rápida, es muy intuitiva.

—Tienes razón —no tengo porqué negarlo—. Serena me atrae muchísimo, como no me había pasado con ninguna chica después de terminar con Michiru y créeme, por esa misma razón no volveré con ella, mi atención ahora y como siempre lo he hecho, está en una sola mujer y esa no es mi ex, así que despreocúpate, no haré nada por interferir en tu relación con Michiru, por mí que sean felices las dos, no tengo problemas y es más, ya puedes comenzar a sacarte la idea de que estoy despechado, como ves, he seguido adelante y si todo sale como quiero, ya no me queda mucho tiempo de soltería —sé que me estoy adelantando a los hechos, pero es obvio que intentaré ser más que un amigo de Serena, ella también debe sospecharlo.

—Si pudieras decírselo así tal cual a Michiru, te debería una grande —su tono suplicante casi me hace decir que lo haré, pero no ocurrirá así.

—No tengo que darle explicaciones a ella de nada, lo lamento, pero no lo haré, no por ahora —si hiciera algo como tal, expondría a Serena a un rol demasiado grande, debo recordar que en la práctica, ella y yo sólo somos algo más que conocidos.

—Ambos sabemos que llegará un punto en el cual deberás decírselo —jaque, es verdad.

—Lo tengo claro, pero ahora no es el momento, suficiente ya con decirle en todos los idiomas que nada más volverá a pasar entre nosotros —sé cuan insistente puede ser Michiru cuando quiere algo, en ese aspecto es una niña excesivamente mimada.

—Tal vez debiste pensar lo mismo en vez de acostarte con ella hace un par de semanas —¿escuché bien?

—¿Dices que me acosté con Michiru hace poco? ¡De dónde demonios sacaste algo así! —¿cómo se le ocurre decir semejante mentira?

—Ella me dijo que antes de que te fueras de tu departamento para repararlo, pasó una noche contigo y habían "recordado viejos tiempos" y que entre tanto recuerdo, terminaron en la cama —no sé si terminar esta conversación ahora mismo o bien justificarme.

—No debería decírtelo, pero sí, Michiru pasó conmigo una noche antes de que me viniera al departamento de Andrew y claro, entre copa y copa comenzamos a recordar ciertas cosas y no niego, desperté con ella al lado, pero estoy seguro de que no pasó algo entre nosotros. La dejé durmiendo en la habitación de invitados y el que ella apareciera después en mi cama fue porque se levantó mientras yo dormía y se acostó a mi lado y si no le pedí que se fuera de inmediato, es porque estaba en un estado deplorable —creo que vale explicarle ya que Michiru ya estaba con Haruka en ese entonces y no, no me interesa participar en un triángulo amoroso de este tipo.

—No lo sé, Chiba, me cuesta desconfiar de la palabra de Michiru, pero tampoco me niego a la posibilidad de que digas la verdad. Últimamente ella ha estado demasiado mal con todo y no dudaría que en una treta de su estilo, me haya dicho algo así para sacarme celos o bien espantarme, ni idea —ya no necesito escuchar más.

—Haruka, eso ya es parte de lo que tú debes hacer o pensar y no me corresponde a mí en nada. Ya te dije lo que creí necesario y si me disculpas, debo volver pronto a casa, tengo algunas cosas por atender —le estrecho mi mano para despedirla y de paso, mostrarle una señal de paz entre nosotras, ya que Haruka me cae bien dentro de todo.

—Claro… gracias por tomarte unos minutos, nos vemos —una cordial despedida es lo que se necesita para no crear alboroto. Haruka se marcha sin dar vuelta atrás y yo sigo mi paso de la misma manera.

Abro la puerta y veo a Andrew tirado en el sofá viendo televisión lo suficientemente bajo como para casi ser inaudible, realmente el dolor de cabeza debe estar matándolo.

—¡Levántate, holgazán y ayúdame con esto! —le grito, uno, para que realmente me ayude y dos, para que le duela tanto la cabeza como para no volver a beber como demente.

—No gritos… pensar y escuchar, duele —masajeándose la sien y claramente sin intención de ayudarme, no me queda más que cerrar la puerta de una patada y poner las cosas sobre el mesón de la cocina.

—Obvio, te bebiste hasta el agua del florero —miro su decadente estado, me apiado y le tiro una de las porciones de ensalada que por fortuna, bien cerrada está.

—Y tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si cupido no te hubiera flechado, ¡uy! —sabía que tarde o temprano comenzaría a molestarme.

—Mejor ponte a comer y no empieces —tomo mi porción de ensalada junto a los respectivos aderezos, me siento junto a Andrew y pretendo comenzar a comer, pero es evidente que algo me lo impedirá—, ¿Qué te pasa? —me mira con una mueca extraña, entre burla, risa y querer decir algo.

—Nada, sólo pensaba cuánto puedo pedirte en dinero por un número telefónico que sea de tu interés —¿ánimos de extorción?

—¿Qué te parece si no te cobro por la comida de hoy y hablas rápido y directo? —sospecho lo que tiene Andrew en su poder y si no me muestro tranquilo, logrará hacerme vender hasta el alma.

—Lita me dio el número del celular de Serena… ¿bailarías para mí con tal de conseguirlo? Creo que mi novia dejó algo de ropa en mi habitación, si te la pusieras y me das un show de calidad, podría dártelo —debe estar aún medio ebrio para decirme algo así, que aunque dentro de todo me da risa, imaginármelo me revuelve el estómago.

—No bailaré para ti y si quieres seguir viviendo, mejor dame ese número pronto —no puedo evitar reírme, pero intento al menos mirarlo de alguna forma casi intimidante con tal de que no siga con su juego.

—Acá está, chico enamorado —tomando la libreta que tenemos a un costado del teléfono para anotar recados, me la deja en el pecho y comienza a comer su ensalada, claro, sin antes deleitarse por mi expresión que pasó de agónica a feliz.

—¿Y como fue que Lita te lo dio? —reviso lo anotado y veo que al menos están todos los dígitos necesarios, espero que al menos los haya anotado bien.

—Digamos que después de insistirle hasta el cansancio, no le quedó más que hacerme callar dándome el número —Andrew no suele hacer estas cosas, me extraña.

—Te debo una, gracias —con la misma libreta, le pego en el hombro suavemente en señal de agradecimiento, él lo entiende así.

—Con tal de que te saques a Michiru de la cabeza, todo bien —¿qué le dio al mundo por decirme eso?

—Por cierto ¿sabes quién me esperaba afuera? —sí, es momento de chismear.

—Me imaginé que Haruka vendría después de que Michiru estuviera haciéndote guardia acá por un par de horas. Me hice el tonto y no quise abrirle, pero escuché cuando habló contigo por teléfono, poco después se fue y llego ella, le abrí, preguntó por ti y dijo que quizás te esperaría y ahora veo que lo hizo —no imaginé que Michiru vendría, es un poco… molesto.

—Ya no sé que hacer con esa mujer —milagrosamente acabo de perder el apetito—. Sabes que lo mío no es ser vulgar y menos con una mujer, pero hay momentos en que quisiera gritarle que me deje en paz de una vez por todas, me tiene exhausto, he intentando ser un ex comprensivo y no olvidar todo lo que sentí por ella, convertirlo en respeto y amistad, bueno, lo que sea, pero veo que con Michiru no funciona… pero es extraño verla así, tan… —niego con la cabeza al sentir la impotencia de no poder encontrar palabra para finalizar mi idea.

—¿Tan desesperada? Amigo, creo que ambos sabemos que quien desató los celos de Michiru fue Serena. Es como el típico berrinche del niño que tiene un juguete al cual no le toma atención, llega otra persona y de un momento a otro, el juguete es su favorito y no lo comparte con nadie —nótese "juguete"

—Linda apología —sí, definitivamente.

—No pidas grandes explicaciones filosóficas en este momento —en eso, Andrew tiene razón.

—Bueno, de todas formas no deja de ser cierto —que desagradable me resulta imaginar lo que se vendrá de ahora en adelante.

—¿De verdad te interesa Serena? —la conversación se vuelve más seria, se nota que a Andrew también le preocupa lo que pueda pasar.

—Como no tienes idea —cuando se dibuja el rostro de mi rubio torbellino ante mis ojos, sé que cualquier problema que tenga que afrontar, valdrá la pena.

—Entonces habla con Michiru, dile que se aleje y has todo lo posible por conquistar a esa niña. Lita me dijo que ella no está del todo abierta al amor, no me explicó el porqué, pero sí me dijo que se te haría algo difícil, pero conociéndote y si realmente te gusta esa chica, harás todo con tal de tenerla —cómo se nota que Andrew es mi mejor amigo, me conoce a la perfección.

—Lo haré —no hace falta decir más, Serena es mi objetivo, quiero hacerla feliz a mi lado y no me importa cuan ilógico suene lo que digo, estoy rendido ante su encanto.

**POV Serena**

Pude escaparme un momento de la sala, al fin estoy en mi habitación, retomando mi diario y por muy cursi que sea y contra mis propios pronósticos, sólo tengo cabeza para el hombre que me lo devolvió, Darien.

Sé que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir algo así que lo haré antes de que el sentimiento pueda enfriarse en algún grado, necesito dejar registro de lo que siento ahora, para que cuando lo lea en mis momentos de total escepticismo romántico, me acuerde de lo que hay en mi mente ahora.

Hoy sin duda fue un día totalmente loco, desde golpear a alguien con un sartén hasta besar al mismo que sufrió por ello. Jamás pensé que un solo día podía contener tantas sorpresas y si bien dos de ellas fueron desagradables, o sea, el yeso y ver a Seiya junto a Natsuko, en mi mente no deja de reproducirse una y otra vez los momentos que compartí con Darien y menos el último, ese beso que me hizo sentir viva otra vez.

No digo que me sienta así sólo por un beso, no, no, no, me niego a aceptarlo, mi felicidad va más allá. Hoy pude sacarme un peso de encima y confiar parte de mis secretos a alguien, me sentí protegida, cuidada y realmente extrañaba eso, más si pienso que nunca he creído en la bondad ajena, me suena a mal chiste o un consuelo para los que son demasiado optimistas, pero hoy puedo decir que ya no creo que sea tan así, sí hubo alguien que se preocupó honestamente por mí.

Lo malo del caso es que aún no sé si lo que siento es real atracción o agradecimiento, porque aunque indudablemente Darien es muy guapo, no soy de las que se dejen llevar mucho por lo mismo… necesito sentimientos, confianza, química y creo que hasta ahora llevo algo ganado de las dos últimas cosas que dije, no por nada le conté a él lo que pasó con Seiya y evidentemente tuve la suficiente química como para besarlo, pero me gustaría que en mí despertara algo de sentimiento, no sé si amor, pero sí algo más allá, lo que aún no tengo por miedo a que las cosas no resulten.

Sigo en la convicción de que los príncipes azules no existen, pero quizás podría cambiar mi teoría a que el dicho tiene ciertos "vacíos legales". ¿Se referían a que los príncipes tienen piel azul o qué? ¿Sangre azul? Que yo sepa no son reptiles de sangre fría y si la metáfora de todo es que tener sangre azul debe ser sinónimo de clase suprema, magnífica, totalmente perfecta y con sacos de monedas de oro al lado, maldigo más a quien haya sido lo suficientemente superficial como para atreverse a desplegar semejante idiotez en el planeta.

¿Qué tal si cambio un corcel blanco por un auto rojo y un castillo por un departamento compartido con el amigo del príncipe?

Tal vez deba dejar de trabajar en mi caldera, salir de la cueva y quitarme la verruga de bruja que llevo en la nariz… olvídenlo, no me pondré vestido de princesita bien portada, pero si salgo un poco del entorno en el que estoy, existe la posibilidad de que encuentre la respuesta a la pregunta que recién hice.

¿Príncipes en peligro de extinción por carencia de princesas? También es una alternativa.

Creo que mientras no deba saludar al mundo como miss universo, querer la paz mundial ni sonreírle al mundo porque sí, la opción no suena tan mal.

Quizás lo que Darien necesita es una "princesa alternativa" una que le saque canas y lo haga rabear de vez en cuando, pero que atolondrada y todo, tiene mucho por entregar.

Mejor no sigo, en cualquier momento comenzaré a dibujar corazones en la esquina de la hoja y el pensarlo me pone de mal humor. Mejor veré qué pasa de ahora en adelante, dedicaré esta noche para pensar bien todo lo que pasó hoy y ya veré que resulta de todo eso.

Lita seguramente ya hizo algo de comida y ahora es obvio que no tengo mariposas ni ningún otro insecto en mi estómago, es hambre y mucha. Además Amy ya dijo que debemos estudiar, así que mejor tomo un cuaderno y bajo, no me queda de otra, menos que Rei se unió a la causa y no faltará mucho para que Lita también acceda, es algo que Mina y yo no podemos combatir. Pero antes de irme y sí, fantasmitas lectores, señálenme con el dedo y ríanse hasta que la mandíbula les duela, buscaré en mi cajón la tira de chicles de menta que debería tener guardada, quizás estudiar con esa misma frescura resulte tan agradable como besar a alguien con ese sabor.

¡Momento! ¿Mensaje de texto? Bah, no conozco el número, tal vez sea mi mamá diciéndome algo a través del celular de ese hombre, quizás me dirá que su fin de semana romántico se extenderá un día, en fin, lo leeré en la sala, no creo que sea algo importante.

* * *

**moon86 - Conyta Bombon - prascymoon - - maireth-SM cullen - Mellis Saiilors - Anny Mizuno - Carmilla-devildoll - yesqui2000 - Etsuko-Ai - rulosmile - paomoonligh - Serena y Darien 4ever - Tanita Love - Patty Ramirez de Chiba - Sakura Phantomhive Li - Marie Mademoiselle Chiba - RushiaReiesu - mirtiangis - princessqueen**

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS les responderé por mensaje privado en este medio a todas =) pero como siempre y desde ya, agradezco su entusiasmo por la historia y todo los ánimos que me brindan.

**Nagi**: No pude ver la imagen :c pero de todas formas ajajaja, bueno, me hago una idea de tu cara. Por otra parte, claro, era obvio pensar que quizás Darien se alejaría de Serena después de la conversación en el auto, pero no, muahahaha, se vienen muchas cosas lindas para ellos, este fic en esencia, quiero que sea de amor, mucho amor. Sobre TDCASXXX querida, ahí estoy, intentando hacer lo posible para actualizarlo, por un lado te pido paciencia y a la vez que tengas confianza en que sí o sí lo seguiré, así que descuida. Un abrazo gigante y gracias por tus palabras, feliz 2013 para ti también!

**fran**: Descuida, Seiya recibirá castigo sí o sí, ya lo verás, pero por ahora sólo me enfocaré en ir poco a poco en la relación de Darien y Serena, la cual desbordará amor :D Muchas gracias por tu review y presencia, me gusta saber que hay chicas a las cuales puedo hacer felices con una actualización y hacerlas sonreír ^^ un abrazo!

**tuxigirl27**: Hola! muchas gracias por estar acá :D y ya que tus reviews fueron en esencia sobre "piso 15, residencia Tenoh" te digo que no, Seiya no aparecerá ni como personaje invitado jajaja, es un fic Tenoh y seguirá así, ahora lo que pase con Darien es algo que mi alma mamocha sentirá muy malo, pero debo hacerlo, compromisos son compromisos. Gracias por pasar por ahí también, ya actualizaré pronto ese fic, tengo la idea para el segundo capítulo y ya llevo algo hecho. Besotes.

**LsL**: Hola! gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y cuente con el placer de volver a leer una opinión tuya. Ya veremos que Serena sí le da una oportunidad a Darien y probablemente comenzarán una bella historia de amor, ahora si Michiru va a seguir fastidiando, bueno, creo que sí, pero ya en algún momento, creo, debería aburrirse. Besos y abrazos para ti.

**_Muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras, a quienes me siguen y dejan su comentario, a las que conozco más y a las que no, a quienes no dejan review saludo de todas formas y agradezco que estén acá, en mi rinconcito de FF._**

**_Por favor a las chicas que les responderé por mensaje privado, paciencia, lo haré a medida en que vaya teniendo tiempo, pero intentaré responderles a todas y como dije arriba, desde ya digo, eternamente agradecida por vuestro apoyo y presencia.  
_**

**_Besos para todas, nos veremos muy pronto, sea acá o en otras actualizaciones y quien sabe, algún One Shot que aparezca en el camino.  
_**

**_Nos leemos, Sayo!  
_**


	9. El veneno que desea matarme, otra vez

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertencen, estos son de Naoko Takeuchi, la mujer que aún no me reconoce legalmente como su hija [u_u]  
**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén muy bien ^_^  
En esta ocasión, hay cuatro POV distintos, espero que no se confundan =)  
**

**Comento de paso que aquí, nos enteraremos de "un par de cositas", como por ejemplo, el por qué de la necesidad de Darien por proteger a Serena (sí, sé que a algunas les pareció raro, pero si son antiguas lectoras mías, saben que salgo con cada disparate sin previo aviso, así que no se impresionen) También doy explicación sobre por qué Seiya puso en duda la virginidad de Serena incluso viendo "la contundente prueba" resultante de, ya saben...  
**

**Se vienen un par de sorpresas más, quizás les guste, quizás no, pero espero que resulte lo primero que digo =)  
**

**Sin más, los dejo con la actualización.  
**

**¡Buena lectura!  
**

**Nos leemos abajito  
**

**PD: Los diálogos y narraciones en cursiva en el POV Andrew, son flash back, disculpen, pero intento evitar usar ese término, siento que irrumpe mucho en la limpieza del fic.  
**

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Dios, Darien tenía razón, no debí beber tanto anoche…

Aprovechando que él pierde la mirada en el celular -seguramente esperando algún tipo de respuesta- tomo esta comida de conejo que trajo e intento comerla. Es demasiado desagradable para mí, no hay nada como una buena hamburguesa con extra queso, extra picante, extra todo, no lechuga con quizás qué le echan a esta cosa. Bueno, después de todo no sabe tan mal, hay que decirlo, tras comer un rato se hace rico, eso o tengo demasiada hambre.

Al comer como si no hubiera mañana, me doy cuenta de que el único que produce sonidos fuertísimos al hacerlo soy yo, pensé que ya mi amigo iba a comenzar, pero tras observarlo de reojo me doy cuenta de que ya soltó el celular, pero su mirada sigue tan perdida como hace un rato.

¿Habrá sucedido lo que imaginamos? Sería demasiada coincidencia. Bien dicen que el mundo es pequeño, diminuto a veces, pero sería tan extraño que… no, no creo, bueno, sí creo.

—¿No habías traído gaseosa?

Sé cuánto le disgusta a Darien verme hablar con la boca llena, a quién no, pero como uno de mis hobbies favoritos es fastidiarlo, hago esto cada vez que se pueda.

—Ahí está —no me la acaba de dar, prácticamente me la tiró encima.

¿Qué le estará pasando? Hace un momento era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pero conozco perfectamente esa miradita de: "hice algo malo o indebido" Darien es tan predecible.

—¿No vas a comer? —le muestro mi comida y lo incito a que coma la suya, pero no me hace caso alguno.

—No sé si habré hecho bien al enviarle un mensaje a Michiru —se pasa de estúpido, en serio, a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Qué bicho te picó ahora? ¿No habías dicho que no te importaba lo que hiciera Michiru? —sabe que reclamo algo cierto, me concede el punto con su mirada, pero obviamente buscará cómo defenderse.

—Hay cosas que sólo yo y ella sé, por eso lo hago —tanto misterio me cae mal, demasiado.

—Te encanta crear tormentas en vasos de agua, ya déjalo, aburres —tomo su celular y lo lanzo lejos, cosa que por supuesto, lo disgusta.

—La conducta de Michiru no es normal, sé que algo grave debe estarle pasando, no puedo ser indiferente al respecto, no yo al saber su historia, en serio, no puedo —Darien toma su cabeza y comienza a masajear su sien con rapidez, sinónimo de que está angustiado.

—¿Y qué sería eso tan terrible? —inevitablemente usé un tono de mofa. A este paso, será Darien el que me golpee.

—No tengo porqué decírtelo, así que…

—A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿me vas a ocultar algo a mí? ¡Vamos! Me sé tu vida completa, bueno, casi toda —juego la carta de "mejor amigo" veamos si resulta.

—No entraré en detalles, sólo te puedo decir que algo debe estar pasando con ella y no es bueno —Darien está en extremo preocupado para mi gusto, me da miedo pensar que quizás vuelva a caer en lo que ya ha hecho en el pasado.

—¿No habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que Michiru se comporta como lo hace únicamente por celos? —supuse que en eso habíamos quedado ¿no?

—No le quito crédito a eso, pero debe haber algo más, algo que ni siquiera le ha dicho a Haruka, algo que solamente yo podría entender —de preocupado a cabizbajo, vaya, lo estoy perdiendo.

—¿Y eso es…? —muevo mi mano en círculos, señal de que deseo que "la suelte" luego.

—¿Te conté que sus padres están locos? —al fin se digna a mirarme, pero definitivamente no lo hace de una buena manera.

—Sí, algo me habías dicho —recuerdo poco, pero algo es algo.

—Todo esto de… tú sabes, la bisexualidad de Michiru pegó muy fuerte en su familia. Ella es hija única, sobre sus hombros recae el peso de ser la única que podría tener descendencia y continuar el apellido de su "honorable padre" así que probablemente volvieron a ponerla entre la espada y la pared, entre lo que ellos consideran normal y decente versus su opción de vida, debe estar volviéndose loca, sin saber qué hacer —ya entiendo…

—¿Y qué? ¿Piensas ser la pantalla de ella para que su mundito social no le dé la espalda? ¿No recuerdas acaso que te puso los cuernos?

—Sí, recuerdo todo eso y me da lo mismo, tampoco pretendo salvarla, no me corresponde ya, pero de todas formas no dejo de sentirme mal por ella —pobre Darien, acostumbrado desde la cuna a ser un hombre perfecto para las mujeres, ahora no sabe cómo siquiera arreglar su propia vida.

—¿Y qué pasará con Serena? —él acaba de ¿refunfuñar? Y yo que lo creí enamorado.

—Ya te dije que me gusta y es en serio, pero recién estoy procesando todo, no puedo creer aún que se trate de ella, específicamente ella —listo, lo que habíamos hablado se cumplió, esto sí que es sorpresa.

—¿Totalmente seguro? —pregunto y él asiente.

—Completamente, es ella, la niña por la cual me interesé sin siquiera saber su nombre —botando un suspiro, Darien se lanza con todo su peso hacia el respaldo del sofá, debe estar realmente agobiado.

Reafirmo, vaya que es pequeño el mundo.

_Hace ya mucho tiempo, Taiki, su amigo Alan, Darien y yo estábamos en la residencia Kou, fue una noche cualquiera, sólo nos habíamos reunido para charlar._

_En esa noche supe que Alan era viejo amigo de Darien y que por Taiki, se habían rencontrado, cosa que no hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese presentado a los últimos dos._

_La casualidad fue bastante simpática, reímos al respecto y no dudamos en celebrar con un par de cervezas dicho acontecimiento tan simple y complejo a la vez, el como un par de viejos amigos se volvían a ver las caras sin saber que así sucedería._

_Se nos fueron pasando las copas, aprovechamos que sólo estábamos los cuatro allí, así que los envases vacíos fueron en aumento como también así sucedió con la plática._

_Alan era un chico muy agradable, así que nos comenzó a contar sobre su vida. Yo a él lo ubicaba de lejos, compartimos escuela pero nunca hablamos, no había ocasión para ello, así que conocerlo mejor fue un gusto, realmente se notaba que era un buen hombre._

_Como él ya estaba medio mareado por las cervezas, comenzó a hablar sobre una chica que le gustaba, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto porque tenía novio y él, no pretendía ser plato de segunda mesa, en cambio, aceptó su amistad, aconsejó cada vez que pudo hasta que por sanidad mental se alejó posteriormente de ella, más al saber que él tendría que irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos; básicamente quería fomentar el desapego para que la chica no sufriera._

_Nunca dijo su nombre, procuró no hacerlo, aunque a ratos casi se podían escuchar las primeras letras de este, casi, casi, pero quedó en secreto._

_Nos contaba que era una chica maravillosa, muy inteligente y alegre a su estilo, la cual adoraba leer pero no precisamente lo que los profesores le propusieran, ella leía lo que se le antojaba, medio rebelde quizás, pero todos pasamos por esa etapa._

_También nos dijo que su novio era un real idiota, que mortificaba a su amiga cada vez que podía, así que bueno, salió a flote el tema del requerimiento machista de "la prueba de amor" cosa que aquél chico insistía hablar con su novia, algo que la tenía muy contrariada según Alan._

_Darien fue el primero al ataque. Argumentó que no podía creer que la frasecita aquella se siguiera usando, que la creía "insulsa" -palabra exacta- y en extremo denigrante para una dama, ya que ejercía una presión innecesaria sobre ellas y eso él no lo compartía._

_Él en ese tiempo estaba con Michiru, por supuesto las bromas no se hicieron esperar y dijimos que Darien andaba caminando tras los latigazos que ella le daba, así que creíamos que su vida sexual dependía esencialmente de los ánimos de su novia, algo completamente risible, de lo cual él se defendió lo más rápido que pudo._

—_La excusa agrava la falta._

_Recuerdo perfectamente haberle dicho eso antes de que me pegara en el brazo con el puño completamente cerrado. Dolió._

_Mientras Darien seguía explicando lo horrible que le resultaba que un hombre exigiera a su novia entregarle la virginidad sí o sí, Taiki permanecía en absoluto silencio, sólo bebía y observaba, cosa que no me llamó mayormente la atención puesto que él siempre ha sido reservado, pero ya uniendo puntos -ahora- sé que su silencio era por otra cosa._

_Cuando Alan aclaró que el novio de su amiga era uno de los capitanes de fútbol americano más reconocido en la escuela, de la cual Alan recién había egresado, todo quedó resuelto para Taiki. Alan hablaba de su hermano y colateralmente, de su cuñada._

_Nunca dijo nada, ni siquiera ahora que ya pasó mucho tiempo, Taiki guardó el secreto que recién ayer descubrimos junto a Darien._

_Alan siguió hablando y hablando junto a mi compañero de piso, ambos dejaron por el suelo al "cabeza de músculo" se mofaron de él hasta el cansancio, diciendo que chicos como ellos hacían ver a todos malos y por eso, después la mujer creían que todos éramos unos completos idiotas._

_Darien preguntaba mucho sobre esa chica, que si era buena persona, que esto, que aquello, y cada duda fue aclarada por su viejo amigo._

_Ella pasaba por momentos difíciles en su hogar, pero su apoyo era su novio, al cual y siempre dejó en claro, amaba con todo el corazón, para ella, a pesar de todas sus idioteces, ese chico lo era todo._

_Cuando Alan confesó el jugoso detalle de que además esa joven era guapísima, me eché a reír a la par con Darien, pensando que cómo era posible que chicas lindas anduvieran junto a los más tontos, que era una injusticia y siempre pasaba así. Las mejores se iban con los peores. _

_Alan agregó el detalle de que ella era una rubia preciosa de ojos azules, eso hizo enloquecer a Darien, él y su loco delirio son las rubias, cada amor platónico que le conozco cumple con ese requisito, pero ojo, es alto, tienen que ser rubias naturales, a mi amigo siempre le ha gustado la belleza simple y que habla por si sola, sin mayor adorno._

_Taiki echó a reír también cuando Alan comenzaba a dar más detalles, pero su risa no fue precisamente una de estarlo pasando bien, en realidad sonó molesto, carraspeó un par de veces y sólo decía que le causaba gracia escuchar esa historia, pero no dudó en incitar a Alan para que prosiguiera._

_Él siguió explayándose al respecto, nos contó que esa niña iba mucho a su casa después de la escuela, se iban a su habitación pero nada ocurría entre ellos, sólo conversaban, leían un rato, ella le compartía las poesías que creaba, era su método de relajación y como Alan estaba en el club de lectura, no dudaba en ayudarla a pulir su talento._

_Darien parecía embobado al escuchar la historia de esa señorita, probablemente ya ni se acordaba de Michiru, ¿probablemente? Corrijo, doy por hecho que la olvidó. Lo entiendo, porque de la manera en que Alan se refería a ella, sí daban ganas de enamorarse de esa misteriosa jovencita, él la hacía parecer perfecta._

_Taiki interrumpió cuando Alan se disponía a contar ciertos recelos que tenía por lo que ella le contaba sobre la relación con su novio, sólo alcanzó a decir que ella estaba confundida, que amaba a su novio y no quería perderlo, así que lo más seguro sería que accedería a su petición con tal de mantenerlo a su lado, ya que la joven imaginaba que la única tabla que la mantendría a flote en el mar de sus penas, sería su novio, al cual terminaría dándole "la prueba de amor"_

_Darien no dudó en descalificar nuevamente al tipo diciendo que era una escoria humana, sí, fue ahí cuando Taiki cambió abruptamente el tema._

—_Ya basta de contarnos sobre tu amiga, Alan, mejor dinos qué planes tienes para la universidad._

_Con esa línea puesta en la mesa de conversación, todos comenzamos a charlar sobre eso. No había problema, es decir, ya llevábamos casi una hora hablando sobre una persona que además de no conocerla, estaba ausente, era tiempo de cambiar el tema._

_Cuando la borrachera se me pasó al siguiente día, una masa de ideas y palabras sin sentido revoloteaban en mi mente, pero fui uniéndolas cuando el dolor de cabeza cesó. No soy el tipo de chicos que bebe por beber, pero cuando lo hago, debo reconocerlo, pierdo un poco el control._

_Pasaron unas cuantas semanas y Darien avisó que haría una fiesta de despedida a Alan en su departamento._

_Asistimos los cuatro, no necesitábamos mucho más, aunque bien recuerdo que Darien extendió la invitación hacia los hermanos de Taiki, él declinó sobre tal opción. La única invitada extra fue Michiru, un completo desacierto, por lo cual y sin que hubiéramos necesitado decirle mucho al respecto, tomó sus cosas al rato y se fue a la recámara de Darien excusándose por estar muy cansada, pero bien "nos dio permiso" para hacer lo que quisiéramos con una condición, debíamos dejar ordenado el departamento de su "osito" se dio la media vuelta y Darien tuvo que soportar varios minutos de burla, ¿osito? No lo podíamos creer, era demasiado ridículo que a un hombre como él lo llamaran de esa forma y peor, que el baboso asintiera como perro amaestrado._

_Recuerdo que el punto de quiebre esa noche, fue cuando Alan dijo que estaba muy asustado, que temía por la seguridad de su amiga al estar él ausente._

_Darien le pidió el nombre, que quizás la conocía y en una de esas vueltas de la vida, hasta tal vez eran amigos, pero Alan negó, no dijo cómo se llamaba._

_Mi amigo seguía insistiéndole al respecto y cuando al fin había una luz de esperanza para él, apareció Michiru diciendo que lo extrañaba y esperaba pronto en la habitación._

_Taiki finalizó una vez más el tema sobre esa niña, diciéndole a Alan que ya sabía de quién se trababa, que la conocía muy bien y la cuidaría de ahora en adelante dentro de lo que pudiera, pero que por "a-b-c" motivos, no andaría sobre ella, ya que le era imposible._

_El menudo hámster que echa a andar mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar, ¿acaso se trataba de Serena? Sí, esa niñita que tan bien me caía cuando cursé la preparatoria, a la que con suerte vi un par de veces por andar junto a esa castaña divina –mi hermosa y ahora novia, Lita- bella, bellísima._

_Es decir, ya sabía que Serena tenía novio, que era capitán de un equipo y que él tenía hermanos._

_¿Cuál era el apellido de ese chico? ¿Serena me lo habrá nombrado alguna vez? Me lo pregunté mil veces, entre tanto Darien le decía a Michiru que pronto iría a la habitación, pero que esperara de todas formas ya que era la última noche que estaría compartiendo con Alan y ella, como la mujer posesiva que era y aún es, se dio la media vuelta evidentemente enojada, algo por lo cual Darien sólo suspiró e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado._

_La conversación sobre ella nuevamente terminó, sólo quedó un suspenso entre Alan y Taiki, el primero quedó totalmente ensimismado, miraba a Taiki con un dejo de miedo, de "por favor, perdóname" señales que me hicieron pensar que tal vez mi teoría era correcta._

Teoría que aprobé anoche.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Seiya Kou, hermano de Yaten y Taiki. Jugador de fútbol americano, el que siempre alardeaba por tener una novia que causaba envidia, se admiraba por tener a un séquito de mujeres tras él ¡claro que de él estuvimos hablando todo el tiempo! Vaya tontería venir a entenderlo recién ahora.

Si tan sólo hubiera visto a Serena en la casa de Taiki, hubiera sido todo muy distinto.

Jamás la vi en ese lugar, Seiya dijo que evitaba llevarla ya que no le gustaba que otros hombres posaran sus ojos sobre ella, así que se veían en otros lados, principalmente en su casa.

¿Ni siquiera pude deducir que el novio de la chica de la cual tanto hablaba Alan, era el famoso Seiya? Peor, hermano de Taiki y no me di cuenta, ¡me sentí estúpido!

Chica rubia con un novio famoso en la escuela.

Serena y Seiya.

Chico que era medio idiota para sus cosas, mientras que su novia era más bien tranquila.

Seiya y Serena.

Chica tímida, con algunos problemas no resueltos, chico obsesionado con el sexo.

Serena y Seiya.

Peinado excesivamente parecido con sus hermanos.

Seiya, Yaten, Taiki.

¡Kou! Esa era la bendita clave que me faltaba para entender lo obvio.

Cuando vi por primera vez la cara del hermano de Taiki, supe que se trataba de él, definitivamente me era cara conocida.

¡Seiya Kou! Al fin lo había recordado.

Pero lo dejé ir, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Alan se había ido, el tema de esa famosa chica misteriosa no se hablaba.

Ahora entiendo por qué Taiki le prometió cuidarla, obvio, se trataba de su cuñada.

Confirmación de todo: Ver a Serena corriendo espantada tras volver a ver a Seiya, evidentemente ya siendo ex pareja.

Y hoy, antes de que Darien fuera a visitar a Serena para dejarle sus cosas, hablamos un poco al respecto sobre todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_Tras el escape de Serena, Seiya reclamó al Taiki el haberlo traigo hasta acá sabiendo que ella estaría, algo de lo cual su hermano se defendió rápidamente, explicando que no tenía idea de aquél detalle._

_Era verdad, nadie, excepto Darien, sabía que anoche era la ocasión en la cual presentaría a mi novia. Imaginé que vendría acompañada ya que aunque su prestancia no lo delate, Lita es muy tímida, pero no imaginé que vendría con Serena y la otra niña, ¿Mina? Parece que ese era el nombre, la cual casi infartó a Yaten con su presencia, me pregunto por qué será._

_El caso es que Seiya se puso a gritar como si hubiera estado en su casa, acusándonos a todos de invitar a una niña que no hizo más que joderle la vida y por ende, abandonó por lo mismo._

_Taiki intentaba hacerlo callar y Yaten permanecía enojado, habló con Michiru y ésta lo tranquilizó un poco dentro de todo, ya que por azares de la vida, una prima de ella había sido novia del platinado, así que compartían amistad desde entonces._

_Yo, llamaba a Lita al celular pidiéndole que volviera, pero no me contestó hasta hoy en la mañana, explicándome que al salir siguiendo a Serena, sólo le importó que ella estuviera bien y no tenía cabeza para otra cosa._

_Entre tanto, Seiya seguía echando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, momento en el que Darien puso un alto a la situación, exigiéndole que se callara o bien se retirara del departamento, ya que a él no le interesaban los escándalos ajenos._

—_Si hubieras tenido una maldita novia que jugaba contigo todo el tiempo, entenderías._

_Esa fue la forma en la que Seiya se defendió, algo que por cierto, a Darien no le interesó ni en lo más mínimo._

_Cuando Taiki aprovechó la firmeza que Darien mostraba ante el conflicto, Seiya no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él e intentar golpearlo, acto frustrado ya que mi compañero de departamento impidió a toda costa, tomando su puño cerrado como si se hubiera tratado de una bola de papel, no le costó mucho comparar su fuerza con Seiya y ganarle._

—_Tienes otras cosas por las cuales preocuparte ahora, imbécil, deja ya de pensar en lo que pase con Serena, piensa en Natsuko _

_Yaten irrumpió con esta frase y Seiya quedó en total silencio. Se zafó del agarre de Darien y observó con total repudio, no fue recíproco, ya que mi amigo sólo se dignó a mirarlo casi como su inferior, hasta lo miró con un dejo de lástima. "Pobre chiquillo" eso decían los ojos de él._

_Taiki ofreció las disculpas pertinentes y ordenó a sus hermanos salir del lugar. Dijo que después nos hablaría todo lo que fuese necesario sobre el tema, evidentemente, Seiya y Serena, ya que sabiendo que ella es la amiga de mi novia, su presencia en mi departamento es totalmente bien recibida, así que de invitarla nuevamente, no aceptaría escándalo alguno proveniente de Seiya, algo que Darien y yo le dejamos en claro después de que su hermano casi obligara a que no quería volver a verla por aquí._

—_Si eres capaz de pelear de esa manera con una mujer, da por hecho que aquí encontrarás problemas, así que si tienes esa filosofía de vida, mejor ahórrate las visitas al departamento, porque si ella y tú están aquí y se crea algún conflicto, no será precisamente tu ex novia la que se vaya, menos si viene invitada por Andrew, aquí, tú no mandas —Darien, como siempre en extremo sincero, aclaró._

—_¿Y tú quién eres para hablarme de esa forma? Tengo entendido que el dueño de casa es Andrew, no tú, así que déjate de ladrar, perrito guardián, tu aclaración o advertencia no me importa —Seiya respondió furioso, pero no pudo descolocar a mi amigo con sus palabras._

—_Darien, discúlpalo por favor, mi hermano está pasando por momentos difíciles, por eso se comporta como… bueno, como ya ves que lo hace —Taiki entró con esa línea, que ni en mí o en Darien causó mucho efecto._

—_No te preocupes, Taiki, sólo quería dejar en claro que las reglas del juego, al menos en esta casa, él no las domina —Darien respondió con caballerosidad exclusivamente por tratarse de Taiki, ya que él es su amigo, no sus hermanos._

—_Además ni siquiera ofendí "a tu protegida" Darien ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Ella sólo echó a correr por verme, yo no le dije nada —Seiya seguía con el tema._

—_No discutiré más contigo, se acabó, todo lo que tenía que decirte ya lo hice, allá tú si lo entiendes o no —Darien dio un cuarto de vuelta y observó solo a Taiki, para seguir hablando con él—. Amigo, espero que no haya problemas entre los dos tras esto —siempre preocupado por mantener sus amistades._

—_Por supuesto que no, Darien, entre nosotros todo sigue como siempre, pero mejor lo hablamos otro día, ahora debo ocuparme de Seiya. Sé que no entiendes por qué lo justifico tanto, pero de verdad, él está pasando por un momento complicado, soy su hermano y… —mi amigo lo interrumpió_

—_Tranquilo, no me des explicaciones, la familia es la familia —palmoteó su hombro y con esto, Taiki se tranquilizó._

_Después de que todos se fueran, Darien y yo conversamos un momento al respecto._

_Como dije anteriormente, atamos cabos sueltos y me di cuenta de que aquella chica de la cual Alan nos había hablado, se trataba de Serena, la amiga de mi novia, la ex del hermano de Taiki._

_Automáticamente Darien sintió que debía hablar con él al respecto, mal que mal, habíamos estado hablando mal de su hermano en el pasado, aunque con la muestra de educación que había dado, nos justificamos en gran parte._

_Fue anoche también cuando recordé que Darien, después de la despedida de Alan, había quedado pensando mucho en "aquella jovencita", que le hubiera encantado conocerla y así poder protegerla. Es parte de su crianza, ama a su madre y haría cualquier cosa por su hermana. Detesta que maltraten a una mujer, para él, no es algo permitido en sus cánones. _

_Entonces le dije que aunque las pistas eran obvias, aún no podíamos confirmar que se tratara de Serena o no. Darien replicó de inmediato diciendo que era evidente que se trataba de ella, que al fin había conocido a esa niña de la cual su amigo tanto habló, así que iría a dejar sus cosas e intentar hablar con ella, ya que seguramente estaría perturbada por ver a su ex._

—_¿Y le habrá dado "la prueba de amor"?_

_Cuando pregunté eso, Darien frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto, después solo levantó los hombros y negó. _

—Así que se trataba de Serena, que lástima —le digo esto a Darien tras verlo alicaído.

—Hoy me quedó claro. Me habló sobre Seiya, lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo que ocurre en su casa, me contó varias cosas, incluso Alan salió en la conversación —más claro que echarle agua. Es ella.

—¿Y eso te tiene tan mal? —Darien negó, su preocupación se debe a algo más profundo.

—Andrew, ella y yo nos besamos —¿me lo dice serio?, ¿no debería estar saltando en una pata?

—¡Ése es mi campeón! —exclamo de tal manera que parezco orgulloso por la hazaña de mi amigo, al menos se ríe con esto.

—Te lo prometo, hoy fue un día muy extraño con ella, partió con un golpe y terminó con un beso —espera…

—¿Golpe? ¿Te pegó? —me duele el estómago, vaya, ¡que risa!

—Creyó que era Seiya, así que me dejó tatuado un sartén en la cabeza, todavía me duele —pobre tonto, mira nada más, Darien es un imán para atraer a mujeres que usan el castigo del golpe.

—¡De la que se salvó!

Ambos echamos a reír, pero Darien hace una pausa y sigue con su relato.

—Además supe cuál era ese asunto que tenía tan mal a Seiya, lo que insinuó Taiki anoche.

—¿Andamos de chismosas? Perfecto, pero creo que las mujeres hacen esto en una pijamada ¿no? después nos maquillamos, amiga linda —exagero femeninos movimientos y eso hace reír a Darien.

—Si quieres maquillarte problema tuyo, yo no lo haré, pero sí, ando de chismoso, así que escúchame —ok, ok, lo haré.

—¿Bien? ¿Cuál es el gran problema que tiene el hermano de Taiki?

—Va a tener un hijo.

—¡¿Qué!? —¿habla en serio?

—Y eso no es todo.

—¿Hay más? —Ok, mi voz si fue excesivamente femenina esta vez y no lo fue por juego, me puse chillón.

—Tendrá un hijo con la hermana de Alan, Natsuko, una niña que hizo un club de fans para Seiya en la preparatoria. Ahora es su novia y está embarazada de él —eso sí fue sorpresa.

—Oye, pero qué loco el mundo, ni que Tokio fuera un lugar tan pequeño para que todos tengamos algo que ver con el otro —de verdad sí estoy sorprendido por todas estas "casualidades"

—Para que veas —al fin Darien se relaja, así que toma su porción de comida, ya más calmado.

—Bueno, ¿pero qué es lo que te tiene mal? —antes de que se ponga a comer y no escuche nada ni a nadie, le pregunto.

—Me incomodan varios factores. Primero, que la hermana de un gran amigo mío haya sido la causante de tantas penas en la vida de la chica que me interesa, la cual detesta al hermano de otro buen amigo mío, mientras que el otro hermano es amigo de mi ex, la cual ya vio la cara de Serena así que si pretendo algo con ella, no me cuesta imaginar que estará fastidiándola, ¿ves todo? No quiero perder la amistad de Taiki por intentar estar con Serena, pero tampoco quiero imaginar el no poder estar con ella por ese motivo y tampoco quiero que Alan se moleste conmigo por, uno, estar con la chica que le gustaba y dos, que ahora es una suerte de rival de su hermana, la cual está embarazada y ya por eso gana un trato especial.

—Sí que estás jodido, lamento decírtelo —con ese enredo, cualquiera se volvería loco.

—Y lo peor… las ganas que tengo de volarle la cara a Seiya por lo que le hizo a Serena, es algo que no puedo olvidar. Alan tenía razón, es un completo imbécil —empuñando su mano para decir esto, no me queda duda de que realmente quiere hacerlo trizas.

—¿De verdad es tan cabeza hueca? —no, Darien no agradece la pregunta, falta que me mate con la mirada.

—Eso y más, pero no entraré en detalles, no corresponde —siempre "tan correcto"

—¿Y qué harás con Serena?

—No lo sé —Darien se estira y deja escapar aire fuertemente—, supongo que no puedo hacer muchos planes con ella, acabo de conocerla, debo ir despacio con Serena si pretendo que seamos algo más, pero ya me dejó en claro que no le interesa una relación seria.

—Golpe duro —efectivamente lo es y él comparte mi idea.

—Por lo pronto creo que mantendré esto para nosotros y nadie más… espero que hayas entendido la indirecta —ni que fuera tonto para no saber a qué se refiere.

—Sí, está bien, pero recuerda que me debes una, te di su número, dame algo de crédito —es lo mínimo que puede hacer ¿no?

—Es verdad y sabes que te lo agradezco, pero… a ver, para ser más claro, espero que lo que te llegue a decir o no sobre Serena, quede entre nosotros y no corras para decirle a tu novia todo, porque después ella se lo diría a Serena y sabes que no soy muy amigo de esos jueguitos de correspondencia y habladurías, prefiero hacer las cosas solo —ya comenzaron las clases de "aprende a tratar conmigo"

—Sí, sí, sí, ya sé todo eso, no hace falta repetirlo —Darien asiente satisfecho y al fin comerá, por ende yo también, estoy demasiado hambriento como para seguir esta conversación.

**POV Serena**

Es una tortura estar oliendo lo delicioso que cocinó Lita y no poder comer aún, pero claro, debo estudiar, Amy y sus brillantes ideas, ¿por qué molesta con esto incluso en vacaciones? No sabe divertirse y eso me molesta, porque cada vez que la invitamos a hacer algo ella dice que no, que debe leer, que debe estudiar, que debe investigar, diablos, a veces es tan aburrida… más ahora, diablos, no quiero leer nada, saber de ninguna cosa, quiero estar sola, bueno, que primero Lita me alimente, pero después que se fueran y me dejaran en paz sería grandioso.

—¡Serena, pon atención al libro que te di! —lo que faltaba, ahora es "Maestra Mizuno"

—Déjala, está enamorada y extraña a su hombre, por eso está así —Mina ya comenzó, nada la detendrá.

—Estoy leyendo y no, no es mi hombre y tampoco estoy enamorada —sin despegar el libro de mi cara, respondo a mi par de amiguitas.

—¿Entonces qué te tiene con esa cara? Serena, por Dios, te vas a llenar de arrugas si sigues con cara de "pasa" —¿tengo que explicarlo?, ¿en serio?

—Nada —si Mina me sigue presionando voy a…

—¡Anda, dime, quizás pueda ayudarte! —¿quiere guerra? La tendrá.

—Perfecto. Ya que eres tan amiga de la hermana de Natsuko, ¿podrías pedirle que le diga a esa puta que me deje en santa paz? —al diablo con el libro, ya ni siquiera pretenderé leerlo, así que lo lanzo sobre la mesa y espero la respuesta de Mina.

—¿Te molestó de nuevo?

—Sí, Rei, me tiene harta ¡harta de verdad! —busco el dichoso mensaje de texto que me envió hace un rato, lo leí al salir de la habitación y qué desagradable fue hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué sigue? ¿Qué demonios? —Lita se enfurece, sí, ella sabe cuánto me afectan estas inoportunas sorpresas, como me quitan el humor de inmediato.

—Ya les conté hace un rato todo lo que pasó hoy, que me la topé en el hospital cuando estaba con Darien. Ella estaba con Seiya, me miró horrible y su porquería de novio lo hizo igual, pero prometo que no le dije nada, ni una sola palabra, no entiendo por qué sigue con todo esto si ya se quedó con lo que tanto quería —les explico a mis amigas esto mientras, con mano temblorosa, sigo buscando la prueba del hostigamiento por parte de esa perra que me tiene con los nervios de punta.

—¿Natsuko y Seiya en el hospital? —acabo de recordar un gran detalle, supongo que Mina o Lita lo aclararán para Amy, ya que acaba de plantear la pregunta.

—Está embarazada de Seiya. Amy, Rei, no comenten mucho al respecto, no ahora —gracias, Mina, es lindo escuchar palabras coherentes saliendo de ti de vez en cuando.

—¡Cómo no me lo habían dicho antes!, ¿por qué soy la última en enterarme de todo? Serena, cómo es posible, explícamelo, por favor, ¿acaso no confías en mí y prefieres escuchar las burras de Mina?, ¡quizás por eso te estás ganando todos los problemas! A ver, vamos, dime qué pasa —Rei…

—Por lo que estás haciendo ahora no te digo mucho sobre lo que pase con Seiya, no quiero escándalos, prejuicios, regaños, nada, para eso suficiente con papá y mamá —lamento ser tan dura a veces con ella, pero si no me defiendo, barrería el piso conmigo.

—¡Pero…! —observo el gesto de Rei y me apena… sé que quiere ayudarme, pero sus formas no son buenas a veces.

—Entiéndeme, por favor… todo esto es tan reciente que no sé cómo manejarlo, no quiero hacer grandes escándalos al respecto, quiero poder solucionarlo sola o al menos intentarlo, perdón ¿bien? no es que te quiera más o menos que a cualquiera de las chicas, es sólo que por esta vez Mina y Lita me entienden más según yo, pero cuando sea tiempo hablaré todo contigo y también con Amy —sabiendo que a todas las quiero por igual, no está de más recordárselos.

—Está bien —no, sé que no está bien, Rei… te sientes mal y es entendible.

—No seas boba, sabes que confío mucho en ti, pero déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera esta vez —me acerco hacia ella y la abrazo, sé que Rei no es fanática de las muestras de cariño, pero mi pelinegra sabe que me encanta llevarle la contraria.

—Yo sólo quería saber lo de Natsuko para ir a darle una buena bofetada —linda, tú y tus goles son lo mejor.

—Recuerda que la idiota está embarazada, no puedes hacerle eso —embarazada… de Seiya… ¡maldita!

—Bueno, me aguanto unos meses, pero de que le dejo la cara roja de un cachetazo, lo hago, te lo prometo. ¿Quién se cree para estarte molestando? Ya hizo todo por destruirte, que ya pare o la hago parar —su voz carrasposa típica de enojo se escucha, sé que a Rei jamás le simpatizó Natsuko y tenía razón, es un asco de persona.

—¿Sabes? Seré yo quien le diga eso y lo haré ahora —miro el celular nuevamente y uso el número que sale en el mensaje que me envió, la voy a llamar.

—¿Qué harás? —Amy pregunta asustada, a ella nunca le ha gustado el conflicto.

—Le daré distintas sugerencias turísticas para que se vaya donde quiera, mientras sea lejos mío… —escucho tono tras tono, esperando que la susodicha me conteste.

—¡Pon altavoz! ¡Pon altavoz! Esto merece ser escuchado por todo el grupo —le sonrío a Mina y accedo a su petición. La humillación para Natsuko será pública, se lo merece.

—No creo que te conteste —puede que Lita tenga razón, pero no por eso dejaré de intentarlo.

—_Creí que con lo que te dije sería suficiente ¿qué quieres, Serena? _—he ahí la perra al teléfono, espero poder entender sus ladridos.

—Quiero que me dejes en paz de una buena vez ¿para qué me envías mensajes si no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver contigo? Déjate de fastidiar y busca algo interesante que hacer con tu pobre y patética vida —Mina sonríe, Lita igual, Rei arde en ira y Amy niega, como siempre hace ante mis actitudes.

—_Te envié el mensaje para que recuerdes que Seiya ahora es mi novio, que no tienes porqué andar encontrándote con él por ahí, no olvides que es padre de mi hijo y que a diferencia contigo, yo sí valgo para él, así que deja tus jueguitos, niña tonta, ya lo perdiste hace tiempo y aún mueres de envidia por saber que está a mi lado —_definitivamente no se le pasa lo estúpida.

—Favor que me hiciste, querida, ahora tú cargas con semejante peso, no yo, felicitaciones por tu gran logro, mira nada más semejante triunfo. Eres realmente patética, Natsuko, es increíble que siendo supuestamente tan madura estés haciendo todo esto. Tu novio no me interesa, cásate con él, ten un millón de hijos, adopten un perro, dedíquense poesía, me da igual, yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer —me tiemblan las piernas e inevitablemente tengo ganas de llorar, pero no, no me dejaré vencer.

—_¿Por eso corriste como alma que lleva el diablo cuando viste a Seiya anoche? No me hagas reír, sigues enamorada, estúpida, ni siquiera acostándote con él pudiste mantenerlo contigo, aquí la patética eres tú _—¡infeliz!

—¿Enamorada de Seiya? Ese sí es buen chiste. Para tu información, estimada ramera, amplié mis horizontes y mis ojos ahora están hacia otra dirección, anda, díselo a Seiya, corre y cuéntale, así siguen hablando de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo y lo mantienes pendiente de mí —creo que acabo de repetir bien lo que Mina me susurra, espero no haber metido la pata.

—_¿Crees que alguien como Darien Chiba estaría interesado en una perdedora como tú? Lamento decirte que él es un chico con altas expectativas, siempre rodeado de hermosas mujeres y si llega a hablar contigo es porque probablemente le causes lástima —_A ver, sé que ubica a Darien por ser amigo de Alan, pero de ahí a conocerlo mejor…

—¿También "te lo serviste" que sabes tanto de él? Natsuko, ganarías el premio a la puta de Tokio si me dijeras que sí —puedo escuchar su furia, me encanta. Mina tenía razón, este tipo de conversaciones son terapéuticas.

—_Probablemente te dijo que su única novia era la preciosa Michiru Kaioh, que nunca ha sido infiel y bla, bla, bla, pero te lo digo de verdad, niñita, él no es ningún santo, varias amigas de mi hermano cayeron a sus pies y veo que tú no fuiste la excepción, serás una más del montón de "Dios Chiba" _—¿qué?, ¿Darien realmente habrá mentido? ¿Cómo es que Natsuko sabe de la existencia de esa famosa Michiru? Y peor… ¿Por qué sabe que fue justamente Darien me dijo que sólo ella había sido su novia?

—¡Deja de escupir veneno, maldita víbora! —Rei no aguantó más, tomó mi celular y se puso a gritarle como desaforada.

—¡Apuesto a que lo único que quieres hacer es volver a arruinarle la vida a Serena! —Lita secunda a Rei, yo… ya no puedo hablar.

—La que se muere de envidia eres tú, como siempre. No vuelvas a mandarle mensajes a Serena, ella nunca está sola y si sigues molestándola, te juro que iré a la policía y les diré que pareces psicópata ¡ridícula! Mejor ponte a la altura en la que debieras estar, serás madre ¡Dios! Pobre de tu hijo, con semejante madre está destinado a vivir en el psicólogo —Mina…

—_Me aburren, tontitas, váyanse al infierno. Pero Serena, no olvides que lo que te digo es verdad, Michiru es muy amiga de Yaten, de mi cuñadito querido, ya hemos hablado y me contó sobre todas las veces que vio a Darien con otras mujeres mientras ellos aún eran novios. Se te repetirá la historia, queridita, una lástima por ti. No vuelvas a llamarme, por mí mejor saber que estás muerta —_yo…

Veo como Rei mira el celular, con el grito atragantado al notar que Natsuko finalizó la llamada. Mina la observa perpleja, mientras que los ojos de Amy y Lita se clavan en mí, en la lamentable expresión que tengo ahora en el rostro.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

Pienso que automáticamente creerán que quedé así por lo que la tonta dijo sobre Darien, algo que no podría asegurar, pero tampoco negar.

¿No es acaso injusto que una vez fuera del juego, te recalquen una y otra vez que lo has perdido?

No me molesta el ser ya la ex de Seiya, que nuestra historia haya llegado a su fin, creo que ya ni siquiera me importa tanto lo que pasó entre nosotros, aunque obviamente me duele recordarlo, aprendí que la vida no se detiene por tan solo mi estado de ánimo, por lo tanto, he sabido seguir adelante incluso en mis extrañas formas, mi canalización, sea o no aprobada por el resto.

Lo que me duele es seguir recibiendo insultos, menosprecios y humillaciones, no saber cómo detenerlo y cortarlo de raíz, porque aunque me propongo salir adelante, las sombras del pasado se empeñan en fastidiarme, en no dejarme olvidar cada error cometido.

Me duele también la traición, el decepcionarme cada vez más de las personas, como son capaces de olvidar todo valor y principio al hacer como si nada hubiera valido la pena, ¿dónde queda el honor?

En Seiya confié como nadie, a él le conté todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo, pero es obvio que ya nada de eso es secreto para Natsuko, que se burlan y festinan por mis desaciertos, sintiéndose lo suficientemente superiores como para mirarme "desde el hombro hacia abajo" ¿con qué derecho?

Sé que al momento de referirse a mí, me tratan de "loca, idiota, despechada, amargada" una verdadera burla, una gran cobardía.

Saber que a quien le diste lo mejor de ti, hoy no haga más que escupir en tu recuerdo, es sencillamente doloroso.

Insisto, al diablo con no tener novio, eso da igual, no me voy a morir por estar soltera, incluso comienzo a acostumbrarme y sentirme bien con ello. Lo que no tolero, reitero, es la traición que proviene de quienes amé y confié, creo que no hay nada peor que eso.

Primero me pasó con papá, él también me traicionó al elegir su vida por sobre la de cualquiera, dejándonos de lado, dejándome a mí incluso más atrás, por tan solo tener a una mujer con la cual compartir las noches.

Mamá sigue a mi lado de una forma u otra, pero constantemente siento como se burla de mí, abusa de la poca paciencia que puedo tener, por lo cual hago esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no herirla, pero cómo quisiera decirle "¡basta!" que aquí la madre es ella y no yo, que no tengo por qué ser esa niña tan madura de la cual vive jactándose. Soy una adolescente llena de errores y muchos más por cometer… decirle que me aburre apoyarme en mí misma todo el momento, que a veces necesito abrazarla y llorar sobre su hombro, que me guíe, que me diga qué estoy haciendo bien, qué estoy haciendo mal, pero ella al igual que papá, optó por ver su vida aparte, asumiendo que yo tendría en la capacidad de comprensión necesaria como para no decir nada al respecto, algo a lo cual he jugado, pero comienzo a cansarme.

Si no fuera por estas cuatro chicas aquí presentes, seguramente ya me hubiera perdido en el abismo de mi mente, pero ellas me mantienen a flote, me dan todo lo que esperé recibir de otras direcciones, de las personas que supuestamente estarían para mí, pero cada una ha sabido hacerse lugar en mi corazón al punto de sentirlas como familia. Tengo un hermano y cuatro hermanas, ellas no llevan mi sangre, pero solo yo sé cuánto las amo, mi mundo no sería igual sin su presencia.

¿Cómo no sentirlo ahora que todas se han acercado hacia mí y me abrazan con tanto cariño?

—Supongo que no dejarás que las palabras de Natsuko te afecten más allá, ¿cierto? —Rei me mira preocupada, odia verme llorar ya que lo considera símbolo de debilidad, pero sabe que cuando yo lo hago, es porque me siento superada.

—Cierto —intento sonreír, pero es en vano.

A veces los insultos no duelen por su contenido sino por lo que son capaces de gatillar, como pueden remover un manojo de sentimientos aleatorios que se unen para hacerte sentir pésimo, cayendo como avalancha sobre ti y sin misericordia alguna.

—Serena… ¿quieres que nos quedemos hoy contigo?

—Lita, no te preocupes, sabes que estoy acostumbrada a estar sola —hago el esfuerzo por apaciguar mi voz con tal de sonar creíble en algún grado, no sé si funcione.

—Amiga, tu mamá no llegará hoy y no sabemos si Natsuko y Seiya seguirán fastidiándote. Creo que lo que dice Lita no es una mala idea —Mina ha pasado tantas veces por esto que ya me llega a dar vergüenza, me da pena que sienta que debe protegerme tanto.

—Deja que ambas se queden, Serena, así estarás más segura —Rei asiente y aprueba la idea, obvio, está tan preocupada como las demás.

—Nosotras vendremos el lunes ¿qué te parece? —sé que Amy y Rei tienen compromisos, así que acepto su proposición con una sonrisa, sin decir palabra alguna.

—Amy ¿no crees que deberíamos estudiar en otro momento? Creo que ahora no es oportuno —Mina sabe que si en algún momento tuve la intención de leer algo, eso ya pasó.

—Es verdad, dejaremos eso de lado por hoy —ella cierra su libro y posteriormente comienza a apilar los demás y así poder guardarlos.

—Mina, creo que la comida ya casi estará lista, pero quiero ir a comprar un par de gaseosas antes ¿me acompañas? —Lita deja de abrazarme, se pone de pie y mira extraño a Mina, probablemente eso de ir a comprar es solo una excusa para hablar algo privado entre ellas.

—Sí, vamos —de inmediatamente, ella se levanta y la sigue, es claro, algo deben charlar a solas.

—¿Qué te parece si nosotras preparamos algo para el postre, Serena? —Amy me da una de sus cálidas sonrisas, de esas con las cuales no puedes responder en negativa.

—Claro —ahora soy yo la que se pone de pie y comienzo a caminar en dirección a la cocina, acompañada por Amy, creí que Rei nos seguiría, pero no es así.

—Lita, Mina, las acompañaré —su aviso quedó claro, por lo cual, mis dos restantes amigas solo asienten y esperan por ella en la puerta, para salir pronto.

Las tres salen con cierta tranquilidad, pero conozco esas miradas, hablarán sobre mí, es lo más seguro, de lo contrario Lita saldría sola, ya que siempre ha creído que para ir de compras y volver rápido, es mejor hacerlo sin compañía.

Será mejor que no piense en ellas ahora, si tiene que decir algo que yo no deba escuchar está bien, en ellas confío así que no hay problema.

Volteo para hablar con Amy, la veo totalmente distraída, rarísimo en ella por cierto, es como… si estuviera pensando demasiado en algo o en alguien y dudo que sea de matemáticas o qué se yo, esa expresión la he visto pocas veces…

Deberé indagar.

—¿Estás bien, Amy? —al momento de escuchar mi voz, la pobre llega a dar un salto por la impresión y se ruboriza al instante.

—¡Sí! disculpa Serena, estaba pensando en otras cosas, tranquila, no pasa nada malo —sonríe nerviosa y niega con su dedo para acentuar su respuesta.

—En algo estás pensando, dime qué es —me río al verla así, es como una pequeña niña nerviosa, llega a ser enternecedor.

—En serio, no es nada —mmm… supongo que no sacaré mucho con insistir. Amy es tan reservada…

—¿Qué te parece si picamos algo de fruta y las acompañamos con helado? —silencio… silencio—, ¡Hola! ¿Amy?

—Claro, helado suena bien —¿qué le pasa? En serio…

—Fruta con helado —corrijo para ver si estaba atenta, ya lo sabré.

—Sí, eso también suena genial —listo, no estaba poniéndome atención.

Qué cosas…

Mejor comienzo sola, ya que después de lo que Amy dijo, sigue con la mirada perdida en cualquier lugar y obviamente, no es aquí.

Supongo que el entrar pronto a la universidad la tiene contenta y en eso en lo que está pensando, creo que es lo único que la traería con esa cara.

**POV Lita**

Tal vez no será lo mayormente correcto, que esté cruzando algún tipo de límite y probablemente haga un gran escándalo de todo esto, pero creo que si obtengo tanto la aprobación de Mina como Rei, haré lo que tengo pensado.

—Debemos llegar con gaseosas de todas formas, aunque es obvio que Serena sabe que fue una línea barata para salir y hablar en otra parte —Mina es muy acertada para estos casos.

—Algo tienes en mente, Lita, por eso vine, dinos qué es —¿Soy predecible o será que todas me conocen mucho?

—Chicas… ¿no les pareció horrible lo que Natsuko dijo sobre Darien?

Me detengo para poder hablar tranquila, cruzo mis brazos y espero respuesta por parte de Mina y Rei, las cuales también se han detenido para charlar.

—¿Creen que sea verdad? —Mina me observa a mí y a Rei de forma intermitente, evidentemente nerviosa y contrariada.

—Yo ya dije que no teníamos que fiarnos de él, pero por esta ocasión jugaré a ser la abogada del diablo. Creo que Natsuko le dijo eso a Serena sólo por hacerla enojar y que lo que le dijo sobre ese hombre fue únicamente para fastidiarla —y yo que pensé que iba a ser justamente Rei la primera en enterrar vivo a Darien…

—No creo que Andrew me mienta al decir que Darien es un buen chico, no tiene motivos para hacerlo… o eso al menos creo yo —Rei parece estar de acuerdo conmigo, pero Mina sonríe irónicamente, algo dirá para contradecirme.

—Si algún chico me pidiera referencia de alguna de ustedes para que su amigo pudiera coquetear en paz, créanme, no les diría nada malo, al contrario, las dejaría como las niñas más encantadoras del universo —bueno, tiene razón, Andrew obviamente quiere a su amigo y si desea tener algo con Serena, claro que hablaría bien de él.

—Es verdad, por supuesto que te dijo buenas cosas sobre él —Rei está de acuerdo, el punto es obvio y no tiene manera de discutirse.

—Pero si todo eso, fuera de querer ayudar a Darien por ser su amigo, fuera verdad y realmente Natsuko habló tonterías ¿no creen que deberíamos hacer algo?

—¿Algo como qué? —Rei me mira con cierto regaño, incredulidad, escepticismo, no sé, pero probablemente no me encontrará la razón hasta que explique muy bien mi idea.

—No me tomen por loca, pero ya que Natsuko metió a Darien y dijo malas cosas sobre él, tal vez yo debería decírselo para que sepa como actuar al respecto —ambas me miran sin decir nada, comienzan a incomodarme.

—¿Crees que sea lo mejor? —me extraña que alguien tan impetuosa en lo que refiere a estos temas, cuestione mi idea.

—No sé si sea lo mejor, Mina, pero creo que tal vez sea necesario, algo me dice que las cosas andan mal, que Natsuko tiene una carta bajo la manga y podría hacer más que hablar por hablar —espero convencerlas con esto.

—No creo que meterse de tal forma en asuntos ajenos sea lo mejor, porque si algo llega a salir mal y Serena se entera, querrá la cabeza de quien armó todo el chisme y dudo que quieras tener problemas con ella —el negativismo de Rei a veces es muy correcto, creo que mejor me quedo callada.

—Lita no deja de tener la razón en cierto punto —tras pensarlo unos segundos, Mina comenta—, tal vez no sería malo que Darien supiera que Natsuko dijo algo malo sobre él.

—¿Y qué tanto le importaría a él lo que esa loca diga? ¿Acaso son muy cercanos?

—No lo sé, Rei, al menos que yo sepa, ni Andrew o Darien son cercanos a ella, es decir, lo que más lo conectarían con Natsuko es que ambos son amigos de Taiki —punto a punto encuentro motivos para hablar y otros para callar ¡qué difícil!

—¿Por qué no dejas que Serena decida sobre ese punto? Sé que quieres protegerla, Lita, siempre has actuado de esa forma con ella, pero tal vez no sea lo mejor —listo, Rei definitivamente tiene la razón.

—Digámosle que si ella vuelve a hablar con Darien, sería bueno que me mencionara lo que pasó con Natsuko y que ellos dos vean qué hacen al respecto —el que Mina diga esto ya me deja todo más que claro.

—Sí, es verdad, disculpen —me siento avergonzada, no me gusta quedar como la chismosa del lugar.

—Nada de disculpas, está bien que te preocupes por Serena, más ahora que eres la que estará más cerca con todo su asunto con Darien, pero piensa también que si algo malo llega a pasar entre los dos y Andrew y tú están metidos, puede causar problemas entre ustedes —¡No había pensado en eso!

—¡Es verdad! ¡No, no, no, eso sería malísimo!, pero de verdad algo quiero hacer por Serena, ya las tres vimos qué cara tenía al estar compartiendo un rato con Darien ¿hace cuánto no la veíamos feliz?

Silencio compartido por las tres, ya que la respuesta a mi pregunta es "hace mucho, mucho tiempo", así que todas sabemos que volver a verla tranquila, es algo digno de cuidar.

—Vamos a comprar pronto. Serena va a comenzar a impacientarse y saben que no se pone de muy buen humor si está hambrienta —Rei comienza a caminar sin esperarnos a Mina o a mí, será mejor seguirla.

—Lita, ¿no crees que deberíamos "actualizar" a Rei sobre lo que pasó anoche en el departamento de Andrew?

—Sí, está bien.

Entre Mina y yo, comenzamos a contarle a Rei los pormenores sobre lo que ocurrió ayer donde Andrew, ella merece saberlo, es buena amiga de Serena, la quiere y protege mucho aunque lo niegue de vez en cuando, más que eso, en realidad no lo dice muy seguido, Rei es de aquellas que optan por las acciones en vez de las palabras, esa es su forma para demostrar amistad.

Solo espero que entre las tres podamos ayudar a Serena, ya que Amy, aunque sé que también la quiere mucho, últimamente se ha desapegado del grupo. Creemos que es por los estudios, pero comienzo a creer que en cierto grado está celosa al saber que el centro de todo en este último tiempo ha sido Serena, a veces su expresión facial grita eso, lo cual sería una gran lástima.

Tal vez le pregunte algo a Rei al respecto, ella comparte con Amy más que nosotras, quizás sepa algo.

**POV Natsuko**

Espero que con todo lo que le dije a esa mosquita muerta, sea suficiente como para hacerla entender que Seiya es mío y de nadie más.

Debo decir también, que la grata ayuda que me ha brindado mi más reciente amiga, fue el golpe perfecto para terminar de aturdir a esa niñita.

—Creo que ni ella o sus amigas tendrán ánimo de seguir fastidiando mi vida —sonrío satisfecha, mi amiga lo hace igual y lo hace con esa elegancia que tanto admiro de ella.

—No termino por entender cómo fue que alguien como tu hermano, fuera siquiera amiga de alguien tan tóxica, según cuentas.

—Esa tiene algo que emboba a los hombres, no sé por qué, ni que fuera tan bonita o inteligente, es sólo una más del montón.

Aprovechando que Seiya no está, mi acompañante y yo podemos hablar a gusto aquí en mi casa, aunque sabemos que eso durará poco, ya que una vez llegando mi novio, debo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Es increíble que Darien fuera ahora quien estuviera acompañándola, no termino por creerlo, es irrisorio, ella no ha de llegarme ni a los talones.

—Michiru, ya te dije, debe ser por mera lástima. Tú misma me dijiste que Darien es en extremo caballero con las mujeres, así que tras verla desesperada ayer en casa de Andrew, probablemente sintió pena por ella, nada más —mi amiga me mira con seriedad, enojada sin poder negarlo y cómo no estarlo si alguien se está metiendo en sus cosas.

—Me da igual si Darien sintió lástima por ella o lo que sea, con tal de que no se meta donde no debe, estará bien —batiendo sus cabellos con gracia, Michiru mantiene, dentro de todo, su tranquilidad.

—Realmente quieres mucho a ese chico como para pelear por él. Te entiendo, yo hice lo mismo por Seiya y ya ves, gané. Serena no es muy difícil de eliminar, es demasiado débil y si no fuera por sus amiguitas, sepa dios donde estaría parada —que grato fue que la vida me concediera a alguien con quien hablar estos temas a gusto.

—No sabría afirmar si efectivamente ganaste del todo, Natsuko, pero no le resto mérito al apoyo que me estás dando —vaya, sí que es cruel cuando quiere serlo.

—Si te refieres a mi embarazo déjame decir que todo está bien respecto a eso, no me siento mal por saber que seré madre —Michiru me cae bien, pero no dejaré que pase por encima mío.

—No iba a eso, linda, sino que es evidente que Seiya sigue encariñado con esa niña, debe ser seguramente porque tus malas prácticas no lo dejan olvidarla, ese es tu grave error, incluso me atrevo a decir que fue un completo desacierto haberla insultado como lo hiciste, ya que si eso llega a oídos de tu novio, lo más seguro es que tendrás problemas —¡creí que me apoyaría! Bueno, a quién engaño, si cuando le dije que le había enviado un mensaje a Serena, me regañó inmediatamente.

—Si yo no digo nada y tú tampoco, nadie debería saberlo —asumo que entenderá mi petición, que se quede callada.

—Qué ingenua eres ¿acaso esa niña no tiene cuatro amigas que la respaldan en cualquier momento? Todas conocen a Seiya, no sería extraño que alguna de ellas le diga algo. Debes ser buena estratega si quieres conseguir tus propósitos, no lo estás haciendo bien —¿por qué Michiru tiene que ser tan pedantemente correcta en sus dichos? no tengo cómo contradecirla.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer tú para sacar a Serena del camino? Ya me dejaste claro que si ella pretende algo con Darien, serás la primera en impedirlo —supongo que poniéndola en el mismo jaque que yo viví en algún momento, Michiru será capaz de entenderme.

—No tengo por qué inmiscuirme directamente con ella, lo que pase con Darien y yo es un tema de nosotros, algo que hablo con él, nadie se convierte en mi enemigo gratuitamente, aunque si bien reconozco que al verla ayer hablando tan a gusto con él casi me hizo enloquecer de celos, no creo que mi mejor opción sea atacarla, aún no me ha dado motivos, además, dudo que Darien esté siquiera interesado en ella, no tiene tiempo para eso, lo conozco.

—Tanta seguridad te puede jugar en contra —tras esto, Michiru me observa desafiante, pero después ríe con suavidad.

—Además no olvido mi calidad de ex de Darien, tampoco soy tonta, sé que tengo un poco de desventaja, sea de Serena o con cualquiera, aunque sigo en mi idea de que él no tiene tiempo para amoríos, su carrera no se lo permite, Darien es muy estudioso y dedica su vida a ello.

—Si hubieras visto lo que yo vi en el hospital, no pensarías lo mismo —sí, quiero que entienda que Serena realmente es un peligro cuando desea serlo, es que… ¡qué rabia! Es en serio, no sé que tiene esa que hombre que la mira, anda tras ella.

—Me da igual, los recuerdos que existen entre Darien y yo son más poderosos que cualquier beso insinuoso, entre nosotros hay demasiada historia, sé que él no la olvida como yo tampoco lo hago.

—Algún día deberías contarme sobre esa historia —quiero saber por qué se siente tan segura con todo esto.

—Tal vez lo haga —tras esto, Michiru bebe un poco de jugo y al parecer, da el tema por cerrado.

Yo que ella, no estaría muy tranquila…

Si Serena se siente muy segura teniendo a sus cuatro amiguitas, yo también tengo derecho a sentirme igual teniendo aunque sea una que me ayude a exterminarla.

No sé si decir que Michiru es precisamente mi amiga sea algo correcto, pero la casualidad del destino algo tiene que ver acá, no por nada tuve que conocerla y compartir cosas en común.

En uno de los incontables esfuerzos de mis padres por convertirme en algo parecido a Alan o bien a mi hermana, Hikari, decidieron que debía ir a un taller de música clásica, por cierto, algo muy aburrido. Ahí fue donde conocí a Michiru Kaioh, instructora de violín que trabaja en dicho taller por media jornada, cabe recalcar que es un voluntariado, ya que como me comentó, ella no necesita goce de sueldo, así que si enseña, lo hace por entretención.

Un día, que recuerdo muy bien, fue antes de saber que estaba embarazada, volví a casa con muy mal humor al sentirme inútil con cada instrumento que había en ese bendito taller, fue ahí cuando Michiru se ofreció a acompañarme a casa y estar enseñándome a tocar violín por una hora. Le dije que no contaba con dinero para pagarle, algo que a ella no le importó, ya que según ella, si realmente tenía ganas de aprender a tocar ese instrumento, sería suficiente paga.

Poco a poco fuimos conversando y dimos con la casualidad de que conoce a los hermanos Kou, que no eran precisamente amigos, pero se ubicaban ya que ella fue novia de un amigo del hermano mayor de estos, es decir, Taiki Kou.

Sí, le mentí a Serena al decir que Michiru es casi la mejor amiga de Yaten, pero no importa.

Ahora ella viene una vez a la semana a mi casa ya que no quise seguir yendo al taller, habían un par de conocidos míos de la escuela y no quiero que el chisme de que estoy embarazada, vuele por cada rincón de los ex alumnos de ese lugar, suficiente con que ya Serena lo sepa y eso, debo agradecérselo a mi querida hermanita, ya que ella abrió la boca y se lo contó a la tal Mina, una chica a la cual suele ver en algunas audiciones, ya que las dos tiene complejo de actriz, cantantes, lo que sea.

Tal vez aún Michiru no entiende el por qué detesto tanto a Serena, pero es que si realmente la conociera, sé que sentiría lo mismo que yo.

Su táctica de andar como "niña emo" causa un gran impacto en los hombres. Lo hizo con mi hermano, con Seiya y veo que ahora con el tal Darien, es una tramposa, su jueguito hace caer a todos, maldita embustera.

Todos tenemos problemas en la vida ¿no?, ¿para qué andar llorándole al mundo?

Y se hace la reservada, sí, cómo no, seguramente anda contándole la historia a cada persona que se le cruza. Lo hizo conmigo, con Alan, no me extrañaría que gritara sus intimidades a medio mundo con tal de parecer interesante.

¿Cómo alguien tan sucia de alma pudo haber ostentado el ser la novia de Seiya por dos años?

Cada vez que los veía juntos, la sangre me ardía…

Yo vivía esmerándome con tal de recibir un saludo de Seiya, una sonrisa, en cambio, Serena lo tenía para si cada vez que quería ¡No era justo! Ella nunca fue mujer para alguien como él.

Seiya es grandioso, es un muchacho guapísimo, sumamente interesante, romántico, tierno ¡lo tiene todo! y cómo adoro que ahora sea ¡mi novio! y de nadie más.

Reconozco que haber sido "el plato de segunda mesa" por un tiempo no fue lo mejor, pero al menos podía compartir con él una noche a solas. Me escapaba a su casa y allí, hacíamos el amor hasta quedar exhaustos, algo que me costó muchísimo conseguir, ya que Seiya me decía que él "amaba a su bombón" pero lo que no sabía es que cuando yo quiero algo, lo consigo sea como sea.

Le dije sobre todas las ocasiones en que su famoso bombón venía a mi casa y se encerraba en la habitación de mi hermano, y cuando le conté que él andaba tras Serena, supe que había comenzado a formar el cimiento que me llevaría a la victoria. Había clavado la espina de la desconfianza y bien merecido que fue, ya que Serena se burlaba de mi Seiya al hacerle creer que era el ángel más puro sobre la tierra, algo de lo cual siempre dudé.

Reconozco que, según Alan, nada pasó entre ellos, que eran buenos amigos y se acabó, pero con adornar un poquito la verdad, supe utilizar eso a mi favor.

Un día invité a Seiya para que pasara la noche conmigo, se me hizo el difícil por un momento, pero cuando le recordé que haría todo lo que él quisiera para mantenerlo feliz, accedió.

Le recalqué que Alan tenía serias intenciones de ser novio de Serena, que solo esperaba un paso en falso para poder lograrlo –algo que imagino, pudo ser verdad- y que la prueba que tenía para demostrar lo que decía era válido, le aseguré que su novia llegaría a las 9 de la noche y se quedaría por el resto de la jornada.

Y la estúpida me dio en el gusto sin saberlo.

Esa noche, ella durmió acá. Bien Alan pudo haberla dejado en la habitación para invitados, pero no, la dejó en su recámara… ¿Qué mejor para aumentar las sospechas que ya había dejado yo en Seiya?

Lo mejor de todo fue cuando le dije que, cuando ella y yo "éramos amigas", Serena me había confesado que Alan era de su total gusto y que con él había perdido hace mucho ya su virginidad, que por eso se resistía a acostarse con él, era por eso las evasivas, algo que Seiya, creyó completamente.

Agregué que como probablemente era muy capaz de seguir "mintiéndole", yo le había dado la idea de que si algún día accedía a acostarse con él, lo haría en los últimos días de su periodo ¿por qué? Así dejaría sangre en las sábanas, ¿inteligente, no?

Sin saberlo, la boba cayó en mi trampa.

Se acostó con él y como era virgen, sangró, algo que ya le había advertido a Seiya, sería falso, ya que sería prueba contundente de que mis palabras habían sido sinceras, que Serena siguió el plan que le había dado para salirse con la suya.

Fue por eso que él la dejó después de haberse acostado con ella, porque creyó en las mentiras que le dije, todo calzó tal y como lo tenía esperado.

Seiya se refugió en mí al sentir que la única persona que había sido sincera con él, fui yo.

Ahora es mi flamante novio.

¿Arrepentida? ¡Jamás! Mi plan fue absolutamente perfecto.

El único que podría desmoronar mi historia sería Alan y él está en otro país, no habla con Seiya ya que jamás simpatizaron y sé que tampoco habla con Serena, ya que temía hacerle daño al recalcar su ausencia, es por eso que se despidió de ella y dijo que si tal vez volvía a Tokio, serían nuevamente amigos como antes. Pero dudo mucho que mi hermano vuelva, sé que tiene serias intenciones de residir en Estados Unidos, algo excelente para mí y mis intereses.

Dicen que en la guerra y el amor, todo se vale.

Lo siento mucho, Serena, pero la victoria de esta batalla, llevaba mi nombre.

* * *

Karen Van'Der Woodsen - Serena y Darien 4ever - princessqueen - Etsuko-Ai - Anny Mizuno - Carmilla-devildoll - - mayilu - moon86 - mirtiangis - Tanita Love - Kay Tsukino De Chiba - Mellis Saiilors - EsteVas - Sakura Phantomhive Li - yesqui2000

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! comenzaré a responderlos uno a uno en cuanto tenga tiempo, pero como siempre, agradezco aquí y ahora por cada una de sus lindas palabras y el apoyo que me entregan para continuar con mis historias.

Millones de besos para todas.

Ahora los reviews sin cuenta ^^

**Tokio de Cristal**: Hola. Bueno, debo decir inmediatamente que tu review me pareció tanto una incoherencia, como una falta de respeto y te explico el por qué. Si dices que algo te aburre, me llama muchísimo la atención que hayas pasado horas leyendo mi fic, digo, al menos si algo a mí me aburre, no gasto más de diez minutos en ello. ¿Qué es cliché? Bueno, espero la demanda por ello. Si la lectura te parece pesada y aburrida, no leas, ¿ves que es simple?

**Feña: **¡No soy mala mujer, deja de decirme así! Jajajaja, ojalá que la actualización te haya gustado, un abrazo ^^

**Nagi: **¡Hola! Estuve hospitalizada porque tengo cálculos x_x ahora estoy mejor, esperando la operación, gracias por tu preocupación. Sobre el fic, me alegra tanto que te hayas reído, aunque Michiru te haya hinchado las que no tienes xD jajajaja Lamento también que el sms no haya sido efectivamente por parte de Darien :( pero bueh, ya mataremos a Natsuko! jajajaja, besoootes.

**tuxigirl27**: He leído todos tus últimos reviews y de verdad me emociona mandarte este saludo. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, de verdad =) me encantaría que pudiéramos charlar más, ojalá se diera la ocasión ^^ por otra parte y hablando del presente fic, me encanta saber que lo disfrutas y espero que así siga siendo. Bendiciones para ti también y millones de gracias por esa buena vibra que me envías a través de tus palabras. Un abrazo gigante.

**Pame22:** Hola Pame ^^ te explicaré un par de cositas. Darien no viene saliendo recién de una relación, ya pasó hace un tiempo considerable, así que en ese punto no hay mucho por lo cual preocuparse, por otro lado, su actitud para con Serena queda explicada en este capítulo. Los amores impulsivos y sin mayor explicación se dan, viví uno y lo mantengo hasta el día de hoy, pasados ya cinco años :D incluso "traumada" una mujer es capaz de dejarse querer cuando siente que alguien tiene esa química necesaria (recuerda que Serena y Seiya ya terminaron hace meses también, no es del todo reciente) ^^ y sí, viene lemon tarde o temprano, jajaja, espero que salga todo bien para ese entonces. Saluditos, Pame, cuídate un montón.

**fran**: Hola, Fran, un gusto ^^ gracias por estar leyendo mi fic y que puedas disfrutarlo, espero tenerte por aquí seguido, Saludos, cuídate mucho =)

* * *

Sólo me queda agradecer, como siempre, a todo aquel que pase por mi rinconcito de y disfrute del espacio, es un gusto poder darles algunos minutos de entretención mediante mis historias.

Un gran abrazo a todos y ya saben, déjenme saber sus opiniones, es agradable compartir con chicas simpáticas como ustedes.

Nos vemos próximamente, espero que en dos días más. Se supone que haré un One Shot, veamos si Srta. Inspiración me ayuda.

¡Nos leemos, sayo!


	10. Cómo debería ser una cita, según Mina

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor moon no me pertenecen, éstos son de Naoko Takeuchi, la culpable de tanto delirio colectivo. Yo sólo me adjudico la autoría de la historia y ya saben, tengo el muñeco vudú listo por si alguien se le ocurre tomarla sin permiso [xD]**

* * *

**Bienvenidos nuevamente a mi rinconcito de FF. Como es de costumbre, ofrezco disculpas por el retraso, pero la vida demanda mi constante alerta así que hice el intento por actualizar lo más rápido, dentro de lo que pude. **

**Comento que en este capítulo nos enfocaremos a leer cosas felices y el próximo ¡ufff! se viene con mucho más de eso, ésta es solo la antesala para que nuestra Serena sea feliz ;D**

**No tengo mucho más que decir por acá, en realidad no quiero darles la lata por más tiempo jajaja, así que espero que disfruten la lectura.**

**¡Nos leemos abajito!**

* * *

**POV Darien**

Jugada arriesgada, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo…

Como si fuera un detective en plena misión, me encuentro a las afueras de la casa de Serena a la espera de que ella salga, se asome, lo que sea, lo único que sé es que su actitud me preocupa.

Ha pasado una semana exacta desde el día en que nos besamos y desde ese entonces, no he vuelto a tener comunicación con ella.

En esto, debo recalcar, largos siete días, han pasado varias cosas, pero una de ellas y la más importante, me lleva a estar aquí, dejando aflorar todo mi lado más psicopático con tal de poder esclarecer todo con la chica que me interesa.

Hace tres días y sin saber que fui un completo idiota, fui a visitar a mi ex novia a su casa. Allí y como era de esperar, me encontré con sus padres, los cuales me saludaron con el mismo amor de siempre, por lo tanto, supe ya que algo andaba mal.

Llamaron a Michiru y esta me recibió como jamás lo pensé posible. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó largo y profundo, después me abrazó como si nada y muy contenta anunció que me llevaría a su recámara porque teníamos "cosas que hablar"

—_Que alegría ver que retomaron su compromiso._

Mi ex suegra dijo esto y me quedé mudo… ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

Idiotizado por mi propia nula capacidad de decir algo al respecto, me dejé guiar por la mano de Michiru, llegamos a su habitación y creo que recién después de cinco minutos, fui capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra.

—_¿Podrías explicarme qué rayos fue eso?_

Exigí una respuesta inmediata, pero no la recibí hasta varios segundos después.

Michiru me explicó que por sanidad mental, les había dicho a sus padres que ambos retomamos nuestra relación.

No fue para nada cómodo escuchar semejante cosa, pero ante las lágrimas de mi ex, calmé la inminente necesidad que sentí de gritarle, ya que obvio, lo que había hecho no fue más que una locura.

Tras detener sus lágrimas por un instante, Michiru me suplicó mantener el secreto por un tiempo; el motivo, fácil, lo que siempre he sabido, sus padres no aceptan su condición sexual y sobre ella, recae el peso que significa el ser la única que podría generar descendencia en su familia, algo sumamente desgastador, no hay por dónde negarlo.

Le pregunté sobre su relación con Haruka y como ya sabía, fue la propia Michiru quién cortó el lazo entre ellas, pero conociéndola como la conozco, es obvio que se encuentra enamorada, pero lo triste es que ni siquiera en nombre de ese amor, es capaz de defenderlo y hacer de su vida lo que realmente quiere.

Dentro del claro contexto de incomodidad entre ambos en ese momento, le advertí que semejante mentira como la suya no traería algo bueno, ni siquiera útil, porque no, no accedí a prestarme ante la escena que quería armar ante los ojos de su familia, así que a partir de ese día, tendría el tiempo contado para decir la verdad.

Cuando se lo dije, su reacción fue evidentemente llena de enojo, se sintió incomprendida, sí, lo tuve claro, pero antes de que pudiera intentar convencerme, le expliqué el real motivo de mi visita, que por supuesto, no era social a base de nada.

Lita y yo estuvimos hablando un poco ese mismo día y si bien no la conozco, supe que algo pasaba y no era bueno, pero más claro fue que se trataba de Serena o más bien, algo que la inmiscuía a ella, por lo cual y tras un breve "tira y afloja", Lita me explicó a medias ciertas cosas.

Supe que Natsuko la había llamado para molestarla y de paso, hablar pestes en mi contra, dentro de ello, salió a flote el nombre de Michiru, algo sumamente perturbador ya que no pensé que tendría que lidiar con ella en todo esto, pero tras la aclaración que me dio la amiga de mi rubio torbellino, pude atar cabos sueltos.

No pensé que mi ex tenía punto de conexión con la hermana de Alan, aunque sé que el mundo es más pequeño que un pañuelo, mi especulación no llegaba a ese límite. Tampoco es algo que me interese mucho -por no decir derechamente "nada"- lo que me molestó es que usando el nombre de Michiru, Natsuko haya podido provocar un mal rato en Serena. Digamos que todo va con un ánimo de defensa hacia ambas, porque sé que mi ex, por muchos defectos que tenga, no es precisamente una chismosa y menos que ande por la vida con ánimos de destruir a alguien, pero veo que en el caso de Natsuko es todo lo contrario.

Lita me explicó de paso, que su intención era no contarme sobre eso porque sus demás amigas se lo habían sugerido, pero se nota que la chica es transparente y no puede ocultar lo que le incomoda, además, queda en evidencia que su amistad con Serena, es sumamente grande.

Le pedí más detalles al respecto y no fue mucho lo que conseguí, tal vez tuvo miedo de confiar en un desconocido y ahí, ni siquiera Andrew pudo ayudar, que incluso estando presente para apoyar mi punto, no pudo hacer mayor cosa a mi favor.

Me dio dos consejos: el primero, entender a Serena, ya que probablemente y por su conocido "modus operandi" iba a querer alejarse de mí; dos, preguntar directamente a la fuente de todo sobre lo que pasaba y como sé que no se refería a Natsuko, fui donde Michiru.

Rápido y directo.

—_Supe que una nueva amiga tuya se tomó la molestia para llamar e insultar a Serena, de la cual obviamente, ya tienes conocimiento. Tu nombre salió a flote y quiero saber qué tienes que ver con todo esto._

Michiru rio con sarcasmo vivo, supuse que mi puesta en escena como "príncipe que defiende a su princesa" le causó gracia, pero no fue eso.

—_Natsuko es una niñita que si se muerde la lengua, quedaría aturdida con su veneno por semanas._

Dicho esto, mi ex se levantó de su cama, se paró frente a mí y observó varios segundos. Supe que quería ver lo que mi boca callaba, básicamente quería ver cuan interesado estaba realmente en Serena, algo que creo, comprendió.

—_No tengo tiempo ni ganas para hacerle guerra a alguien que no conozco, eso lo sabes, Darien, pero no puedo negar que los celos me controlaron cuando supe que alguien más había llegado para conquistarte… sentí que te estaba perdiendo definitivamente, no como novio, sino como realmente el único que puede ayudarme._

Michiru posó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y después, abrazó lenta pero fuertemente. No correspondí al abrazo, pero me mantuve inmóvil tras escuchar nuevamente sus sollozos.

—_¿Por qué destruí lo que teníamos con tal de meterme con una chica y cumplir un tonto deseo momentáneo?, ¿tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento? _

Bajé la mirada y noté que nuevamente ella explotó en llanto.

Conozco su historia como nadie y sé que por cada suposición de su padre respecto a su condición sexual, no le cuesta únicamente un regaño, por desgracia, Michiru vive el mundo con doble cara que suelen tener las chicas de su tipo; perfección por un lado, total destrucción en el otro.

La violencia psicológica es más dañina que la física, pero ella ha recibido ambos tratos desde que se supo su verdad, algo que en más de una ocasión, me ha hecho sentir completamente impotente por no poder ayudarla de una manera que nos acomode a los dos.

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces le sugerí a Michiru el tomar las riendas de su camino, buscar un trabajo, vivir de manera independiente y así, poder hacer con su vida lo que mejor le plazca, pero el miedo que ella siente por dejar todo lo que tiene hasta ahora, le impide hacerlo, sí, su estatus social, comodidad, pero por sobre todo, un nombre intachable que mantener ante el mundo en el cual siempre se desenvolvió, el mismo que la acusa y castiga por ser "un bicho raro", antinatural, alguien que simplemente perdió la cordura.

Susurré su nombre, ella contuvo la respiración y me abrazó con más fuerza, sé que con la única persona que se muestra vulnerable, es conmigo.

—_Te he dicho que de ser necesario, podría ayudarte para que te establezcas sola para liberarte del yugo de tus padres —_Dicho esto, Michiru se separó un poco de mí, observó incrédula y también triste.

—_Quedaría completamente sola, Darien… sabes que no tengo a nadie más que a ellos, me han dado todo y yo soy lo único que tienen, no puedo fallarles, por eso les mentí y lamento haberte arrastrado a ello, pero estaba desesperada, quería que me dejaran en paz y decirles que volví contigo, fue la única manera de lograrlo._

—_Tú creaste una distancia entre nosotros, pero ahora sabes que más allá de eso, hay una pared gigante, y sí, es Serena. _

Michiru terminó por alejarse y regresó a su cama. Volvió a observarme en silencio, pero esta vez lo hacía de manera seria, acción igualada por mí, pues yo fui a su casa para hablar de ello, no otras cosas.

—_¿Realmente te gusta tanto esa niña?_ —sus ojos imploraron por una respuesta en negativa, pero cuando escuchó lo contrario, Michiru terminó por derrumbarse.

—_Me gusta como jamás creí que una chica me volvería a interesar._

Otra vez el silencio reinó entre nosotros, pero después de un rato, mi ex fue capaz de hablar.

—_No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, pero si hay algo que te sirva, te lo diré. Natsuko es una alumna mía, intento enseñarle a tocar violín y cuando noté que no asistía a las clases, me ofrecí para ir a su casa y seguir con las lecciones. De Serena he sabido dos veces: cuando la vi en el departamento de Andrew y en el momento que Natsuko la nombró tras verte con ella en el hospital donde se atendía. Reconozco que en este instante me dejé llevar por los celos, pero debes entender que no es fácil ver que tu ex prometido ya se volvió a enamorar._

—_Sí, lo sé, me pasó lo mismo cuando te vi con Haruka —_esta vez no me quedé callado. En muchas cosas puedo sentir empatía con ella, pero en otras, me niego.

—_Me he cansado de decirte que ella y cualquier otra persona, solo fue un error, nada más, tengo claro que tú has sido lo mejor de mi vida, también sé que fui yo la tonta que te dejó ir y que ahora ni siquiera tengo cara para estar reprochándote cosa alguna. Sabes que quiero volver contigo y que cumplamos esa vida con la cual soñamos _—no la dejé terminar.

—_Eso ya no pasará, Michiru, entiéndelo de una vez y ni siquiera creas que es por "culpa" de Serena, porque si ella no estuviera presente en mi vida, créeme, pensaría lo mismo de todas formas. Nuestros caminos se separaron, sabes que tus deseos por cumplir son otros y en el fondo yo no soy parte de ellos, pero mientras no lo asumas, vivirás sufriendo._

—_No tengo nada que asumir._

—_¿Bromeas? _—no pude evitar evidenciar para ese entonces, mi enojo.

—_Ya te dije. Haruka fue un error, nunca volveré a estar con una mujer porque eso no es para mí. Mi vida debe consistir en una familia, tener hijos, un esposo, nada que esté fuera de ello puede convertirse en una realidad _—qué pena… eso me provocó escucharla negada ante su propia verdad.

—_Está bien, hazlo si deseas, pero no seré yo el hombre con el cual tendrás un hogar._

Tan enojado a como estaba yo, también lo estaba ella, quizás fue la primera vez que me escuchaba totalmente decidido y a diferencia de muchas ocasiones, no me mostré idiotizado por lo que era capaz de provocar en mí… si debo ser sincero, hasta poco antes de conocer a Serena, creí que aún estaba algo enamorado de Michiru y en alguna ocasión, sí pensé en regresar con ella, incluso habiendo pasado lo que… bueno, lo que pasó. Pero después supe que no, sólo estaba confundido porque en la práctica, ella jamás ha marchado de mi vida.

—_Lo único que te voy a pedir, es que no le digas a mis padres que en realidad no estás conmigo —_pensé mucho antes de darle una respuesta, una que me acomodara tanto a ella como a mí, pero creo que dentro de todo, hice lo mejor.

—_No se los diré yo, se los dirás tú y espero que sea antes de que algún día me vean con Serena._

—_¿Tan seguro estás de que ella aceptará ser tu novia? _—orgullo herido de mujer, fue obvio. Si su mirada hubiera sido fuego, me quemaría.

—_Sí, me tengo fe _—le guiñé y parece que mi cuasi arrogancia, le causó gracia dentro de todo.

—_Bueno… _

La resignación de Michiru era obvia…

Aunque nadie lo crea y dentro de lo que cabe, ella no es la víbora que todos piensan. Llámenme loco, estúpido por casi defender a alguien que comprometida conmigo, me fue infiel, pero aprendí a no juzgar demasiado a las personas e intentar ser práctico por mi propio bien, pienso que jamás resulta sano quedarse pegado a los recuerdos y que hay cosas que no tienen solución, al menos humanamente alcanzables, por lo tanto y en lo que respecta de mí y Michiru, ya dejé de darle vueltas al asunto.

¿Me engañó?, sí, ¿Fui el hazmerreír de la universidad?, claro, ¿me costó dar un real término a todo? por supuesto, pero si hay algo realmente triste, es no poder vivir y aceptar lo que uno mismo es y eso, es lo que vive Michiru.

No quedó nada más que hablar, así que me marché y en realidad, ni siquiera tuve la cortesía de decirle adiós, supe que ella no quería escucharme más y la verdad, yo tampoco.

Para mi fortuna, los padres de ella no estaban, así que mi retirada fue tranquila, al menos por ese factor.

Volví al departamento. Andrew y Lita estaban en la habitación de él y por supuesto, no iría a molestarlos con mi presencia, así que me limité a ir hacia al balcón para tomar un poco de aire y así, poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando, bueno, eso y mi negativa de ir a mi recámara, porque ya saben, a veces las murallas de los departamentos son un tanto… estrechas y no aíslan muy bien el sonido que digamos, así que como es tan fácil saber la respuesta de cuánto es uno más uno, la matemática de un departamento vacío más una pareja, tiene por resultado lo obvio, algo que por cierto, no me interesa escuchar.

No voy a mentir, al estar en el mismo balcón donde pude hablar por primera vez con Serena, sentí la necesidad de llamarla, saber si estaba bien y lo principal, que no dejara que la basura que Natsuko le había dicho, le hiciera daño, pero como dije, no voy a mentir… preferí no comunicarme con ella por ese medio y por lo mismo, ahora estoy acá, tres días después a las afueras de su casa.

Tal vez ahora reciba un nuevo sartenazo y bien ganado por venir a visitarla sin que ella lo sepa, pero si por algo no quise llamarla, fue para que no me cortara y todo quedara sin resolver; cara a cara las cosas cambian y es por ello, que estoy aquí.

Han pasado casi dos horas desde que decidí aguardar por ella, hasta ahora, ni luces de Serena y si lo pienso mejor, dudo que haya salido o que lo haga, porque si llegó a seguir las instrucciones del doctor, aún debe estar con el yeso en su pie.

Válgame dios, tras ciento veinte minutos quemándome dentro del auto, recién vine a deducir algo tan obvio… en serio, a veces no sé cómo rayos logré entrar a la universidad.

Salgo de mi auto y camino a paso seguro hacia la casa de Serena, pero acercándome a la puerta, algo parecido a un dolor estomacal me invade, dudo, por esta ocasión, que sea un malestar romántico, por decirlo de alguna manera, es nerviosismo en su estado puro y de aquellos que te dan los indicios de que cosas no muy buenas podrían ocurrir.

Toco el timbre y espero.

Toco el timbre de nuevo y sigo esperando.

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida; toco el timbre otra vez.

Nada…

Apoyo mi espalda sobre uno de los pilares del recinto, bueno, no me queda más que asumir que ella no está o bien, no le interesa recibir visita, así que creo que por hoy, deberé resignarme ante eso.

—¿Qué quieres?

Volteo rápidamente, miro hacia el frente como primera reacción y nada, giro y tampoco logro encontrar a la dueña de esa voz, ¿dónde diablos está metida?

Escucho como tose un par de veces para después decir:

—Arriba, tonto.

Como si hubiera leído mi mente, ella responde la interrogante que formulé en mi cabeza.

No me había fijado, al parecer, su recámara cuenta con un balcón que se encuentra directo hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa.

La veo y aunque no haya querido, Serena sonríe un poco al verme, así que desestimaré el tono ofensivo con el cual me llamó tonto, quizás le reclamaré más rato, por ahora no.

—Disculpa por no haberte llamado como lo prometí —la miro un poco avergonzado, tal vez no comprenda por qué no quise comunicarme con ella en estos siete días.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas no te hubiera contestado —de nuevo, esa poco sutil prepotencia en ella…

¿Lita le habrá dicho que fui a hablar con Michiru? Porque de ser así, no entiendo por qué debiera estar molesta, al contrario, fui a hablar con ella para que la dejara en paz. Quizás sea eso o tal vez y como toda mujer, realmente está enojada por no haber recibido la llamada que le fue prometida y por eso, ahora me habla como lo hace.

Su mirada me intimida demasiado, me observa de manera fija, implacable, diciéndome sin pronunciar una palabra, que con ella no podré "jugar" y no es que tenga pensado hacerlo, claro que no, pero eso percibo de Serena en este instante, un mudo aviso de que no soportará que le rompan el corazón nuevamente.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —sintiéndome como un niño pequeño que pide misericordia ante un mayor, le pido un minuto para charlar.

—¿Sabes? La verdad es que no ando con muchas ganas de ver a alguien, de hecho estaba durmiendo y me despertaste con el sonido del timbre, así que mejor vuelvo a la cama y no sé, tal vez hablamos otro día —no, no puedo permitir que vuelva a entrar a su habitación sin que antes me escuche.

¿Cómo persuadir a alguien como Serena?

—Está bien, pero en diez minutos vuelvo a tocar el timbre —una de dos, voltea y acepta a hablar conmigo o buscará algo para lanzarme desde el balcón y dejarme aturdido.

Trago saliva con dificultad, espero a que Serena voltee y diga algo, lo que sea, pero eso no sucede, se queda ahí parada sin siquiera dar un paso, no mueve un solo músculo y eso, hace que mi nerviosismo aumente.

Veo que al fin, al menos, voltea y me mira de reojo, eso sí, sigue dándome la espalda.

Intento distinguir sus muecas, si está disgustada, triste, nerviosa, pero no consigo nada, su rostro no expresa mayor sentimiento… comienzo a preocuparme más.

—¿Estás sola? —le pregunto a tono de voz moderado, no quiero que alguien más pueda escuchar lo que le digo, aunque en realidad no hay nadie cerca.

Serena asiente con la cabeza y baja la mirada. Ya veo, está triste, tal vez algo más ocurrió con sus padres ahora y ese sea el motivo por el cual no quiera saber nada de nadie.

—¿Quieres que vuelva en otro momento o…? —no me atrevo a terminar la pregunta, lo que seguía era "o no quieres verme más" pero ni siquiera quiero pronunciarlo, no podría recibir una respuesta afirmativa ante eso.

—No, no es algo contigo, disculpa… bajo enseguida —al negar rápidamente, veo que Serena se aleja del balcón y camina con cierta dificultad. Sí, mantiene el yeso aún, al menos ese ya es un alivio, se ha cuidado como le pedí que lo hiciera.

Espero lo que tenga que esperar con tal de verla, ya es ganancia que haya accedido a abrir la puerta y atenderme, así que no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad.

Han sido siete días completamente locos, he extrañado a este rubio torbellino de una forma bastante curiosa, la recuerdo y he reído como un niño pequeño, sus reacciones me encantan, su demencia es testimonio de su transparencia y son ese tipo de chicas las que me gustan.

Espero ansioso que abra la puerta, falta poco porque ya se escucha el crujir de su puerta de madera.

Ahí está… con su pelo revuelto e incluso, sí, algunos mechones dejaron evidentes marcas en su mejilla, se ve lindísimamente desordenada y lo mejor, no hizo nada para ocultarlo.

—La llave color rosa es la de esa puerta, no me hagas caminar más, por favor —diciendo esto, Serena me lanza su llavero y si no fuera por mi buen reflejo, me hubiera caído en un ojo.

—No te preocupes —le sonrío mientras busco la llave que ella me indicó, mientras tanto, me espera.

Abro la puerta con ansia disimulada, no quiero parecer más psicópata de lo que ya he sido este día, así que me mido, debo hacerlo si no quiero que esta niña me saque a escobazos de su casa.

Me acerco hacia ella con paso firme hasta el momento en que quedé a escasos centímetros de distancia. No sé cómo saludarla ahora que la tengo cerca, si darle un beso en la mejilla, en la mano o en sus labios… que sería la opción más agradable para mí.

—Qué gusto verte —tomo su mano y beso el dorso, sí, me quedé con esa alternativa.

—¿Quieres pasar? —su voz, sonando mucho más pacifista, me hace la invitación.

—Gracias —la dejo libre para que camine antes que yo y así, ingresar a su casa.

El silencio que aquí hay es casi sepulcral, pero al parecer ella lo disfruta así, aunque tengo la idea de que es justamente eso lo que le está haciendo mal, para alguien tan joven como ella, es necesario algún armonioso sonido que la acompañe, pero he de ser sincero, cuando uno se siente mal, sí vale la pena estar callado y no escuchar nada porque a veces resulta para peor.

Observo como Serena se sienta lentamente en el amplio sofá de la sala, yo busco lugar a su lado, pero a cierta distancia para así no incomodarla.

—¿Todo bien, cierto? —al preguntárselo, ella se encoje de hombros antes de responder.

—Supongo.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —su mirada perdida en el vacío me preocupa, tal vez… algo nuevo ocurrió con ella y de ser así, no debe ser algo bueno.

—Hace un par de días, Sammy estuvo acá y charlamos un poco. Dijo que papá se casaría en cuanto saliera el trámite de divorcio con mamá, así que supongo que entre ellos ya no hay solución alguna —totalmente alicaída, mi pequeño rubio torbellino me confidencia su preocupación.

—Veo que mantenías la esperanza de que ellos volvieran a estar juntos —al comentar esto, Serena asiente y nuevamente, vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—Y no sé para qué… ese famoso dicho de "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde" es una porquería que no sirve de consuelo para nadie —siento que lo que quiere hacer ella ahora, es llorar, así que acerco mi mano y la dejo encima de la suya.

Ante el contacto, Serena me mira y efectivamente, sus ojos se cristalizaron y aunque intenta disimularlo, no lo logra.

—Deja de mortificarte por los desaciertos de tus padres, no puedes hacer nada para combatirlo, por favor, no te entristezcas más… ¿te había dicho ya que te ves más linda aun cuando sonríes? —le regalo una sonrisa y gracias a dios, ella me corresponde con otra.

—En fin, disculpa, ¿qué es lo que te trajo por aquí? —queriendo cambiar el tema, Serena intenta mostrarse un poco más relajada.

—Primero el ofrecer una disculpa por no haberte llamado, a pesar de que dije que lo haría —terminando esto, Serena niega aun manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, no soy de aquellas que se alteren por no recibir una llamada prometida —una cosa de dice su voz, otra sus ojos…

—De todas formas me disculpo —insistiré con tal de cambiar en lo que pueda, aquella mirada de tristeza.

—Está bien —misión cumplida.

—Lo siguiente que quería hablar contigo y por favor, no te enojes… es que hablé con Lita y me contó sobre aquella imprudente llamada que recibiste por parte de la hermana de Alan —al decir esto, Serena suelta mi mano, se pone de pie y camina en dirección a la cocina.

Tal vez no fue bueno decirlo "de buenas a primeras", pero tampoco ameritaba mucho rodeo.

Escucho que Serena al parecer, está sirviendo algo líquido, probablemente traerá refrescos y de ser así, asumo que la conversación dará para largo.

Cuando vuelve y en cuanto la veo, me paro para tomar la bandeja en la cual trae una jarra con limonada y dos vasos, los cuales dejo sobre la mesa de centro que está frente a nosotros una vez en el sofá.

Me sirve un poco de limonada y la acerca a mis manos, la recibo para que después ella pueda tomar algo también, lo que al estar listo, hace que se vuelva a sentar y esta vez, más cercana a mí.

—Siempre imaginé que Lita te diría algo, la conozco, esa mujer no puede callar mucho cuando la pones bajo presión —riéndose al respecto, Serena comenta que ya esperaba algo así.

—Si sirve de algo, no me contó con lujo de detalles y tampoco estaba muy contenta con haberme dicho algo —no quiero crear conflictos entre ella y su amiga, así que más valga la excusa.

—Da igual, la cosa es que… —haciendo un giro con sus manos la señal es clara, quiere que vaya al punto.

—Quiero saber… qué tanto pudo afectarte lo que dijo esa niña.

Serena toma un poco de su limonada y se toma un par de segundos hasta responder. Evidentemente el tema no la hace sentir a gusto, pero si quiero que lo de nosotros vaya bien, estas cosas deben ser habladas.

—No voy a mentir, si me molestó y mucho, pero no tanto por lo que haya dicho de ti, sino que sus ánimos de seguir fastidiándome la vida, me dejó algo triste. Yo no la busco, Darien y si tanto amó a Seiya, bueno, ya es de ella, no sé para qué sigue en guerra conmigo si ya obtuvo lo que quiso y la verdad, ya no me importa —noto, como siempre, la sinceridad y transparencia de Serena… me conmueve y enternece

—Comprendo —sé que quiere continuar, así que mejor la escucho.

—Los ataques de Natsuko son estúpidos, no sé ni para qué inventa cómo poder cruzarse conmigo y molestar, quiero que me deje ser feliz de una vez por todas, más ahora que por fin olvidé a Seiya y me volví a sentir bien gracias a tu…

—¿A mi…?

Silencio, pero de esos que si fueran eternos, no sería incómodo.

Me encanta cómo rehúyes tu mirada para mí en este momento, mi rubio torbellino, más cuando a la par, aflora un rubor en tus delicadas mejillas.

—A tu compañía —tras un par de titubeos, terminas la frase.

—¿Sólo eso? —quizás mi mirada suplicante es demasiado obvia pero…

—Sin presiones ¿ok? —sabía que buscaría cómo salir de mi "jaque"

—Disculpa, no quise incomodarte —siento mentalmente como si hubiera dado tres pasos atrás para distanciarme de ella y no molestarla.

—¡No, tú discúlpame, Darien!, lo que pasa es que… no sé, esto es tan raro, no lo esperaba y siendo sincera, no sé cómo asimilarlo —sonriendo algo nerviosa y pasando por sobre sus propios límites, creo que intenta hacerme sentir "menos mal"

—Serena, creo que solamente necesitamos saber algo —espero que no me mate por lo que diré—, ¿te gusto? Sólo dime eso y sabré qué hacer.

Mis ojos suplicantes buscan su mirada, la cual tras la pregunta, quedan fijamente abiertos, dejándome reflejar mi silueta en ellos.

Noto como nuevamente se sonroja y esta vez, sonríe de manera cálida y tranquila, además, ahora baja su mirada y pareciera como si mirase hacia su corazón, para encontrar respuesta a mi interrogante.

Niega y asiente al mismo tiempo, a la vez, balbucea algunas palabras que por desgracia, no puedo descifrar.

La espera me está matando.

—Darien…

Escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por el enternecedor hilo de su voz, invita a que mi corazón se acelere más de lo que puedo intentar disimular.

—¿Sí? —vuelvo a encontrarme con el mar de su mirada y entiendo la respuesta muda. Maravilloso.

—Yo… a ver, de partida no sirvo para estas cosas, así que no esperes una poesía de mi parte —señalándome con el dedo y con la advertencia comprendida, no me queda más que reír.

—Sólo dime —nuevamente tomo su mano y con esto al parecer, Serena se siente lista para hablar.

—Bueno… jamás te hubiera besado si no me… eso, si no me gustaras, tú sabes y… ¡ya deja de mirarme así! —¡auch! Por muy diminuta que sea su mano, enroscada para un puñetazo sí, me dolió y mucho.

—Oye, te pasas… ¿siempre que venga a verte me vas a dar un golpe? —sobándome el brazo y a la vez riendo, le pregunto a esta fierecilla si es prudente que mejor, vaya cotizando el precio de una armadura.

—Es lo más probable —claro, orgullosa de su respuesta, Serena ríe como nunca la había escuchado.

¿Tendré que dejarme golpear para poder hacer nacer esa reacción? Tal vez el sacrificio valga la pena.

Su sonrisa ligera enmarcada con esos finos labios de color fresa, es el trofeo que quiero recibir o más bien, la medicina que me quite el dolor y de paso, los moretones que tendré de aquí en adelante con tal de estar con ella.

—Está bien, mi rubio torbellino, te propongo algo —ya calmando mi risa, intento continuar con la conversación.

—¿Qué sería? —tal cual lo pronunciaría una pequeña niña intrigada, ella pregunta.

—Primero. Si Natsuko o cualquiera te vuelve a molestar, dímelo por favor y más si entre ello me nombran; no quiero que interfieran entre nosotros, nadie, ¿entendiste? Así que ya sabes, confía en mí aunque sea un poco por ahora, ya más adelante veré cómo logro ganarme tu total confianza —tal vez soné algo imponente, pero es necesario.

—Lo agradezco pero debes suponer que mis asuntos los manejo sola, así que no… —a ver, aquí te callas y punto.

Como si fuera hipnotizador, niego con mi dedo y con esto, Serena guarda silencio. No, no lo hace muy feliz, de hecho rodó sus ojos y bufó un poco… enojada se ve más linda, no me había dado cuenta.

—Ahora somos dos, ya no estás sola, vete haciendo la idea —aunque ella mantenga su expresión de indignada, sonrío al verla así… definitivamente estoy en calidad de idiota por Serena.

—¿Había dicho que no quiero presiones, cierto? —sí, pero ya no te creo.

Apenas abre su boca para hablar, Serena ríe e intenta con muecas varias, disimular esto, pero ya dije, no le creo, creo que al igual que yo, está disfrutando de esta cuasi disputa entre ambos.

—Creo que no te quedó claro —niego, simulando estar frustrado por su incomprensión—. Si vamos a estar juntos y ¡ah, escúchame! —no dejo pasar su intento de réplica—, vamos a hacerlo bien, o sea, con ciertas bases y códigos a los cuales ambos, no debemos faltar… sí, terminé, ahora puedes gritarme —terminado esto no recibo un grito, sino que otra de sus sonrisas.

—¿Alguna otra regla, señor? —arqueando su ceja y con simpático sarcasmo, me pregunta y menos mal, sin dejar de reír.

—¡Por dónde empiezo! —me dejo caer al respaldo del sofá, estiro mi mano y tomo dedo por dedo para hablar—. Primero, que si te vuelven a molestar, debes decírmelo.

—Ok… —Serena asiente con cierto tono y calma de reflexión.

—Segundo —alargando la letra "e" de la palabra, prosigo—, no más golpes, no al menos con objetos contundentes, no quiero acabar policontuso.

—¡Ya olvida el sartén! Te dije que fue un error… pero ya, promesa, no te pegaré, al menos no con objetos de cocina —tramposa.

—¡No, no, no! ni de cocina, baño o sala, da igual, los floreros cuentan y también los platos o lo que sea, duelen.

—¡Ay, pobrecito! —¿qué?

Serena se lanza a mí, rodea mi torso con sus brazos y deja su cabeza sobre mi pecho, la cual desliza como si se tratara de una pequeña gatita mimada y feliz.

Feliz, esa es la clave.

¿Hablar o quedarme callado y no arruinar el momento?

Es que…

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

—Llevas callado varios segundos y es como si apenas respiraras, ¿qué te pasó? —me abraza por primera vez y tiene cara para preguntarme por qué estoy al borde del infarto.

—Yo… pensaba en el tercer punto de la lista —idiota, hubiera sonado más creíble si no me hubiera puesto a tartamudear.

—¿Y ese sería…?

Levantándose un poco, Serena acaba de quedar con su rostro muy, demasiado, increíblemente cercano al mío.

¿Así quién se aguanta y no da un beso? A ver… ¿quién?

Yo.

En estos momentos, me odio ligeramente.

—Ya se me olvidó —suspiro y retuerzo mi rostro ante lo nulo que quedé por estar así con esta niña.

¿Cómo puede ponerme tan nervioso?

—Tal vez… puedo hacer algo para que recuerdes qué era lo que ibas a decir.

¿Pasará?

Sí.

Sus labios suaves como… vaya a saber dios qué es lo más suave del mundo, me besan con pausada ternura. Es un beso firme, pero a la vez tan delicado como el cristal, mezcla para el deleite de este humilde servidor, el cual se reconoce totalmente dominado por la hermosura de esta dama.

Mis manos quietas -que cómo sufren por estar así- descansan al lado y se mantienen fijas, qué daría por estrechar su breve cintura de muñeca, pero tal vez la cercanía que ella creó, puede pasar los límites de su comodidad si reacciono como realmente quiero. No, no se trata de llevármela a la cama ni mucho menos, aunque claro, la idea no es desagradable por ningún punto por donde se le mire, pero Serena no es de esas, ¡claro que no!, y tampoco me gustaría que lo fuera, de hecho, si algo me gusta de ella, es justamente el saber que es una de aquellas a las cuales primero debes hacer el amor, pero con su corazón.

Don cursi volvió, lo sé, no puedo evitarlo.

El tema es que sí, quiero tomarla, acercarla más hacia mí y hacer de este beso, uno infinito…

¿Estaré pensando mucho acaso?

"Quien no se atreve, no cruza el río"

Dejo mis manos sobre su espalda, sí, quería ir hacia su cintura directamente, pero mejor me dejo caer casualmente ahí a medida en que vaya cerciorándome de que el contacto sea bien recibido.

Es como si por un momento, Serena dejara atrás todos sus prejuicios y restricciones para así dejarse llevar por lo que ambos estamos creando. Lo único que espero, es poder mantener esta misma magia por todo el tiempo que ambiciono… ¿"para siempre" será mucho pedir?

Se separa lentamente de mí, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con su mirada eterna, es ahí donde encuentro mi verdad a su lado, el motivo por el cual estoy actuando como un romántico empedernido… ella.

Un encuentro casual para buscar cómo conocerla.

Una cita de urgencia al hospital para saber cuan frágil era su ser.

Un segundo a solas, para darme cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba querer.

Un momento para besarla y querer hacerlo una y otra vez.

Una semana para darme cuenta de que, irremediablemente, me encanta.

—Serena…

¿Ya es obvio que me tiene entre sus manos, cierto? En caso de que tenga alguna duda, retomo el beso y pretendo no dejar ir a esta jovencita, al menos no después de unos suculentos minutos.

**POV Serena**

Estoy… haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos con tal de no salir corriendo de aquí.

No voy a decir que el estar besando a Darien es algo desagradable para mí, no, para nada, pero me da tanto, tanto miedo… de hecho, creo que si se lo contase a alguien, automáticamente ligaría a Seiya con mi sentir, pero no, no va por él, al menos no de una forma absolutamente directa.

Tengo miedo a amar, así de simple, tengo miedo de perder el control sobre mis sentimientos otra vez después de todo lo que me ha constado dominarlos o bien, hacer el intento. Sin embargo, no temo a sufrir nuevamente, porque aunque me lamento demasiado sobre lo que me ha ocurrido, he sacado fuerzas de no sé dónde para así seguir, porque tengo claro que el mundo no se detendrá por mi causa, así que si no caminaba por los caminos de la vida, pues me empujaban, así que también aprendí que el sufrir no es algo fijo, pero sí intermitente y se dará en distintos aspectos de mi historia.

Parte de mi enojo "con el mundo" es que automáticamente ven a alguien triste y en mi caso, soltera, es factor para pensar que sólo es por la desilusión amorosa, digo, sí, duele como el demonio y cómo lo saben mis pobres amigas, que han debido soportar mis innumerables ataques de llanto provocados por "Señor X", pero también saben que si algo es lo que me mantiene deprimida, es la ausencia de amor en el núcleo de mi mundo, donde Seiya hace mucho, dejó de ser parte esencial. Y bajo lo mismo, como dije recién, aprendí a controlar mis arrebatos y a limitar mis sentimientos hacia quienes no respondían con reciprocidad, en pocas palabras, me cansé de ser la que siempre entrega pero no recibe nada, me aburrió ser la que entregaba la otra mejilla hasta el cansancio… hay gente que simplemente no lo merece ni lo merecerá.

¿Cómo mantener mi filosofía de vida si en este momento, mi corazón late tan fuerte?

Me alejo de los labios de Darien para poder respirar un poco e intentar darle aire, no a mis pulmones, sino que a mis neuronas.

¿Eres real, Darien?

Me cuesta creerlo… es casi ilógico para mí que alguien pueda desprenderse de miedos y tapujos a la hora de querer, no sé, no pienso que sea correcto, pero hay que decirlo, muchas veces lo que resulta para bien, no es primeramente señalado como lo ideal…

Me gustaría confesarle que dentro de estos siete días, volví a sentirlo pero esta vez, en mis sueños. Hace mucho que no soñaba algo sin despertar para después llorar al darme cuenta que todo fue parte de mis ilusiones nocturnas.

He escrito sobre Darien en mi diario y siendo sincera, tampoco es que le haya dedicado hojas y hojas, pero sí se convirtió en un modesto recordatorio de alegría en una de sus esquinas e inevitablemente, las firmé con un pequeño corazón. Por eso no me importó el que no me llamara, estoy acostumbrada a las largas ausencias pero sobre todo, sé que él no tiene ningún deber conmigo, es total y absolutamente libre de mí y de mis problemas, por lo tanto, no iba a hacer yo un gran escándalo de celos o de chica ofendida, aunque un par de veces, sí, eché un ojo al celular por si algún mensaje extraño o una llamada perdida, se anotaban en la pantalla.

—¿Serena?

Al sentir como Darien me toma por los hombros y me remece un poco, siento como si mi mente hubiera quedado en negro… ¿cuánto estuve sin decir palabra?

—Dime —respondo, mostrándome tranquila.

—¿Te das cuenta que estar así se siente bien? —él y su risita torcida estilo "Elvis Presley" uno de mis grandes amores platónicos… fascinante.

—Lo sé —bajo mi mirada, la clavo en su pecho y me doy cuenta que de él, nació un gran suspiro.

—Pequeña, mira —acaba de rodearme con sus grandes brazos y sí, se siente bien, me gusta—, sabes que no tengo intención de presionarte ni nada, pero si en algún momento deseas algo más serio que esta "peculiar amistad" que sostenemos, dímelo ¿bien?

—¿Ése es el punto tres de tu lista? —ni yo me aguanto la boba sonrisa que se me escapa después de decir esto.

—El tres, cuatro, noventa… dependerá de ti —ups…

—Darien… me haces sentir mala si dices eso, es como si estuvieras al antojo de mis caprichos, eso no me gusta —ahora soy yo quien toma su mano, tal vez así comprenderá la sinceridad de lo que estoy diciendo.

—Dime entonces qué es lo que quieres —serio pero ameno al hablar, parece que él siempre es así.

—Yo…

—¿Sabes que si tenemos algo más, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones al mundo, cierto? —para decirme esto, Darien se ha acercado a mi oído y ha hablado bajito, acción que desencadena mi reacción, estremecerme.

—O sea, ¿quieres que te diga "sí" y ya?, ¿ahora? No creo que sea la ocasión correcta —miro a mi acompañante de manera intermitente y es porque… diablos, cómo me cuesta hablar sobre estas cosas.

—¿Quieres algo "por el conducto regular"? —ya he oído ese tono juguetón de su voz y comienzo a sospechar que ya Darien, tiene alguna loca idea para mí.

—Quiero que nos conozcamos más antes de seguir adelante, esa es la verdad —¿qué? tengo mi lado cursi-romántico, medio dormido, pero está.

—Entonces tendremos una cita… hoy —¿habla en serio?

—No sé si te fijaste bien, pero sigo enyesada, ¿quieres llevarme a algún lado saltando como conejo por doquier? —retuerzo mi cara al escuchar lo que he dicho, porque si algo queda de idea de citas en mí, el yeso no forma parte de ella.

—Dijiste que estabas sola ¿cierto?

—¿Sí… por?

Inevitable arqueé la ceja hasta que casi dolió mi párpado, pero es que no, a ver, punto en claro, puede que pase los fines de semana sola y todo eso, pero no significa que Darien ni nadie puede imaginar, pensar, sospechar o desear aprovecharse de eso… ok, mejor no lo lapido tan rápido, mejor espero que se le quite la risa…

¿Por qué se ríe tanto?, ¿será así siempre o… se ríe conmigo o de mí?

Punto que deberé aclarar más tarde.

—Antes de que me mates, déjame decir que si te pregunté el estar sola o no, era para que armáramos una cita aquí para que así no debas caminar y cansarte… descuida, Serena, jamás sacaría algún tipo de ventaja sobre ti y que no te guste —conste "y que no te guste", se me hace que este chiquillo es algo presumido, pero a quién le miento, me agrada así.

—¿Y por qué crees que pensé en otro tipo de cosas, ah? —no creo haber sido tan evidente ¿o sí?

—Fuiste demasiado evidente —rayos, aparte de ya saber un par de reacciones mías, encima lee la mente.

—A ver, lo pienso porque dudo mucho que seas un ser puro y casto y si llegas a decirlo, créeme, me reiré de ti por mínimo, media hora —al escuchar esto, Darien queda boquiabierto pero otra vez se echa a reír como loco.

—¿Y si dejamos ese tema para hablarlo en nuestra cita? —se puso nervioso, se puso nervioso, sí, lo canto, ¡se puso nervioso!

—Bueno, así tendrás tiempo para inventar alguna buena historia —le guiño y con esto, supongo que entenderá que acabo de aceptar su propuesta.

—Veamos —Darien da un vistazo a su reloj—, son las tres y media de la tarde, ¿qué te parece si "vengo por ti" a las ocho?

—¿Código de vestuario?, ¿me llevarás a un lugar lindo? —al notar que sigo su juego, él sonríe levemente y sé que se prestará para continuarlo.

—Creo que el restaurant Tsukino ha de ser bastante elegante, así que iré con algo a la altura, no quiero que a media cita, un guardia me eche por desentonar en el sitio —bobo… pero me haces reír…

—Sólo intenta mantener las manos quietas y estarás a salvo —bien dice mi madre: "entre broma y broma, la verdad de asoma" así que espero que con la indirecta, Darien no olvide este gran detalle.

Y como no hay más qué decir, ambos volvemos a reír en compañía del otro.

Tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto, lo veo en los ojos de Darien, me da la impresión de que no mienten y que sus acciones, son totalmente verdaderas…

¿Estaré en los caminos del amor otra vez?

Tal vez sea muy pronto para saberlo o bien, hoy en nuestra primera cita, confirme mis sospechas.

—Bueno, señorita, se va haciendo hora de que me vaya —Darien se pone de pie y camina en dirección a la puerta, pero al llegar, se detiene—. Déjame ver si recuerdo bien… no chocolates, tampoco flores pero sí pastillas de menta, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondo a viva voz, como si por un instante se me pasara lo amargada… boba, boba a más no poder.

—Supongo que llevarme las llaves de tu casa estaría mal, así que me veo en la obligación moral de devolvértelas —¡cierto! las tenía él y yo sin siquiera recordarlo.

—Déjalas ahí colgadas, en el perchero que tienes a tu derecha —apunto dicho objeto, Darien sigue mi señal y ahí las deja.

—Prohibido faltar a nuestra cita, ¿lo tienes claro?

—Creo que huir de mi propia casa y con un pie enyesado, sería poco probable, ¿no? —se pasa…

—Ah, muy bien, vas aprendiendo —¡simpático engreído!—. Nos vemos pronto, torbellino loco.

—¿Ahora es torbellino loco? —antes de que salga definitivamente, debo preguntarle sobre esto.

—Y acostúmbrate, porque te inventaré miles de apodos —y sin más, acaba de marcharse sin antes, guiñarme el ojo y acomodar sus lentes de sol.

Debo decir que no es muy frecuente que alguien me deje sin palabra alguna en la boca, pero diablos, él lo logra… y no es porque no se me ocurra qué responder, pero algo me da, es como si quisiera extender sus últimos dichos por varios segundos y no interrumpirlos con algún comentario que salga de mí… ¿desde cuándo tan respetuosa, Serena?

Escucho el rugir del automóvil de Darien, alejándose, lo cual me saca un poco de mi "estado idiota" y me doy cuenta de que estoy en un ligero problema.

¿Citas?, ¿hay algo más cursi que eso?, ¿por qué acepté?

Necesito ayuda y rápido. Hoy no podré contar con Lita, ella está junto a Andrew y según hablamos, se quedaría ahí este fin de semana. Tenerla ahora sería perfecto… me ayudaría a limpiar la casa, a preparar algo rico para comer e incluso, se tomaría el tiempo de intentar poner algún arreglo floral en contra de mi propia voluntad y alergia, pero ya mejor ni pienso en eso, Lita está totalmente descartada por esta ocasión y está bien, ella ahora está con su novio, no tengo derecho de quitarle tiempo a solas con él.

¿Rei será una buena alternativa? Obvio… ¡No!, de hecho se la pasaría reclamándome, diciendo que es muy pronto para tener una cita con alguien desconocido, que mejor debería preocuparme de reposar para sanar mi esguince y tengo claro que tendríamos una discusión de "aquellas", aunque tal vez a la larga terminaría por apoyarme, sé que ella también está ocupada hoy. Muy pronto entrará a la universidad y está muy comprometida con ello, por lo tanto, ella y Amy no son una opción real para darme una mano ahora, ya que seguramente, han de estar estudiando juntas.

Terror, me queda una sola alternativa… ¡Mina Aino!

Ella cocina peor que yo, me tendrá por horas eligiendo qué ponerme, me obligará a pasar por una tediosa sesión de belleza, que máscara para esto, crema hidratante para esto otro, que aquí, que allá, de solo pensarlo, mis nervios se tensan.

Da igual, ella es mi única salvación y al menos, cuento con que su entusiasmo me ayudará a soportar las horas de suspenso que tendré de aquí a las ocho de la tarde… ¿ocho de la noche?, ¿cómo era la manera correcta en que se dice eso?, ¡ya!, otra vez mis divagaciones extrañas, Serena, detente.

Me acerco al teléfono y marco su número de celular, porque si bien ya son casi las cuatro, dudo que esta mujer esté en su casa.

Espero… espero…

—_¿Sí? _—voz de ultratumba, lo sabía.

—Mina, soy Serena.

—_Sí, ya sé… ¿qué quieres? _—debe estar algo dormida, por eso responde así… esto significa sólo una cosa, "momento _bullying_"

—¡Qué gusto escucharte, querida amiga mía!, ¿cierto que no te duele la cabeza? —su grito de espanto, significa la mejor de las recompensas para alguien que es tan mala amiga como yo.

—_¡Maldita, guarda silencio!, me duele todo y cuando digo todo, es literalmente todo._

—¿Coordenadas? —frase clave entre nosotras para preguntarle dónde demonios anda metida ahora.

—_Desconocidas, camarada… caí en terreno ajeno, perdí la noción de tiempo y espacio, además, la brújula falló por exceso de alcohol, se puso doble y no logré hacerla funcionar como debía _—payasa, ¡cómo me hace reír!

—Oye, te necesito para una misión especial… esta noche tengo… una cita —algo anduve titubeando para decirlo, pero finalmente salió.

—_¿Con o sin revolcón?_

—¡Sin revolcón, tonta! —¿cómo se atreve a preguntarlo?

—_Bien, eso descarta la busca de ropa interior pasional _—nada detiene a esta mujer y por eso la adoro.

—¿Me ayudas?, ¡di que sí! —realmente la necesito, de verdad.

—_Deja ver si puedo sostener mi humanidad y voy a tu casa, ¿estás ahí, cierto?_

—Sí, estoy en casa.

—_Voy para allá ahora mismo pero conste, te costará caro, así que anda pensando en cómo me vas a pagar esta._

—Sabes que siempre te devuelvo el favor, así que apúrate, después me dices tus exigencias y todo eso.

—_Recíbeme con algo de comer de partida, muero de hambre _—esa fatiga es la consecuencia "post borrachera" y ya cuántas veces le he dado remedio a eso a esta niña…

—Ya, ya, ya, sí, ¡sólo ven pronto! —sinceramente estoy nerviosa. Gracias por esto, Darien.

—_Au revoir _—escuchar eso en su dialecto medio ebrio, siempre me mata de risa y hoy, no es la excepción.

Cuelgo el teléfono y ruego porque Mina, aprendiera a volar en este preciso instante.

¿Qué hago entre tanto? Tal vez debería partir por limpiar algo la cocina, arreglar el comedor, no sé… ¡ay!, ¿dónde recibiré a Darien? En serio, no sirvo para estas cosas. Mejor haré lo que mi instinto dice, sí, dormir una siesta.

Camino hacia el sofá y me lanzo como si fuera un costal de harina, o sea, sin decoro alguno y así mejor, total, nadie me está viendo.

Me acomodo, tomo uno de los cojines y lo dejo bajo mi cabeza, cosa que logra hacer que automáticamente me dé sueño, pero aun sintiendo eso, un millón de mariposas me retuercen el estómago, hace que me duela e incluso, lo confundo con malestar estomacal, pero no creo que mi mala suerte sea tanta, o sea, primera cita que tengo desde "el gran fiasco" con Seiya, para que ahora deba pasar la mitad de la velada sentada en el baño.

¿Estaré haciendo bien? Mi sonrisa delata respuesta positiva, es como si algo oculto en mí estuviera despertando de nuevo, esas ganas de estar despierta, alerta a lo que pase, sin necesidad de estar constantemente a la defensiva, es como si "Serena Tsukino" volviera a respirar, pero eso es justamente lo que a la vez me aterra, porque siendo sincera conmigo misma, sé que si me vuelvo a enamorar, daré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por ser feliz y eso, no comprende límite alguno.

Siete días y nada más, para que mi loca mente comenzara a dibujar diversas escenas románticas… es fastidioso, tedioso y todo lo que termine en "oso", incluida la palabra "hermoso"

¿La puerta?, ¿Quién será?, no creo que Mina, es decir, ¿realmente aprendió a volar sólo por mí?

Me levanto para ir a ver quién es, si llega a ser mi mamá estaré en serios aprietos o peor, mi papá, aunque él ni se asoma por acá, siempre estoy preparada para cualquier sorpresa, por muy loca que sea.

Abro la puerta y no, no aguanto la carcajada y tampoco intento hacerlo, no con semejante espectáculo frente a mis ojos.

—¿Vienes realmente de la guerra? —miro a mi visita de pies a cabeza y siento que explotaré si sigo riéndome como lo hago ahora.

—Sí. Fue una cruenta batalla, hubo granadas, bombardeos e invasiones imprevistas, pero lo mejor, hubo doble bomba nuclear a mi favor, si sabes a lo que me refiero… —para terminar esto, Mina se da el lujo de acomodar sus lentes de sol y además, pone "cara de triunfo bélico", totalmente orgullosa.

—Das miedo ¿lo sabías? —me hago a un lado para que mi amiga, entre a casa.

—Que eso lo diga tu vecino, ¡ah! y agradécele a tu suerte, mira nada más, justamente hoy vine a caer en tu vecindario, linda casualidad, ¿no? —ya viene "la confesión sexual de Mina Aino" momento en el cual, la censura no existe.

—¿Quién fue la víctima ahora? —cierro la puerta ahora que ya esta pervertida, entró.

—¿Quieres que te dé un nombre, en serio? Con suerte me ubiqué y supe que tu casa quedaba cerca de la de él, así que bueno, si ves a un chico guapo de aproximadamente veinticinco años, esa fue mi cena ayer. Fue bastante agradable, hay que decirlo, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, así que probablemente su novia debe ser una mujer muy feliz —¿bromea?

—Disculpa… Natsuko junior —realmente no me gusta que Mina ande en esos pasos.

—¡Ay! Sin escándalos, ¿perfecto? Vine a saber que tenía novia cuando vi la foto de esa chica en su mesa de noche, cosa que pasó hace no más de quince minutos, así que soy la víctima de la situación… ¡apapáchame! —aquí viene su abrazo asfixiante, pero qué más da, la recibo con cariño.

—¿De verdad, Mina? mira, sabes que te acepto loca y todo, que no te gusta tener relaciones estables, lo sé, pero de ahí a que andes metiéndote en relaciones ajenas, no lo apruebo —hablo con seriedad, pretendo que ella lo entienda así, veremos…

—Amiga, si no fuera verdad que me entenderé de eso, antes de venir hubiera tenido "una rapidita" con él, pero como me despertaste y vi esa foto, supe que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí y bueno, lo otro hecho, hecho ya estaba, así que ni al caso —en estos casos, recibir esta respuesta de Mina, es lo mejor que puedo conseguir.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ni siquiera te bañaste antes de venir? —ok, momento de alejar a esta puerca de mi lado.

—Tal cual, así que iré a tomarme un baño, entre tanto, me prepararás algo rico para desayunar y hablaremos sobre tu cita, ¿trato? —¿espera que le responda si ya está camino al baño?

—¡Saca una toalla de mi closet! —alcanzo a gritarle antes de que suba las escaleras.

—¡Lo sé!, ¡esa que tienes especialmente para mí, ya sé que me tienes asco! —tonta… no es asco, es sólo salubridad.

Como ella ya no está acá, voy a la cocina y qué, ¿en serio pretende que le haga un gran desayuno? Tazón de leche con cereales y que me agradezca con el corazón, porque para que vea que soy buena persona, incluiré una manzana.

Mientras busco los elementos necesarios para alimentar a ese demonio que tengo por amiga, pienso que yo deberé pasar, no comeré, guardaré apetito para la cita, aunque tal vez no sea la mejor idea porque… ¿qué pasa si termino con tanta hambre que al ver comida, me entra lo troglodita? Sí, mejor serán dos manzanas, una para mí y otra para la imagen ambulante de la lujuria.

Tomo todas las cosas y voy al comedor, me siento en una de las sillas y le doy un mordisco a mi manzana, entre tanto, pienso en todo lo que pasará más tarde.

¿Qué preparará Darien? Tengo la impresión de que me dará una sorpresa, no digo que me regale un oso de peluche a escala ni mucho menos, pero sí sospecho de que algo traerá entre manos para hacerme sonreír, como de costumbre, porque el muy… hasta con solo mirarme hace que me sienta bien. ¿Eso me obliga a preparar algo especial para él también? Sería lo más correcto, pero reitero, en cosas de citas no funciono bien.

Ya sé que le gustan los chocolates y los caramelos de menta, vaya, ahora me voy dando cuenta de que realmente lo conozco muy poco, de hecho ¿sé su apellido?, ay Dios mío, ahora me pongo más nerviosa, él atendiéndome, acompañándome al hospital y preocupándose de mí y yo, ni siquiera recuerdo si me dijo su nombre completo… merezco un golpe en la cabeza, por burra.

Tal vez el mejor regalo que podría hacerle es ser sincera y decirle que lo odio, sí, lo odio con todo mi ser, porque vino a remecer mi mundo sin piedad, con uno de sus besos me dejó en la luna, con su mirada hace que mis piernas se conviertan en mantequilla y siento que caigo y lo peor, me gusta muchísimo volver a sentirme así. No olvido mis miedos y tanto él como yo, lo tenemos claro, pero no sé si estas mariposas que siento vienen con algún calmante y de alguna forma, lograron inyectármelo, así que siento que sí, estoy haciendo lo correcto, me merezco una oportunidad, ¿no? y si vuelvo a caer, pues me levanto como siempre lo he hecho, además, juré que después de Seiya, nadie volvería a hacerme sentir literalmente "nada", esta vez, no dejaré que alguien escupa en mi respeto propio, ya no más Serena tonta, Serena ilusa, no, ahora seré una Serena cauta, pero dispuesta a buscar un pedacito de felicidad entre tanta ausencia de la misma en mi entorno común, porque aunque si por algo soy feliz, es por tener a las amigas que tengo y por lo mismo, debo dejarlas ser felices a ellas y demostrarles que yo también puedo, así, no tendrán que preocuparse por "la amiga triste", quiero dejar de ser eso, no quiero causarles problemas y que los míos, bueno, desaparezcan mientras esté con Darien, ese es mi propósito, espero cumplirlo y no equivocarme por soñar tan alto, como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

—Sigue así y tendrás que secar todo el piso, por babosa —¿ah?

—Mina, disculpa, estaba pensando en…

—Darien, obvio. Pones esa cara otra vez desde que lo conociste —Mina se incorpora a la mesa y claro, ahora las burlas son para mí.

—Es verdad… —¿qué saco con mentir?

—¿Así que una cita?, ¿dónde será? —los ojos curiosos de mi amiga imploran una respuesta.

—Acá —respondo feliz hasta que me doy cuenta de que…—, Mina, ¿te pusiste mi ropa?

—¡Ya, después la quemas, exagerada! Ahora cuéntame qué se traen ustedes dos.

Comienzo a explicarle detalladamente todo a mi amiga, la cual extrañamente, no hace ningún comentario entre tanto hablo, eso quiere decir algo, está realmente interesada en todo esto, eso me dice que tenerla a ella aquí después de todo, parece haber sido la mejor de las alternativas.

Cuando termino de decirle lo que debía, Mina clava su mirada en el techo y alarga la letra "eme" como onomatopeya de "estoy pensando", sé que ella saldrá con un buen plan, mejor que el mío, aunque… en realidad yo no tengo ninguno, así que lo que diga Mina, será bueno por donde se le mire, eso espero.

—Veo una cita a luz de velas, con rica comida y música romántica de fondo —¿complejo de pitonisa?

—Bien. No tengo velas, no cocino rico y música romántica ni me digas, no escucho ese tipo de cosas que a ti te gustan, lo sabes —yo y mi eterno ánimo de echar planes abajo, no puedo controlarlo.

—Serena, compramos velas, existe el reparto a domicilio y supongo que dentro de toda esa música rock que escuchas, debe haber algo romántico ¿o acaso son puros gritos demoniacos? —¡blasfemia!

—¡Oye, claro que hay canciones románticas! Debo tener por ahí algún cd compilatorio de mis temas favoritos, esos que dejé de escuchar desde que…

—¡No, no lo nombres, no atraigas la maldición! —sabía que me iba a interrumpir.

—Sí, está bien, en fin, ¿dónde crees que deberíamos cenar? La sala se me hace poco romántica y no sé…

—¡El patio, Serena! las noches aún están frescas y agradables, además, tienes una linda mesita pequeña ahí, perfecta para que sólo estén ustedes dos —¡buena idea!

—¡Tienes toda la razón! —casi doy un brinco, de verdad ya estoy mal con esto, ni yo me soporto.

—Y sobre la comida, pues pedimos una cena preparada y le dices a Darien que cocinaste tú.

—¿Crees que partir con mentiras es lo mejor? —digo, no descarto su idea, pero…

—Serena, estas triquiñuelas vienen en el manual de "el arte de la seducción"

—¿Eso existe? —la pregunta la hice en serio, pero esta tipa se ríe de mí descaradamente.

—No, lo acabo de inventar yo, aunque me diste una idea, escribiré un manual sobre varios consejos amorosos, para mujeres desesperadas… como tú —¡es tan burlesca!, ¿es necesario que me apunte y saque la lengua?

—¿Querías desayunar? Ahora ni lo pienses —alejo el tazón con leche y los cereales que había dejado al lado en un pequeño platillo.

—Sabes como jugar sucio, bien, Serena, eso te ayudará mucho en la vida —Mina asiente como si una aprendiz de ella, hubiera dicho algo muy inteligente—, ahora dame mi desayuno o juro que moriré de hambre —no se lo entrego, me lo quita a la fuerza y eso hace que vuelva a reír.

—¿Comenzamos entonces? —le pregunto, dándole el último mordisco a mi manzana.

—Así es y te lo juro, será la mejor cita del siglo —antes de comenzar a comer, Mina toma mi mano y la aprieta con fuerza… sé que puedo confiar en ella.

Bien, hoy tiro la barrera de protección abajo, bueno, a medias, pero se entiende, ¿cierto?

Con el entusiasmo y cariño de Mina a mi favor, sé que la cita saldrá mejor de lo que yo hubiera podido hacer por mí misma. Ahora solo queda que "no meta la pata" para poder disfrutar el momento, así es… ¡me aburrí de estar triste!

Mi papá está feliz con su novia y mi mamá con el suyo, merezco ser feliz con algo parecido a uno ¿cierto? sí, ya comencé a imaginar cosas de nuevo, pero algo me dice que hoy, Darien cometerá la locura de pedirme ser su novia ¿y saben? creo que yo cometeré la locura de decirle que sí.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan?, ¿Serena debería darle el sí a Darien o lo hacemos esperar más?**

**Bueno, mis queridas lectoras y lectores -creo- espero que si llegaron a este punto, sea sinónimo de que disfrutaron lo leído.**

**Para quienes me siguen en Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo XXX: Sé que ya parece chiste de mal gusto, pero les prometo que trabajo en los capítulos finales de ese fic con todas mis fuerzas, así que sí, habrán nuevos capítulos, termino por creer que serán dos. El actual tiene por nombre "La despedida de Haruka y Michiru", espero que me crean porque no les miento, sí he escrito sobre ese fic, pero abusaré de sus paciencias otra vez y bueno, espérenme y no me abandonen por allá XD**

**Sobre otros fics: No crean que me olvidé que "Amarte en frío, dejarte en calor" y "La propuesta" con minifics, el primero de tres capítulos y el segundo de dos... creo que esas serán mis próximas actualizaciones, aunque también voy en buen rumbo con "Piso 15, residencia Tenoh", fic que mi esposa [xD] Ross Kou, espera con ansias, así que si alguien de acá lee ese fic, quiero que sepa que ya tendrá su segundo capítulo (el cual también va avanzado)**

**Sailor lectoras con cuenta fanfickera =3 :**

**prascymoon - princessqueen - - Tanita Love - Etsuko-Ai - yesqui2000 - Anny Mizuno - moon86 - Serena y Darien 4ever - EsteVas **

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! ^_^ Les responderé por mensaje privado dentro del día (9 de Marzo) pero como siempre, les digo desde ya que sus palabras, ánimo y entusiasmo, me llenan de alegría y cada cosa dicha, la llevo muy presente en mi kokoro.**

**Sailor lectoras sin cuenta: **

**Nagi**: Me mataste! jajaja, pero nooo, no me compares con novelas así, me insultas medianamente XD jajaja, aunque un "maldita lisiada" no estaría mal, total, amo a Soraya con todo mi ser.  
Natsuko, ajam, la perfecta perra, todas la odiamos, yeeeah!  
Sobre Amy, no sé, tal vez sean celos o algo más... veré qué dice mi mente malévola al respecto -en realidad lo sé, pero no quiero matar la magia- jajaja  
Lo de Darien obviamente que es falso, no, no, no, fue una estupidez que dijo Natsuko y la muy bitch no logrará hacer a un Darien como ella quiere, promesa de sailor escritora!  
Gracias por pasar y dejarme tus locuras, siempre me río y es un gusto responderte, jajaja ah! sobre los cálculos, todavían no me operan, ñe, pero creo que será pronto, o sea, este mes *terror* y sí, duele como el carajo D: besitos muchos y abrazos muchos para ti!

**Feña**: Nº1: Muchas gracias :D Nº2: Me alegra que te sean claros de leer Nº3: Nooo, no soy mala, ya te lo dije, askdjsha, deja de pelear conmigo! Nº4: Obvio que sí, seguiré dando lo mejor que pueda acá. Gracias por tu review y constante ánimo, Feña, besitos enormes! ojalá estés súper bien.

**Fran**: Casi se está formando un clan para ir a matar a Natsuko, te unes? jajajaja, bueno, ya en serio, puedes ver que tu consejo fue seguido, Lita habló con Darien y él tomó cartas en el asunto, así Michiru no se meterá en su nueva relación y será feliz con Serena *_* y de Seiya, ni nos preocupemos, él no hará mucho, hay que temerle a su novia, esa sí es la víbora. Besitos para ti y gracias por pasar, cuídate mucho y espero seguir encontrándote aquí! :D

**Pame22**: Awww, gracias por tu amoroso saludito, Pame. Sí, cumplí 24, soy una jovencilla -nah- jajaj y tú anciana? dime, tienes 900 años? no, no, no, no digas esas cosas, jejeje. Sobre el capítulo, exacto, bien dices, es ficción y todo, pero sí hay gente destructiva y que vive sólo para andar fastidiándole la vida al resto, creo que por desgracia, alguna vez en la vida nos topamos con gente de esa calaña, pero que se vayan al demonio. Bueno nena, agradecida como siempre por tu análisis de cada capítulo que lees, jajaja, me gusta leer eso =) y ya sabes, muchas veces te he invitado a que conversemos de manera más directa, si lo deseas, puedes agregarme a facebook y así presumimos por nuestro respectivo Darien jajaja, ok? me gustaría mucho platicar contigo. Gracias por todo, tus buenos deseos en especial y lo de la cirugía, aún no me operan, pero ya será prontito, me asusta pero es necesario, lo bueno sí, hierba mala nunca muere :P jajaja besotes!

**Lexie**: Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta por acá, querida, sí, querida, no pienses que dejé de quererte. Bueno, en resumen básicamente, feliz de que te guste este fic, y en fin, no sé, lo de Señor X creo que a todas nos llega en cierta forma, triste ¿no?, pero tengo fe en que todas recibiremos a ese tan soñado Darien, confía tú también, lo mereces. Arriba esos ánimos, sí? dime que sí! jajajaja, abrazos y besos por cantidades industriales, tqm! y gracias por volver, así no te olvidas de tu amor hacia Darien jajaja xoxo!

**MAX 20**: Hola! muchísimas gracias por pasar, si no me equivoco, es la primera vez que te leo, bueno, agradezco que te hayas tomado un segundito para compartir una opinión conmigo. Sobre el fic, ya de aquí vamos camino a tierras felices para nuestra parejita, mucho amor, romance, sonrisas y alegría, tenlo por seguro. Muchos besitos, abrazos y apapachos para ti y bueh... intentaré no desvelarme tanto, aunque te lo digo ahora, que actualmente son las 4:49am xD jajaja espero leerte de nuevo!

* * *

**Acá ya comienzo a lanzar besos y abrazos a diestra y siniestra, a todos mis lectores, a aquellos que pasan y se toman un segundo para dejarme sus impresiones, pero también a quienes leen en silencio y disfrutan así la historia, como también quienes me tienen en sus alertas y favoritos, ¡muchísimas gracias!**

**Ahora vencida por el sueño, me despido... fue un grato día, pude hacer feliz a varias de esas personitas especiales en mi vida, las cuales se alegran por leer mis locuras, en serio no tengo palabras para demostrar cuan agradecida estoy con todas, porque son demasiado, pero demasiado lindas conmigo. Desde que abrí mi "facebook fanfickero" he recibido tanto cariño que tendré que ampliar mi corazón con un par de edificios más :3 **

**¡Las quiero mucho, en serio! Porque más allá del review, más allá de pasar por aquí y leer, muchos de ustedes me han brindado su amistad y buenos deseos, eso, mi querida gente, es lo mejor que pude recibir de esta página.**

**Nos encontraremos por acá pronto, se los prometo.**

**Nos leemos, sayo! **


	11. No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor moon no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la que si bien no tiene que ver con Disney, perfectamente nos dio al príncipe azul aquí usado.**

**También señalo que la canción utilizada no es de mi autoría, sino que del gran rey Elvis Presley, con su obra magnífica "I can't help falling in love"**

* * *

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos nuevamente a mi rinconcito de FF**

**He aquí la prometida cita, sin embargo he de aclarar ciertos puntos:**

**Sé que Serena y Darien en este fic son bastante "especiales" y puntualmente con su humor, pero dejemos que hoy sean cursis, ajam, corazones, burbujas, mariposas y todo eso y en contra de mis propios pronósticos y siendo culpable Elvis Presley, les traigo una sorpresa.**

**Comento también que habrá una segunda parte de la cita donde volverá la temática más humorística, pero "el rey" no me dejó incluirla en esta parte y lo que él ordene, es acatado por mí xD aunque también me las di de humorista en algunas partes de esta actualización, pero el final es "miel, miel everywhere" así que recomiendo que cuando la cosa se vaya poniendo dulce, ojalá pudieran escuchar la canción**

**Con sólo POV por parte de Darien y Serena, les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**POV Darien**

Mientras me faltan sólo algunos pasos para llegar al departamento, intento decirme a mí mismo que todo lo que hoy pasó y pasará es efectivamente verdad.

Serena aceptó tener una cita conmigo y para ser sincero pensé que con tan solo haber hecho la insinuación, mi rubio torbellino me iba a sacar a escobazos de su casa, claro, mientras gritaba un amplio arsenal de palabrotas que dolerían como cuchillas, pero no, aquí estoy sano y salvo, con una sonrisa sonsa que no se me quitaría con nada y esperando que todo salga como deseo.

Me detengo frente a la puerta de mi hogar temporal, busco las llaves apresuradamente con tal de entrar pronto y así, prepararme para lo que ocurrirá más tarde, sí, debo reconocer que soy algo vanidoso y quiero visitar a la pequeña rubia de la mejor forma posible, así que eso dedicará tiempo, además…

—¡¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?!

Subo mi mirada y me encuentro con una escena digna de ¿carcajadas?

Andrew y Lita en el sofá y no precisamente compartiendo la tarde de forma, cómo decirlo…

—Disculpa, no pensé que estarían ocupados.

Mientras volteo, muerdo mi labio con tal de no explotar de risa y aunque siempre supe que estarían "ocupados en sus asuntos" y obviamente aprovecharían la soledad, no imaginé que expandirían sus escenarios y llevaran sus encuentros a la sala.

Vi más de lo que quise, eso fue fatal, pero si quiero que Andrew no me mate será mejor omitir esa información.

Escucho como unos apresurados pasos se alejan en dirección a… sí, la habitación de mi amigo, posterior a eso un sonoro portazo; seguramente fue Lita la que corrió con tal de perderse lo antes posible.

—Debiste haber puesto una corbata en el picaporte de la puerta o bien limitarte a hacer tus cosas en tu recámara. ¿No había sido ese el trato?

—Pues pensé que no volverías, vaya que inoportuno —realmente Andrew está molesto, pero no es mi culpa.

Sigo estando de espalda hacia él, recalco, ya vi más de lo necesario y cuando digo necesario me refiero a encontrarlo siempre con la ropa bien puesta, así que encontrarme con todo lo opuesto y más encima "con su mejor cara" que es precisamente la que no recibe diariamente los rayos del sol, es sencillamente incómodo.

—Si te sirve de algo sólo estaré aquí un rato, iré a mi habitación pues más tarde necesito salir —sé que no le interesa, pero por si acaso…

—Ya date la vuelta y vete a la recámara.

Volteo y ahí veo a Andrew con una cara de "te voy a asesinar" terrible.

¿Qué puedo decir? Somos compañeros de departamento, obviamente no tocaría la puerta y simplemente entraría pues también es mi hogar, claro, es temporal y todo, pero no sabía que tendría que tener tanto cuidado con este tipo de cosas, aunque algo en mi subconsciente me recrimina esta idea al recordarme cuan hormonal es mi mejor amigo, en fin, ya metí la pata, así que no me queda mucho más que entrar de una buena vez e intentar no seguir acrecentando la furia de Andrew, el cual y estoy seguro, buscará la manera de vengarse.

—Dile a Lita que no se sienta mal, ¿sí? —dije que callaría, pero creo que aclarar ese punto es válido en este preciso instante.

—La pobre no va a querer volver a mirarte. Dime ¿viste mucho de ella? Porque de mí ni me preocupo, no es la primera vez que me ves el trasero y lo reconozco, recuerdo que ya un par de veces estando ebrio me ha dado por andar bajándome los pantalones —si será idiota…

—No, no vi mucho de ella —mentira—. Ah, y no ocupes esa excusa de que ya te he visto antes, nunca es agradable eso, así que entre menos lo haga mejor.

—Ay sí, ay sí "Darien -pantalones arriba- Chiba" —¿es mi idea o eso es una frase de moda en internet?

Andrew bate sus manos y se burla –supuestamente- de mí al decir esa frase; yo simplemente lo observo con cara de… ¿cara de nada?

—Ya mejor me voy a la recámara y ofrécele una disculpa a Lita de mi parte. No fue mi intención verla, verlos, de la manera en que los vi —cierro la puerta y comienzo mi trayecto, evitando mirar a mi amigo.

Llego finalmente a la única habitación cuerda de este departamento, mi templo de silencio el cual deberé arruinar con tal de hacer entender que mi intención no es andar escuchando a parejas teniendo relaciones sexuales, así que enciendo mi laptop, busco rápidamente el reproductor, selecciono cualquiera de las listas que tengo y listo, volumen al máximo y a esperar que resulte para mejor.

Entre tanto y aprovechando que estoy cerca del escritorio, me siento en la silla contigua y reviso mi bandeja de e-mails. Tal vez ya para estas alturas haya recibido algo importante sobre algo que tenga que ver con la universidad.

Reviso y no veo demasiado, únicamente tengo cinco mensajes sin ver y probablemente tres de ellos se tratan de aquellas fastidiosas cadenas que algunas compañeras de clase tienen por manía enviar a todo el mundo.

Sí, ya veo que uno se trata sobre eso, así que ni siquiera me tomaré el tiempo de revisarlo, se va inmediatamente eliminado… ¿qué más?, sí, un par de promociones y descuentos en no sé qué tienda y… ¿e-mail de Haruka?

No me hace falta leerlo ya para saber de qué se trata, es obvio, al menos eso creo.

Lo dejo pasar al menos por ahora. Hoy es un día especial y Serena merece ser la única presente en mis pensamientos, no dejaré que la sombra de Michiru se haga presente por terceros y aunque lamento y comprendo la desesperación de Haruka por ver bien a mi ex, a ella misma le dije que sus problemas ya dejaron de ser míos.

Me levanto de la silla y sigo con lo que tengo pensado; tener una velada especial con mi rubio torbellino, así que ya de pie me dirijo hacia el closet. Pretendo buscar algo casual pero tampoco algo que sea tan despreocupado, debo mostrar interés por esta cita y de hecho lo tomaré como si fuera la primera impresión que puedo proyectar a Serena, ya que en lo que va de nuestra corta historia nada ha sucedido con normalidad, esta podría ser la ocasión para entablar algo más serio, aunque dudo mucho que ella aceptase un noviazgo ahora, al menos podría intentar frecuentarla recurrentemente hasta ganar su confianza y posteriormente su corazón.

Saco una camisa color plata junto a unos pantalones negros, creo que con eso es suficiente, ya que ponerme un traje muy elaborado quizás sería equívoco, me decido por este atuendo liviano y a la vez serio, como si estuviera acorde que al llegar a casa de Serena después fuéramos a dar a algún restaurant cómodo, no una pocilga pero tampoco algo de primera clase, sí algo normal y relajado para ambos.

Dejo mi tenida acomodada sobre la cama y con miedo, abro la puerta para salir de la recámara ya que debo ir a tomar una ducha.

Estando en el pequeño pasillo que nos divide con Andrew, toso un par de veces fuertemente y comienzo a silbar mientras me dirijo al baño, es un claro "sí, estoy aquí, voy pasando, con permiso" y aunque noto que mis señales no causaron efecto alguno, me quedo tranquilo al saber que al menos hice notar mi presencia.

Entro, cierro la puerta con llave y respiro profundamente, quizás es porque dentro de todo sé que estoy algo nervioso, me duele el estómago y eso me hace sonreír pero a la vez enojar, ¿no es acaso una tontería? Después de romper con Michiru hice la promesa de que jamás dejaría que otra vez alguien provocara este tipo de cosas en mí, y aunque nunca me negué a la posibilidad de volver a amar, sí dije que esto, lo que siento ahora, no volvería a ser bien aceptado por mi parte, pero es tan clásico caer ante nuestras propias palabras que ahora sólo me queda coger un tenedor para comenzar a comérmelas. Me pregunto si Serena sentirá lo mismo, que aunque los dos tengamos entre comillas el mismo miedo a amar otra vez, aun así comprende lo que está pasando entre los dos, aunque entendería que por sus malas experiencias y recuerdos no llegara ni a la mitad de lo que yo siento por ella, quisiera imaginar que sí, que nuestro loco inicio hizo despertar o bien renacer lo que había en nosotros, que se siente contenta al verme como yo lo hago cuando me encuentro con su traviesa mirada, pero más allá, que sepa que esto puede ser el comienzo de nuestros mejores días.

**POV Serena**

Me quiero morir, me quiero morir, ¿me quiero morir?, ¡sí!, me quiero morir…

Estoy sentada en el sofá retorciéndome por los nervios, ni siquiera el estar apretándome el estómago hace que me sienta mejor, al contrario, me mareo y hasta me dan ganas de vomitar.

No entiendo… hace menos de dos horas estaba feliz, no me interesaba nada, no había ayer ni mañana, sólo estaba el hoy, pero ahora que nuevamente, no sé, "vuelvo a ser yo", hay algo que me dice que sea cautelosa, que no caiga ante la menor muestra de empatía, básicamente que no sea tonta y no me deje encantar otra vez para así cometer otra vez un error.

Estoy así porque nunca hubo nadie antes ni después de Seiya, él fue "mi primer todo", el primer abrazo, el primer beso, el primer amor, la primera vez –si a eso se le puede llamar de aquella forma- así que realmente, ¡ay, no sé!, ya no sé nada, lo único que quiero es poder entender definitivamente que estoy haciendo bien, que si me caigo, bueno, tendré que volver a levantarme y nada más, es que la verdad no quiero más problemas en mi vida y se me hace que a Darien le gustan las relaciones comprometidas, algo que creo no estar dispuesta a tener por ahora, aunque tampoco me gusta la idea de ser nadie para él, o sea, ni yo me entiendo… "quiero pero no quiero"

—¡Por qué tengo que estar confundida de esta manera!

—¡No es para tanto, ya deja de quejarte!

Vaya, pensé que Mina estaba en el jardín ya que dijo que estaría viendo cómo acomodar las cosas allá afuera, lugar que no tengo permitido ir ya que es una sorpresa supuestamente, pero veo que mi amiga está en la sala y por desgracia, escuchó mi grito desesperado.

—Mina, es que no entiendes, ¿qué pasa si estoy cometiendo un error? Imagino que Darien no es el tipo de chicos a los cuales les guste tener una aventura pasajera y conste, a mí tampoco, pero de ahí a volver a tener una relación sería… no, o sea, lo dudo mucho, en realidad no sé…

—Escúchame —ella se sienta a mi lado, deja caer su brazo sobre mis hombros y me obliga a mirarla—, sé que no soy ejemplo de relaciones de verdad ni nada por el estilo, pero si algún chico me mirara de la manera en que Darien te mira a ti, probablemente caería rendida de amor.

—Eso es lo que me da más miedo… a mí ya no me importa tanto el perder o ganar, lo único que quiero es no herirlo, no como lo hicieron conmigo, es injusto —me acomodo sobre el hombro de Mina, a lo cual ella acaba de responder con un abrazo.

—La vida se trata de hacer constantes apuestas, Serena. Ya perdiste una vez y fue bien feo, nadie lo niega, pero tal vez esta es tu oportunidad de ganar y tener al fin lo que mereces. Mírate, eres una buena chica además preciosa y no lo digo porque ambas nos parezcamos —su risa explosiva me levanta el ánimo siempre—, así que ya deja de pensar tonterías, diviértete un poco y deja de buscar problemas donde no los hay, no sacarás nada más allá de amargarte innecesariamente, además si quieres olvidarte de Seiya, ¿por qué mantienes constantemente su recuerdo?

A veces y por muy loca que esté esta niña, en ocasiones me deja callada ante la forma en que resulta ser tan sabia para situaciones como estas, me gusta que sea así, no da sermones kilométricos, sólo algo justo y preciso que sirve más que un largo discurso. Me apena que no tenga un chico que la valore y la haga feliz…

—Más que recordar a Seiya es el no poder dejar ir lo humillada que me siento aún por todo lo que me hizo. Fue muy duro, Mina, lo sabes y no creas que me justifico en eso para ser mártir el resto de mi vida, pero me choca que después de terminar de destruir mi mundo, él siguió el suyo como si nada, sin siquiera una pizca de culpa, ni siquiera un "perdóname". No quiero volver con él, jamás lo querría después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero sigo sintiendo que nuestra historia quedó inconclusa y temo el no poder dar vuelta la página si ni siquiera he terminado esa… es ahí cuando entra mi miedo por herir a Darien, darle ilusiones de algo que no puedo entregarle como él quisiera y a la larga, hacerlo sufrir por no tener mi mente tranquila —siento mis ojos arder, al menos sé que al llorar con mi amiga, no estaré siendo juzgada.

—Pero él ya sabe dónde se está metiendo ¿no? —con su voz calma, me pregunta.

—Sí, algo ya le conté —confieso.

—¿Ves? Entonces Darien tiene mi misma manera de pensar. Está apostando por ti aun sabiendo lo que eso puede significarle, ¿no basta con eso?

—Mina… yo…

—¡Ya déjate! —¡auch! ¿Por qué debe pegarme después de ser tierna?—. Tómalo así: tengan la cita, olvídate del resto del mundo, fíjate si realmente lo pasas bien en su compañía y se acabó, hazte una idea desde ese punto, no te fijes en lo que pasó ni divagues en lo que pasará, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Está bien! —difícilmente puedo negarme ante el entusiasmo que Mina muestra en su mirada.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora voy a ir a tu habitación, buscaré algo de ropa y comenzaremos a ver qué usarás para más tarde, por ahora ve a darte un baño y prepárate porque empezaré con mi complejo de estilista frustrada, así que experimentaré en ti algún lindo peinado y maquillaje —después de levantarse con alegría, se va y me deja aquí en la sala, pensando en lo que me dijo como ni ella se imagina que lo hago.

Me quedo sentada en el sofá y me doy cuenta que, aunque me siento en mi legítimo derecho de hacerlo, tal vez sí estoy dejando que todo lo que pasó con Seiya me afecte más allá… debo entender de una buena vez que no sacaré mucho con seguir lamentándome por todo, que debo darme una oportunidad para al menos tener algo en lo cual poder decir que estoy satisfecha con mi vida, al menos tengo la opción de tomar algo y hacer lo que deba por ello, otras cosas están fuera de mi alcance como es lo que sucede con mis papás, tampoco puedo hacer algo por poco menos obligar a Seiya para que se disculpe conmigo y al menos me dé una sensata explicación de todo lo que pasó, pero ahora está Darien y por sobre ver en él una esperanza, no puedo negarme a mí misma que también en sus ojos encuentro el reflejo de quien quiero volver a ser, mi anhelo por volver a sonreír, sentirme querida y también, sentir la confianza para entregar cariño a alguien que se lo merezca.

Tomaré lo que dijo Mina: "La vida se trata de hacer constantes apuestas" Tal vez me equivoque, tal vez no… pero no quiero quedarme aquí sentada pensando en lo que pudo ser y no es por mi miedo al haber permanecido en el mismo lugar.

Decidido, hoy apuesto por Darien.

**POV Darien**

Ya son las siete de la tarde, me queda una hora para llegar a casa de Serena y desde donde estoy no me queda a más allá de veinte minutos, así que sigo esperando.

Estoy en un café debido a que después de alistarme, supuse que tendría algún tiempo para tomar un relajo, leer algún libro o qué se yo, pero sin querer y lo juro, escuché sonidos "de dudosa reputación" en el instante en que una de las canciones que sonaba llegó a su fin. Fue un segundo, dos, máximo, los suficientes para saber que esos sonidos casi guturales eran por parte de Andrew y no eran precisamente tos. Definitivamente mi compañero de cuarto estaba con ciertas urgencias que debían ser atendidas y para mi desgracia, he de enterarme que caso igual ocurría con Lita, la cual se escuchaba bastante… complacida, por lo que evidentemente pasaba en la habitación de su novio, así que como no tengo alma voyerista, me auto-exilié por un tema de sanidad mental… y auditiva. Lo bueno del caso es que ya estando fuera del departamento, tuve tiempo para buscar algo de regalo a Serena y tal vez me tome por loco, pero no pude evitar pasar por una joyería y encontrar algo que imagino, se le verá precioso. No es nada muy extraordinario, es sólo un collar de plata con una luna nueva, accesorio que tiene un simbolismo y al percatarme de esto, definitivamente me autodenomino "extremadamente cursi"

Hoy hay luna nueva y será la primera que pasaré en la compañía de mi rubio torbellino e insisto, puede ser quizás un regalo muy avanzado si pienso que se trata de nuestra primera cita, pero nació en mí buscar algún lindo detalle para ella y espero que así lo entienda. Junto a esto, encontré una pequeñita flor de cristal, no excede los cinco centímetros, es casi un prendedor, pero más bien es una chuchería que pensé necesaria ya que normalmente, el varón le entrega un ramo de flores a su damisela, pero ya que ella es alérgica, es obvio que si voy con rosas o lo que sea, Serena tomará el ramo y me golpeará a muerte con él por haber olvidado su aversión a ellas.

Hombre precavido vale por dos.

Bebo un sorbo del café que tengo servido y mentalmente ruego porque todo salga como tengo planeado, no es mucho la verdad, pero creo que llevar una película para que la veamos juntos podría ser una medida de salvación en caso de que la cita resulte algo incómoda, bueno, al menos eso me dijo Andrew antes de volver a su habitación y proseguir con lo que sin querer yo había interrumpido. Me comentó que la película –de la cual ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre- la habían visto él y Lita, que era indicada para una cita ya que es romántica, cursi, porqué no decirlo, y que probablemente a Serena le iba a gustar de una forma u otra; confiaré en su raciocinio, total no es él quien está soltero y si dice que su novia disfrutó ver aquella película, supongo que debe ser por algo.

¿Qué más tengo pensado? Bueno, simplemente me dejaré entrevistar, por así decirlo, que si Serena tiene algo que preguntarme lo haga sin problemas. Tengo el presentimiento de que me preguntará sobre Michiru, algo que tal vez sea incómodo pero necesario si lo miro desde su punto de vista, ya que quizás pueda tener de que ella se convierta en una "Natsuko dos", así que probablemente querrá que le deje en claro, a diferencia de Seiya, que yo no permitiré que alguien se meta en nuestra relación y menos que venga a crear intrigas para destruirnos, y por más molesto que sea el tener que hablar de mi ex con ella, asumo el riesgo y comprendo que sea bueno a la hora de querer eliminar obstáculos en caso de que tengamos algo más formal, aunque mis intenciones no son presionar a Serena, no fui hecho para tener relaciones pasajeras y banales, mi crianza no me lo permite, tengo ciertos estándares que no dejo de lado por nada ni por nadie y dentro de ellos es el fijarme en una sola persona, darle lo mejor que pueda, comprometerme con su bienestar y saber que si de mí dependen muchas cosas, haría lo necesario con tal de cumplirlas. Imagino que Serena es igual pero ahora está dañada, sé que no quiere algo serio, algo que conlleve muchas responsabilidades pero no puedo mentirme a mí mismo, si estoy haciendo todo lo que hago es porque quiero a esa niñita conmigo y entre más complicado sea, más lucharé por ello y por muy infantil que suene, entre más me cuesta algo más me esmero por conseguirlo, estoy acostumbrado a entregar lo mejor de mí.

Siete y treinta, es momento de pedir la cuenta así que hago un pequeño gesto a la mesera que me atendía para después sacar mi billetera y dejar el pago por lo que consumí. Listo esto, me retiro del café, busco mi auto y voy donde Serena. ¿Nervioso? Mucho, pero vaya que vale la pena volver a sentirse vivo de esta forma.

Cuando debo detenerme en los semáforos en rojo, golpeo suavemente el volante mientras intento seguir el ritmo de la canción que suena en la radio. Se trata de una canción bastante popular por estos días, ya la he escuchado un par de veces y a pesar de que no es de mi total gusto, es tan pegajosa que ya hasta me sé un par de versos.

Semáforo en verde, en rojo, verde, rojo, rojo… más rojo que verde, menos mal que voy a tiempo y dudo llegar atrasado porque si algo odio es eso, la impuntualidad, así que mientras siga viendo que aún tengo quince minutos para llegar a casa de Serena, no perderé completamente la poca paciencia que llevo conmigo.

Llego a mi destino y siento como si un aura distinta rodeara el lugar… ya no me siento nervioso –tanto- así que me detengo, estaciono correctamente, tomo las tres cosas que traigo, los regalos para Serena y la película recomendada por Andrew. Me acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre, esperando a que esa linda rubia responda a mi llegada.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, busco inquieto el rostro de Serena y logro ver sólo una porción de este. Ella me mira de reojo pero sé que sonríe y al saberlo, sonrío igual.

—Buenas noches, nena linda.

—Hola, Darien —al fin logro verla por completo y…

Ninguna palabra podría describir lo que veo y hacer justicia a lo mismo. Serena luce resplandeciente, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo distinto en su mirar. Lleva puesto un pantalón oscuro muy holgado que disimula perfectamente el yeso que tiene en su pie, ajam, me fijé en eso de inmediato porque por mi mente se había cruzado la loca idea de que se lo sacaría por un tema de vanidad, en fin, saliendo de eso, noto que lleva también una blusa de color rosa oscuro más una chaqueta ceñida a su cuerpo, que hace juego con lo oscuro del pantalón, además, trae las coletas de siempre pero al parecer su pelo está más lacio, por lo cual se ve más largo y radiante.

Preciosa, así de simple.

—Lo mismo que hace un rato, disculpa —al decirlo, me ha lanzado las llaves de su casa.

Le sonrío y abro la puerta con tranquilidad para después hacer lo contrario, tras esto me acerco a Serena a paso seguro para poder saludarla, pero al notar lo tímida y coqueta que se encuentra, sé que deberé ser paciente para poder volver a besar sus labios.

—Luces encantadora —tomo su mano y beso el dorso de esta.

—Tú también te ves muy bien —dice esto con suave voz, entre risitas.

Alejándose un par de pasos y entendiendo esto como invitación a entrar, la sigo hasta la sala sin antes asegurarnos de que todas las puertas permanecen bien cerradas.

—Tengo preparado algo pequeño en el jardín, ¿me acompañas? —su voz llena de dulzura me hipnotiza, así que tomo su mano ya que ella así lo quiere y sigo sus pasos, aunque en realidad me siento casi en las nubes.

Vamos juntos bajo la tenue luz que hay en su hogar, la misma que se extingue a medida en que avanzamos y cruzamos un estrecho pasillo para llegar finalmente al jardín trasero. Al verlo, noto que hay una pequeña mesa circular de color negro; sobre esta hay un par de velas ya encendidas, además de los cubiertos y platos de base en su lugar.

—Si me esperas un segundo iré por la comida, no tardo ¿sí?

—Está bien…

Observo como Serena se aleja a paso lento, entre tanto aprovecho para dejar sobre la mesa lo que traje como regalo. Creo que si se fija en este detalle sola, será menos "empalagoso" por decirlo de alguna manera y con eso altero las probabilidades de que me acuse de ser extremadamente cursi.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo todo bastante ordenado, la verdad es que no imaginé que Serena lo fuera, tenía la idea de que era un poco más despreocupada en estos asuntos ya que tiene toda la actitud de chica rebelde por sobre la de chica triste o amargada como ella misma dijo que la etiquetaron. Eso me agrada ya que me gustan las chicas organizadas, quizás no a mi extremo, puedo lidiar con eso, pero de ahí a encontrarme con alguien que no limpie su entorno si siquiera cada año bisiesto realmente me altera.

Me devuelvo un poco hacia la puerta y decido que mejor ayudo a Serena a traer las cosas, que desconsiderado fue de mi parte no hacerlo inicialmente, vaya tontería.

Camino nuevamente por el angosto pasillo, llego a la sala y de ahí tomo rumbo a la cocina. Encuentro a mi pequeña rubia batallando con la comida para que se vea ordenada en el plato, realmente está poniendo de su empeño para que esta velada sea especial.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —al preguntarle, ella reacciona y me mira con algo de estupor.

—¡No, no!, ¡vete al jardín, yo veo esto! —¿por qué oculta una bolsa tras su espalda? Escuché perfectamente el sonido de esta.

—¿No necesitas que lleve algo? lo que sea —intento descubrir qué es lo que tiene oculto pero apenas dirijo mi cabeza hacia la derecha, Serena se mueve a la izquierda.

—Si quieres puedes llevar ese vino, está ahí —en vez de usar el dedo para señalar, ella usa sus labios, los que me llevan a mirar hacia la mesa contraria a su ubicación.

—No imaginé que te gustara el vino, la verdad… a mí no me agrada —tomo la botella, sé que no es un mal producto, pero por más que intento no me resulta rico su sabor.

—¡A mí tampoco! Pero Mina insistió tanto que…

—¿Mina?

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y para poder observarnos, los dos hemos volteado para así encontrarnos con nuestras miradas. Ella parece nerviosa, yo solo estoy intrigado… ¿será que Serena pidió ayuda para tener esta cita conmigo? Si así fuera no podría ser más enternecedor para mí.

—Ella… siempre dice que la forma correcta para acompañar una cena como la que tengo preparada, es tener un buen vino —sigue nerviosa, parece que no sabe mentir muy bien.

—En ese caso lo llevaré igual, ¿te parece bien? aunque siento sincero me gustaría tomar un poco de cerveza —sí, "me dio sed"

—¡Cerveza tengo por montones! Sácalas, están en la nevera, debo tener algún _six pack_ de emergencia —Serena ríe más tranquila y eso me agrada.

—Vaya y es de la buena —al ver la marca de las bebidas, me doy cuenta del buen gusto que tiene esta jovencita.

—¡No es que sea alcohólica ni nada, tenlo claro! Pero en ocasiones me gusta disfrutar de una buena cerveza mientras escucho música —no hace falta que se justifique, menos si vuelve a ponerse nerviosa.

—Es un gran dato, así sabré disfrutar junto a ti alguna tarde de buena música junto a algo rico para beber, pues a mí también me gusta hacerlo —al sonreírle, sin duda se siente más aliviada.

—¿De verdad? —con una graciosa mueca en sus labios, me lo pregunta.

—No te mentiría.

Tras esto volvemos a reír un poco. Tomo el pack de cervezas y me retiro de la cocina, así permito que Serena siga en lo que estaba haciendo y no interfiero más.

Salgo nuevamente al jardín y por qué no, aprovecho de servir cerveza en las copas que están sobre la mesita, aunque no sean las correctas, da igual.

Tomo asiento y exhalo profundamente mientras que a los pocos segundos escucho el paso impar de mi rubio torbellino al acercarse. La veo sonreír, aún no se le pasa lo notoriamente incómoda, eso es claro, pero ya no trae esa cara de eterna ira, ahora sus mejillas están ligeramente ruborizadas y eso ocurrió en el instante en que nos volvimos a encontrar con la mirada.

—Espero que te guste —una vez ella acompañándome en la mesa y habiendo servido la comida, me dice esto.

—Eres muy buena cocinera por lo que veo, filete mignon a la parisina es un plato demasiado elaborado —muestro mi sorpresa al fijar la mirada en el plato, ¿de verdad es esto posible?

—Sí, bueno, digamos que cocinar me relajada —por más que intenta mostrarse segura de sus palabras, Serena me evade la mirada tras haber dado su declaración de "experta culinaria"

En fin, no me queda más que tomar los cubiertos e hincarle el tenedor a este suculento platillo que me pide a gritos comerlo. Realmente se ve delicioso.

Como el primer bocado pero veo que Serena no lo hace, en cambio, me observa detenidamente con sus ojos entrecerrados, ¿acaso inicié comiendo de una manera tan desesperada que ya me está encontrando raro?

—Disculpa, pero desde que vivo con Andrew no he vuelto a comer algo de calidad —intento bromear mientras intento disimular un poco lo avergonzado que me siento.

—No, no es eso… es que no sabía si te iba a gustar… lo que preparé —dicho esto, ella tose un par de veces, sacude su cabeza y al fin se decide a comer.

—¡Pero si está delicioso! Debes confiar más en tus cualidades en la cocina —procuro no comer como neandertal otra vez, esta vez me modero, eso intento…

—Sí, claro… mis habilidades culinarias, claro que sí, por supuesto —se ríe tan fuerte que Serena logra impresionarme otra vez, sin embargo ya la veo más en paz. Supongo que como toda chica, ella no quería desilusionarme con la comida que preparó con tanto esfuerzo.

Sigo disfrutando del riquísimo platillo con el cual esta pequeñita me acaba de impresionar, pero… esta salsa que acompaña la carne me parece conocida, tal vez estoy mal pero, sí, definitivamente me es familiar.

—¿Sabes? Cuando mis papás vienen de vuelta a Japón por un tiempo, siempre vamos a un restaurant que sin ser precisamente fino, tienen platillos tan deliciosos como estos. Se me había olvidado que tenían servicio de reparto, probablemente debería comprar esto al menos una vez al mes y así comer algo que valga la pena estando con Andrew.

—¡Está bien!, ¡esto no lo cociné yo, apesto cocinando!, ¿feliz?... Darien ¿estás bien?

Uno, dos, uno, dos, más fuerte, puño cerrado, tranquilidad… ¡me estoy ahogando!

Logro tragar -con mucho esfuerzo- el pedazo de carne que se había atorado en mi garganta tras espantarme por el fuertísimo grito que dio Serena, por poco me mata.

—Sí… —toso un par de veces, realmente me duele la garganta—. Ya estoy bien.

—Discúlpame… ¡dios! No llevamos ni diez minutos aquí sentados y ya te mentí una vez y por poco hago que te ahogues ¡siempre he dicho que no sirvo para las citas! —miro como Serena habla fuerte debido a su frustración, mientras me quito las lágrimas que rodean mis ojos tras casi morir en el intento por comer.

Respiro un poco, intento tranquilizarme… de paso bebo un sorbo de cerveza a ver si lo apretada que siento la garganta se pasa por fin, por mientras la pobre Serena me mira con angustia y sé que quisiera decir muchas cosas, pero realmente está apenada.

—Si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco sé hacer filete mignon —ya pudiendo hablar con más normalidad, le confieso esto a Serena para que se sienta mejor.

—¿Sí? —parece no creerme mucho.

—Sé cocinar y viviendo solo no he muerto de hambre, pero no tengo un nivel muy alto según yo —por su cara, diría que tenemos otro punto en común.

—Mira, te digo la verdad. También sé cocinar algo, pero la idea de preparar todo esto y de la forma en que se encuentra fue debido a Mina, así que realmente esta no soy yo, Darien… nunca te esperaré con finas comidas ni con un vino de buena cepa porque no tengo idea sobre eso. Tampoco sé qué decir o qué callar en momentos como estos… nunca antes había preparado una cita aquí en casa así que si te parezco una soberana idiota, ten algo de compasión.

Primero, dije que si me enteraba que Serena había pedido ayuda para su cita, me iba a resultar enternecedor, y efectivamente es así. Segundo, qué genial es que me hable con la verdad, que quiera ser ella así como es, me agrada mucho.

—No sabes cuánto agradezco que te hayas preocupado por preparar algo que imaginabas que me gustaría, lo valoro mucho, de verdad, pero sea lo que sea que tengas que mostrarme quiero que nazca de ti, porque con lo que llevo de conocerte ahora me gustas tal y como eres —acerco mi mano a la suya y la deposito sobre esta y al hacerlo, Serena levanta su rostro y observa de manera expectante.

—Espero que sigas pensando después —su sonrisa me vuelve a encandilar, es tan linda…

—Mejor hablemos algo —interrumpo el momento para hacerlo más ameno para los dos.

—Sí, claro —Serena se toma una pausa antes de seguir hablando—. Cuéntame, ¿entonces te gustó la comida que mandé a pedir?

—Sí, es deliciosa —río ante su comentario antes de seguir con la cena.

—Menos mal que te gustó porque subieron los precios, así que procura comer todo porque si no, no vuelvo a comprarte nada —adoro su sarcasmo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dicho esto, intento encontrar un buen tema de conversación, algo que no caiga en lo cliché—. Cuéntame, Serena…

Me mira, la miro, la sigo mirando y no se me ocurre nada que decir.

—Pregunta lo que sea, estamos en una cita, inevitablemente seremos algo cursis para el asunto —dice de manera despreocupada y comiendo con total parsimonia.

—Prefiero que me preguntes algo tú —cobarde manera para hacerme a un lado, pero prefiero eso en vez de cometer un error.

—¿Estudias?, ¿trabajas? —dice poco antes de jugar con un bocado de comida en su boca.

—Soy estudiante de arquitectura, en la universidad de Tokio.

—Con que eres todo un cerebrito —¿eso fue una burla?

—No sé si "cerebrito" como dices, pero la verdad es que se me da bien el estudio —corrijo, por si acaso.

—Lo decía porque ya sé que eres compañero de Taiki y pues él lo es —al decir su nombre Serena hace una mueca de desagrado… ya sé dónde terminaremos con esta conversación.

—En realidad Taiki se esfuerza mucho. Siempre ha tenido por misión implícita el ser un buen ejemplo para sus… otros dos hermanos, pero de ahí a que resulte es otra cosa —si Seiya va a salir a la larga en el tema, no quiero ser yo quien lo nombre primero.

—Es un buen chico, me cae muy bien, le tengo una gran gratitud, sin embargo lo poco y nada que alcancé a conocerlo se arruinó por las obvias distancias que hay entre nosotros ahora —Serena hace un gran esfuerzo por intentar hablar tranquila, como si no le importara, pero sigue haciendo esas muecas que dicen todo lo contrario.

—¿Y tú? ¿Planes para estudiar pronto? —intento disuadir el tema de Seiya mientras así pueda.

—La verdad no, digo, sé que tengo la presión de tener que postular pronto a alguna universidad, pero el punto es que…

—¿Sí? —tras esperar más de lo normal ante su pausa, le pregunto.

—La verdad es que y discúlpame por nombrarlo, sé que falto "al reglamento esencial de las citas", pero…

—Tranquila, no hay problema —al decirle esto, ella toma una gran cantidad de aire y prosigue.

—Seiya y yo tenemos puntajes similares para poder ingresar al sistema universitario. Hace un tiempo había decidido entrar a una universidad en específico, pero los chismes viajaron rápido y supe que en ese lugar estudiará Seiya, así que no quiero topármelo, por eso ahora estoy en el aire, es decir, puedo postular para estudiar en otros sitios pero no me agradan, así que no sé que hacer.

—Seiya es un verdadero clavo en el zapato, ¿cierto? —mi comentario le causa gracia a Serena y esa era la idea.

—Terrible —rueda sus ojos y vuelve a enfocar su atención en la comida.

—¿Y le has dicho tus motivos a tu mamá o a alguien más? —imito su conducta y vuelvo a comer un poco.

—No, no me entendería… mi mamá últimamente se fija sólo en ella, ni siquiera le presta tanta atención a mi hermano. No sería extraño que a este paso, Kenji pida la custodia de él y lo lleve a vivir a su casa.

—¿Kenji es…?

—Mi papá —y por la cara con que lo dice, realmente no se llevan para nada bien.

—Sé que la situación con tus padres es difícil, pero no creí que sería al punto de lo insostenible —tras notar cierta tristeza en su rostro, digo esto.

—Ya ni siquiera quiero fijarme tanto en eso. Sé que mamá no es mala, siempre procuró ser la mejor mientras las cosas acá estaban bien, pero ahora que todo ha cambiado, quiero intentar comprenderla y saber que más allá de ser mi mamá ella es mujer también, así que intento no meterme mucho en sus cosas y a cambio me da libertad para hacer lo que quiera.

—Pero eso no es bueno, Serena, tú necesitas atención, aún eres muy joven —mi voz severa al parecer no le simpatizó tanto.

—Algunos crecemos antes que los demás y sabemos cómo ser independientes, no te preocupes, tendré libertad pero no estoy parada en la esquina por las noches buscando algún pretendiente para mi entretención —su rostro me muestra que tal vez en cierta medida, se sintió ofendida por lo que dije.

—No me refería a eso —suavizo mi voz con tal de no volver a incomodarla.

—Darien, sé a lo que te refieres… es lo que dice todo el mundo que sabe cual es mi historia, pero distan tantos los comentarios de lo que realmente se puede aplicar en la vida que mejor ya casi ni escucho. Sé que tienen razón, que yo soy joven, aún requiero de las atenciones de mi familia, que incluso soy muy niña para pasar tanto tiempo sola y aparentemente siendo tan adulta para otras cosas, pero es lo que me tocó vivir y ya —tiene mucha razón.

—Lo comprendo, de cierta forma yo también tuve que madurar antes de tiempo, aunque no fuese de una forma tan radical como te ocurrió a ti —quizás siendo empático y dialogando a la par sobre nuestras cosas, ella se sienta mejor.

—¿Lo dices por estar viviendo solo? —me observa con cierto relajo, sin embargo, firme de todas formas.

—Más que eso, fue el aceptar que mi familia es algo peculiar a diferencia del resto. Mis padres son las personas más relajadas que puedes encontrar, pero lo son en extremo, así que muchas de las propias limitaciones como dice el resto, que yo lo llamo valores y precauciones, fueron creadas por mí mismo y a muy corta edad —aclaro mi voz para continuar—. Debo reconocer que aún dependo de ellos económicamente, pero ya de otras formas soy independiente hace mucho.

—¿Desde cuando vives solo? —Serena me observa con tranquilidad y sobre todo atención, lo cual me alegra en demasía.

—Desde antes de entrar a la universidad.

—¿No extrañas a tus padres?

—Sí, a veces los extraño mucho, pero entiendo que deban vivir su vida y que yo soy capaz de manejar la mía sin preocuparlos, eso me mantiene tranquilo.

Tras decir esto, Serena permanece pensativa algunos segundos que en realidad parecen minutos, horas porqué no decirlo, además volvió a perder su mirada en su plato de comida y juega con algo de ella, haciendo pequeños círculos.

—¿Sabes cuál es el verdadero significado de que ahora estés acá conmigo? —sin subir su mirada, Serena acaba de preguntar algo de lo cual no tengo respuesta.

—Dime —para qué agregar más…

—Quiero comenzar a manejar mi vida pero de una forma que me haga bien, ya no quiero seguir haciéndome daño y de cierta forma, también entender que lo que pase con mis padres ya no debe amargarme en extremo, ya que también tienen su vida —palabras sabias, pero escucharlas de esa forma tan melancólica…

—Serena… ese cambio debes hacerlo esté yo en tu vida o no. Sé que eres una chica fuerte y que puedes salir adelante por ti misma si así te lo propones, aunque el que insinúes que el estar conmigo aquí ya es un buen comienzo para eso, me agrada mucho —sonrío, ella responde, nada mejor que eso.

**POV Serena**

Lo observo en silencio ya que en sus ojos puedo encontrar esa sinceridad perdida que creí, algo en él me invita a confiar, algo me dice que si lucho por esto y lo convierto en algo más, por fin podré tener al menos un tema resuelto en mi vida y esencialmente lo que sí depende de mí.

Debo reconocer que Darien me atrae muchísimo, me gusta por decirlo derechamente y nadie después de Seiya había logrado hacer que me sintiera de esta forma. Sin conocerlo más allá, imagino que él y yo somos muy distintos en varias cosas, tal vez eso sea bueno, "polos opuestos se atraen" y al parecer en nuestro caso es así.

—Disculpa si sueno un poco "psicópata", pero como tú mismo dijiste, "si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien" —¿Le pregunto o no? necesito hacerlo, ¿pero si luego arruino la cita?

—Me preguntarás sobre Michiru, ¿no? —diablos, me descubrió.

—Bueno…. es que… —trágame tierra, ¡me siento avergonzada!

—Anda, no te hagas problemas —una pequeña carcajada viniendo de él me hace sentir mínimamente mejor, al menos algo.

—¿No me estoy metiendo en nada muy complicado? Digo, tú ya sabes lo que pasó con mi ex y _bla bla bla, _pero yo no sé sobre ella y conste, tampoco es que me importe, o sea sí, pero no por ella, sino por ti, bueno, no es que te esté pidiendo explicaciones ni nada, es solo que sería bueno saber… eso, o sea, lo que pasa —el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad… creo que definitivamente sueno como psicópata.

—No es mucho lo que te puedo contar —eso o no quieres, en fin—. Michiru y yo terminamos hace algún tiempo, me fue infiel con alguien de la universidad —demonios.

—Parece que la moda es la infidelidad, ¿no? —intento bromear con él, aunque sonrío nerviosa.

—Y tenemos otra cosa en común… además de que nos fueran infieles, también fue con mujeres... sí, escuchaste bien.

Probablemente estoy dejando que la comida que tengo en la boca se me vea pero es decir… ¿Michiru engañó a Darien con una chica o escucho tan mal que…?

—¿Y la conoces? —para estar sorprendida no necesito mostrar lo que estoy comiendo, así que cierro la boca.

—Sí y tú también. ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos te dijes si querías escuchar una historia patética? Bueno, Michiru me engañó con una chica y lo peor, me cae bien y estaba ese día en el departamento. Fue con Haruka, entre otras… —no me lo creo.

—¡¿Entre otras?! —y yo que pensaba que el único idiota a ese nivel era Seiya.

—Así como escuchas. Haruka fue de hecho con quien Michiru se estableció un tiempo, pero antes de ella hubo otras personas —no sé por qué Darien se ríe. En su lugar yo estaría pudriéndome en ira.

—¿Cómo rayos pudo hacerlo? Digo, eres un chico muy gentil, educado, inteligente además de guapo —yo y mi gran boca… roja otra vez ahora, ¿por qué no sé callar?

—Gracias —mientras él ríe yo estoy como tomate y sus risas de hecho no lo atenúa.

—Ya no te luzcas tanto por eso, fue un lapsus, olvídalo —casi meto la cabeza a la copa y bebo algo de cerveza, a ver si con eso me relajo.

—Da igual, ya lo dijiste —¿era necesario que más encima ahora él juegue con mi nariz?

—En fin, hablábamos de que tu ex te engañó con mujeres, ¿no? —su desconcierto, mi única forma para salir del momento embarazoso. Era necesario.

—¿Necesitas algo más para tu regocijo, niña mala? —Darien hace una mueca para aparentar estar enojado… dios, se ve tan lindo haciendo gestos.

—No me alegro por lo que te pasó, no creas eso, sólo necesitaba cambiar el tema o bien volver al que teníamos —sé que aún estoy roja, mis mejillas arden, debe ser que por eso él sigue riendo.

—Me preguntaste si te metías en algo muy complicado y la respuesta es no. Michiru es mi ex, compartimos algunos espacios ya que estudiamos en la misma universidad y tenemos algo así como los mismos amigos ya que teníamos un grupo por así decirlo, pero no te preocupes, Andrew y Taiki son mis cercanos y ellos no simpatizan mucho con Michiru, ni siquiera cuando era mi novia —eso ya es algo.

—Se me hizo un poco estirada —tras decir esto, Darien se echa a reír como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste de la vida.

—Siempre dicen lo mismo cuando la conocen y sí, es algo estirada, pero no es mala chica, claro, dejando de lado el que me haya puesto los cuernos hasta que le dio hipo.

¿Por qué debe ser tan gracioso? No puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas, es que no sé, jamás imaginé que un chico con apariencia tan seria como la de él, tuviera un estilo ligero y desprendido para hablar incluso de lo que le afecta, porque imagino que eso le pasa y no es para menos, pero lo mejor y que me está atrayendo, es justamente su capacidad para tomar algo como lo que pasó con Michiru y casi convertirlo en una anécdota para su vida actual, y aunque se nota que todavía mantiene aprecio por ella, saber que está acá conmigo, una chica loca, enojona y disparatada como yo, creo que dice mucho más de lo que sus mismas palabras podrían decir.

Tomo la copa -que originalmente debía tener vino, pero en cambio tiene cerveza- y propongo un brindis entre los dos, cosa que sucede en mutuas sonrisas y aunque sé que me he comportado medio idiota, me siento un poco más tranquila al saber que no siento miedo, que observo a Darien y sé que puedo estar en paz, que es un buen chico, que me gusta, sí, lo dije y con todas sus letras, me gusta más de lo que quisiera de hecho…

Bajo la copa y… ¿qué es esto?

Choco con un par de cosas que sé, no puse aquí y dudo que Mina lo haya hecho.

—Al fin te diste cuenta —¿eh?

Tomo una cajita de terciopelo rojo, miro a Darien y él se dedica únicamente a sonreír… ¿me trajo un presente?

—Espero que te guste y si no, ahórcame con el mismo regalo —al decirlo, él toma la cajita ya que no atiné a hacerlo por mí misma… la abre y me encuentro con un collar de plata que es sencillamente hermoso.

—No debiste molestarte —no me atrevo a tomarlo, siento como que no me perteneciera.

—No es una molestia.

¿Qué?

No, que no lo haga, ¡que no lo haga!

Lo hará…

Estando sentada y manteniéndome como tal, Darien se acerca a mí y con total calma, toma el collar y dispone a ponérmelo con una ternura que me estremece… pero más lo hace su siguiente acción, depositar sus manos sobre mis hombros y darme un pequeño apretón de esa forma, para después aproximarse a mi oído.

—Te queda perfecto.

Al menos al estar de espalda… no puede ver qué cara tengo. Es una mezcla de nerviosismo, raíz primordial de todo lo que siento en realidad, a la vez estoy espantada por dos razones, la primera es que no tengo nada para regalarle y segundo porque no pensé que él me diera un detalle como este, pero tampoco puedo negar que me halaga ver que estuve presente en su mente y en un par de horas, se tomó el tiempo para buscar algo que me agradara.

Tomo la figura que cuelga del collar y me doy cuenta de que es una pequeña luna nueva y me pregunto si eso implica algún simbolismo, porque si así fuera y Darien supiera que me fijé que hoy habría luna así… pero no puedo decirle que soy "tan rosa" en ese aspecto, detallista al extremo por no decir derechamente que le saco el significado a cada regalo, manía que me ha llevado a alegría y decepciones… no sé cuál me llevaré en esta ocasión.

—¿No te gustó? —recién me percato de que he estado callada mucho tiempo.

—¿Bromeas? Está lindísimo, Darien… muchas gracias —volteo un poco y me encuentro con su rostro a no más de cinco centímetros de distancia… creo que acabo de quedar bizca por enfocarme a observar sus labios tan coquetos, invitándome a besarlos.

Invitación aceptada.

Cierro mis ojos poco antes de perderme en Darien, inhalando profundamente al tener su rostro junto al mío, para después terminar de suspirar en sus labios.

—Toma la luna y voltéala —su voz hecha un susurro es como una orden que debo acatar sí o sí.

Le doy la vuelta y veo que hay un grabado:

"La primera de muchas"

No lo creo, ¿de verdad sí es tan detallista como yo?

—La primera de muchas… —musito de tal forma, sin terminar, para que sea él quien dé significado a lo que creo pensar.

—Esta noche hay luna nueva —moriré.

—¿De verdad te fijas en esas cosas? —busco a Darien con desespero, lo encuentro y observo boquiabierta, realmente me sorprende que sea así.

—Sí, lo sé, soy un tonto —agachando la cabeza y riendo casi de manera lamentosa, responde.

—¡No, cómo crees! Pensé que si te decía que cuando vi el collar lo primero que pensé es que se trataba por la primera luna que veríamos juntos, me tomarías por loca —a la mier… las apariencias, ya no tengo nada que ocultarle a él.

—Veo que a la princesita de negro sí le gustan los detalles color rosa —dándome un beso en la nariz después de decirlo, me hace sentir casi una pre-escolar, en el buen sentido, claro… es que, insisto, me pone nerviosa saber que este niño loco se está ganando mi corazón tan rápido.

—Me gustan esos detalles viniendo de alguien como tú —eso fue horriblemente dulce, pero al ver la feliz expresión de Darien, me alegra haberlo dicho.

—Serena…

No alcanzo a aclarar si es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre o qué, pero nuevamente nos besamos y sí algo ocurre por vez primera, es el tipo de beso que estamos sosteniendo.

Sus manos pasaron de estar en mis hombros para ahora quedarse, una en mi mejilla y la otra en mi nuca, pero eso no es todo, sino que la presión que ambos ejercemos es casi asfixiante, pero tan agradable…

Puedo sentir el perfume de Darien y eso acelera mi respiración, por dios, cómo me encantan los hombres que huelen bien y él lo hace condenadamente estupendo, así que aparte de dejarme "_knockout_" con ese detalle, me rindo y salgo "_del ring_" al sentir algunos mechones de sus cabellos hacer cosquillas en mi cara, pero sobre todo, su cercanía tan… ¿cercana? -redundancia- pero… cómo me hace estremecer.

Me entrego a su beso, total lo estoy disfrutando más que un niño lo haría en un parque de diversiones, así que me siento lo suficientemente cómoda como para ponerme de pie y rodar el cuello de Darien con mis brazos, acción que parece agradarle ahora que acaba de hacer una pausa.

—¿Había mencionado que me encantan tus besos? —voz ronca, ojos entrecerrados, sonrisa ladeada, mi rendición nivel dos.

Nunca había escuchado esto, ni siquiera Seiya -el único hombre al cual he besado- me lo dijo alguna vez, así que ante el no saber cómo reaccionar, me oculto en el pecho de Darien, lo cual resulta terminar en un agradable abrazo. Sus brazos fuertes cubren mi espalda y aunque no estamos precisamente pegados, sí estamos cerca al punto en que puedo escuchar cada vez que él exhala, algo que me resulta lindo, como la calma que anhelaba sentir hace mucho, es como si Darien fuera aquel refugio que siempre soñé encontrar.

**POV Darien**

Serena, mi rubio torbellino, si pudieras leer mi mente ahora no encontrarías más que un sinfín de pensamientos hermosos que nacen desde tu nombre y presencia… tenerte tan cerca de mí es como si todo fuera normal, que al fin encontré la pieza que faltaba en mi pecho, tu rostro pegado a él es lo que era, tu piel al contacto de la mía, era lo que buscaba desde hace mucho.

Es casi imposible no comenzar a movernos al compás de la música que nos acompaña ahora, una pieza clásica de la buena música y que no esperé que fuera gusto de Serena, pero ya veo que como la cajita de sorpresas que es, nunca dejará de darme algo que me deje asombrado.

—No sabía que te gustaba Elvis —dejo mis palabras cerca de su oído, logrando esto al haber descendido un poco para encontrarme con ella.

—Mi placer culpable, lo siento —y cómo no notarlo, si lentamente Serena se aligera y sigue mis improvisados pasos de baile.

—Tenemos otra cosa en común… me encanta la canción que estamos escuchando —para hacer más claro el momento, tomo su cintura, levanto una de sus manos y mirándonos cara a cara, comenzamos a bailar.

—¿En serio? —su lindo rostro "tímidamente sorprendido" me encanta, porque a la vez es feliz.

**_Wise men say_**

**_only fools rush in_**

**_but I can't help falling in love with you_**

—¿Crees que te lo digo con tal de agradarte? Si quieres la canto especialmente para ti, cerca de tu oído para que me creas.

**_Shall I stay?_**

**_would it be a sin?_**

**_If I can't help falling in love with you_**

Un repentino y pequeño temblor se apodera de Serena junto con una cargada exhalación. Euforia en un segundo, así se llama.

**_Like a river flows surely to the sea_**

**_Darling so it goes_**

**_some things are meant to be_**

—Nunca imaginé que encontrarías la forma de que una canción como esta, sonara mejor —sus ojos brillan y me regocijo al saber que fui el causante. Serena…

**_take my hand, take my whole life too_**

**_for I can't help falling in love with you_**

—Desde esta noche es tu canción… creo que la hicieron apropósito con tal de poder dedicártela.

**_Like a river flows surely to the sea_**

**_Darling so it goes_**

**_some things are meant to be_**

—¿Sabes? Yo tampoco puedo evitar… enamorarme de ti —pequeña mía…

—Dime… ¿dejarías seguir estando contigo en cada luna nueva?

—¿Quieres decir que…? —exactamente.

—Que quiero más noches así contigo, estar cerca de ti, poder tenerte entre mis brazos para intentar explicarte todo lo que provocas en mí. Acepta la invitación para que así seas la que me acompañe desde ahora, únicamente tú, Serena, porque yo tampoco pude evitar enamorarme de ti.

Tomo su breve cintura, acaricio su pálido rostro y recibo la muda respuesta que deseaba.

Con un nuevo beso, un abrazo y al compás de la música, Serena ha decidido darme una oportunidad para habitar en su corazón.

—Los hombres sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se apresuran, así que no hagas que me arrepienta —me sonríe coqueta, me sonríe a plenitud.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder y prometo que ninguno de los dos se arrepentirá.

**_take my hand, take my whole life too_**

**_for I can't help falling in love with you_**

Escasa luz de luna, escasa luz de velas y que aun así puedas hacer resplandecer este lugar, es porque definitivamente eres tú la que hará brillar mis días.

Un nuevo encuentro con tus ojos sellará nuestro pacto, mientras seguimos bailando muy juntos, sin pensar en nada más que en este momento.

El mundo se detiene para los dos y uno nuevo nace de tus labios, mis labios...

* * *

No es precisamente muy temprano que digamos (3:30AM) así que esta noche no responderé reviews inmediatamente, pero para mis queridas lectoras que pasan y me dejan su comentario sin cuenta, por favor vuelvan ya el sábado en la tarde ya que seguramente editaré el capítulo y añadiré las respuestas a sus lindas palabras, sino, intentaré que sea el domingo en la noche o bien el lunes.

**yesqui2000 - princessqueen - Anny Mizuno - Karen Van'Der Woodsen - prascymoon - Pame22 – fran - Etsuko-Ai - flakis - moon86 - Nai SD - tuxigirl27 - – Lexie - Carmilla-devildoll - EsteVas - MAX 20 - Usagi13chiba - GISELA MACEDE**

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Prometo estar respondiendo a la brevedad, pero como siempre saben que estoy agradecida siempre con ustedes por tomarse un tiempito y venir hacia acá y leer lo que este rinconcito de FF ofrece.

Saludo también a las lectoras nuevas que han dejado reviews en capítulos anteriores.

**¡Gracias a todas!**

Ah y por si alguna no se maneja mucho con el inglés, dejo la traducción de la canción utilizada acá:

Los hombres sabios dicen que

sólo los tontos se apresuran

pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

¿debería quedarme?

¿Sería un pecado?

Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

Como un río fluye seguramente al mar

Querida así es

Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder

Toma mi mano Toma mi vida entera también

Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

Como un río fluye seguramente al mar

Querida así es

Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder

Toma mi mano Toma mi vida entera también

Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

* * *

No me quedan más que palabras de agradecimiento, les pido que aunque demore, se mantengan aquí ya que me es importante entregarles algo de calidad para así no hacer gastar sus minutos en vano.

Besitos grandes para todo ser que lea estas palabras.

Nos vemos muy pronto, promesa ;D

Nos leemos, Sayo!


End file.
